The Wicked Rise Of The Weird God
by JakeCrown
Summary: A Goa'uld gets abandoned on Earth after the humans rebel against the gods. It must thrive or die. Thriving is harder than imagined as a world of demons, Gods, and vampires is opened to it.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am writing this mostly to improve my typing, spelling, and grammar. Feel free to insult to your hearts content. This is not an SI. I repeat, this is not an SI. This is a Stargate/BTVS crossover.

Summary: A Goa'uld gets abandoned on Earth after the humans rebel against the gods. It must thrive or die. Thriving is harder than imagined as a world of demons is opened up onto him.

The Wicked Rise Of The Weird God

666

Chapter 1

666

It all began in 4200 B.C on planet Earth...

I felt cold as something gripped me. Screeching, as I opened my eyes to see myself beholding a giant face. The face was old, olive skinned, and kind looking with a serene expression. The screeching sounds I could hear coming from my lungs were strange, as were the thoughts running through my head.

He spoke some words in a guttural and strange tongue, that I somehow understood. "We bless you, child of the gods, so that you may smite your great father's enemies and provide for his table." The face smiled kindly at me as I screeched again. The sound was so weird. So new.

The face began to speak again. "You are a wonder to the universe, and I am pleased to bear witness to the birth of a new god."

The world rushed by me in a blur as the giant thrust me at the face of a giant dark skinned child. His face was larger than my entire body. The black giant tilted his head back and opened his mouth. I felt a strange sensation as the giant old man's hand loosened it's grip on my body.

My body felt utterly alien and not my own. I was so cold, yet I did not shiver. I had no real limbs, instead only tendrils of nerves and mandibles on my mouth. It felt so wrong, and yet...

So right.

I heard the words of the old man behind me speak again. "You may take your host, o' god child."

The hand loosened it's grip completely and left me laying on the old giant's open palm. I felt instinct take over as my little body leaped through the air. I landed in the black face's mouth. Memories of thousands of of mouths before this one floated into my head. Most of those mouths tried to bite down in an instant.

I felt the instincts that were so foreign and yet so familiar take control. I bit into the back of the boy's throat. Warm blood and flesh gushed into my mouth as I burrowed deeper into his flesh. I found the spine, and bit down. I felt my nerve tendrils extend up the spine and into the brain.

Instantly, I knew all that the child knew. He was the host of a god. I was a god. My memories came into focus as I gained the ability to think with more than instinct. I felt at home. Safe, warm, and secure. I could think now. I knew why I felt so foreign to myself outside of my host. My head was swimming with the memories of countless thousands of generations of primitive ancestors. Alongside those memories were the memories of my more recent ancestors.

The one who discovered the Chappa'ai. The one to discover the stockpile of technology of the ancients. The one to uplift the Goa'uld from primitive parasite to godhood. Neith was the most important of my ancestors. She who made the first Sarcophagus. Neith, who made the first alkesh.

Neith, The mother of Ra. She was the original Queen of all Goa'uld. We all know how Ra betrayed and imprisoned her. My memories were in conflict. Neith hated Ra, and Ra hated Neith. I, the holder of both their memories, hated them both.

Ra, my father. Neith, my mother. I was the first of their children that Ra allowed to take a host. I was unique.

I was...

"Rise, Apep"

I opened my eyes. The world glittered in colors. Bold and bright, I had never imagined their like. The gold of father's skirt and necklaces shined brightly in the sun. The black kohl painted around his eyes made his green eyes vibrant.

I could smell the fragrance of cypress wood and cedar. The smells were so new. I wanted to breathe them all. I could smell and taste the flavor of pomegranates on my lips. My mind struggled to process so many new things.

Ra stood before me. He was in a child's body, like my own. "Rise my son." He repeated.

I pushed myself up from the warm stone floor with one arm, The kind faced old priest grabbed my other arm to help me rise to my feet for the first time. I swayed a little before catching myself. I breathed in deeply before bowing at the waist, as protocol dictated.

"I am pleased to look upon you, great father." I spoke in a soft child's voice. I hated my soft voice. I hated my father. I hated my mother. I hated myself. I was not meant to exist.

My very existence was tainted.

"You are Apep. God of chance, Chaos, and change." Ra spoke in a voice just as soft and light as my own. "You are born to enforce my will." He continued. "You will design new devices, with your understanding of technology, here on Tau'ri."

I bowed again. "I live to enforce your will, father." I burned with hatred.

"Good, your place in my palace is complete." Ra beckoned me to follow as he turned around from the balcony, overlooking the Nile river. "I will look forward to what you create by this time next year." Or else was left unsaid.

He led me deeper into the golden walled palace. We walked into a chamber deep underground. I felt coolness for the first time. Cold was unpleasant. Coll was very pleasant. "You will have this lab, here." He gestured to the large room.

It was filled with equipment I recognized from my memories as Ra or designed in my memories of Neith. Molecular fabricators, two nano-furnaces, a stockpile of naquada, and a holographic display interface. In the corner of the lab lay a straw pallet, where a young human female slept, unaware of the gods in her midst.

I burned with white hot fury as I realized what my future would be. I was to replace Neith as Ra's chief scientist. I was in a weak child's body, isolated from the rest of the Goa'uld. I was not a lower ranked Goa'uld scientist. I was the son of Neith and Ra.

I was the god of chance, of change, and of chaos.

"You will have a lo'taur to see to your needs and desires." Ra said as he gestured to the sleeping slave. "If you please me, you will be given a domain to rule as you see fit."

If you don't was left unsaid...

"You honor me, Father." I bowed low once more. I hated to supplicate myself before this word covered in human flesh. I hated to be a worm in human flesh. I was forever to be imprisoned in one fashion or another. Be it in this dark skinned boy's body or in a lab, with only one single servant.

"I will make great creations to please you." I promised. "They will make your enemies tremble in fear."

Ra smiled. "I have no enemies." His eyes flashed golden. "All of my enemies are dust, their names wiped from existence, remembered by none."

Yes you do... father.

Ra began to walk away. "Impress me." Were his parting words as he left me alone in the lab with my lazy, sleeping slave. Hatred burned in me.

I stalked over to the female and kicked her with all of my strength. My sensitive ears could hear her ribs crack as my size underrated my enhanced strength. She woke woke with a jerk, back arching in pain as she shouted out in fear.

"Fruit and wine!" I yelled into her face.

I kicked at her again, softer this time. I did not want to kill my only servant, lest I have to fetch my own fruit and wine.

"Do not sleep in my presence." I shouted again. I was so angry at Ra. Angry at Neith. Angry at myself.

She rose to her knees, head bowed. "Yes, lord." She rose to her feet. "What kind of fruit would my lord like?" Did she just question me?

My eyes flashed in outrage as I slapped her across the face with a dull smacking sound. "Do not question your god!" I wish there was some device that would make it easier to punish my slave without the need to lay hands on such a lowly creature.

An idea came to me. I went over to the holographic interface and began to work as my lo'taur scurried from the room. I glared at her back as she left.

Hatred burned.

I turned back to the interface and began to design my first creation to please Ra.

666

I spent ten months planning the device to earn me a domain. I made it to please Ra exclusively. I called it the kara-kesh. It was a personal defense field mounted on the forearm, with the ability to emit different frequencies of energy from the palm.

With different settings, it could make two different effects. Pain, even to the point of death and a kinetic blast to repel enemies or hold them prisoner.

The personal defense field should shield from the fire of a ma'tok staff for several blasts.

Best of all, it was made in the style that Ra preferred.

Beautiful golden jewelry, worn on the forearm.

It took another month to to fabricate correctly with the slow nano-furnaces. It took a further two weeks to fashion one for myself. I made my own in silver. Ra's was in gold.

I much preferred silver to gold. Gold was a color that disgusted me. My prison lab was covered in the disgusting color. My father coveted the color for it's rarity and shine. I wanted to spit every time I saw gold.

I even had to sleep in a golden bed, in a room connected to my lab. I never left the lab. I wasn't allowed to was one of those unspoken rules. I could be accused of attempting to escape if I did.

666

"You have something for me, my son?" Ra asked with his mouth full. He reclined on a golden couch as his lo'taur children fed him peeled grapes and figs. I was disgusted to watch him masticate his food. I truly hated the creature named Ra.

"I have a great gift for you, father." I opened the cedar box to present the kara-kesh to Ra. It is a shield and a weapon all in one."

I demonstrated by turning on the shield. It formed a glowing yellowish bubble around myself. "It has been tested to be able to stand against blast of the ma'tok." Ra's eyebrows raised in surprise as he took the offered golden forearm piece.

"it also has two offensive features." I paused. "If I may demonstrate?"

Ra nodded as he stared intently at the kara-kesh on my own arm. He pushed one of his lo'taur forward. The small and skinny child shook in fear as Ra offered him up like a pig for slaughter.

"The first setting causes intense pain. Pain to the point of lethality." I showed my palm to the child, barely taller than I was. As the red crystal in the center began to glow, the child began to scream, falling to his knees. "The pain is so intense, that death will come in a matter of seconds." I said as the child began to slump to the floor.

I activated the second setting before the lo'taur fell to the floor. I set it to full power. A ripple in the air was the only sign of it's activation before the child launched into the wall at the far end of the room with a wet smack, as if slung from a catapult.

Ra began to clap. "Wonderful. Truly marvelous." Ra spoke as he began to affix his own kara-kesh to his arm. "You need to be rewarded for this. A palace of your own, perhaps?" Ra nodded to himself as he gazed at the golden ribbon wrapping around his forearm up to his hand, and ending at his fingertips.

"You are granted one hundred slaves, ten Jaffa and my southern palace in the mountains." Ra decided aloud. "If you continue to impress me, I will grant you a planet of your own."

I bowed with a smile. "Thank you, father." Inside I burned with fury. Ten Jaffa and a measly palace for my genius? Other gods were given planets to rule at birth. Why was I so cursed?

Why did I hate so much?


	2. Chapter 2

666

Chapter 2

666

The dark continent was called such because of the skin color of the people living there. My host was from the dark continent. South of Egypt by many plains, mountains, and jungles lay one of the former winter palaces belonging to Ra. It now belonged to me. As did ten veteran Jaffa, their wives and children, and one hundred slaves.

We were packed like spices in a jar inside the alkesh. It was made to transport fifty jaffa and their equipment, along with a crew of twelve. The fact that that my lab equipment took up enough space for ten jaffa alone, meant that space was at a premium. There was no room to sit, and the air was barely breathable. If I didn't have the ability to turn off my sense of smell, the stink of the slaves would have made me want to kill myself rather than suffer with the stench.

As soon as the alkesh landed at the palace, I was ordering all the slaves to to take mandatory baths at least once a month.

The slaves were in horrible condition. Rotting or missing teeth, with few under the age of 20. I would only get a few years use out of them unless I ordered them to start breeding with the locals immediately. You could not expect a human over the age of 35 to survive very much longer.

After less than an hour in the dead silent alkesh, we were unloading the ship into the empty palace. The surrounding lands were overgrown with the wild and no farmland was in sight. I felt my rage boil. My slaves were likely to starve unless we found some way of getting food within the next few days.

The gifts of the sun god were poison and despair.

I wanted to shout and rage, but I would not let my slaves see me in such a way. My lo'taur was the only slave I owned in good health that was well fed. She had learned my ways over the last year and had not been punished for months now.

I felt completely humiliated to have my father deceive me in such a way. I was disgusted with myself for believing that Ra would gift the son of Neith with anything other than the worst domain on all of Tau'ri. My new palace was a small pyramid with a single small throne room, two bedrooms, and a storage room. It lacked even a basic ring transport to connect with with ships in orbit.

Rage seemed to be my only emotion as the unloaded alkesh vanished into the horizon. I could not let myself turn to despair in front of my slaves, however. I wanted to open my communication sphere and call the sun god, just to curse at him.

This domain was a punishment, not a reward.

"Jaffa!" I called out. all ten of the men carrying staff weapons turned to face me. They all wore the eagle headed armor of a Jaffa of Ra, though they were now sworn to me. I had watched them fight in a tournament to win the right to become my first Jaffa.

Being a warrior of the sun god was considered an incredibly job with the total lack of actual combat. Being the first Jaffa of a new god was considered a very combat oriented position, and greatly desired as a consequence. I was expected to be attacked by rival Goa'uld sooner rather than later.

I began to speak to them. "Pair up into five groups of two and go hunting in the jungle. large game is preferred. If you see any signs of humans, report back immediately." I needed to feed the slaves and my Jaffa as my first priority.

"Ni," my first prime, "take the second communication sphere an scout out the local terrain. I want you to find the local humans, the ones whose labor built this palace as soon as possible."

Ni acknowledged my orders and saluted by smashing his fist into the chest plate of his armor. He was the winner of the tournament and was one of the largest Jaffa I had ever seen. At seven feet tall, he had a back like an oxen's and arms like tree trunks. His olive skin glistened in the morning sun before the eagle helmet sheathed his bald head as it expanded.

"Jaffa, Kree!" Ni shouted and pointed at the dense jungle surrounding us. "Move out!" He yelled after pairing up eight other Jaffa.

I reached into my cloth of silver robes and removed my second communication sphere. "Don't fail me, Ni." I said as I handed over the gold plated ball. "Finding the native humans is of paramount importance, Ni. We will starve without their source of food."

My first prime slammed his closed fist into his chest-plate once more. "I won't fail you, my lord."

I fed a couple of bioluminescent tendrils of nerves into the back of my host's eyeballs, and let another slip into into the larynx to modulate the vocal cords. Ni saw my eyes glow and my voice change as I spoke for the last time. "Your family is depending on you to find them food. They will starve if you fail."

Ni backed away with his partner, bowing.

I turned around to face the gathered human slaves. My lo'taur stood behind me as I began to address the gathered humans with glowing eyes and a echoing voice. "Begin constructing your own shelters at the edge of the jungle, you will be sleeping there tonight." I looked around at the half starved faces of my serfs and wanted to turn my kara-kesh on them and slaughter them all.

It was unfortunate that they were all that I had for who knows how many centuries in the worst case scenario. I needed every last one of them. Genetic diversity was very important in keeping a healthy population of slaves. I could not spare a single life to starvation nor my own anger problem.

Could this be a test by Ra?

I don't remember him ever testing his spawn in such a way. The potential loss of life was negligible to my father. A hundred slaves and ten Jaffa was not even worth his time thinking about. I had memories of ruling Unas armies in the millions and Jaffa armies in the tens of millions. Ten was insignificant in the extreme.

If this was not a test, Ra simply hated me. This, I could understand. I hated the sun god with a passion of a thousand suns. My father had put me in an impossible situation. I could face my problems head on, and flail against the injustice of my very existence or accept my failure and die in shame, wallowing in my own hatred.

I had to do what was best for the wellbeing of my slave. Not for their sake, but for my own. I had to prove myself and climb to the same heights as my parents. I felt the need to not only prove them insignificant worms that they were, I wanted to kill the sun god and the Goa'uld queen with my own bare hands.

I knew from Neith's memories that the gold obsessed freak ate all of my previously spawned siblings and hunted my mature siblings, on Neith's side, to extinction. He spoke confidently and assuredly when he claimed to have no enemies left alive. According to Ra's memories, six thousand years had passed since Neith had been captured and deposed. Few Goa'uld left alive were even spawned during the ancient times of Neith.

The true events of the rise of the Goa'uld were carefully hidden by the use of wild captured queens and the selective stripping of certain memories from the Goa'uld's genetic memory.

To my knowledge I was the only spawn of Neith left alive. Ra hated Neith yet coveted her knowledge and kept her alive for the sake of their shared history.

Meaning that he had been torturing her daily for the last six thousand years due to their shared history.

I looked at the crowd of slaves who still stood motionless as I thought about my situation. "What are you all waiting for?" I shouted in a deep echoing voice. "When a god tells you to do something, you do it. Now begin constructing shelters." My eyes began to glow as I raised my kara-kesh.

I was loosing my temper with the still motionless slaves. They had probably never seen a god in person before. "Now!" I shouted once more as I fired a light kinetic blast into the crowd.

Many of the slaves jumped as I shouted at them. The ones in the front of the crowd were bowled over as if a hurricane force wind had picked them up and slung them backwards into the crowd. The slaves began to scurry towards the jungle's tree line. I walked into the small 'palace' after watching the slaves beginning to collect sticks from the forest's edge.

I made a mental note to improve their standard of clothing somehow. I did not want them to die of exposure to cold during the winter. I had no idea how cold it got here in the jungle covered mountains during the winter. I doubted the loincloths alone would be sufficient. Upper body covering would be needed at some point or another.

It took a few hours for me to set up the nano-furnaces, molecular fabricators, and holographic interface. I set the nano-furnaces to construction simple titanium ax and steel spear heads. I wanted the shelters built quickly to cut down on the loss of life due to exposure. Axes and spears would allow construction to be sped up and hunting to be taught.

It was nearing nightfall when the Jaffa began to return. They all returned with dead beasts. A couple of wild boars, a few deer, and a giant sized orange and black striped cat. Barely enough to feed the Jaffa and slaves. It would have to do however.

Well after the sunset, My communication sphere activated. A hologram of my first prime appeared floating in the air above the sphere. "My lord," Ni saluted "I have located a primitive tribe of locals."

I raised an eyebrow. So soon? This was good luck. "Capture one and bring it here. I will speak with one of them." I ordered.

"There is more good news as well, My lord." The first prime held up a crescent shaped yellow and brown seed pod. "We have found a new type of fruit. I observed the locals eating them. It grows wild everywhere in the jungle and is delicious to eat. I think the worst of our food problem is over for now."

"This is good news." I felt a little relieved that my slaves would not be dropping dead from starvation very soon. If the fruit was as common as the First prime said, we would not starve to death within a matter of weeks as all the wild game in the area was exhausted.

"Return with a captive and some of this fruit you say is so common." I pressed on a button to cut the transmission.

I reached over to flip the switch on the nano-furnaces' interface screen to cycle it to produce the next batch of ax heads. I had fifty already after a single evening of work. Identical microscopic nanites were created through the use of energy to matter transmission. The nanites could then be used to build any material as long as there was a supply of raw material. The naquada power generator used inside of it would last for thousands of years if the machine was properly maintained.

I went to bed on a grass and leaf pallet, curled up in the arms of my warm lo'taur. She had collected the soft leaves and grass throughout the day after she noticed there was no bed in the palace. I used her for warmth and for comfort. Her body was soft and her skin smooth. Far more comfortable than the green pallet on the stone floor, alone.

The next morning, I was had three of the oldest seventeen Jaffa children begin to pass out the ax heads among the slaves. Everyone received one, as I started the nano-furnaces on producing steel spear heads. The furnaces started running low on materials. So I had some of the slaves begin to carry handfuls the rich soil outside into my lab and to showed them how to fill the furnace with raw material.

The Jaffa children were still too young to receive a prim'ta, thankfully. I could not afford to pay for a queen's services. Making new Jaffa was expensive unless you had a Goa'uld queen to associate with or dominate. They loathed to give away their larval spawn. It reminded me of my next project.

Ra had created the Jaffa using a device of the Ancients on the planet of Dakara. With Neith's advanced understanding of Ancient technology, I was sure that I could create a miniature version of the device to be used on a single person at a time, to correct the flaws in Jaffa immune systems.

It would be very difficult, but it would allow me to increase my number of Jaffa without selling every scrap of naquada to a queen that would as soon run off with my payment than to deliver larval spawn to a weak young Goa'uld without an overlord's sponsorship, like myself.

I began working on it on the holographic interface as soon as I was able. Ni, however was quick to interrupt as he drug a shrieking dark skinned woman into my palace. Her hair was black and braided elaborately thought twigs and mud caked much of her hair. Her face was tear streaked where the tears had made the dirt covering her body to run.

"A local, my lord." Ni saluted as I looked up. "As you ordered."

"Whats the name of your tribe, girl? Why have you not maintained the land your ancestors built?" I questioned with glowing eyes and a deeply echoing voice. Her face contorted in fear as she started jabbering away in a foreign tongue between her shrieks of fear. It sounded like she was begging for her life.

"Do you understand me, girl?" I asked without the glowing eyes and Goa'uld voice.

She continued jabbering away and yelling out cries of fear.

I shook my head at Ni. "Give her to the slaves. They may start reproducing with her. Then come back to give your report on the locals without that annoying girl's screams."

Ni soon returned without the noise-maker. "There are several dozen humans living in small mud huts along the river, approx. twelve miles to the north." Ni began. "I picked up on these being edible by watching the primitives feast on them." Ni held out a bundle of yellow crescent shaped fruit. "Every other tree has these growing in them."

I nodded with a frown and took the bundle of fruit from the large Jaffa. "How do you eat them? I questioned with genuine curiosity. I had never seen a fruit of it's like before. I tore one off of the bundle and handed it to Ni. "Show me."

"You peel them, my lord." Ni demonstrated peeling the fruit. "The inside is soft and sweet." He held the peeled fruit out for me to inspect.

I took it from him and took a bite. "Point the fruit out to the slaves and allow them to collect their own food." I said once I finished the delicious fruit.

"I want you to raid that village along the river." I said. "They have forgotten the gods they serve and need reminding." I walked over to the nano-furnaces and loaded the orders for 10 zat'nik'tels into the machines. "I want you to capture all the females and children alive. I am going to issue all my Jaffa zat'nik'tels."

Ni's eyes gleamed like his bald head as he imagined himself as a warrior armed with one of the rare and highly sought after zat'nik'tels..

"It will take a week to build them all." I checked the nano-furnace's screen. "I have twenty spear heads to issue to twenty lucky slaves."

Ni looked at me with confusion.

"Find twenty of the youngest, tallest, and healthiest slaves to be elevated to the warrior class." I said before I lit my eyes once more. "Now that we know the area around us is inhabited, we need more than ten Jaffa to both guard my palace and attack my enemies at the same time."

666

Two weeks later, I left my lo'taur in charge of the palace with two Jaffa and five new spearmen to guard the palace. I took eight jaffa and fifteen untrained boys with pointy metal tipped sticks to the river a few miles to the north. I carried a short spear, around seven feet long, as did the other newly raised warriors.

Unlike the untrained spearmen, I had thousands of years of experience with the spear under my belt. I simply had to train my host's muscles to respond fast enough to be to my liking. I was a deadly warrior with a staff or spear.

I left a village of nine large cabins made of cut logs and plastered with a mud and grass mixture. The buildings were spread apart from each other, along the expanding tree-line. A new cabin was being plastered as we left the village. Sixty slaves worked of cutting down the jungle around my palace and another ten worked to erect the cabins. The final ten slaves were in the jungle, collecting the fallen yellow fruit or climbing trees to knock the yellow fruit to the ground.

Excitement surged through me as we made our way along the river. The jungle around us was full of loud and colorful birds and vibrant colored flowers of every shade. The yellow fruit trees grew tall into the air, and gave off a sweet scent that filled the air. It was a beautiful day. I felt more and more alive as we made our way closer to the dark skinned people's village.

It was dark by the time we arrived at the village. I could see a few men awake beside a big fire-pit. The fire-pit had a large pig roasting on a spit over the fire. I could hear the men chattering back and forth across the fire as the Jaffa and I crept closer through the trees. The fire blinded the men next to the fire to our approach. There were around twenty little huts arranged in a circle around the fire-pit. One side of the village faced the river, where I could see long canoes floating in the water. On the other side, was the jungle.

A soft clinking of chain-mail was the only sound the Jaffa made as they raised their zat'nik'tels and fired at the men lounging around the fire. All three were struck with multiple blasts of disruptive energy and died on the spot. Two bodies disintegrated into nothing.

"Get rid of the last body" I whispered to Ni. He fired his zat once more and the third man disintegrated. I felt more alive than ever before. I didn't feel like an extension of Ra and Neith. I felt like my own person for once.

The spearmen stepped out of the woods and surrounded the jungle side of the village. They were not to attack. Attacking was the Jaffa's job tonight. The spearmen were there to keep stray villagers from escaping. The Jaffa split into pairs and quietly moved into individual huts. The quiet hisses and clicks of the zats went unheard as the village slept through it's own culling. I stood in the center of the village, next to the pork roast. I extended my spear over the fire and carved a section out of the pig's belly with my spears sharp blade as I listened to the hisses and flashed of light coming from the huts. I took a bite of the juicy hunk of meat.

I waited in front of the fire-pit, feeling alive as my men slaughtered the villagers.

By the time I finally heard someone cry out, half the village had already been culled. Naked men rushed from their huts with stone tipped thrusting spears.

Two men spotted me and rushed me as one, screaming in a clicking and honking kind of foreign tongue's war-cry. I dropped the pork belly from my hand and began to spin my spear in a protective maneuver. They both ran at me, spears stabbing and attacked on my left and right at the same time. Still spinning my spear, I batted the stone spears aside, shattering the stone head on the left man's spear.

The man on the right had his hand stuck with the bladed tip if my spear. A few fingers flew off the man as he screamed in shock and pain, beginning to back away. The man on the left attempted to tackle me. I used my enhanced agility to flip over his head, neatly bringing my spear around to lightly slice at his neck with the sharp bladed edge of my spear.

The man's neck gushed blood as his jugular was severed. He dropped to his knees holding his hand to his neck, trying and failing to stem the flow of blood. The man on the right seemed to have lost his senses as he gathered the courage to charge at me with a frenzied cry. One of his hands only had a thumb and forefinger left.

I sidestepped his charge and slid my spear into his back, just between the fourth and fifth ribs. His heart exploded in his chest as he gave out a choked cry. He collapsed to the ground, as dead as his still struggling partner on the ground, trying and failing to keep his blood inside his body.

Another man was charging me, holding a wicker shield and short spear. He was more muscled than the me I had just killed. This was a warrior. It was all the proof I needed to know that the jungle was populated with other people than the builders of my father's pyramid. These dark skinned people must have killed the original builders.

I spun my spear with my right hand, raising my kara-kesh on my left arm, I turned the dial up to maximum. As the man brought his shield up to bare, I fired. The kinetic blast covered the four meter distance between us in a ripple of displaced air.

The man flew backwards as if kicked by a giant. His back made a dull cracking sound as it collided with a yellow fruit tree. A man began to scream in their foreign tongue from behind me. I turned around to face an elderly man, naked and heavily muscled, with his skin covered in pale white ashes pointing at me and screamed once more. He carried a stone knife in his hand that he pointed at me with and held a squealing piglet in the other.

I walked towards him slowly. He was old, in his mid thirties, and could not outrun me. I wanted to enjoy killing him myself. He began to chant the same words over and over as he brought the stone knife up and into the squealing piglet. My shield activated itself as is it's sensors picked up energy heading towards me at a high velocity.

My shield flared bright yellow as I was lifted high into the air and thrown backwards by an invisible kinetic force, similar to my own kara-kesh. I felt my body crash into the water. My host's body was knocked unconscious with severe brain hemorrhaging.

I took direct control of the body's motor function and began to swim to the surface. What was that? Did the old man bring some king of hidden technology to bear against me? I knew of nothing other than my own kara-kesh that could bring such a force to bare against me.

The energy had thrown me through my own shield. Not even the kara-kesh could do that. I swam back to the village, while I did my best to repair the brain damage. The host's consciousness was utterly gone. The brain injury had left him virtually brain dead. Without my to stimulate the right muscles, he would have stopped breathing already. I was keeping the host alive, if barely.

The bleeding in the brain slowed to a stop as I wrapped my tendrils around the punctured artery. I drank the excess blood off the brain to relive the pressure. I climbed back onto land with the help of Ni, to be met with an almost silent village. My jaffa were dragging unconscious men and women into the center of the village, next to the fire-pit.

I ran over to the old man, Ni following, to find him only unconscious and not yet dead. I felt relief. I wanted to know what had happened. "I'm switching avatars, Ni." I said to the large first prime behind me. "This body is dying." I opened the old man's mouth to show pearly white teeth. A rarity. It meant that he ate no sugar or bread.

"Hold his mouth open." I told Ni.

I lay down on the ground next to the old man. I exploded out of the back of my first host's neck and into the cold and frigid air. Ni held the old man's mouth open with wide eyes as he stared at my true form. I jumped into the elderly man's mouth

I felt warmth as I brushed past Ni's fingers and burrowed into the back of the old man's throat.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I did put wicked in the title didn't I? I'm trying to keep the horror low key, but I may be making it a little too edgy for most people to enjoy reading this. I want a realistic Goa'uld however. Bad things happen in reality, and Apep is still a bad being. I want to portray him as having both a good side and a wicked side.

666

Chapter 3

666

Date: September, 4199 BC

Location: Some Jungle In The Congo.

Opening my new eyes, they glowed bright in my shock. Ni looked at me in concern as my expression was one of horror, I assumed, in the back of my mind. "Destroy the adult male bodies before they begin to rot." I said as I rose from the ground, brain on auto-pilot, as I removed the kara-kesh and silver skirt from my old host and donned them.

I knew many things now.

I now knew the language of these people. I knew where the other nearby villages were now. I knew which plants in the jungle were edible. I also knew a few other things...

My host learned it from his father and his father before him and his father before him who learned from a demon.

How to approach many of the common jungle demons. How to kill many of the common jungle demons. How to use levitation and fireball spells, using ritual sacrifices to Gods or Hell-Gods. How to speak with the Gods and give worship in thanks. How to supplicate myself before Hell-Gods to ask for power...

Real Gods.

Not the Goa'uld through communication spheres. Actual ritual communication and supplication to the actual Gods of the world. I was sick with fear as I felt it for the first time. There were actual Gods? I had seen the proof inside my host's mind as he summoned the energy of a God to throw my old host and I into the river at terminal velocity, before he was shot down with a zat'nik'tel.

I needed to speak with father about this. It was too big for him to ignore. I would be richly rewarded for showing the fake sun god how to commune with a real one. Maybe I could even get my own planet, instead of this dung-heap of a jungle.

There were true threats to Goa'uld power in the form of demons that I could not ignore. How could Ra stay ignorant of the threat for so many thousands of years? The shaman knew of a cave inhabited by a small clan of green skinned and horned demons not even a day's walk from here. I still felt stunned and numb as my Jaffa and spearmen began looting the little village.

A few of the Jaffa got a little carried away with their taking of the spoils and accidentally killed one of the pretty younger females by choking her to muffle the screams as the little girl was invaded by a group of warriors. I forgave them, with the admonishment to not let it happen again. Jaffa were far more important than a single human slave.

As soon as dawn arose, we were leading a large group of thirty women and more than fifty children back to my palace. The women and children were leading swine on ropes or carrying piglets back with us. Some carried baskets of rare spices or fruits to be used by my lo'taur for my own feasting.

My new body was powerful. I may be able to keep it alive for another hundred years or so without the use of a sarcophagus, which I did not posses. I could build one however. Ra restricted the knowledge of building sarcophagi to only a few Goa'uld scientists to limit the number of them created and to sell them to other false gods at a higher price. Even Ra kept himself ignorant of the inner workings of sarcophagi to keep all of his spawn from knowing.

I was a true son of Neith, however. I knew many pieces of technology and history that Ra was ignorant of. I knew what happened to the Ancients and how much of their technology worked. I did not know why much of it worked, but, I knew how.

As dusk came, we were back in the village. I had all of the pigs put into the newest cabin and had the women and children squeeze in with the other slaves in the other cabins. I let the spearmen to pick wives out of the group of thirty crying women before giving the old and the ugly to the rest of the slaves.

The slaves were happy to finally have more than one female to reproduce with. I did not care how they did it as long as they began to multiply as humans should. Slaves could not marry. It was forbidden to them.

I found the breeding habits of Humans and Jaffa to be very strange. I could not see the pleasure in reproducing. It was a tiresome act for little reward. If I wanted to feel the pleasures of a rush of body chemicals, I could just release them myself, by stimulating the right parts of my host's brain. The act of mating like a human was both unnecessary and very dirty.

I went directly to my throne-room and shut the doors behind me after getting the the new slaves settled. I sent my lo'taur out of the room. She did not need to hear this. I was going to tell my father about my experience with the shaman.

I took out my communication sphere and dialed the symbols for Ra's secretary and set the sphere to a quieter sound setting to prevent eavesdropping. I had to ask permission to speak directly with my father. The small hologram of a harried man in gold finery appeared to float above the device in my palm. His kohl outlined eyes were running from sweat and his hair and was in disarray. I noticed the dirt on his robes as he began to speak.

"The last ship here is full, I can't help you." The man spoke in a clipped tone as he swiped the sweat from his brow.

"What do you mean, the last ship here is full?" I asked. "I need to speak to my father."

The man looked sick as he replied "Lord Ra abandoned the planet days ago." I could hear the sounds of mo'tak staff cannons in the distance on the side of the hologram. "He deemed the planet not worth the trouble anymore and left when the rebellion started."

"What rebellion?" I questioned. My mind numbed even further than it was before. Ra had abandoned Tau'ri? Left with the last ship without telling me?

The man looked at me with surprise. "The slave rebellion, of course." The secretary's voice sounded strained. "If you are far enough away to avoid even the news of the Rebellion, I suggest you stay there." The servant to a fake god stated. "The last ship off planet is already full. There is no room for you."

"What!?" I yelled. "What in the name of Ra are you doing waiting around for?" I asked. "Run you cowards!" I was enraged.

Ra left me here to die...

"The last of the Jaffa are tasked with securing Isis and Osiris from their prison. I, on the other hand, am tasked with informing the gods of what is happening." The man stated. The sounds of staff fire drew closer as as the man winced as he looked to the side as the staff fire drew even nearer. "You are ordered to abandon the planet by lord Ra, on pain of death."

"I don't have a ship." I said with a cold voice. "Lord Ra has not seen it fit to gift me with a ship or to inform me of the rebellion." I hissed. "You must come and get me."

The man snorted, amused at my statement, which only stoked the fires of my rage higher. "I told you already, the last ship is full. Dial someone else closer to you."

"There is no one close to me!" I yelled, frustrated and enraged. "I am in the middle of a jungle on the dark continent!"

The man seemed amused as he wiped the sweat from his brow and smoothed his hair once more. "I am sorry, lord Apep. As I said the last ship is full. You may not come with us." The man lost his humor at the situation as the sound of staff fire was barely muffled. It was very close.

"You will leave me to die in a slave rebellion?" I asked, not totally shocked for once during this conversation. "You will leave me to be ripped to shreds my a wave of humans?"

"Stay where you are." The man looked to the side once more as the sound of staff fire intensified. "If your slaves have not rebelled like the others, you may be safe there." The man said. I could hear the staff fire stop before the sound of the door opening.

I could see the secretary's eyes widen in shock and horror before the hologram blurred as it lost focus. The communication sphere lost focus on the man's face as he had apparently dropped the sphere to the floor. "No! Not me!" The man yelled. "I'm human, like you!"

The sphere focused on the entire room instead of just the secretary's face. I grinned as I saw the mob of humans start to rip the wailing man to pieces. It cooled my anger to watch the insufferable man die as he was beaten to death with clubs. They continued to hit his body, long after he stopped twitching.

I turned off the communication sphere and leaned back into my ax carved log throne. I drummed my finger on the throne's roughly cut and splinter filled arm as I thought about what this situation meant for me. I felt a strange melancholy echo through my soul as I had an epiphany.

I was alone.

I was alone in every way a person could be alone. My species was gone. My future was gone. My life was soon to be gone too, I felt.

Abandoned and left to die, forgotten. I had no ship and not near enough naquada to build one, even though I had the tools to do so. I couldn't help but wonder if Ra did know about the demons and Gods and just decided to hide the knowledge from me. What else did he hide, other than the growing rebellion he failed to warn me of?

If my slaves were to begin a rebellion, there would be no one able to save me from their wrath. I may be able to kill a great many with my kara-kesh, but my slaves would certainly kill me with overwhelming numbers if they decided to. Ten Jaffa would barely be able to stand against the numbers of slaves I already possessed. Their numbers were sure to grow.

I would not survive if they rebelled. I had no one to call on for aid. I had no one to help me if I ran out of food. I had no way of getting any more naquada than the few bricks gifted to me by Ra for creating more devices. I could create a ship of some kind with that much naquada, but, I would never be able to create faster than light travel with it. I would spend thousands of years, in deep space, just to reach the nearest chappa'ai.

I continued to drum my fingers on the arm of my throne. "What to do, now?" I asked myself.

Die?

That was very likely. Humans rebelled all the time, for any number of reasons. They are lazy by nature and are known to rebel if you work them too hard. They need regular matings or they start to become savages and rebel. They rebel when there is too little food. They rebel when they don't are cooped up in small areas together and given time to talk amongst themselves.

Any of these errors on my part were likely to end in my death. I would have to keep them under-worked, mated, well fed, and with their own private spaces to be alone if I wanted to survive for any length of time. I would have to make my slaves comfortable, fat, well fucked, and happy to survive.

It put a bad taste in my host's mouth even thinking about it.

Could I do more than survive? Could I rule this planet? Was there a way for a single Goa'uld to rule a single planet alone, without ships or an army of Jaffa or Unas to help me?

No.

I had to reach the chappa'ai. I had to reach it with an army strong enough to topple the slaves who rebelled against Ra. They were powerful enough to drive Ra, himself, off the planet... No. There was no way to fight my way to the Chappa'ai like I was.

I had little knowledge of the force that swept Ra from the planet, but I knew he had millions of slaves. I estimated that it would take an army of at least a hundred thousand strong army to take back the lands Ra was driven out of. The humans in this jungle were short and skinny for the most part. They would make poor warriors. I would have to breed them to be bigger and stronger.

My six foot tall and muscular host was freakishly tall and strong for a male from this part of the world. He was also very old. He was forty years old. I knew, because I knew everything my host knew. I know of few humans who have lived to such an old age. I had to get to the chappa'ai. There was no choice in the matter for me.

I had no clue where the humans would take the chappa'ai. They would most assuredly bury it, and then hide where they buried it. I would have to sweep the whole region for with sensors to find the naquada the chappa'ai was created out of.

I shook my head. I need to think of the here and now. "What to do now?" I asked myself again.

I had to do more than survive if I was to live in the long term. I still had the goal of killing Ra and Neith both. I needed to rule this planet. It was a point of pride. I was abandoned here, and as such, I laid claim to it.

Coming up with a list of goals that I needed to accomplish first was easy. Long term goals were harder to even think about.

I needed to make the slaves happy. To promote a lack of rebellion and make them reproduce faster.

I needed a replacement for the prim'ta. The need to breed more Jaffa for an army capable of taking the chappa'ai from the rebellious humans was important. The people of the jungle were not suited to being good warriors.

I have to kill the demons living around my palace. There were wild demons that lived in the jungle, eating unwary humans and attacking travelers. They had to go. I could not coexist with such creatures.

I have to learn more magic from the small village shamans. There was said to be a very powerful one who lived ten days walk to the east. I needed to understand this strange new power.

I had to survive, I had to live. I had to thrive.

666

Date: December, 4199 BC

I began to train the spearmen daily over the next two months. I started drilling them in strikes, blocks, and falling correctly. When they weren't drilling with me or guarding, they were training with the Jaffa in strength and speed building exercises. I had the young Jaffa boys and girls join in the spear drilling exercises to get them ready for the fighting they would face in the future. They were born into the warrior elite and had to prove it. I would not have enough naquada to provide an army with staff weapons. The current young generation of Jaffa would receive one, but,

Some of the slaves had shown they had what it took to work harder than the others. The plentiful food and long days of work had separated the hard working from the lazy. I recruited 20 more of the work slaves, who showed genuine work ethic, to join the spearmen after 40 cabins had been built and an entire winter's worth of dried bananas and fresh yams had been stored inside three large cabins.

The food was easy to gather and dry or store. I did not allow any of the female pigs to be cooked. I wanted them to multiply first. The male piglets were fattened up for four of months after birth on yams before they were slaughtered for consumption by the warrior class. They needed regular protein more than the slaves did.

I made the slaves smoke and store half the meat in another log cabin. We had more than a winter's worth of food if you counted the pork as usable food. I didn't consider it rations like the yams and fresh bananas . Smoked pork was used for bribing slaves.

Finish the cabin, feast on smoked pork.

Cut down this section of trees, feast on smoked pork.

Carve the god a better throne made out of hardwood, smooth and sanded, feast on smoked pork.

Two months of work on training forty spearmen and 16 Jaffa children to thrust a spear was not all I spent my time doing. I built a sarcophagus. It reversed the aging issues in the knees and hips my host had already begun to develop. I had also repaired three of my injured slaves when a cabin collapsed on top of them.

As they were the ones to build the cabin, I tortured them to death and revived them a few times in the sarcophagus a few times to drive my disappointment home. I saw quite a few roofs being rebuilt soon after. The slaves now knew I would kill them for shoddy work. I'd kill them and revive them, just to kill them a few more times.

My project to design a genetic material manipulator was coming along well. One of my young Jaffa would be needing a prim'ta in a matter of months. He was a very promising warrior, being one of the sons of Ni, and I was loathe to lose him due to a lack of creativity on my part.

I knew what the basic design would be, and began construction of the least costly parts. My problem was that with the device would take up my remaining stores of naquada if I built it. I spent weeks of time trying to find a way to build it without using all the naquada I had access to.

I set the molecular fabricator to synthesizing more naquada. It was a very, very slow process. It would take me a year to synthesize enough naquada to build a single mo'tak's energy generator. The generator would last for ten thousand years, but it was gathering the amount needed that was important.

There was no natural source of naquada on earth. The entire planet had been scanned for naquada and found wanting. Not even trace amounts could be found in the soil, anywhere. That was one of the main reasons that I needed the chappa'ai so much.

Like the mo'tak's generators, the nano-furnaces and molecular fabricator would last for 10,000 years. 9,999, anyway. They were brand new when my father had gifted them to me. I continued to work on every part but the energy capacitor, and finished it in a week.

It was a bulky machine that a person must step into. I would program the change I wanted to happen to every cell in the person's body into the machine, and it would change them accordingly. I would soon have the ability to turn humans into Jaffa if I wished.

I wanted to push the spearmen into being true warriors before I increased their strength and speed to become as hardy and quick as a Jaffa. They would never advance into being the true warriors that I needed if I were going to take back the Chappa'ai if I gave them everything without them earning it.

Being the god of change, chance, and chaos was not all work however. I played with a few of the human children and adopted the orphans who's single fathers had been killed by me or my men. I spent a great deal of time teaching them to speak Goa'uld.

The three boys and four girls were all under the age of six, and far too young to be of any real use yet. I had Sera, my lo'taur, begin training them to replace her after she dies of old age. She was struggling to learn the jungle tongue as she and I tried to teach the proper language of the Goa'uld.

I was soft where children were concerned for some reason. Perhaps it was because I envied them. I had never had a childhood. My maturity period as a larval prim'ta had lasted almost two centuries, yet I was unconscious for all of it. I had been born guilty of racial genocide, rape, murder, and every other crime a human mind would find imaginable and many more besides, a thousand times over. With my memories, there was no chance for me to be innocent.

I am the god of chance, change, and chaos and I valued innocence, for I possessed none of it.

666

Date: February, 4198

As Noth, son of Ni, went into the fever I gave up on designing a more efficient version of energy capacitors. It had been attempted for thousands of years and no one had managed it, including my mother. I used every last scrap of naquada I owned and hoped it was enough to power the machine.

Ni pushed the delirious boy into the genetic manipulator and backed away. "He is ready, my lord." Ni spoke, with tears in the corners of his eyes.

He was a tough man. Strong, determined, and surprisingly quick witted. If you saw him around his wife and children however, you would think he was a big pushover. He was willing to give up his own prim'ta to spare his son of hi fate without a prim'ta of his own.

"He will be fine, Ni." I said as I began to program the changes in the genome that I desired. I could only do this, because my mother, Neith, had spent centuries studying genetics and designing the perfect incubators for Goa'uld larva. I knew every change she made to create the Jaffa genome from the human baseline she had started with. "I have been working on this for months."

"You are truly a great and kind god, my lord." Ni said as he knelt next to me. "I know that this is forbidden." The giant said as he knelt at my feet. "It is law that those who don't receive a prim'ta must die." He croaked as his voice broke. "Thank you for this gift my lord. I can never repay you."

I nodded as my eyes flashed, lighting the torch-lit room a little brighter in a golden glow. "Yes you can." My voice echoed in the room. "Remind your descendants that I am the god of change." I pushed the symbol on the machine to execute the changes. "I will change the very nature of the Jaffa." I looked around my dimly lit laboratory. "You will be the first of my demon hunters." I told him.

'Demon hunters?' I knew Ni wanted to ask but dare not question his god. His wet eyes squinted in his confusion. "Yes, my lord I will do as you command." Ni answered instead.

I nodded. "There are a pack of demons living in a cave, twenty miles from here." I said. "They have red horns and green skin. They eat the flesh of dead humans once every spring."

Ni's eyes widened. "I will hunt them down, my lord." Ni vowed "I swear it."

Nodding again, I let the silence descend as I watched the glowing white light begin to build inside the chamber that Noth sat inside of. Light shined through the cracks at the machine door's seams. The holographic interface began to show the changes as they were being made.

"You will lead the forty spearmen and find this demon pack. You will contact me on this communicator," I held out the ball shaped object, "and then you shall begin the attack on the demons lair, with me commanding you from the sphere."

Ni saluted as he rose to his feet and took the communication ball from my hand. "I will lead the spearmen to victory." Ni promised.

The light began to dim from within the genetic manipulator. I opened the door and looked inside. I had yet to test the machine, and this was my first time using it. I wasn't exactly certain that it would work. I pulled the unconscious boy out of the chamber with my left hand and laid him out on the stone floor to examine him. I opened his eyelids and lit my eyes as bright as I could.

His pupils dilated in the light shining from my eyes. I inspected his body, visually, as best I could. There appeared to be no abnormalities like an added limb or a conjoined twin or the like. There was a cross shaped scar where his brood pouch had sealed itself shut.

He looked like an ,olive skinned, 15 year old boy. He was tall. Already he was as tall as I and was still growing. He was strong. He could thrust a spear with one arm, straighter and steadier than any of his adult spearmen peers.

"Give the boy a spear tomorrow." I said. "I used all of the naquada I had to make this machine." I gestured at the genetic manipulator "There is none left to craft a mo'tak for the boy. As is traditional for a Jaffa after receiving a prim'ta."

Ni nodded. "I will give him his spear and tell him what you have risked to give him his life, great god of change." Ni gifted me with a new title. I liked that title.

I nodded "Take off your armor's chest-plate." I told him as I backed away from his son. Ni looked at me in confusion once more as he complied with my order. "Now take out your prim'ta, give it to me, and get into the machine."

Ni stared at me, with a pale face. Destroying a god, even an infant on purpose was punishable by pain until death, followed by more pain and death again and again.

He nodded with a jerky motion of his head and slowly reached his hand into his brood pouch. He grunted as He dug around to find the little false god. He withdrew his hand, covered in mucus, with a pained grunt before handing me the screeching infant.

I nodded my head at the machine. "Get in." He stepped in and took a seat gingerly, as if afraid to be in the genetic manipulator.

The prim'ta continued to screech as I restarted the program on the interface and pressed the execute symbol. I smirked down at it.

I began to chant in the language of the demon who taught my host's many times great grandfather. It was a complicated chant of clicks and hoots. I finished the chant in Goa'uld. "Great lord below, grant me the power over fire. I dedicate the soul of this sacrifice to please you." I could see the white light turning bright in the machines chamber.

It required the sacrifice of an infant to a Hell-God to complete this ritual. Animals like pigs and birds did not have souls, only spirits. The men of my host's family had not dared to try it, though they knew how. Thusly, I knew how. I brought the prim'ta up to my mouth and bit it's little hissing head off in a single snap of my teeth.

I chewed a few times, savoring the flavor, before swallowing the delicious treat. As I swallowed, I felt like my body was on fire. Not my host's body, but the one inside of him. My host screamed in fear and agony as I lost control of him for an instant as my tendrils writhed uncontrollably.

Soon the pain stopped. I quickly regained control of the host as he looked about in confusion. I looked at the dead god child in my hand and dropped it onto the floor. I concentrated on it and imagined it wreathed in flames. I closed my host's eyes and closed myself off to all of his senses. I imagined it wreathed in flames once more.

I opened my host's eyes as I reconnected to his senses. The larva's body was nothing but ashes on the floor. Smoke hung heavy in the air of the enclosed laboratory. I felt my host's lips quirk into an involuntary grin at the joy I felt.

I could do magic.

666


	4. Chapter 4

AN: If any of you know of any Goa'uld POV stories, please, PM a link to me.

666

Chapter 4

666

Date: March, 4198 BC

I sat on my throne and watched the blood flow out of one of my child slaves. The boy had been caught stealing... twice. Let it not be said that the god Apep has no mercy. The boy lived to steal from a god twice! Afterwards he was made to walk out ahead of a demon hunting party, unarmed and naked.

Demons feasted on his corpse in a frenzy of hungered madness. I grit my teeth. I could not coexist with such creatures. Eating human children to survive? The savages must die.

The communication sphere rested on the floor in the middle of the throne room. Jaffa and slaves lined the walls, invited to watch. I wanted them to know. I wanted then to see. I wanted them to fear. It made it hard to argue about not needing to sacrifice so that we may kill the demons who want to eat us.

The and Jaffa all stared at the large hologram floating in the middle of the room in shocked silence. They had never seen real demons before. Many had never even heard of real demons before, barring the Tok'ra. The Jaffa had the biggest reaction upon seeing the twelve demons feasting on a little boy's corpse.

The demons were faster than a Jaffa, but less hardy and strong. The demons had thin limbs, with knees and elbows that faced the opposite direction than human limbs. Their skin was a bright green, like the algae that covered the damp cave's walls or the broad leaves of a banana tree. Better to blend in, I believed.

The sound of zat fire filled the room as little arcs of lightning began to strike into the demon's ranks. They were so concerned with eating one of my slaves, they ignored the human mob gathering outside their cave. Within seconds, all of the demons were unconscious on the ground. I could see Ni firing again and again into one demon's body over and over.

"They will not disintegrate, my lord." He called out to the communication sphere he had set on the cave floor. "No matter how many times I shoot them."

"Cease fire!" I called. "Get in close with your spears and axes." I saw a few of the demon bodies twitch as they began to regain consciousness. The use of zat'nik'tels had been an experiment. I was glad that it was even a partial success. "You must stab your spears into their hearts to render them helpless, and cut off their heads to kill them. Test your ma'tok, Ni. Try to shoot one's head off."

"Yes my lord." Ni holstered his zat in a well practiced motion of his hand as he picked up his staff from where it sat, leaning against the damp cave wall. The demons began to rise again as the human spearmen barged into the chamber with shouts of outrage and closed the distance to the demons in the large cavern.

I could hear the demons scream out in anger before they began to charge at the human spearmen. There were only eleven left alive when they met with the human's spears. Ni's first shot had taken the head off the demon in the lead with a wet hiss and popping noise. It's neck, I could see, spewed florescent purple blood before the demon dissolved into a bright green puddle of slime.

The demons began to tear into the humans. They bowled over the front ranks in seconds with their superior strength. I was thankful I had drilled the spearmen on how to fall without stabbing each other. Nearly a dozen of the humans were down in a pool of their own blood before Noth put a spear in one demon's heart. The demon collapsed to the ground, motionless. Another spearman got a lucky thrust in on another demon's chest.

The spearmen grouped around Noth were all young men, 16 years old at the oldest. They were always grouped together. Often, they drilled extra hours together. They were a group of hard workers Ni had paired his son with. They stabbed into multiple demons at once, moving forward into the howling clan of green devils with their spear points.

Noth was the tip of the human spear that thrust into the demons. His friends stood their ground with him as the other spearmen began to back away. Noth and his friends formed the tip of a wedge formation. Three ranks of humans stabbing forwards at the demons with a beast of a boy at the tip of the wedge, made a short and bloody fight against the demons.

Soon, Noth put a spear into into the last demon's heart. He was covered in scratches and purple blood at the end. He was almost as fast as the demons. I had made the demon hunters just the slightest bit faster and stronger than the standard Jaffa. Noth was proof of concept. He excelled in killing the demons.

Twenty humans lay dead or bleeding out on the cool cave floor. As they groaned and screamed, I had to shout to be heard over them. "Use your axes to cut their heads off!" I yelled loudly. "Do it now. Quickly!"

Ni used his ma'tok to pick off another demon, laying on the floor, in another hissing pop of gore. The humans pulled their axes out of the thick pig leather belt of their loincloths and finished their jobs with the wet sucking sounds of axes on flesh.

The humans and Jaffa in my throne room began to cheer and clap in appreciation as the last demon met it's end at the end of a staff weapon.

I held up my hand for silence. The cheering stopped. I gave orders to the victorious humans through my hologram. "Ni." I got his attention. He knelt to the floor as did all the other spearmen. "Gather the injured and the dead. Bring them back to me quickly so that I can give them vitality once more." 

I would use my sarcophagus to bring the dead back to life and heal the injured. A simple use for an extraordinary machine. It was further proof of my divinity to the slaves.

"Noth, you and your friends have done particularly well. You should be proud of yourselves. I will reward you all for your services." I pointed to a few of Noth's human friends. "Every one of you who put a spear into a demon's heart will be given a portion of my power. You will be raised into the ranks of my demon hunting Jaffa."

A few of the kneeling men smiled as I continued to speak. "Do not delay on returning to my palace. I will have a feast waiting on you when you return tomorrow." I cut the transmission with a wave of my hand and leaned back into my throne.

I smiled a little. Maybe this domain was not as horrible as I first thought. Food was plentiful. Small rival villages were everywhere in the mountains, and there were plenty of demons to hunt. Plenty of neighbors to sacrifice for power.

I gestured with my hand and the hologram producing ball shot off the floor into my hand. I'd sacrificed the prim'ta belonging to Ni's wife to gain the ability of controlled levitation. I was delighted that such things as prim'ta could have something as valuable as a soul.

I would wait on upgrading the rest of my Jaffa genetically until I found a use for their... infants.

666

Date: May, 4198 BC

I had lost five of the spearmen permanently. Not too bad a loss, but not a mistake I could repeat too often.

Luckily, they had been the weaklings that died first. The strongest were raised into the ranks of my new Jaffa, along with their wives, to promote reproduction. Instead of the eye of Ra as my veteran Jaffa possessed of their foreheads, I had a snake biting it's tail on my own.

I now had nineteen Jaffa warriors. Nine of which possessed my mark on their foreheads. I still had 27 spearmen and a small village to command as well. I needed to keep my little village growing and I had to clear out the rest of the demons in the area.

The spearmen and new Jaffa picked up on local custom and begin to carry around shields. Large and diamond shaped wicker things, they covered a man from knee to neck. They were light, and covered in a layer of boiled pig skin stretched over the front of the shield.

The time to give them another target to attack had come. They would probably need the shields, where they were going. The village was known as the 'River Village' by all peoples in the area. It was a small little trading town at the foot of a great mountain. These people were so small, they considered a village of two hundred at most a great trade city. They traded the furs of the jungle and the fish of the river with traders from the other villages. They were reached by canoe for the most part.

My palace was four miles from a branch of the river that connected to River Village. It was a two day trip by river. I taught my slaves, with the help of the female slaves, how to dig out canoes. I taught them to light a flame on a massive log and then dig out the softened wood with axes. I knew how because my host knew how.

It took a couple of months to dig out enough canoes to fit my small army. Fifteen Jaffa and twenty regular humans would be traveling with me to the River Village in fifteen canoes. Enough to fit in plenty of slaves and spoils. The town had not been attacked, ever, in the memory of my host or the memories of his fathers. I often summoned the spirits of my host's fathers to question them.

They told me of many demons they have encountered. Scolded me on allowing another demon to take over my body. Praised me for finding a way to earn the full support of the Hell-God of fire and the God of air without slaughtering an actual human child. The spirits treated my host and I as the same being. He was aware, but never in control. I always replied to the spirits.

"What can you tell me about the River Village?" I asked the spirits. I wanted to rule the village as it's god. There was a wealth of slaves to be had from such a place. The knowledge of where the other villages were located was not a closely guarded secret, but the people would be hard to find in the thick jungle without a guide.

"They are a great and beautiful trading city, where you can buy the most beautiful feather cloaks for a tiger skin." My host's great grandfather said. "They are ruled be a yellow eyed blood God."

I considered this strange. A blood God? On the Tau'ri soil itself? "And what do you know?" I questioned my host's grandfather.

"It is a great trade city, where you can trade worthless amber rocks for fresh fruit and fish. It will save a starving village." The old ghost sighed. "It is ruled by a pair of blood gods. I urge you to face these blood gods in combat young grandson. They might take away your suffering."

I growled at the senile dead fool and let my glowing kara-kesh settle from where it was glowing white hot in the spirit's face. "What about you?" I asked my host's father.

"I feel for you my son." The ghost ignored my question. "To be chained to life by this star god." The ghost shook it's head sadly as it made a point to gaze anywhere but at his son's body. "It is a fate I wished you had avoided. I would give anything to free you. It breaks my heart to see you in such a condition."

"What about the River Village. What do you know about it?" I questioned once more. "I will make your son feel pain, unending if you do not answer me, spirit."

The glowing and transparent entity glared at me suddenly as he looked at me for the first time. The apparition's face twisted in a grimace. "I have never traveled there." I released a little control over my host as I forced it to feel immense pain, by twisting nerves with my tendrils. My host began to whimper as it's eyes began to tear up in pain and confusion.

The ghost's eyes widened as it realized what I was doing. "I know about it though." He said hurriedly. "The blood gods rule with a rock hard will. They demand blood sacrifice by natives, travelers, and traders alike. There are the master blood god. And the rest are his servants." The transparent old human's eyes drooped. "I don't know how many blood gods the city can support anymore. There could be dozens of them now."

I nodded at the old spirit.

"One last question." I nodded at my host's father. "What is a blood god."

"A spirit that inhabits a body." The old man whispered. "It grants the body strength and speed the likes of which humans cannot contend with. They demand blood sacrifice." His eyes met mine. "You will die if you fight a blood demon. No one has ever won a fight with a blood demon." The spirit smiled as my face twisted in anger. "And then my son will be released."

I released my hold on the spirits and they faded from the mortal plane once more. "You will never be released." I whispered to my host. "I am immortal."

666

"We are approaching, my lord." Noth interrupted my gloating as he called out from the head of the canoe. "We can see smoke coming from less than a mile ahead."

I nodded. "Group together" I yelled out for all the surrounding canoes to hear. "Prepare for landing."

The Jaffa pounded their fists on their chain-mail armored chests as the humans thumped their shields. "Today," I called loudly, "we make war on the gods of blood." More pounding sounds as my 35 men made their pleasure known. "We shall show no mercy."

"All the men must die." I intoned. "All the women and children must be captured." I looked around at the men and boys as we drew closer to the smoke. "We will be outnumbered." I called out loudly "But we do not fear their numbers."

I rose to stand in the canoe. A risky thing indeed in the beast infested waters surrounding us. "You go into battle behind a god!" I called out. "You have nothing to fear!"

I could see the village come into view around the bend in the river. It was a beautiful place. Colorful birds flew in the air above the little village as sweet smelling spring flowers bloomed everywhere. I could hear children crying out as we came into view of their village. There were rows of canoes lined up next to the bank of the river. I saw a particularly fat sow running along the river bank, chased by a littler of fat little piglets.

The people stopped and gathered. They watched in confusion as we swept up the river towards their village. It was as if they had never considered they could or would ever be attacked. A few of the men screamed at their wives and children to run into the forest. A group of men rushed towards their huts as they remembered their spears.

Women and children began running into the thick jungle's underbrush. They were long gone by the time our slow canoes made it to the water's edge.

I cursed. We should have attacked at night. Using the element of surprise would have made all the difference in our raid upon the villagers.

Noth bowed to me as I became the first one to leap onto land. I met the first defending River Villager by immolating him in a screaming wail before the fire seared his lungs. The second defender flew into the bright and sunny sky at a wave of my arm.

There was no sign of the blood gods I had heard so much about. I felt utterly deceived. I was mentally prepared to fight a powerful demon foe. The puny humans were a great letdown.

We utterly slaughtered the men of the village. There was almost no mercy shown. I spared a few of the men so that we may question them, and I considered it a mercy, because they had a chance to live by surrendering the location of where their women and children ran off to. They did not think of it as a mercy.

None of my own men died in the attack. The men of this village were all the small weak men of the jungle. None of the men were taller than 5 foot 6 in. They were most often below 5 feet. Very small and very thin were the jungle people.

I put my kara-kesh to use for the first time in months. My own slaves were too happy and biddable to need a good taste of my torture device, and yet, I relished the chance to use it once more. The men of the River village screamed out various locations they knew of within the forest for the women to hide. The most often repeated was a nearby village a few hours walk away.

I dropped the next to the last spared man into the dirt and turned to face the last failed defender. "You will lead us to this village into the woods." The man was young. He could only have married a couple of years previous. I estimated him to be around the age of 14 or so. He looked up at the darkening sky as the sun set. His eyes widened and he grinned suddenly. "The blood gods will be waking soon."

I laughed along with my men. "We have heard the tale of your blood gods." I laughed. "I was disappointed not to meet them in person. I came prepared to kill them."

The boy laughed. "They sleep during the day, and rise at night to take their nightly feast-" A loud smacking sound echoed through the little village of reed and banana leaf huts as I smacked the boy across the face.

"I didn't come here to here anymore tales of blood gods." I told the boy imperiously as two of my Jaffa pulled the boy to his feet. "Lead us to the nearby village in the forest."

The boy chuckled as my men held him still. "You have killed my father." I smacked him again across his other cheek.

"You killed my brothers, you-" I punched the brave boy in the gut. My eyes began to glow a bright yellow.

"I've seen the blood gods do that trick every night since I was born." The boy replied to my violence with a sneer before I had the chance to speak. I grabbed him by his neck and brought him in close. I held my kara-kesh up to his forehead as I watched his eyes widen in fear.

"You have killed my worshipers!" A boy's voice creamed from behind me. I turned in surprise.

Who would dare to interrupt me as I interrogated my last living prisoner?

A young boy stood before me. Barely over 4 ft tall, he was obviously very young. His eyes glowed a burning yellow like my own, but that is where the similarities between us ended. He had prominent eyebrow ridges and long sharp looking fangs.

I smiled. This was the blood god perhaps?

"Are you the blood god of these people?" I asked with a grin as I walked closer to the little demon. "I was expecting someone..." I stopped a few feet away from the demon, "bigger."

The demon growled. "I am the god of blood and death. You will die screaming for killing my worshipers." The demon hissed out between clinched fanged teeth before he screamed. "Feast!"

Blurs of dark skin shown in the moonlight and began to throw my spearmen around like they were small children.

The little demon smirked at my shocked face as I realized why the blood gods were so feared by the jungle people.

They were fast.

I felt a flash of pain before I found myself on my back, the little demon atop me. It moved so fast I could barely see it. It grinned down at me before rearing back a clawed hand to slash my neck open.

I glared and the creature of blood exploded into flames. I watched as the flames turned it to dust far quicker than it should have. I sat up and looked around.

The dark skinned blur still flickered from man to man, swatting them down like flies. Even my Jaffa were tossed aside like a used banana peel. I reached out my hand and clenched my fist. The blur stopped moving as I held it in the grip of my mind.

It's indistinct form became clear as It held still. The form of a naked human female was clear from behind. Baring her fangs at me in a mad look of defiance, it spat to the side and cursed. "What are you to stop me like this?"

I ignored the question as I rose to my feet it was taking almost all of my concentration to hold it's limbs still with my telekinetic grip. I walked closer. A dozen of my men lay groaning on the ground, with their pride and limbs broken.

We had nearly lost this battle due to a single demon child and woman.

"What are you?" I hissed as I drew closer to the being. "How did you become so fast?"

The glowing inhuman yellow eyes and ridged eyebrows melted back into a human looking face as the fangs retracted. "Please, help me. That monster enslaved me a hundred years ago, You killed it though," The demon cajoled. "I'm free of it's evil now."

I was not fooled. I held up my kara-kesh and gave the demon a taste of pain flavored energy. "What are you, and how did you gain such speed?" I asked again. "You are too human-like to be a normal demon and I know you are no god."

The glowing eyes and fangs came back to the demon during my torture with my kara-kesh. I hoped it was going to drop the poor innocent enslaved human act this time.

"I am a Vampire." She hissed out through her agony. "I was turned into one a hundred years ago." Her head dropped down in shame at her defeat. "How are you doing this, human?" She whispered.

"I am no human." My voice changed and my eyes glowed.

"I have a deal for you, Vampire."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: The two vampires in the last chapter were old. The boy was older than angel, and the woman was at least 100 years old. That makes them master vampires. Master vampires can move with blinding speed and strength. Far faster than the fledglings you see Xander take out a dime a dozen in the show.

I'm trying to make the gore as light as possible. Believe me when I say, I could make it much, much worse. I want you to imagine the gory parts in your own mind as I skim over them. I want you to illustrate the horror with your own imaginations.

Remember... This is the Stone Age. No where near the glories of civilization like the Greeks of the bronze age yet.

AN:End

666

Chapter 5

666

Date: May, 4198 BC

The vampire led us to the neighboring village in the dead of night. I had been training my men to move silently through the jungle over the long hours. I knew how to move silently because of my host. Dodging demons was something the locals did as much as hunt. Four of my men were left behind with the canoes due to injuries sustained in the few seconds of battle with the vampire, Obishi.

The vampire was not at all reluctant to attack an ally in the dead of night as I thought she would be. I told her what to do and say before the raid began on the nearby village. It was part of our deal.

The vampire seemed ready to stick to the first part of our deal. I could see the glow of a fire flickering through the trees in the thick jungle ahead.

As soon as I could see the lights of fires ahead, I waved my men down. They crouched down or sat in the dirt and waited as I moved forwards with Obishi, the Vampire. We stayed out of sight as we walked into the village. I circled around large open roofed huts full of hammocks. Apparently these villagers believed in communal living, unlike the last two I visited.

The entire village was awake as they danced or sat around a bonfire. The old crones screeched out prayers to the sky as wives and children cried in sadness as they say around the fire.. Men chanted, most wearing elaborate masks and clutching spears as they danced around in circles.

There were around forty adult men dancing around the center of the bonfire circle as a bit more than one hundred women cried in sadness. Hundreds of small children crowded the area furthest out from the heat of the bonfire. Tiny, skinny little things, they crouched in the dirt and played or watched the men dance in rapture.

They were preparing for an attack. These people had faced a battle before, unlike the River Village people I'd slaughtered earlier in the day. It was with this in mind that I thought of a little change to my plan.

"Silence!" Obishi roared as she jumped into the crowd of wailing women. "I have words to say!" Her yellow eyes glowed as her fangs shone brightly in the moonlight. She stood next to the fire as the villagers shrieked in surprise. The people soon settled into a tense silence.

"There has been a change in the heavens." The immortal crooned to the silent assembly of stone-age jungle pygmies. "The old god is dead." Gasps rang out around the bonfire. "The new god took the old god's life with his great powers."

The people stared in shock. A few of the small children burst into loud tears as they crouched in the dirt. The vampire continued speaking as she walked towards the children that were making such a racket. She yelled to be heard over the bawling going on a few feet from her.

"It is time for you all to begin worshiping the new god as you did the old one." There was a loud crack as Obishi cracked open a little crying child's skull with a negligent wave of her arm. "Your new god's name is Apep." Another dull thud as another crying baby was silenced. Women silenced the rest of the children with hands over their mouths if need be.

"Your new god will not request a blood sacrifice from you." Obishi smiled at the absolute silence. "All he will require for your continued protection is your obedience."

"And protect you I shall!" I called out, loudly, in my echoing Goa'uld voice as I walked into the bonfire's light. "I shall protect you from the likes of this blood demon." I declared as I gestured to the wickedly smiling vampire. My own eyes glowed in eerie similarity to her own.

"You will not have to fear for the lives of your children under my protection." I called out in the tongue of the miniature jungle people. "You will not have to give up your blood under my protection!" A few of the men removed their masks and crouched respectfully in the dirt. Most of the men stayed standing and clutched their spears tighter.

"All I ask is that you take me as your patron god." I waved my arm at Obishi. "And this will never happen to you!"

There was a loud tearing and popping sound as the fanged immortal looked at me in confusion. The look of confusion turned into a grimace, and then an expression of betrayal mixed with agony. Her jaw broke and crumpled into her face with another gesture of my hand.

You could hear her mad howls of agony for several minutes as I gave her the kind of sweet agony no human could bare. The villagers were all crouched in the dirt, staring in fear and muttering amongst themselves. Around a dozen men were still standing, wearing masks and holding spears as they stared at the weeping form of their goddess.

"How dare you!" One of the masked human males yelled as he stalked towards me. He hefted his spear overhead as if to throw it. "You kill our gods and expect us to bow?" He reared back his arm.

I pointed at him and made a twisting motion with my fingers. The spear was jerked out of his hands just as a staff blast came out of the forest and stuck the man in the chest.

The others felt their spears ripped from their grasps as I continued to point at each of the little people in turn. They all crouched in the dirt in supplication.

I smiled.

666

Date: September, 3998 BC Location: Palace of Apep, Congo

My massive throne was smooth. After two hundred years, my people had finally mastered carpentry enough to build me a large and ornate wooden throne. I was pleased. It was just what I wanted as an anniversary present commemorating my 200 years of rule over the people of my domain.

My throne depicted my many victories over the primitive little people of the jungle. It depicted my defeats of their small tribes. It had various dead demons carved around the edges. Each demon symbolized a victory I had fought to achieve over my enemies.

Symbols of Water, Fire, Wind, and Earth were symbolized to represent the elements of nature I controlled as a master of shamanistic magic. There were wandering spirits of men depicted to symbolize my mastery over the calling of spirits.

There was an accurate depiction of my genetic manipulator, my pride and joy, in the center of the back piece. I was surprised to see it there. No humans had ever seen it. Only my Jaffa and once human demon hunters had seen it in person.

And Sera.

My lo'taur, Sera, must have helped the woodcarvers to know what to carve to make me the happiest. My lo'taur was a decrepit of fart once again. I'd put her into my sarcophagus almost ten times already to extend her life. She was nearing the end of her life-span. She would have to go back in soon. She was too invaluable to allow to die yet.

There were no other true cooks in the entire world. Everyone else just imitated her motions and techniques. Sera knew my moods and wants like the back of her wrinkled old hand.

I sat down on my new throne once I was done admiring it. Turning to Sera, I could not help but ask. "Did you help them with this?" I tapped my nails on the throne's decorated arm.

She nodded. "Yes, my lord." She bowed low. "They asked because there are so few alive who remember the old days."

I nodded in satisfaction as I lied my head back into the seat carved to contour to my host's body. It was exceptionally comfortable. "Go and spend another day in my sarcophagus. It will take another twenty years off of you." I waved my hand dismissively at her as Noth entered my throne-room.

"Have the kitchen make a feast of spiced fruit tonight before you get in as well." I added as she departed. I turned to face my first prime. The circular snake biting it's tail stood out in bold silver metal across his forehead. "What news do you have for me today, Nosh?"

My first prime was a little taller than his father had been a hundred years ago, before an old chaos demon tore his throat out in a particularly brutal battle. I still hunted for that demon. Ni was my first, first prime. Nosh held the position not out of nepotism, however it seemed. Nosh was my first prime because he could kill better than any other Jaffa.

I now had a swollen nine thousand Jaffa. I had made the changes to my demon hunters pass along through the generations, and there were no longer any pure human warriors. All of my warriors had been converted into demon hunters I simply referred to as Jaffa, because it fit the Goa'uld language.

All of them wore thick chain-mail armor and carried the traditional six foot spears that were topped with another foot of sharp titanium alloy. My first prime and nine personal bodyguards all carried my only ma'tok staff weapons and zat'nik'tels.

The oldest of the spears and armor had been passed down from father or mother to son or daughter for nine generations. It was tradition to receive a spear from your parents as soon as you were of age, at 14.

My Jaffa were all descendants of my original 100 slaves and 10 Jaffa. They were all encouraged to breed and each generation produced 20-30 progeny. I pushed the growth of my warrior class as fast as I could breed the slaves to feed them. The small people of the jungle, I kept as slaves. They were too short to take part in true battles against the demons as my Jaffa could.

They were just not fit to be warriors. The pygmies were fast, for certain. They had endurance. They could throw spears, making them good skirmishers at range. However, their bodies were thin and puny. Their strength was negligible to demons and Jaffa. A reasonably fast demon would catch a hundred spears for every one a jungle pygmy could throw.

There were a hundred thousand pygmies spread through a thousand villages in my lands. They lived off yams, pork and forest fruit for the most part, as did my warriors.

My first prime gave his report. "There are no sightings of demons anywhere in your territory, lord." I nodded that news was to be expected. My lands were considered twelve days of walking or canoing in every direction from my palace. There were constantly thousands of Jaffa patrolling my lands to keep demons from penetrating too far.

"What else?" I questioned.

"A village to the south has been destroyed as it was last year." I grimaced. I still had yet to find out what happened last year to a small village in the furthest southern reach of my lands. The people had simply vanished. My Jaffa patrol had found the village empty of people and all of the huts burned to the ground. The constant rains washed away any tracks of possible demons. I'd ordered the valley repopulated with the dregs and outcasts of other villages, as I often did in troublesome areas.

"I've sent a hundred trackers south into the jungle to find whoever or whatever is doing this to your villages, lord." The olive skinned and aging First Prime continued. "The storage of winter provisions is ahead of schedule." Nosh began to read out the tons of meat and produce collected and smoked from a fired clay tablet.

"Move along with the report," I interrupted. "I have no need to hear about how many bushels we have of spices. I just want to know that we have enough."

Nosh put the tablet away in his case and pulled out another. "Slave population is still projected to grow by another 16% this year. Another three hundred Jaffa were birthed so far this year." I smiled. Soon I would be able to leave this jungle hell and seek out another palace from another Goa'uld abandoned like I was. There must be another nearby. I was anxious to get my hands on a naquada stockpile once more. I just needed more of the slaves to support my Jaffa army.

I think I was doing well as the ruler to so many slaves. I had yet to face a single rebellion. This was likely due to the fact that I kept my slaves well fed and well bred. If I didn't have 10% of the population as full time warriors, I might still have had a rebellion on my hands.

But the little people feared the 'pale giants', as they called my Jaffa, and their god too much to rebel.

I was relived to avoid the fate that many Goa'uld across the planet Tau'ri were subjected to at the hands of their slaves. I'd tried to contact Ra on the communication sphere once every few years. So far, I'd had no answer. He'd truly abandoned the planet.

I was free to make a conquest of it on my own. I had to start somewhere, and here in the jungle inferno was as good a place as any to start. It was isolated from the mad rebelling slaves in the rest of the world. In my mind I imagined a world of constant chaos.

I imagined new Goa'uld maturing every year in other territories. They would fight over resources and ships like mad dogs as Ra's calming influence eroded away with time. He had been all there was keeping the other Goa'uld on the planet from all-out war. With him gone, there would be nothing keeping the bigger Goa'uld off the backs of little fiefs like my own.

I had to stay isolated for awhile longer. Until my army was at least ready to take on the mad slaves in Ra's old territory. There was no hope for me if I could not make it back to the stars where there were planets full of naquada ready to be mined or even picked up off the ground.

I knew the Chappa'ai addresses to many abandoned worlds that would be perfect for my purposes. I only needed a single planet with naquada to begin my plan of revenge on Ra and conquest of the system lords.

I constantly worked on devices and ship plans in my free time. I spent a whole century working on a new capital ship design. It was difficult to design an entire ship when you are only one man. The hyperdrive needed to pull a ship of it's size through subspace took fifty of those years alone.

Ra would have been delighted to see the advances I made on the standard subspace hyperdrive. He would be green with displeasure to learn the advantages he could secure over the other system lords had he kept me around, rather than abandon me in the jungle with ten Jaffa, to die. I wanted to rip his head off day after day for untold thousands of years.

666

Date: November, 3998 BC

"Lord Apep." Nesh, a great granddaughter of Nosh interrupted my viewing of the bloodsport being held in a newly built arena in my palace's city. I turned to her and raised an eyebrow. She looked young still, despite her 95 years of life. With long flowing black hair, she was tall and perfectly proportioned. I would mate with her had I the desire to mate with any of my slaves. She was the mother of 25 Jaffa.

"What is it?" I looked back to the boy fighting a 13 foot river lizard with a small stone knife. The boy had jumped onto the wildly thrashing giant lizard's back and was stabbing futilely at the thick hide on it's back. "Can't it wait?"

Why had my guard let her through? They would only have done so had the head of my guard, Hun, found it necessary. It was the fifteenth day of the month. My day of rest. I almost always took a day off from work once a month, when I could. I hadn't needed to work for a month straight in a century ago when a small demon army had invaded from the east.

"Twenty trackers returned from the south and bring reports of a large nomadic army of tall men, capturing and eating your slaves, lord Apep." Nesh whispered. "I thought you would want to hear it for yourself, as soon as possible."

What did she just say? Yes. This was worth interrupting my day of rest.

I nodded with a frown and gestured at my bodyguards. They escorted me to my litter and waited as I stepped up into the man-carried transport. My litter was almost the size of my throne and was elaborately decorated with my glories and achievements. Thirty slaves were used to march it through the wide streets of my city.

I watched as we passed through the city of fifteen thousand souls, who all worshiped me. We passed my favorite temple that was being built. It was a giant box made of mortared river stones. The mortar I remembered from the early days of Unas civilization. They made great monoliths out of river stone and mortar.

We passed by my new palace that was under construction. It would have space not only for a real lab, but for kitchens, guard quarters, a balcony high in the air, and a separate space for my sarcophagus so that my high priests might use it on the diseased.

I tried to cure any diseases my priests could find before they spread. Plague was one of the things that could lead to the rebellion of my slaves. I was still wary of feeling the wrath of a human mob like Ra's under-lords apparently had.

Soon we were at the entrance to my old and worn palace pyramid. I'd had proper kitchens dug out of the stone of my pyramid, as well as a larger throne-room.

I stepped off my litter as my slaves lowered it to the ground and walked calmly up the steps into my palace's throne-room. Outwardly I was calm. On the inside, I was a towering pillar of rage. An army dared to invade my lands. They not only dared to destroy my slave's village twice in a row... they ate them.

I found myself utterly pissed. Yet, I had two centuries of experience playing up to the role of a benevolent god. I was getting good at hiding my true rage behind a mask of civility as my priest preached about my patience and serenity. My true nature was Chaos. Unforgiving and indiscriminate. My public nature was of the god of the changing of seasons and the chance of games. Serenity and smiles.

I glided across the floor of my throne room in a gait I had practiced for two centuries. I ascended my throne and took a seat. Twenty Jaffa knelt at my feet. "Rise, trackers."

They appeared to be hard worn and weary as they rose. Some had a far away look in their eyes. All of them were covered in muck with the scent of metallic dried blood mixed in with the mud dusting their mail armor. They saluted before kneeling once more. It was tradition to keep kneeling in a gods presence in his throne room.

"Where are the eighty Jaffa who ventured with you?" I asked first. Only the strongest of human armies would be able to fight a hundred Jaffa. "Nosh said that he sent one hundred of you."

A stocky aging Jaffa with a bald head answered. I recognized him as Vinon. One of the first generation of Jaffa born in the jungle. "They were eaten, Lord."

A scowl began to develop on my face as it passed my mask of calm. "Tell me about these... eaters." I said slowly. "Tell me everything."

Vinon had a far away look in his eyes as he began to speak mechanically. "We got to the village two days after it had been destroyed. The fires were still hot and smoking. I sent a runner to the next village over and led my century after the tracks. There were at least five hundred slaves in the village."

I looked to one of my senior slaves and gestured at Vinon and his subordinates. "Bring them water."

Vinon continued his tale. "The tracks were all in single file, so we could not tell how many there were. We followed the trail as fast as we could. We passed many camp sites on our way spaced very far apart. We decided that the... Eaters," Vinon used my term for them. "They were either marching for two days straight before camping or they were running through the forest."

"We found that they were moving at a fast pace, so we sped up to keep pace. It was grueling." He grimaced. "We began to find bones in their camp fires. At first we thought nothing of it. It is normal for us to have bones in our own fires."

Vinon looked to the floor. "I soon noticed that it was the bones of men." He looked back up face green. "With the chew marks of human teeth. Hands, feet, arms. No leg bones or any other body parts, at first. We soon figured out that they were eating the slaves alive. Piece by piece, like traveler demons."

Traveler demons carried their captured prey attached with sticky mucosa on their backs. They ate their prey piece by piece over a period of days. A terrible fate for any human.

"We followed them for a month. We came to the end of the jungle and traveled a day further into a vast grassland. We followed the tracks to a hill of dirt that rose high into the air." The Jaffa looked stricken. "That is when they attacked."

"Take a drink, Vinon, calm yourself." I bit into a sticky sweet bit of fried pork as Vinon took a drink of watered down wine. "Tell me about them Vinon."

Vinon got a far off look in his eyes as the men looked at each other nervously. "Some were tall, my lord. Most others were very short." he began. "They had black skin and cloudy white eyes. Like the blind. They didn't move like the blind do, though." The man shook a little. "They are strong." Tears shone as his eyes ad he looked up.

"Strong enough that two of them could rip a Jaffa in half." The men kneeling on the floor shivered at the memories. "I saw plenty of that. Once they smelled the blood, They swarmed that man. They ripped him apart piece by piece and carried his pieces into the hill."

I tilted my head and asked. "You say they were blind, but smelled the blood and attacked?" Vinon nodded. I asked another question. "After they ripped a man apart, they returned to the hill? They abandoned the fight?"

"Only the small ones." Vinon shuddered. "The large ones stayed to fight. I called for a retreat. We ran. There was nothing we could do. Thousands began to swarm down the sides of their hill. They popped out of little holes all over it. They only followed for a few hundred meters before they turned back around to go back to their hill. We didn't stop running until we were back in the forest."

I had an epiphany about the Eaters. They traveled in single file. They marched long distances before rest. They ripped their prey apart and carried the pieces to their... mound. They were blind and attacked based on their sense of smell. There were large soldiers and small workers.

They were... ants.

Men with the spirit of ants.

Unrelenting, unafraid, and unfeeling ants.

I shuddered myself.

They must be destroyed. Destroyed before they grow into the millions.

"Jaffa, Kree!" I bellowed.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: About the level of technology and culture in Apep's jungle society...

Woodcutters learn to cut wood from a young age. Banana tree climbers learn to climb trees at a young age. Hunters get blowguns at a young age and are taught how to spot monkeys from childhood. Woodcarvers begin young and cut with their axes in as fine detail as they can.

Innovations... No. The people are still too primitive and there are no monetary currency mediums to promote trade.

No restaurants, no merchants, no inns. Still too early.

The closest thing to trade is the local women in the palace city who chew bananas and spit it into large clay jars to ferment. After a few weeks they drink the banana beer to get drunk as fuck. They do the same with boiled yams and female spit. The alcohol sells for a large jar for a pig.

The local pygmies will sell a daughter for three young female pigs or a fat pregnant sow.

Does that sum up the level of society?

Primitive fuckers, all of them.

666

Chapter 6

666

Date: December, 3998 BC

It took the better part of a month to rally all of my Jaffa together in my palace city. Many of my Jaffa were stationed in the little villages for policing and patrol duties. It took a great deal of time for messengers to run to every village and summon all my older male and female Jaffa.

The city was swollen to the brim with all of my Jaffa there at once. The city was not built up enough to support the numbers that were flooding into it. Warriors and their families coming to see them off. There were many tears shed. Most of the tears were shed in happiness that an honored grandparent may find solace in a warrior's death.

It took weeks to select the 7,000 that would be accompanying me on a mission to wipe out the Eaters. I picked the older generations of Jaffa. They were all veterans of the jungle imp war of 4096 BC. They had all faced demons and won. They had all been training with the spear and shield since early childhood.

The only thing that would make them a better army is if they possessed ma'tok staffs instead of spears. I wish I could afford to outfit them better than a lowly Unas slave soldier. What an army they would make then. I felt pride.

The youngest Jaffa were still of breeding age and I could not risk them dying. They had to continue breeding while the grandparents and great, great, great grandparents did the dying.

New shields were woven. Uniform spears were issued. Shield walls and marching drills were practiced at all hours of the day. Some Jaffa had grown rusty rather than continue training like they had in their youth, when we had daily skirmishes with packs of demons. The jungles were relatively safe to venture through these days. The worst thing you would find would be a tiger.

Tigers were terrifying to any sane being. Stronger than any demon and twice as hungry. No one but the insane hunted in areas a tiger marked as their territory. The claw marks they made on trees were very distinctive. Those area were only hunted in by very brave and foolhardy Jaffa.

The night before we marched out to face the enemy, I stood on the balcony of my almost completed palace and addressed an assembly of 770 of my senior Jaffa squad leaders and centenarians. They stood in motionless rows, looking up at me with stoic expressions.

"There is a chance that a great many of you will die in the days to come." The Jaffa didn't flinch. They knew they would give their lives in service to me since they knew what death was as small children. The Jaffa held their spears firm and listened to their god speak, intently.

"Fear not, my children." I waved my hands at them all. "I will be there leading the battle from the front ranks. I will ferry the spirits of the dead into paradise, myself, as soon as the battle is over." I lied to my slave soldiers. I knew nothing of the afterlife if one existed for the soul. I had seen no evidence of where the soul went when you died.

A few of the Jaffa twitched at this. It was a great honor to be ferried onwards to paradise by a god. They were excited to die in my service. No Jaffa wanted to die of old age.

"The demons we face are strong. As strong as the dreaded blood demons. They are capable of ripping a Jaffa into pieces with their bare hands." I looked around the motionless formation and watched as one Jaffa in particular seemed to be shaking slightly.

Using my powers over water and air, I made a small telescope out of the water from the air and looked at the shaking figure's face. It was Vinon. I felt pity for the Jaffa. To walk into an ambush with 100, and an enemy in the thousands, and escape was proof enough of his courage. To volunteer to go charging into the hell-hole again as a leading centenarian took real balls, despite, his nervous tic of shaking.

I continued my speech. "They happen to be slower than Jaffa. Slow in mind, and slow in body." I held up a spear of my own. "They are perfect to poke full of holes!" I thrust the spear into the air.

The crowd chanted my name.

"Apep!"

"Apep!"

"Apep!"

I waved my arms for silence as I smiles. My Jaffa were fanatical followers, and it showed. Ever since I cured them of the need for a Goa'uld parasite, the demon hunters seemed to grow a little in strength every few generations.

Ni's great, great, great, great, great grandson was a man of 25, named Ni VII, and was both taller, faster, and stronger than any man before him in his family's bloodline in my opinion. I kept watch on the family of my original first prime. Ni VII was a shoe in for the title of First prime. Only the next grand tournament, after Nosh retired, could tell me if he was ready to be the lead warrior of all my Jaffa.

Most of the descendants of Ni were going into battle against the Eaters. The youngest of his progeny like Ni VII were staying in my palace city with orders to breed faster. They were expected to impregnate their wives as soon as possible and to continue doing so until their wife runs barren of eggs to fertilize. That usually happened when the wife reached the age of forty-five or so and became eligible to become full time warriors. They liked the orders for some strange reason.

Stupid human reproduction behavior.

I continued my speech once the mass of Warriors settled down to silence once again. I was becoming a fair orator. Ra never had much use for the skill, while Neith was anti-social to the core. I on the other hand often made speeches to my slaves. It made them happy to see their god often. Humans often traveled days in pilgrimage to see me speak at least once in their lives.

"We must defeat these demons before they multiply any further. Allow me to enlighten you on the nature of these creatures." I took on a face of utmost seriousness. "They are men possessed by the spirits of ants." I paused dramatically. "They are blind, and feel their way around with a highly acute system of monitoring vibrations in the air and ground with their hyper-sensitive skin to know where their enemies are. I believe they also travel and hunt by scent." I postulated on their supposed abilities a bit more.

I looked around at my Jaffa again. Vinon had stopped shaking. "There are two kinds of Eaters. The tall warriors and the short workers. They are both monstrously strong."

"When a Jaffa is killed, he will be swarmed by as many of the workers that they can spare. They will rip him or her to pieces and carry them back to their mound. They will abandon battle to stock up on food!" I screamed

"Their minds don't see a fight as a fight." I waited for their not too bright Jaffa brains to catch up. "They see battle as a hunt for food. They have no pity for fallen foes. They have no compassion for their comrades. They do not know the meaning of surrender. And neither do we!"

The Jaffa smashed their fists into the chain-mail tunics for a few second in agreement to my assertion.

"We must eradicate these ant men before they sweep north once more. We must kill them all as quick as we can. They can not be allowed to reproduce any farther. We will all die if they continue to exist. All of this planet will die. " I finished with a somber tone.

"Will you save this world from damnation with me?!" I yelled as I thrust my spear into the air once more.

"Apep!"

"Apep!"

"Apep!"

The Jaffa chanted as they pounded their chests once more. "Pray for a good death. Pray that you might find peace as you meet your end on the battlefield."

"You only get to die once." I finished my speech as I looked over to the area where Ni's descendants stood together in neat rows. A hundred of them stood pounding their fists into their chests and shouting my name louder than any other group. They all remembered the risks I took to save their forefathers from the painful death of being without a prim'ta. How I risked my life to save theirs. We were all outcasts from regular Goa'uld society. My jaffa would be killed on sight once their secret was known.

They were my favorites. The smartest, strongest, tallest, fastest, and meanest of all my Jaffa. Yet so, many of them would die. At least their young like Ni VII would survive should worst come to worse. He had only fathered 10 young so far and had a much longer line of progeny expected of him. With his size, strength, and speed multiplied a million times over through reproduction, I would be able to crack Ra's army like an egg.

666

The ant people/Eaters began as a single and accidental ant primal possession. A shaman's apprentice, a woman of Zambia, overlooked a flying virgin ant queen stepping into a ritual circle as she worked on completing the ritual circle of primal possession. Upon completing the ritual, She became possessed by the ant spirit and mutated into an ant queen. Her strength grew to amazing heights as did her reproductive... assets. The tribe soon hailed her as a legendary hero for her strength. She was loved by many tribal men for her body's size and libido.

She began having a lot of babies with various village men.

After a dozen years or so, she was known as the tribe's whore as all she did was have sex in exchange for food and shelter, as her instincts urged. The tribe kicked her out as their wives complaints became too much to bare.

She left and took her possessed children with her. They survived on scraps and became more and more savage. They dug their first mound in the dirt. She bred with her sons to speed up the speed of population growth. Soon she was birthing a hundred babies a year as her body began to mutate.

They ate the rest of her tribe in a matter of years as her children grew more savage, abandoned with their mother in the vast grasslands of Zambia.

A few decades of mutation later, there are thousands of them, and they are steadily reproducing. The queen of them all has put aside her human life and lives by instinct for the most part. She lives deep in the mound with her little young infants. All they posses of the old tribe the queen came from is the secret of fire. They use is to make the food taste better.

The queen has swollen to immense size. She has begun to birth young far faster than ever before. A thousand a week. Only the strongest survived as the infants feast on each other for the sake of living. There was not enough food for them all. Some of the adults fed on the young as well, when food was all but gone.

The queen never went hungry, with her spawn so near.

They number ten thousand adults and twenty thousand squabbling young. Their population is getting harder and harder to maintain with local resources running low, so they migrated north, closer to the edge of the thick jungle.

They soon demolished those food supplies and found they must roam into the jungle and surrounding areas to hunt for more food.

That was where their foraging pissed off a young god.

666

Date: January, 3997 Location: Modern Day Zambia

We jogged through the forest for nearly a month on end. I don't think the Jaffa that struggled during the march would ever let themselves get out of shape ever again. I made a mental note to add long running marches to the standard Jaffa training.

7,000 Jaffa and 1,000 pygmies made camp. The Jaffa collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. I had them loaded down with pemmican and skins of watered banana and yam beer. I saved the fruit wines for my own use with a little set aside for my First Prime.

Pemmican was dried and powdered meat mixed with sour and bitter berries and dried once more. It didn't rot, and it didn't taste too bad. The watered beers were actually quite good. I made them hump enough skins of beer to be watered down and last them two months of drinking water.

The pygmies ran down the trails a full day ahead of us and cut down trees to give us marching space and a campground cleared of trees to sleep in every night. We did not have large tents, or any tents, other than my own personal canopy and hammock. Gods don't sleep on the ground. There were plenty of broad green leaves to make comfortable pallets for everyone else.

We all slept with one eye open, even with a quarter of us rotating shifts on guard through the night. Ants didn't quit hunting during the night. Our camp was less than 5 miles away from their mound. I wanted to attack early in the morning. I started to go over my plan of attack in my mind.

I stopped planning as I noticed a form in the trees, watching us. It was glowing a transparent gray. It had the shape of a Jaffa, being heavily muscled in such a way that skinny humans could not compare.

I saw the spirit of a one of my deceased Warriors haunting the edge of the forest. I rose from my hammock. "Warrior, come to greet your god." I called loudly into the treetops. A few of the Jaffa awoke with jerks, ready to fight.

I waved the Jaffa back down and to sleep as they looked to me for guidance. "I must speak with a spirit. Go back to sleep."

The transparent ghost glided over to me. Souls separated from the spirits at death. Souls went to beyond while spirits melded with the world in harmony or... stayed. Staying on their own required severe emotions and feelings just before death. So bad, that it tethered the spirit to the physical plane.

The spirit reached me and bowed low. It was a young boy, barely older than his coming of age ceremony at 14. Far too young to die here. "What can this lowly Jaffa do for the greatest god?"

"I will dismiss you on to the afterlife after our conversation." I said in a bland tone. Inside I was thinking of what to ask about these merciless ant people. "What can you tell me about the ant people.?"

The spirit bowed low and fell to his knees, floating, two feet above the floor. "They hunt every week my lord. Thousands or many hundreds leave every week and return with...food." The ghost's voice broke as it said food. "They always return. No one has ever defeated them to my knowledge."

I nodded. "What about their people? Are they really blind? How short are the short ones? How tall and muscled are the tall ones?" I rapid fired the most important of my questions.

The ghost chuckled at the more light hearted questioning. "The people appear truly blind. There tunnels pitch black inside. They move around as if they can see. The tall men are well muscled and are around 7 feet tall. The short ones are around 4 and a half feet. Don't let the small ones fool you, they can lift several hundred pounds with little effort. Ten of the small ones dragged an entire elephant into their mound."

I was stunned. "That strong?"

The ghost grimaced. "It is the Queen and Princes that are the dangerous ones lord."

I narrowed my eyes. "Is that your name for the rulers of this domain?"

The transparent figure nodded. "The Queen gives birth to several hundred young every day." I cursed a little at their numbers of reproduction. I would have to kill her. That must be one of my main mission objectives. She must die.

"What about the princes?" I inquired.

The ghost shivered. "They are monsters. Over 9 feet tall, they carry torches and seem like the leaders of every hunting party. They light the cooking fires with their torches. They are often painted elaborately. Some with wings, some with horns or antennae. They appear intelligent and not blind. They have dark black eyes. And they are fast. Like vampires were described to me." He added at the end. "They can see me. They smile and lick their lips as they look at me." The spirit teared up a bit.

"They ate me, my lord, They devoured my entire body. The princes are pure evil, I tell you." The transparent being nodded. "Please kill them lord."

"What do you know about the layout of their mound?" I inquired in my regular calm tone. "I will release you from the land of mortals as soon as you answer."

"The queen is in the center of the mound, surrounded by her thousands of young. The princes all have chambers circling the queen's chambers. The rest sleep on the floor after they have worked themselves to exhaustion." He said in one breath. He had no real need to breathe. "The tunnels open into chambers where they store their... food. There are other large chambers where they store their waste. They just dig new ones after they fill up. Some tunnels lead to high openings in the mound, while others lead nowhere. All of it if as black as a demon's cave."

I nodded at the spirit, and reached out to grasp his intangible form. "I release you." I told the spirit before he began fading away with a smile.

I looked in the direction I believed the mound to be and re-thought my plan.

Ants had no fear of death. Neither did my Jaffa. I however did. I was not sure we could win against such odds. The ant men would not give up until the last of them were dead. Ants did not back down from any fight, No matter how large the prey or how fewer in number they were.

And they were strong. Strong enough to carry immense weight. They had leaders I did not expect. Princes the ghost called them. Tall, painted creatures that carried torches. Ants did not carry torches. Perhaps the princes were something else? Those strange ants I see with wings perhaps?

I never started paying attention to ant behavior until I faced a threat like this. Human sized ants that were shaped like men.

I slept little that night.

999

We all marched as the morning sun rose. The Jaffa spread out until there were 700 men and women lined up shoulder to shoulder. Behind them stood ten other rows standing shoulder to shoulder. Seven thousand jaffa lined up at the edge of a vast grassland.

The pygmy slaves turned logs into walls with their axes behind us. Walls to help protect the camp should we have to retreat to the back after the battle. A hundred pygmies followed after the formation, carrying lit torches. They would be needed if we were to invade the Eater mound. We must see in the darkness of the mound.

Grass was crushed underfoot as dust plumes kicked up behind the formation. The Jaffa had their wicker shields locked together as they marched in lockstep. Some of the Jaffa were getting truly old. They appeared to be 45-50 in human years and had been marching in lock-step for more than a century.

I walked in the center of the formation with my First Prime, Nosh, and my all too clever assistant, Nesh. The eldest of the Ni clan walked behind us. They were the tallest of my men and would need to come with me, into the darkness of the eater mound to kill the queen.

When we were a mile away, Eaters began pouring out of their mound. Hundreds jogged from the large round entrance while thousands scrambled haphazardly down the side of the massive mound. It appeared to rise a half mile into the sky. It was a massive hill of dirt.

They all jogged towards us in no particular formation. "Lock shields!" I yelled as I held my hands in the air an concentrated. A small ball of fire appeared between my hands. It glowed blue, then orange, and then white. It shrunk to the size of a marble.

"Protect the man next to you. Move together." I spoke the words that had been drilled into my Jaffa for centuries now. The marble sized ball of fire lifted into the air as I gently blew it with air.

"Brace!" I yelled as the fist and men began to collide with the wall of sharp spears and shields. The first Eaters died quickly to being stabbed in six or ten places at once. Soon however, the numbers of eaters reaching the shield wall became great.

Shields began to rip apart in the first minute of combats as the ants snapped the supple wicked shields like dry branches. Men began to be lifted and bodily thrown as if they were the little wooden balls small children loved to play with. Jaffa were dying by the dozens every minute the battle wore on.

I had to do something!

The marble sized ball of fire dropped into the center of the hungry ant-men. Light shines so bright that it outshines the sun for a few seconds. A loud rumble sounds as the center of the eater's line is burned to cinders in seconds.

It had no effect on the ants in front of the Jaffa. The Eaters continued to pull Jaffa out of the ranks in the crumbling shield wall and take a great big bite out of their heads or necks or would simply rip off a limb. My Jaffa were suffering brutal deaths.

There was an eerie silence over the field of battle as my men failed to cry out in battle-lust or pain. The Eaters fought in utter silence. Only the slick sounds of spears stabbing into unfeeling fresh and the crunching of broken bones and equipment emanated from my Jaffa.

The eaters fought on, not feeling the pain, until they bled to death or took an immediately fatal injury. The big ones continued to fight as the little ones rushed away, carrying Jaffa bodies or pieces of Jaffa bodies with them.

"Fight to your last breath! We must kill them all!" My spear was a whirlwind of death. Only the truly strong, like a Goa'uld could wield it in battle. It's pole and blade was made of heavy chrome plated steel and took off heads in a single swing. I took two Eater heads right off with every swing of my spear. I was the only one able to use it effectively due to my Unas-like strength thanks to my Goa'uld physiology.

"Keep in your formations!" I yelled over the clatter of battle between veteran Jaffa and deadly ant men. "Do not let them penetrate your lines! We will win this day!" I shouted encouragement.

I felt a stabbing pain in my host's chest. A dark skinned being stood towering over me. Naked and smiling, he looked down on me. I heard ma'tok staffs open behind me. I waved them away as I studied the creature before me. "Hol mel!" I shouted with my host's last breath. It meant to hold fire.

I felt my host's heart explode in my chest as the Eater prince griped it in his hand.

My bodyguard knew what I was doing. I'd explained it this morning what I intended to do with a 'prince' as soon as one came near me.

I looked down and saw a massive arm wrist deep in my chest. My host choked on his own blood as I released my control of the host. I uncoiled from his spine and made my way into the host's closed mouth. There was no way to heal my host from this. I coiled up inside my host's mouth and peeked out between it's teeth at the being holding me high in the air with it's fist in my former host's chest.

I froze the prince stiff with telekinesis. It was so strong that even after 200 years of practice, I could barely stop him from moving. I forced his mouth open. As soon as I had it open enough I jumped out of my old host with a screech.

The chill air outside of my host's body froze me to my central nerve center. I had no real 'brain' My entire body was functionally a 'brain'.

Burrowing into the back of my new host's throat was like trying to walk through mud. Previously, I had slipped into my previous hosts like a fish into water. The muscles at the back of this host's throat was powerful. I finally made my way inside. I was ecstatic. I felt happiness for the first time in what felt like a hundred years.

Coiling around his spinal cord and sliding my tendrils into my new host's brain, I felt exalted. I was the first Goa'uld to take a hak'tar as a host in history, to my knowledge. I 'felt' outward with my shamanistic magic before I solidified my control over my host. I sensed two spirits in my host. An ant, and a human. They battled for control of the body. The ant spirit was so much stronger.

As my tendrils flowed into the brain I was flooded with information. Some very worrying information. Another five thousand Eaters would be arriving back from a hunt at any moment. My Jaffa would have to defeat this army and take on another just as quickly.

I opened my eyes and beheld...

utter carnage.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: The kind of stuff in this chapter is the reason why I give this story a mature rating. It will give the weak at heart nightmares, no matter how subtle I try to be. I have a very vivid imagination, and this story is rated horror. The beginning of the chapter is nice and action filled. But then...

Prepare yourselves for one of the sickest scenes I have ever written.

666

Chapter 7

666

My bodyguard Jaffa were standing around my new host in a defensive wall of firing staff weapons. It was wonderful to see. If I had another hundred expert ma'tok users, I could probably end this battle with them alone. As it was they held off the Eaters as they killed anything that started walking in my direction.

I could see and hear it so much more clearly than with my previous host's eyes and ears. I could feel the enemy approach through the vibrations under my feet. All of my senses were super-charged.

I noticed Nosh standing in front of me with a ma'tok pointed at my face. My eyes flashed as my voice echoed. "It's me, Nosh."

My First Prime bowed. "I am glad to serve you in such a glorious battle, my lord." He turned back around to picking off approaching Eaters.

I still had my fist embedded in my former host. After dropping his body into the dirt, I ripped off the kara-kesh and wrapped it around my own arm. The ribbon device adjusted itself to my new arm's size. Removing the silver skirt I had worn for two centuries, I wrapped it around my own waist like a small loincloth.

I looked around at the battle. The center of the formation was the only area not at risk of being overrun. The Ni descended troops behind my bodyguards were fresh and ready to fight. I called out to my Jaffa bodyguards. "All of you, attack the enemy's west flank while I attack the eastern flank!"

My bodyguard hesitated to abandon me as I lifted my old steel spear that was now only a feather light javelin to me now. "Jaffa, Kree!" Nosh called as he turned to right and began to fire his ma'tok at the Eaters to the west of us. The others followed, clearing out an area around them.

The workers stopped over every body Jaffa or Eater and carried them back to their mound, abandoning the fight temporarily. It gave my Jaffa a huge advantage as the short naked men would bend down right in front of the shield wall to lift a dead comrade only to meet it's end at a spear-tip.

The soldier Eaters continued to fight no matter where you stabbed them, until you got them in the heart, neck, or head. Unlike humans, or most Jaffa, an eater would fight with two spears sticking out of it's belly until the blood loss killed it.

I could see a cloud of dust in the distance growing closer. That would be another breeder and his foraging party. My host was not a prince. He was a breeder. I had to finish off this army and get my Jaffa back into formation before his army arrived.

I twirled the spear experimentally. It would do the job, I decided.

Jumping into the left flank, I spun the spear around myself, heedless as to where I struck. I slit open bellies and throats indiscriminately. My spear crushed skulls and and skewered through hearts as fast as lightning. Eater heads flew through the air as I spun my short spear horizontally around myself. My silver skirt and my naked skin was coated red as blood splashed through the air wherever I ran.

I was the scythe in a field of wheat.

The Eaters around me were crushed like the ants that possessed them as I fired my kara-kesh at full strength into the thickest packs of insect people. I started to swing my short spear like a club as I moved faster and faster. The world blurred as I moved from place to place, killing my enemies with utter brutality. I pushed and tested the limits of strength and speed my new host possessed.

I was power.

I was strength.

High on my new power, I let the battle my Jaffa fought slip from my mind as I flitted across the ground killing one Eater after another. I roared my blood-lust in a deep echoing and godly voice.

Soon, I was standing alone only a hundred meters away from the mound, with my Jaffa chanting behind me. They still stood in formation in front of a thick pile of Eater bodies.

"Apep!"

"Apep!"

"Apep!"

I panted as I walked back to the lines of my Jaffa. I did a quick estimate of losses. Telling how many died was difficult as the workers had removed the Jaffa bodies as a priority over their own. I let my eyes glow as I screamed out my victory with my spear held high. "VICTORY!"

The Jaffa continued to chant for a few more moments before I waved me hands for silence. "Reform the lines!" I yelled.

As the shattered ranks moved together into ranks of ten, I could count my losses far easier. There were four thousand Jaffa left alive. Three thousand of MY slave soldiers had been torn apart for food! For FOOD!

My rage consumed me as I looked back over my shoulder at the cloud of dust approaching. I could continue the battle, and risk losing everything, or I could retreat and rest my Jaffa for a better chance of winning. I felt my boiling rage simmer, but I held it back.

"Orderly retreat!" I yelled out. "Leave the dead! It will slow down their counter-attack."

If they had the mental acuity to know that there should be a counter attack once the forces of the other breeder returned. My Jaffa were exhausted and badly in need of rest.

Everyone was sagging by the time we reached the camp. The sun was setting in the sky when we walked through the opening in the palisade wall. It was wide enough for five men to walk through abreast.

It was a paltry defense against demons. I'd made the slaves practice at making the wall every night on our way from my palace city. Perhaps the ant men would would ignore the wall and only attack through the opening where their numbers would count for nothing.

Looking through my memories, I knew that all breeders were obsessed with burning human dwellings to the ground. Perhaps they would consider the wall a human dwelling. My bodyguards, First Prime, and I took first watch after my army ate a meal of pemmican and watered beer. We eleven, alone, would be enough to hold the opening until the other jaffa could be roused from sleep.

I pondered my new host's memories as I stood guard, twirling my spear in ever more elaborate twirls, showing off my new speed and dexterity. My bodyguards watched in fascination as I threw my spear straight up into the air, only to catch it by the blade on it's way down.

I thought of the queen.

My host's mother. He was her third son. Her favorite breeder, due to his large phallus, she said. He bred with her daily for forty turns of the seasons. I took that as forty years in his memories. She was grotesquely fat, and his own mother, yet he relished the feeling of his cock inside of her slack and slimy hole. The queen's vagina had not been cleaned in forty years.

I will never understand human mating habits.

The queen was massive in size. Similar to a large hut instead of a person, she did nothing but eat, breed, and sleep. She birthed children even as she slept. She was too fat with unborn babies to move. Her stomach constantly shook and wobbled as the young were constantly birthed.

My Jaffa's spirit was far off the actual number of young the ant queen birthed a week. She was constantly giving birth to a new child every few minutes. Fifteen hundred to two thousand births a week was more accurate.

She feasted only on her own young. She said they were soft and sweet. She loved to eat them.

Speaking was a trait reserved only for her first four boys. She killed and ate all of the daughters ever born to her. My host grew up in a human village, as the son of the village shaman and his apprentice. He was kicked out along with his mother at the age of eight.

She taught her boys how to speak to the spirits. How to bind them. How to control their own spirits into doing what they wanted it to do. My host and his three brothers failed at this technique. They had kept their sanity for a matter of years as they grew, but as the queen had them act in more and more ant-like behaviors, the spirits became too hard to control.

They lost their ability to speak. The ant spirits were in control of all three of his brothers. They were savages, just like my host. They had no concept of strategy or surrender. They were completely insect brained.

Just relatively smarter insects. They could make fire and cook meat. It gave them more energy to eat cooked food than raw. The and spirits picked up on this and cooked all of their meat.

"It's time to change the watch, my lord." Nosh prompted from behind me.

I waved him away with one hand, while the other twirled the spear. "My new avatar does not need to sleep every night. Go to sleep, I'll keep you safe as you get your beauty rest." I joked about my First Prime's looks.

His face was marred by three hideous long scars across his face. They were put there by the claws of the chaos demon that killed his father. He joked about being too ugly for his wife quite often. She was a tough old bird who was one of my bodyguards. Seteth was her name and she was a dead eye with a ma'tok.

Nosh chuckled and walked away together with his wife. They were both over two hundred years old and were getting to the age where they begin to look older than 30. Nosh appeared 45 or so with a few grays hairs while Seteth appeared 50 or 60, with white hair and a wrinkled face. She had been a late bloomer at 18 before she needed the prim'ta and received the 'conversion' instead.

I watched their backs for a moment as 1000 Jaffa with spears and shields waited in front of the wall's opening with me. I thought of my plan of battle when the Eaters attack tonight. They would have to be utter fools not to.

Twirling my spear, I pondered the new magics I had learned and considered the best way to single out and kill my host's brothers.

Perhaps a one Goa'uld raid into an enemy dirt-hole like an ash'rak? My scent was the same. I could still release the drone control pheromones like the other breeders. I began to get excited with the idea. Victory would be mine, alone.

I turned to look at the thousand Jaffa behind me, who watched their god play with his spear. "Someone run and fetch Nosh for me." I ordered.

Half the guards scrambled to obey my orders. A fight broke out over who would tell Nosh. I shouted with glowing eyes to get their attention. "You!" I pointed to a tall female Jaffa. "Go get Nosh, Now!"

She ran.

Nosh soon came running up to me before kneeling at my feet. "What can I do for you, lord Apep?"

I tilted my head in the direction of the battlefield. "I must go and ferry the dead to paradise." I lied. "I will be back in the morning. I want all the Jaffa ready to attack the Mound as soon as the sun comes up. I will be waiting for you on the same battlefield as we fought on today."

Nosh bowed his head. "I will have the Jaffa ready to march at dawn, lord Apep."

I nodded. "Now I must go." I unlatched and dropped my silver skirt on the ground and planted my short spear next to it. "Bring these with you in the morning." I took off my kara-kesh and handed it over to Nosh gently.

My kara-kesh was priceless to me. My first creation. Not as important as my genetic manipulator, but it was important nonetheless.

"Yes, lord." Nosh agreed as I walked into the darkness, clutching a torch.

666

There was a full moon in the sky to light my way. I could smell the human pheromones my Jaffa left trailing behind them on their way back to camp from the battle. I followed the trail until the mound came into view. The battlefield was completely empty of bodies. The amount of food collected here would allow them to bring their numbers back up to the tens of thousands by allowing more young to live.

Unless I succeeded with my one man attack... my Jaffa's body's could be responsible for damning the entire world under the heels of starving ant people.

The scents of the brothers of my host were near. They had returned from the foraging while my host, mother's favorite, stood guard and fucked mother.

It was with a little nervousness that I looked at the towering hill of dirt and began to climb up it slowly. I constantly released the pheromone for rest. It would make the drones stop and rest on the march, or put them to sleep if they scented enough of it.

I fed the pheromone gland extra blood as I upped the output to maximum. I walked into the mound and saw feasting drones dropping to the floor, sleeping. Their bellies were swollen as their mouths and hands were colored red with blood.

As I walked deeper into the nest I continued releasing the chemical, letting full bellied drones fall asleep as I went. I began to hear the sound of sobbing. It was coming from the queen's chamber. I walked down the tunnel cautiously. I smelt my host's brothers, the queen, and thousands of young grubs that had a faint scent like my own host. They were his spawn.

The grubs would mature into worker drones in a matter of weeks and soldier drones in a few months. They would have to die. The sobbing stopped suddenly and only grunts could be heard. I waited for almost an hour for one of the breeders to exit the chamber, but no such luck.

My patience wore thin.

As I stewed with rage, watching pests feed on MY Jaffa. I had trained many of those Jaffa, myself, in the use of the spear. I raged as I heard the queen alternate between squeals in the throes of ecstasy and sobs of misery. I could hear her murmur

"Where is my sweet boy?" she asked in the tongue of her people before a wet smacking sound and more grunting and squeals escaped her.

Disgusting human breeding habits.

I finally grew tired of waiting. I rounded the corner of the tunnel and entered the chamber. My host was the tallest out of the other breeders. I sent out my pheromones to them. They pulled out of the blubbery queen's holes and sat on the dirt floor as they began to rest. The queen sniffed the air deeply.

"My darling boy, you are back." She had tears building in her milky white eyes. I smelled the pheromone for 'breed' intensify as she turned her gaze on me. "Come here sweet boy." One of her chubby hands gestured in a come here motion. Her arm was too fat for her to move, so she just used her hands.

I walked closer to the naked possessed human that was worse than any demon.

Inside of my host, I was at work, ripping apart various parts of his brain. I made him functionally brain-dead. Even the pheromones would not effect him. I walked closer to the grotesque queen slowly. As I passed by one of my host's brothers, I stopped walking. Reaching down, I swiftly twisted his head with a wet popping sound.

The queen was looking at me in utter confusion as I sped to another breeder in a blur. I punched him in the throat as hard as by host could punch. The breeders head ripped off with a wet squelch. The queen began to wail once more and I felt the pheromone 'attack' come from her. I flooded the room with 'rest' through my extra blood fed gland. The oldest and next strongest breeder began to rise and caught sight of me.

The world blurred as he rained fists down on me. Apparently, his spirit hated my host as his face was twisted into an expression between anger and happiness. I swung my fist out blindly as I tried to fend off the blows.

I was a god.

I could not die here. Not like this. I could not be killed by an incestuous possessed human savage.

I lashed out again as felt my host's nose break. The breeder flew off of me and ended up partially embedded in the dirt wall of the queens chamber. His upper body was unconscious and buried in the soft dirt of the queen's chamber wall. I walked over to him as the Queen screeched.

"What are you doing, boy?" She blubbered through layers of chins.

I looked at her as I dug a sharp nailed finger into the breeder's thigh and poked around for a moment as my host's oldest brother woke up and began to thrash. I felt my nail puncture the artery I was looking for before withdrawing my finger and backing away quickly.

I sped out of the chamber as fast as any master vampire could run. I continued to release the sleep pheromone and lobotomizing my host. I left my host with the ability to think, and left all of his involuntary organ control. He could not move a muscle on his own, even if I released control.

I walked back into the queen's chamber a few minutes later to see her humongous body shake with sobs. "Why, my sweet boy?" She choked out "Why would you do this?"

"Because I an the only one who gets to touch you anymore." I answered truthfully.

She stopped sobbing instantly and blurted out. "The spirit no longer controls you?" She smiled suddenly. "I knew you could do it, my sweet, sweet boy."

I smiled back and lied down on the floor next to her giant twitching body. I locked the gland in my host's throat to give out a constant stream of 'rest'. Opening my host's mouth, I left the lobotomized body and me with the cold air. I screeched in agony as the cold sunk into me once more. It was like trying to hold your breath as you crawled through a pool of ice water. All you wanted to do was cry out from the pian. I just wanted to gasp and give up, being outside of a host.

My mind was so primitive without a host, all I could think about was burrowing into the fat warm flesh next to me. So I did. Sliding into the ant queen was easy. Finding her spinal column was less so. I squirmed around for what felt like hours as I felt around with my tendrils for the central nervous system.

I finally found it, after biting my way through what felt like miles of fat. I followed the spinal column up to the brain, and bit down. I put my brain to work memorizing all she knew as I changed her pheromone gland into producing 'rest' instead of 'attack'.

Soon, I had every memory she possessed. I bit down on a vein in her brain. She would die slowly and in agony as she bled directly on the part of her brain that causes you to feel pain. I exploded out of the back of her neck and slithered through the chilly air until I was back in my third host's body.

As soon as I had a sense of hearing once more, I could hear the queen beginning to scream as she felt the sensation of her whole body on fire. My host smiled as I felt the elation at having taken out the queen and the breeders in one go.

As the queen screeched at the unrelenting pain, I put my nail on her belly and slit it open. Blood, mucosa, fetuses and placenta flooded out onto the shit and filth covered mud. I looked through the newborn infants on the floor until I found a female. She would have been eaten by the reigning queen soon.

I took her crying self up into my arms and rocked her a bit as I had seen human mothers do. I smiled down at the little infant before laying her on the dying queen's stomach. I pulled a massive milk leaking breast over to the little baby girl and let her drink her fill.

I chanted while she drank. The little infant glowed as the spirit of the dying queen ant bound itself to the little possessed infant. The Queen died with a final squeak of pain. I left the little girl suckling on the dead queen's nipple as I left the chamber to take care of unfinished business.

I ran from chamber to chamber. In every room I stopped for just a moment to snap necks and crush the throats of all the drones I could find. Like on the battlefield, I lost sense of time as all I thought of was kill. Soon, I ran into two living Jaffa and a human with a torch, down in the tunnels with me as I searched for more Eaters to kill.

"My lord," They knelt at my feet. "We thought you might be dead. The entire army is preparing to storm the mound as we speak." One of them said.

"We are just scouts." added the other Jaffa.

"Go and find Nosh. Tell him I have killed the queen and to send every Jaffa we have into the nest. They are to kill anything left alive. Infants and all." I said as my eyes glowed in the gloom of the dark nest.

"You will both be rewarded for your bravery" I spoke over my shoulder as I sniffed my way back to the queen's chamber. The little girl was still suckling from the corpse. I gave her a few more minute to drink her fill before I started stomping out the squealing and starving babies on the floor. I ripped the arm off a particularly fat little boy and left his shaking little body bleed out.

I took the little girl from the massive teat and stuck the fat infant's bloody arm in her mouth to quiet her whimpers. I stroked her hair. "You, child are the most valuable of my slaves." I rocked her a little as she used her sharp little teeth, that newborns had no right possessing, to chew on her brother's arm. "You are the daughter of my host." I said sniffing her lightly. "You are also the sister of my host."

Her eyes were unfocused as all newborns were, but her eyes were blue. Not milky white. I would succeed in teaching her in how to control her animal spirit better than the former queen had taught her sons. I would not let the girl exhibit ant-like behavior such as digging a mound to live in or spending all day breeding.

She would feast on sweet spiced fruit and smoked fish and wine. Not raw flesh and her own spawn.

She would live in a palace with servants, not in a hole in the ground like her siblings and mother.

She would speak Goa'uld,

She would be a Queen.

666

Date: February, 3997 BC

The march back to my palace city was slow. We had managed to recover most of the dead Jaffa. We burned them to ashed on the battlefield they died on. That was the tradition for Jaffa that died in battle without a hope of recovery in a sarcophagus.

I carried the infant with me the entire way back to Palace City. I finally decided that the city deserved a name. Palace City was as good as any. I had yet to think of a name for my 'daughter' and apprentice shaman.

She was already walking and learning her first words in Goa'uld when we arrived in Palace City. I expect that she will be fully grown by the end of the year. Her first words were, "Father," and "More."

She eats ravenously, and never seems to be full. I limit her to six small meals a day, however, no matter how much she cries for more.

I don't want her becoming a grotesque five thousand pound creature like her mother. Her possession allowed her body to act outside of the normal human ways. She would grow quickly due to her possession. Since she had been possessed since birth, there was no real conflict with her bound ant queen spirit.

They wanted some of the same things. To be fed, sheltered, and protected. I provided all of these things to the growing little girl.

My people were a little shocked to see their god's new giant body. Such things were to be expected of the god of change.

The toddler that I carried on my hip was a different story. Everyone was shocked that I now had a daughter. She was lighter skinned than the little pygmy people of the jungle that were my common slaves. Her hair was finer, with big curls, not the little kinky ones that was so common among the dark skinned. Her little blue eyes had turned dark brown after she was a week old.

All in all, she was an adorable little shit machine. I felt some kind of strange feeling every time she called for her 'father'. It somehow put my blinding rage on simmer to be around her. I felt prideful of her existence.

I finally decided on a name for her. Herit. My little Herit.

Sera met me at the steps to my newly finished palace. "All of your belongings and lab equipment have been moved, lord Apep."

Sera was a young waif of a girl once again. She looked so innocent and youthful. "You have ruled this city hell in my absence, lo'taur." I told her as I climbed the steps into my new throne room. It was the size of an arena, with rows of benches lining the wall. My throne was now more of a chair for my size now.

I took a seat anyway. "The people look happy, and my palace is complete ahead of schedule." I looked around the empty room, full of felt tapestries and elaborate busts of heroes that died in my service. Ni's face was among them. "You have done better than I ever expected."

"Thank you, lord Apep." Sera answered. "I did only what you wanted done." My lo'taur knelt at the foot of my throne.

I nodded. "But you did it well." I said. "You did it well for a god who beat you mercilessly when we were younger."

She chuckled. "I was lazy back then." She looked up. "You beat the laziness out of me."

I nodded again. "And yet you have been taking care of all of my needs for over 200 years now." I bounced Herit on my knee. "You deserve a reward. Name it, and if it is within my power it is yours"

Sera's eyes widened ah she considered the offer. "I want to serve you forever, Lord Apep. I fear that one day, in my old age, I will fail to impress you, and you will not heal me of my age." She squeezed her eyes shut and cringed as if expecting me to explode on her.

Instead, I pounced little Herit on my knee and watched the adorable toddler laugh with an angelic sound. "More, father" she said clearly.

As I began bouncing the baby on my knee, I looked down at the astonished Sera looking up at me. She did not know that I had a daughter. She had just assumed that Herit was another orphan I wanted her to train to serve.

"Father?" I heard Sera whisper to herself.

"I will grant your request on two conditions." I said as my eyes glowed and my voice changed.

"Anything, lord Apep." Sera promised.

"You must take one day of rest every week." I saw the ancient teenager's eyes open wide.

"I-I accept your... condition." Sera stuttered out.

"My second condition is that you treat little Herit here as you would me." I motioned at the baby who still giggled on my giant sized knee.

My lo'taur nodded frantically. "Thank you, lord Apep. Thank you, thank you."

I nodded at her. "Now tell me, how long will it take you to make some spiced peaches, fresh watermelon and fish with mango sauce? I'm sure Herit is getting a little hungry."

Herit nodded when she heard the word hungry. She rubbed her belly. "Hungry." She repeated.

I bounced her up and down on my knee once more as I celebrated loudly. "Thats another new word." I said brightly.

Sera backed out of the room with tears prickling the corners of her eyes in happiness. I watched her go out of the corner of my eye. She soon returned with the requested food. We moved to my bedroom to eat. I sat her on the table next to me and tried to teach her to eat the fish with a fork like a civilized being.

I failed.

The toddler was too stubborn to acquiesce to a god's request. Luckily we were alone, save my bodyguards, so no one saw me blowing raspberries on her ticklish stomach after she refused. We finished our quick meal in peace, before I took her hand and walked with her to a building in my outer palace courtyard where the priests came to use the sarcophagus.

I opened it and laid down inside, tucking Herit under my arm. I barely fit into the container. Luckily, the sarcophagus was built to contain the largest Unas that Goa'uld could find. Back in the old days when there were only Unas hosts, The larger, the better ranked you were.

I relished being in a human host with all the pleasures associated with it and being stronger than any Unas on top of it. I was feeling fantastic as the lid of the sarcophagus closed. When it opened I sat up and felt...

Cheated.

My little ant queen could never replace the true Goa'uld queen I desired. I wanted spawn of my own. It was only right that I should not be alone in the world. Little Herit slept soundly in my arms as I felt tears begin to fall down my massive cheeks. Why was I destined to hate so much and love so little.

"Lord Apep, What is wrong? What can I do?" Sera asked from next to me. "How can I help you?"

"I am alone." I whispered. "All of my kind have abandoned me here in this jungle to die."

My lo'taur looked confused. "What about lord Ra."

I hissed at the name. "He abandoned the planet two centuries ago, along with all of my brethren." I shook my head. They went to their own planets to rule instead of wasting their time on this naquada bereft demon pit."

Sera was biting her lower lip indecisively. "You are not alone, lord Apep." She said. I turned to look at her with a sad expression. Sweet words that meant nothing spilled from her lips. "I am here." She whispered as she leaned in close.

Her lips felt soft on my own. Warm and inviting. I felt a heat build inside of me that I had never felt before. I laid the sleeping Herit on my lap and wrapped my arms around Sera as we leaned into the kiss.

Was this the human mating ritual?

Maybe it wasn't that bad.


	8. Chapter 8

666

Chapter 8

666

Date: February, 3997 BC

I rolled out of bed the next morning with a groan on satisfaction. I had a spring in my step as I moved over to my closet and tied an ancient cloth of silver loincloth/skirt around my waist. I lifted the sleeping Herit out of her crib at the foot of my bed and turned to survey my new room once more. Last night had been my first to sleep in my new palace.

The room had thick red brick walls. Curtains of felt cloth blocked the balcony from view. A large bed, big enough to fit any ten to twenty people lay in the center of the room. It was made of wood, with the mattress made of bird down stuffed into a felt covering. It had felt blankets for cold nights.

As someone groaned in the bed, I remembered how the cold only made it hotter under the blanket slast night. Sera poked her red face out from under the sheets as she realized where I was and she had yet to awaken.

"I'll get your and Herit's food right away lord Apep."

"Let those pygmy orphans you've been giving sarcophagus treatments to do it." I replied as I took a seat at my table. It's chairs were more like stools to me now. I needed to get new furniture made.

"You kno-know about tha-that?" My lo'taur stammered in fear.

"My bodyguards noticed a century ago and reported it." I smiled at my highest ranked slave. "I thought it would give you something to do, keeping them in line."

"You don't mind that I went behind your back lord Apep?" She questioned me nervously. I was not known for my forgiveness.

"You did nothing wrong. You tried to save your children's lives. I can understand that." I looked down at the blurry eyed Herit. "It was the High priest taking bribes out of greed that was in the wrong."

Sera nodded nervously. "Thank you, lord Apep."

"I want you to schedule his execution for tomorrow. It is my day off tomorrow and I want to watch him fight with that 13 foot long river lizard in the arena. I bet the high priest has some energy in his spry old body." I chuckled at imagining the fight I would see tomorrow.

"At once, lord Apep." Sera rose from the bed as nude as the day I first met her. She was utterly gorgeous for a human woman. She had soft pink skin and long blond hair with blue eyes. Her large perky breasts were capped with hardened pink nipples.

I caught her wrist as she made to pass me, and pulled her close. I whispered in her ear. "You like the Idea of ordering the high priest executed don't you?" I looked her in her pretty blue eyes. "You like the power."

She nodded. "Then I will give you more power as a reward sometime soon." I gave her motivation to continue being my bed partner enthusiastically. She scampered out the door of my room to her own, across the hall.

I was a little bit disappointed that only a third of my phallus would fit into her, unlike my host's mother who could take my host's whole fist and forearm without so much as a groan of protest. Maybe she would stretch. None of my memories Or Ra or Neith ever had this problem.

After shrugging to myself, I put Herit on the floor so she could walk to the table for our morning meal. "Hungry?" I asked her. She nodded sleepily.

"The food will be here in a few minutes, Queen Herit." I called the little girl by her new title. I wanted her addressed as a queen by the the humans and Jaffa. She was not a goddess. She was a hak'tar, an advanced human.

She was the key to bringing real strength into my army. Once I was sure that she could control the spirit of the ant queen, I would have her begin birthing young. I would then genetically manipulate these spawn to be smarter and not blind. I could produce 90,000 new hak'tar soldiers a year from a single mutated hak'tar queen.

I cracked open my door for a moment to speak with one of my bodyguards. "I need to see Nosh. Summon him." I told his wife, Seteth. Her white haired head bobbed in acquiescence as she sauntered down the hallway and down the stairs for some strange reason, I could not help but think of how attractive she was from behind in her tight chainmail bodysuit.

I shook my head clear of the insane human mating thoughts. She was over 200 years old! Yuck. And yet...

I was over 200 years old too, as was my lover, Sera.

My lover...

My lo'taur. It was normal for a god to be close to his or her lo'taur. I could not help the feeling of dread roll down my spine. I had told a human about the other Goa'uld being gone. What if she told someone? Would my people rebel? I began to panic as I realized what I'd done.

"Father. Food. Eat." The little queen got my attention away from my panicking. The pygmy slaves that Sera and I had adopted 200 years ago were serving a simple breakfast of fried pork and a fruity sweet dipping sauce with watered wine.

I calmed down as I considered the likelihood of a rebellion among my slaves. I did everything I could possibly do to keep them happy. I made public appearances almost daily, I gave speeches, fed the starving and gave homes to the destitute. I cured the diseased, protected the weak, and hunted for demons constantly.

I calmed down even more. My people would never rebel with my treatment of them. Ra treated his slaves like the dirt under his shiny gold sandals. I on the other hand was a beloved and benevolent god to my people.*cough*SLAVES*cough*

I tried to get Herit to use her fork once more and she kind of succeeded. She used it to fling her watermelon slice across my massive bedroom with a jerk of her wrist. I guess her ant strength was kicking in.

I pinched my cheeks and made funny faces at her as she started giggling again through her mouthfuls of food.

"Bath time for you." I told her after we were done eating. She was a sticky mess. I did not want to even hold her like that. I gave her some more watermelon to hold her attention while extra water was heated for her bath.

"Sera!" I called out down the hallway.

I could hear footsteps running my way from the kitchens instantly. The lo'taur showed up at my door moments later, out of breath, and kneeling in my door-frame. "Yes, lord Apep?"

"Give Queen Herit a bath would you?" I asked her. For the first time in our two hundred and three years together, I asked her to do something instead of told her.

Her eyes shined slightly as she noticed. "Ye-yes, lord Apep." She struggled to contain her tears of joy to be asked to do something by a god.

I gestured at the sticky baby, and then made a shooing motion at the corner of my bedroom where a container of oiled and scented warm water rested in a large stone bathtub, carved out of a single large tree trunk.

I could hear Herit squealing with delight and splashing around in the bathtub as Nosh entered my bedroom accompanied by his wife, Seteth. Nosh knelt on one knee and waited for me to speak. Seteth bowed low and began to back out of my room.

"Hold." I waved my hand at her. She stopped backing out the door. "Go and get Ni the Seventh as well."

She bowed again and walked away with a strut I knew made Nosh happy at night. I shook my head clear of the thoughts. Damn human sexuality is finally getting to me.

Does my attraction to human females mean that I am into bestiality?

Or perhaps it is called xenophilia.

"I have come as you ordered, lord Apep. " The Jaffa appeared to be tired of kneeling with his staff weapon held in his left hand hand and his fist clenched over his heart with his right.

"Stand and wait, Nosh." My bodyguards exchanged grins with Nosh. Most of them had been in his group when he had faced the green skinned demons in the cave 200 years previous. All of my Bodyguards were the most experienced , hard-working, and deadly of all my Jaffa.

Soon enough Seteth returned with her many times great grandson. He walked in clutching a heavy training spear and dripped sweat onto my spotless floor. Obviously, he had just come back from drilling in the practice yard in the Jaffa district of the city, near my palace.

The boy had just turned 26, and was rippling with muscles far more than any of my other Jaffa. He was tall, at 7 foot 4 inches. He was freakishly fast. I had watched all of my Jaffa as they trained. I knew this boy and father of 11 children was my best bet for my project.

It didn't hurt that his shaved head made him look like the spitting image of his many times great grandfather Ni the First.

"I've called you both here for three reasons." I told the two standing Jaffa of immense size. "Seteth! Get in here1" I called for Nosh's wife.

She entered the room and stood next to her husband Nosh. They were tight faced as they knew this kind of conversation was unusual.

"I've decided to make Ni here, your successor as First Prime." All them of them shared quick smiles. "He is the fastest, strongest, and one of the most skilled Jaffa I have in service despite his young age."

"Thank you, lord Apep." Ni VII Murmured respectfully.

Nosh was smiling. His bloodline would hold the position of First time three times in a row. It was a rare achievement, no matter what lord you served.

"Number two is that I have decided to retire you before you croak." I pointed to my aging First Prime. "You are getting slower and weaker at an alarming rate. You are not the great killer you once were. I doubt you could kill a vampire by yourself anymore."

The smiles disappeared at my verbal thrashing of Nosh's fading ability. "Which brings me to issue number three." I said slowly. I heard quiet giggles behind me as Herit tried to sneak up on me. She was done with her bath and wore a new cloth of silver skirt, that my nano-furnaces had just finished this morning.

I reached behind me with one arm and snagged the squealing toddler by the back of her skirt. I sat her in my lap and continued to my conversation with the Ni clan as I ripped an old man's heart out.

My third issue is that I am going to take your spirit along with all of your memories, Nosh, and bind them inside of Ni VII. At the same time, I am going to use the sacrifice of your life to summon your father's spirit and memories and bind them to your grandson as well. "

Nosh nodded stoically. Ni looked green. Seteth looked ready to cry. "When?" Seteth gasped out as tear built in her eyes.

"Now," I pointed at the two, "say your goodbyes."

Seteth burst into tears as she clutched at her husband's chainmail armor. He just stood there, a blank look on his face, as he relived his life through his own eyes. Nosh's eyes crinkled in the shadow of a smile.

"You say that he will have all of my knowledge and skill?" My First Prime demanded rudely, in a way not befitting speaking to a god.

I considered pointing my kara-kesh at him and giving him a taste of my mind, but the screams might upset little Herit. I nodded to the Jaffa's question as I bounced the baby on my knee.

"And the skills of my father as well?" Nosh sounded excited as he considered the possibility of living in a younger body once more. I nodded again.

Ni stayed silent, which was smart of him.

"Have you said your goodbyes?" I asked after a few minutes of Seteth's sobbing.

Nosh pushed his sobbing wife away from himself. "Get off me, woman." He grunted, the stubborn old mule. Even I would have cowered in her embrace just for a second longer at life. "You are taking my spirit and putting it into his body, along with my father's spirit. Are we going to be conscious and aware?"

I shrugged "Thats completely up to you. Make up your mind once you are in there."

He looked at me with disbelief. "I'm ready, Lord Apep." The man straightened his back and gave me a thousand yard stare. I nodded at him and stood up. I sat Herit down on my chair in my place and grabbed ni by the front of his chainmail bodysuit.

"Do you know what is going to happen?" Ni shook his head negative. "You will gain the memories and the abilities of your forefathers. This is a gift from your god to make you the strongest First Prime in the world. Do you understand now?"

I lifted the man off the ground with one hand gripping his bodysuit. Herit giggled again from behind me, killing my aura of intimidation. The man didn't answer.

"I said do you understand?" I repeated.

"Transferring spirits from one body to another. I don't believe it. I've never heard of that being one of the powers of the gods." The young fool scoffed as I set him down on the floor. I would have killed him then and there for his insolence had I not needed his body.

"You are a little fool, without the temperament to be a First Prime. Luckily for you, your forefathers were skilled First Primes and knew their jobs well." I growled at the behemoth form of a jaffa, over whom I towered.

I turned to face Nosh. I cocked my head to the side without a word and beckoned him forwards with a hand gesture. "Goodbye Nosh." I told him. You were one of the best Jaffa who ever served me. You will be remembered for all time."

He nodded as his wife sobbed. I waved my hand at the door to my room and it slammed shut. My bodyguards lined the walls of my room, silent and still as statues. They knew very well that I had magic powers and could commune with the dead. They had seen me do so often.

Seteth lowered her face into her hands as she dropped to her knees at my feet. "Please! Spare him. Spare my husband. He is a good Jaffa, lord Apep." Her please fell on deaf ears as I began to chant in a tongue older than memory. I learned it from the old Eater queen's memory. She learned it from the old shaman who she apprenticed under in return for doing all the shaman's work and letting him father a coup;e of weak children on her. Both children died within their first year of life.

I held up a clawed hand as my chanting reached a crescendo. My hand struck forward, lightning fast. My pointed nailed fingers drove through steel chainmail and into flesh and bone. I gripped Noshes heart in my hand as I felt it pulse.

I continued chanting as I yanked the heart straight out of his chest. I lowered my chant to a low whisper as Nosh blinked at me one last time. He then toppled to the ground. Herit Giggled again as the blood pooled on the floor. She hopped down from her chair and crouched down next to the corpse as Seteth bawled her eyes out into his chest.

"Heart of the son, you shall bring back your father from the beyond. Father of the son, you shall bring your son back from the beyond. Let the blood be joined. Three into one and one into three." I whispered quietly.

After biting into the still beating hear, I used my mind to open Ni VII's mouth. I spat two large chunks of heart into Ni's mouth. I slammed his mouth shut.

He gagged and tried to open his mouth, but I held his jaw shut tightly.

I heard a smack and heard Herit cry out in pain. My hand lashed out and grabbed Ni VII's arrogant mouth and held it shut as I turned to see Herit with blood leaking from her little broken and twisted nose. She was sitting on the floor on her ass, crying louder than Seteth ever did.

"You stay away from him, you little monster." Seteth hissed.

I dragged Ni in her direction, still holding his mouth shut. I pinched his nose shut as I glared at his many times over grandmother.

"You dare." I hissed "You dare to hit my queen." There was no controlling my rage this time. I felt Ni swallow the two chunks of heart and dropped him to the floor. The spirits were bound to him, from now until his death. I jumped on top of Seteth intending to beat her bloody until I saw her eyes.

They stared at me with a deep hatred. She utterly loathed me. She would start a rebellion if given half a chance. Her eyes said it all. I began to chant once more. She tried to strike me, but I just held her down telekinetic power.

"Devour this spirit for your own power and strength." I whispered the last words of the chant.

I put my fist through her chest and ripped out her heart in a shower of blood.

I rolled off the twitching body and picked up a howling Herit in one hand. I offered her the heart I'd taken fresh from Seteth's chest. Herit shut up in the face of food, and began munching on the raw organ. Her little teeth were as sharp as razors and had no trouble taking bites out of the dead women's heart.

This ritual is how my host's mother separated her breeders from her drones. She used the same ritual on my host to feed him the hearts of his weak siblings until he had become a giant among men with strength and power overwhelming.

I walked over to stand above the panting and confused faced Ni VII. He clutched his head as if in pain as his eyes looked back and forth in confusion. I crouched down in front of him, cradling Herit like a newborn babe as she sniffled and munched on the heart.

"Who are you?" I asked the confused being.

"I'm three people." The man on the floor grunted. He released his hands from his head as his eyes began to clear. "Apologies my lord, I did not mean to be so rude earlier." The new man stated.

He looked up at me with eyes of gratitude. I had to ask him again. "Who are you, the most of?"

The man looked confused for a moment and then he nodded his head in understanding. 'I am 218 parts Nosh, 128 parts Ni, and 26 parts Ni VIIth." The man said accurately.

I smiled.

I chucked .

And then I began to laugh.

It worked!

I looked around my bedroom. My bodyguards stood motionless around the room. I saw one with a tear leaking from his eye. I looked over at him and caught his eyes, which he quickly lowered. It was long enough for me to tell that he now despised me.

"Restrain him." I pointed to the balding silver haired old Jaffa named Cley. "He seeks to betray me."

Cley tried to bring his ma'tok to bare on me, before a zat'nik'tel blast got him in the chest. Cley crashed down onto the floor with a clatter of chain and flesh smacking into the hard river stone floor. I heard one of the unconscious man's bones crack as he landed badly.

I looked around for who shot off the zat'nik'tel so fast. Noshni(Nosh+Ni) stood over his former wife's body, holding her zat'nik'tel in a one handed grip.

He collapsed the zat'nik'tel and clipped it to his chainmail bodysuit. Noshni picked up a discarded staff weapon off the floor. He tossed it lightly in his hands as he twirled his staff for a moment. "So light." He murmured to himself. He looked at his former wife and shook his head. Apparently she had loved him a lot more than he loved her.

The little one in my arms began to fuss again as she ate the last of the heart. I pointed at Cley as I walked towards the door. "Tie him up and leave him here for later, I must interrogate him.." I met Sera as I stepped out of my room. Six bodyguards and my new First Prime followed me out the door.

Sera Gasped as she saw Herit and I covered in blood. "What is it, lord Apep?"

I took her arm in mine as I led her to the outer courtyard to place my little queen in my sarcophagus. I took Sera's hand in my own as we walked. I told her about the betrayal of Cley and the attack and potential betrayal of Seteth.

"But I have an idea." I added at last.

Sera had tears in the corners of her eyes as she watched Herit whimper in pain. "On building a shortcut to the outer courtyard?" She tried to make light of the situation.

I snorted. "No. I have an idea about granting you immortality." That shut her up as she turned her attention fully on me.

"How?" She demanded, ignoring decorum and protocol that a lo'taur should always follow around their gods.

I raised one of my host's eyebrows as I just looked at her.

"Lord Apep" She added as she finally caught on and corrected herself.

"We will speak of it in a moment." I told her as we reached the sanctum where my sarcophagus lied. "Get the slave out of there. I have a queen with a broken nose." I ordered the priest who was in charge of the sanctum.

Soon, I was led into the inner sanctorum where my open sarcophagus lay. I lowered the whimpering baby into the golden coffin's opening, before pushing the lid closed. I could hear her squeal in fright as the lid closed over her.

I sat on top of the sarcophagus as I spoke to Sera. She sat on my lap as I told her about the ritual that could give her a body like mine. She would have to sacrifice dozens of people to gain a little power at a time. I confirmed that the ritual worked by existing.

I felt nervous to explain a magic ritual to anyone, but if I could not trust my lo'taur, who could I trust at all. "If you do it over and over, your body could live to be a thousand years old. You would only need rare visits to the sarcophagus, and you will have great height, strength, and speed."

I felt happy to finally have someone to share my talk of magic to. Perhaps I thought she would try to talk me out of sacrificing fifty or sixty humans for her sake. Instead she was all ready for it.

"There are many small villages that don't pay tribute to you or your Jaffa patrols. I wave a map of all the villages in your territory and which are squatters on your lands." She sounded excited at the prospect of eating a bunch of hearts. I shivered a little.

'Lets do this the easy way then.' I decided. I felt leery most of all.

"Jaffa! Kree!" I shouted down the hallway to the sanctorum. Noshni entered the room followed by my bodyguard detail that I was now a bit leery of. The guards knelt on the floor while Noshni bowed low.

I looked over to Noshni and made eye contact with him. "Follow my lo'taur and retrieve a map. On this map there will be marked villages. Take 300 Jaffa and raid these villages until you have two hundred prisoners. Bring them back to my palace, alive."

He saluted and backed away, Sera rose from my lap and left the sanctorum, with Noshni following after her.

"What happened with Cley? Why did he betray me?" I could not help but ask my bodyguard detail. I felt utterly betrayed by my own elite. They were the best of the best Jaffa. Veterans of at least a century and a half of service.

I considered Cley's betrayal a heart stabbing pain. How could my most elite Jaffa betray me so quickly and easily.

Eve, a brown haired Jaffa lady with graying hair styled into a bun answered first. "Cley was in love with Seteth." Eve spoke the next words hesitantly. "Seteth found that her husband's desire for her faded away and wished for a way to get him to desire her again."

Eve cleared her throat. "So she began an affair with Cley to make Nosh jealous. It didn't work. Cley fell in love with her and Nosh just didn't care."

I nodded my head. That made absolutely no sense, but that was the norm for females wasn't it?

"I'm going to kill Cley for his betrayal, excuse or not. I will then eat his soul." I added. "He will not find paradise until after I am dead and gone."

My guards nodded. "We expected no less, lord Apep." Eve spoke up.

Feeling relieved that I would not have to kill my own protection detail,

I just sat and waited another few minutes before opening the lid of the sarcophagus. Herit's nose was back to normal and she slept peacefully. I lifted her out of the gold box and carried her out of the building. I was happy she was alive and alright. If that bitch had hit her a little harder, she could have killed Herit with her soft baby skull.

I walked back to my room to find two of my guards dead on the floor and Cley missing.

"Damn it all!" I yelled as my temper blew up once again today. "Take them to the fucking sarcophagus." I cursed again.

I set Herit down on the ground and rolled a little ball back and for to make her giggle while my temper calmed.

I turned to my guards again. "One of you, go find my lo'taur." I think she is in her chambers down the hall." I said as blandly as I could while working my hardest to keep from losing my facade of calm once more.

Eve soon returned with Sera in tow. Sera looked delighted at the prospect of us sacrificing some slaves together soon. I was getting leery of my lo'taur. Women seemed to go mad as they aged, and my lo'taur, although she looked fifteen was one of the oldest women on the planet. She was seriously crazy. But at least she was loyal.

Meeting Sera's eyes, I said. "Stay here and take care of your queen. I need to sniff out a traitor."

Sera nodded with her eyes wide. "Cley escaped?"

I nodded. She paled. Cley was a dead shot with a ma'tok. He could shoot you in the face from a half mile away. Cley had been one of my Jaffa for two centuries. He was one of the original ten. I really needed to find him and recover that ma'tok.

I started sniffing around where he was stunned and tied up. I got a good whiff of his scent going outside my balcony. I started to push the felt curtains aside when I head a loud whooshing sound of an incoming plasma shot. I dropped to the floor in a prone position.

"Hes out there somewhere," I yelled pointing to my inner courtyard.

I paused in thought for a moment. "He is on to of the wall between the inner and outer courtyards." I said as I grabbed the curtains above me and gave them a yank. The wooden rod holding the curtains up snapped with a crack.

I stood in a flash of speed and tried to see him before he fired again.

Standing there for several moments, I waited on a sign of movement or a flash of light.

What I saw next took my breath away. A tel'tak transport ship decloked for just a moment as it sent it's ring transport down to pick something up. I suspected that It was my traitor bodyguard. What ever the reason...

They had a working ship or ships and they knew where I was... while I knew nothing about them...

Fuck.

Fuck!

FUCK!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: The ascended Alterans are the 'Powers That Be'. Not all ascended Ancients are Alterans however...

666

Chapter 9

666

Date: February, 3997 BC

I stared as the starship once again cloaked itself. There was nothing I could do but watch the ship disappear.

"Search the top of that wall!" I pointed. "Eve, with me, show me to Cley's quarters. I need to search his room."

I ran through a quick mental list of possibilities of who that was in the tel'tak as Eve marched into the guards rooms. I knocked Cley's wife out with a light tap to her chin. The hefty old Jaffa matron made the stone floor shake as she hit the ground. Eve and I began tearing the place apart as I thought about the possibilities.

If Cley were found by the Goa'uld to be without a prim'ta, I would be hunted down by every ash'rak assassin in the galaxy. On the other hand, I may be captured as a genius scientist too brilliant to be allowed to go free.

Or the worse options. That could be the ship of a planetary rival checking me out and picking up a target of opportunity to learn information about me from.

It could be the ship of a Tok'ra, picking up one of it's spies in my ranks.

It could be anything.

"Look at this, lord Apep" Eve's voice called from the kitchen area.

Wandering towards the voice, I looked under tables an chairs. I made it into the kitchen and blinked. Under the kitchen's oven, there were three large brick-like objects and a miniature communications sphere. My temper instantly went off the hinges. I shook with utter rage and hatred as I beheld a literal fortune in naquada bricks. I could create three thousand zat'nik'tels or fifteen hundred ma'tok staffs or thirty ma'tok cannons or a single tel'tak transport ship.

Enough for a ship, but not the fuel.

"Tell no one." I whispered in awe. I stared for a few more moments before blinking the shock away.

"Keep searching." I ordered Eve. "This communication sphere probably belongs to this one." I pointed at the wife, Mery.

I took Cley's wife with me as I took the three bricks and went directly to my lab. Cley's wife floated along beside me.

I dumped one of the blocks of naquada in each of my nano-furnaces and started the machines to work. One was fabricating a heavy ma'tok staff cannon and the other was working on a hand-held sensor scanner. I set my molecular fabricator to keep producing shikra bladed knives.

I left my lab door locked and guarded as I left with Cley's wife. She was groaning as she slowly came back to consciousness. I made her float in the air in front of me as I took us to sanctorum where my sarcophagus lied.

I gave her several doses of my kara-kesh before she started to break under the pressure. I gave her another long dose of pain before her heart failed. I gave her a short stint in the sarcophagus to revive and then let her out. We talked a bit.

"His name it Setesh." Mery whispered in a hoarse voice. "He is the god of the underworld and darkness."

I snorted. "What else can you tell me about where your husband got taken to?" I probed "Who are the rest of his spies"

"I don't know, I don't think there are any more." I held up the kara-kesh and started in on another round of 'softening'. She squealed out an answer. "Under the fireplace in the old cabin!"

I dispatched a team of Jaffa to their former home for the naquada located there. Another three bricks were located. Setesh must have no idea what the real price of a brick of naquada is really worth.

I learned a few things about Setesh. He lacked a way to process the massive naquada stockpile he possessed. I had not one, but two nano-furnaces, yet he possessed none. He had a massive stockpile of staff weapons and and armor, yet he possessed no Jaffa. He had a rare biological fabricator and used it to produce nish'ta, and he used it to mind-control thousands of human slaves.

"One last question, Mery"

"Whats his number?" I held up the communication sphere. "Tell me, and I'll set you free." I pulled on the leather knot that tied her wrists together.

She rattled off the number that I needed.

After I nodded and thanked her, I began to chant. As I dug my hand into her chest to pull out her still beating heart, I felt a little shame. A little weight settled on my soul.

'I didn't test the number that she gave my before I killed her.'

I riped her hear out in a spray of blood and swallowed it whole. I felt a small buzz of power before it faded. I left the blood coating me and running down my dark skin as I dialed the number on the screen.

My eyes glowed the same shade as the eyes of the Goa'uld who picked up on the other end of the subspace transmitter. "I am willing to trade a nano-furnace and some Jaffa for supplies, some weapons and naquada." I started the conversation as soon as he picked up the sphere.

"Trade?" the Goa'uld spat to the side. "You offer trade?"

I nodded. "Yes, there is more than enough for both of us." My voice changed into the echoing haunting tones of a Goa'uld, "You can trade with me, or we can have war."

"I don't trade with weaklings." Setesh taunted. My spy told me you only posses nine staff weapons. The rest of your Jaffa fight with spears. You are weak."

"And what or you?" I retorted. "You don't even have any Jaffa. You only have a few primitive and unreliable human slaves. You are the weak one. My army of Jaffa is seven thousand strong. Your spy is a fool, I have over one thousand staff weapons."

"Six thousand." Setesh corrected. "You only have six thousand Jaffa. And I know you have no staff cannons to defeat my ship as it burns your pathetic little village to the ground."

I hid my smirk.

"You underestimate me, fool. But that is to my advantage." I sneered at my new enemy. "Trade, or war?"

"War." My enemy spat out and closed the connection.

666

Date: April, 3997

Setesh was a fool or a genius. I was leaning towards utter fool. He should have attacked long before now.

It took two months for runners to go through every village with hand-held scanners looking for traces of naquada. Twenty human spies were found, yet no other jaffa. The humans were each payed with a brick of naquada to report on Jaffa patrols. They could not yet spend the naquada, but Setesh promised many things in return for a brick of naquada once he took over the jungle from me.

I ate the hearts of any spies we found. Their naquada went to good use.

Two nano furnaces put out a shak'nal every 5 minutes. Two lab assistants stacked the weapons in wooden crates to be picked up by a different legate's division every day.

Shak'nels were a cross between a ma'tok staff weapon and a zat'nik'tel. It fired bursts of superheated plasma lithe the ma'tok, with a similar range, yet the blasts did half the damage. The shak'nel was the size of a zat'nik'tel but could not fire stun shots like the zat'nik'tel could. It was shaped like a crescent and was coated with a matte black coat of paint to keep it's visibility down.

The best thing about issuing my Jaffa with shak'nels was the price in naquada. It was half the price of a zat'nik'tel and a quarter of the price and a tenth of the build time of a ma'tok staff weapon. I had already issued 6,000 shak'nels already. Another 1000 would be produced before I started construction on an al'kesh. The inside of my old palace was being carved open inside with shikra bladed knifes to serve as a hanger.

Four turret mounted staff cannons had a place on each of the corners of my square walled palace. The Jaffa presence in Palace City had been doubled, the patrols were now done randomly and at double strength. Every Jaffa centenarian(commander of 100 Jaffa) and legate(commander of 1000) had been issued snake headed retractable helmets, as had my bodyguards and First Prime. They each carried a full size staff weapon as well as the small shak'nal.

I was as ready for a war as I was going to get. War was a lot of hurry up and wait. I had plenty of things to do during the wait. I sacrificed hundreds of criminal secretly brought in for squatting on my lands without paying taxes or for my Jaffa's protection in pork, yams, and fruit. There was no money to ask for, so we charged one eight of any food collected.

Sera, my lo'taur, grew to nearly eight feet tall. She had eaten hundreds of hearts. Her breasts were a bounty as were the rest of her curves. Her supple and smooth pink skin was getting tanned in the sun as she dressed in the local custom. Nothing on but a loincloth. Her long blond hair shined ever brighter in the sun as she attained an unnatural beauty.

According to the memories of the old ant queen, the spell to sacrifice human spirits was only known to her and her former master. It was a spell lost to the rest of the world. I wondered how many other wonderful spells there were out there in the rest of this massive world.

I longed to find out.

666

Date: May, 3997

The sensors were working if a cloaked ship came within twenty miles of my city, I would know about it. You can't cloak heat differentials. Remember that, Setesh. I would protect my lo'taur and my little queen at all costs. The safest place to be was soon going to be my old palace instead of my new one.

The al'kesh was almost complete. It's parts were taken over to my old palace that was now a large hanger, where I put the ship together with my giant lo'taurs help every night. I would probably get it done tonight if I worked all night.

Herit's hand was small, soft, and warm. Her smiles brightened rooms. I held Herit's hand in mine as I led her down to the lab. "Are you going to be teaching me to read again, Father?" My five month old looked like she was a ten year old human girl. The only real difference was her hight. Hundreds of hearts had been down her gullet, and she appeared to get more out of each sacrificed spirit than Sera or I did.

I smiled at her. "Yes. Reading, science, history, and arithmetic." I said cheerily. I loved to impart knowledge to someone who truly wanted to know. Especially, if the one wanting to know was the key to beating the system lords in all out war.

Herit was the progeny and sister both to my host, but I felt no jealousy, because truly, she was mine. I fed her sweet meats and fruits from her birth. It was me she was imprinted on. For some strange reason, I loved the feeling of taking care and nurturing something precious.

And she was precious. I doubt there was another in the world like her. Insect, yet human. Queen yet slave. Infant, yet child. Human and yet like Sera and I undeniably divine. No one called her a goddess, yet everyone knew that she may one day become one if her godly father allowed.

Sere was seen as a goddess already, just from her size, strength, speed, and beauty. Everyone knew she was my most loyal servant. But even though I felt some real affection for Sera. Hy heart belonged to Herit. She was my hope for the future. My hope for victory. My hope to change the very nature of the Goa'uld.

She was the daughter of the god of Chance, Change, and Chaos.

She had the chance to change the chaos.

I was simply leading her down the path.

"When will the fool attack, Father/" Herit interrupted my math lecture to blurt out a question. "I want to see him crawling on his knees begging for death in punishment for this war."

I smiled at the precocious child. "He will attack when he feels he is at his strongest and we are at our weakest."

"When will you attack him then? We are never weak." She asked in curiosity.

I turned back to the holographic interface projector and called an answer out over my shoulder "Day after tomorrow." I then went back to my math lessons.

I finished the al'kesh that very night. There was inly a small change to the design, was the removal of one of the staff cannons and replacement with two powerful long range lasers.

It could fit 100 Jaffa at a time if it was crammed full. I rested for a day and performed fifty more spirit sacrifices on criminals the night before we were to begin the first wave of the attack.

Since we only had one heaver bomber/transport ship, my army would have to arrive in many waves. We were attacking the norther tip of an island only 1000 miles to the southeast.

I armed myself with a nine foot long steel spear pole with a heavy foot and a half long spearhead. It would be heavy enough to be unwieldy to a Unas, but I, was no Unas.

I was a god.

666

Date: May, 3997 Location: Madagascar

The heavy bomber vibrated a little as another staff cannon shot hit the shields I could hear the hiss as the energy matrix crystals charged to fire my lasers. I'm sure that outside the hull, there were dark smoking craters where the staff cannons used to be. My hands didn't sweat on my spear this time like it had when I fought the Eaters

I felt calm.

I felt gravity shift just the tiniest bit before the inertia dampening system kicked in as we rapidly decelerated. I felt a thump as we landed.

"Go! Go1 Go!" I shouted loudly as the bomber's read ramp lowered itself. "Run you old ladies!" I shouted encouragement at the warriors to get the fuck off the ship and the fuck out of my way.

Once the last man was off the ship, it pulled up into the sky in a blur. It's lasers fired with pinpoint precision at the staff cannon emplacements in the distance. We were landing 10 miles away from Setesh's hideout/fortress. He had a few hundred mind controlled slaves manning heavy weapons turrets.

I want the lasers to take out more of the staff cannon emplacements before I begin sending my army of Jaffa at the army of ten thousand of mind controlled humans. I doubted that the warehouse bunker of Goa'uld machinery and objects had enough staff weapons to field an army of ten thousand.

Not without the ability to create weapons with a nano-furnace. I'd offered to give one to Setesh before, to my eternal shame, now. That could have made this war far worse than it had to be.

The area around us was very tropical with tall trees and long thin vertical trunks. Perfect for palisades.

"Axes out!" I called out in my best 'GOD' voice. "Cut down these trees to make a wall for tonight. We will be sleeping here while the al'kesh ferries the loads of warriors for tomorrow's battle." I started yelling order at individuals standing around.

Most of the Jaffa had long figured out that if you didn't have something to do, just look busy, or I'd give you something to do.

Soon enough it was dusk and the wall was only half completed. Only half the troops had arrived so far. Luckily the sound of lasers firing at emplacements had died away hours ago, so some of us could sleep. The lasers were far more effective than staff cannon and had demolished them all.

The fact that the landing crews were not being attacked gave me some greater hope in the outright idiocy of Setesh might just pull through for us. Everyone knows that you attack invaders on the beach or you've already lost most of the time.

Watches were switched 3 times during the night. The Jaffa were all well rested for battle. In the night, after the last of my 4,000 jaffa troops were dropped off, the al'kesh turned around. It headed straight for the fortress. The sky began to glow as bomb after bomb was dropped on the fortress. The ground shook as night turned to day in moments of intense explosion.

The ship left to resupply. A half an hour later, it was back dropping bombs again. It did this time and again. I stayed awake and on watch all night twirling my spear and watching the burning sky.

Come dawn, all of my Jaffa were up and marching inland, in the direction of the smoke and sound of silence. We passed by plowed fields of growing grain, cotton, and vegetables. The fields of cattle made my host's mouth water at the thought of eating beef once again. People in little huts ran out, abandoning their farms, as my large marching army passed. We did not give chase after them.

By noon we had all arrived to see the devastation. It was best described as a dug out crater with a pyramid sitting atop another pyramid the center. It was obvious by the massive hill of dirt, that the ship had been buried for a very long time.

It was an ancient Cheops class ha'tak with what looked from this distance like smoking black smudges where weapons turrets used to be. The fact that the ship was still on the ground told me all I needed to know about how operational the ship's propulsion system was. There were sections of armor removed as if the ship was being repaired before the al'kesh made it's bombing runs.

The Cheops was an old class of mother-ship, it was slow and clunky. If it had been a real ha'tak parked here, my al'kesh would have lost. The al'kesh heavy bomber was the newest type of ship in use by the Goa'uld. To my knowledge no Cheops, also known as a throne-ship, had ever done battle with an al'kesh.

I felt elated to finally see a mother-ship, even a weak one that was soon to be mine. It was also nice to know my new toy al'kesh was powerful.

We march down the crater passing a massive town of burned shacks and charred bodies. It smelled like roasted pork as we passed thousands of human remains. As we drew nearer to the ship, I raised my opened hand in the air and bellowed."Hold positions!"

I snapped my fingers at Nesh, my beautiful and clever assistant. She knew what I wanted. The communication sphere was passes over to me. I pressed the symbols to dial Setesh's sphere. I set the sphere on the ground and backed away.

A holographic image of a stressed Goa'uld, in singed golden robes with marks of soot on his face, stood before me.

"Surrender now and turn over the traitorous Jaffa, Cley. Do this and I will make you my under-lord." I wasted no time in getting to the point. I could use a Goa'uld servant truthfully.

The face scowled. "How about we trade as you originally proposed. I am in need of a nano-furnace and I have quite the stockpile of naquada to satisfy your-" I cut him off.

"The time for negotiations is over. You have five minutes to comply with my demands or we will invade your throne-ship and kill everyone we can find." I levitated the sphere into my hand and pressed the button to cut the connection.

I had no doubt that he was too stubborn to accept defeat. All sons of Ra were stubborn like that. It was in our memories.

"Here," I handed the device back to Nesh, who stowed it in a large bag she carried full of my own personal goods. Nesh followed me around closely most of the time. She was smart enough to anticipate my needs at times and in places where my lo'taur could not provide. Like on the battlefield.

I waited for two minutes before I had a hundred shak'nels firing at the large blast doors at the bottom of the ship that opened to the ship's glider bay. "Hold"I called again when I saw that the small plasma bursts were going no real damage. Setesh's time was not up yet, but I wanted in sooner rather than later.

"Noshni!" I called out into the ranks. My massive young First Prime walked through the the parting ranks of Jaffa like the young warrior prince that he was. He, like all of my army wore a chainmail bodysuit and had a shak'nel holstered at his hip.

Through observation, we had found that Noshni was almost twice as strong as he was before he was possessed by his ancestors. He used that strength to carry around a weapon that made him feared. It was not a weapon meant to be carried, yet he hefted it as if it were a simple ma'tok staff.

"Fire on that blast door.!" I pointed to the glider bay in front of me. The tip of Noshni's staff cannon sparked and glowed before a massive ball of plasma melted a man sized breech into the bottom of the door. The Jaffa howled and hooted with delight. I slapped Noshni on the shoulder and chuckled darkly.

"Blast it wider!" I called as my Jaffa started to cheer for Noshni and his staff cannon. He fired a few more times as I raised my hands for silence from my Jaffa.

They quieted quickly.

"Lord Apep." Nesh called for my attention as soon as I was about to order the Jaffa inside.

I looked over to her to see her clutching the communication sphere as a hologram of Setesh floated above it. He looked me in the eyes for a moment before lowering them. "I surrender, lord Apep."

I smirked. This was a rare occurrence. The children of Ra usually had too much pride to surrender. "Present yourself and the shol'va in the glider bay, now." I cut the transmission. I dialed the al'kesh crew and told them to head back this way.

I sent in a century of Jaffa into the warped and melted glider bay doors. With the sun shining in, I could see empty racks where death gliders were meant to be docked. This ship had been abandoned long, long ago and it's gliders taken as salvage sometime in the ancient past.

A century of Jaffa marched inside to await the arrival of my new under-lord and the shol'va, Cley. I could hear the marching of leather soled boots on the metal deck of the glider bay. I took a walk around the badly damaged throne-ship and thought about how bad this could have gone if Setesh was smart enough to get this old hunk of junk working.

Palace City would have been left a smoking ruin had the throne ship gone up into orbit and rained deadly plasma down from the heavens. I looked at the damage more closely as I heard Setesh speaking with Noshni. I walked back around the corner to see Setesh standing in front of my Jaffa, watching them with a sneer on his face.

First impressions were important.

"Setesh!" I greeted happily in a booming voice. He looked stunned as he turned around and noticed just how large my host was. He was already sweating and covered in soot, like almost everything around the wrecked ship. I noticed that he wore a kara-kesh on his forearm. It filled me with rage to see my enemy wearing my own creation.

"Give me a hug, brother!" I called as I approached. As a son of Ra, myself, Setesh was my brother. "I have been dying to make friends with you!"

Setesh stood still and wide eyed as I approached with my arms wide open. I picked him up off the ground in a massive bear hug. "Brother!"

"I know that we have had some difficulties, brother." I squeezed Setesh lightly. "I just want you to know we will be this best of friends, right up until the end." I squeezed a little harder.

"One thing more thing now, brother, before the end." I began to chant as I tightened my grip on Setesh and squeezed just a little bit harder every second. The ritual words spilled from my mouth as Setesh screamed out in agony and tried to wriggle out of my grip around his chest and upper back.

I felt his ribs crack first. My chanting reached a loud crescendo and I squeezed down one last time. Goa'uld and host both were dead. Their spirits destroyed and their memories forever lost. Even a sarcophagus could not restore the spirits I had taken.

A feeling of utter triumph filled me. I had won. I had beaten a Goa'uld with a thousand years more experience than I without losing a single Jaffa. Or maybe I had lost one Jaffa, the shol'va.

I looked over at the stone faced Cley as he was held down on his knees with his arms held out to the sides. He looked me in the eyes and tried to hold eye contact like we were equals. That I could not tolerate.

Ripping his heart from his chest after I chanted the ritual words, was the easy part. It was swallowing the heart that had betrayed me so that was so galling.

It was with a feeling of pride that I ripped the kara-kesh off of Setesh's body. I noticed a few differences from my own kara-kesh. I slipped in on my right arm anyway. I would examine it later in my lab.

I had won. I explored my prize, A wrecked throne-ship with true glee. The hold was filled to the brim with crates of naquada bricks It was a around a month's worth of naquada from a good sized mining planet. Why it was here of all places, I would never know.

The biological fabricator was was located in a corner of the throne room. I was loathe to leave it, so I set the Jaffa to looting everything that could be loaded up into the al'kesh. Before it was all over, We had cleared all the pastures of cattle. All of the local villages in a twenty mile radius of the destroyed Cheops were taken as slaves.

I found a few old witch-doctors and bound their souls to my will. I learned a few more spells, rituals, and potions. Mostly they were for healing, but there was a lot of knowledge of demons that lived outside of the jungle I was so familiar with.

A tribe of Granok demons ruled the southern end of the island. The witch-doctors have legends about the cruel and brutal Granok demons opening portals to other worlds. I may have to study these demons more closely, should I be unable to locate the chappa'ai soon. Powerful demons with the powers of a chappa'ai were too tempting an opportunity to pass. I would rather have an overwhelming force of Jaffa when I deal with them rather than my paltry few thousand. So I would wait a few more centuries to deal with them.

There were other species that interested me as well.

Mohra demons specifically, were very interesting. I would have to find one of them. I had to find a champion of the benevolent Gods that kept the balance between good and evil and a Mohra demon would come to kill them sooner or later.

Where could I find a champion of Good? Would a champion perhaps be sent to kill me? Did the benevolent Gods care about my existence at all?

I was worried that the Gods may take notice of me. They were too powerful to not know what I planned.

What could I do to defend myself against such power? I knew they would eventually turn their attentions on me if I tried to take this planet as my own. I was surely too evil for them. They would send their champions against me If I grew to pose a threat to them.

I would have to grow too powerful for them to kill me.

With all the different magic that I had learned, I had found that nothing was truly impossible. You just had to have to find the strength to do the possible. There is no impossible.

Tau'ri is mine by all rights. The Gods would interfere should I try to assert my rights. I would have to take the impossible and make it possible. I would find the strength to succeed where Ra and Neith had failed.

Filled with a sense of triumph over my victory over Setesh, I thought to myself...

'I will be the first Goa'uld god to become a Goa'uld God.'

666


	10. Chapter 10

666

Chapter 10

666

Date: January, 3995

I put the imported slaves to work from their first day onwards. They were larger than the jungle people by a wide margin and appeared marginally more intelligent. I imported over 2,000 slaves by the time were were done looting the pastures and fields of cattle, cotton, and grain.

It was exhausting work for my new slaves. Many killed themselves, more died from diseases caught from the jungle environment.

Grain was new to the area and I did not know where to find anymore. I did not let any of the grain be eaten. I had the slaved begin to clear land for miles in every direction around my city. The new slaves tilled the rich jungle soil for the first time. Grain and cotton were planted when the season for it came, though clearing the land continued year-round. Cattle were bred as fast as possible.

I used my genetic manipulator to change a couple of bulls into growing faster and larger. They were bred with most of the cows. It should create satisfactory hybrids.

The new slaves were from a society that worked with metal, as some of the identified copper ore in the mountains around my city and began to make items out of it. I considered them a superior stock to my pygmy jungle slaves.

I gave the new slaves priority to use my old sarcophagus before my pygmy slaves. Hopefully it will promote their reproduction numbers.

I decided to switch out my slaves. I made the decision to kill off the little pygmies and allow larger, smarter, and more advanced humans to take their place. The problem was that pygmies were constantly moving out of the jungle and into the city, where it was much harder to make them disappear.

I started enacting draconian laws against excess drinking, assault, rape, and theft. Any of those crimes was punishable by death. 98% of those crimes were committed by pygmies, not my Jaffa. I reaped thousands of spirits over the year on the Jaffa police broke up every fistfight, cracked down on every bar, and searched thoroughly for every thief.

Magic was something I began to experiment with. I found that I could gain the strengths, traits, and powers of demons by binding their essence to my own. It was similar to the primal possession ritual and the spirit binding spell. I took a green antlered chaos demon my Jaffa had caught lurking on the outskirts of Palace City.

After making my own chant, I concentrated on taking that which made a demon a demon. It's essence. It's life-force. It's natural magic. Concentrating as much as I could on the effects I wanted, I struck my fist out faster than any vampire and ripped out the demon's heart.

It's heart had a truly foul taste that no human heart could ever compare to. I felt my control over my host slip for a moment as the demon's memories and powers flowed into me.

I gained the power to predict what I needed to do to cause the most chaos. My skin had a light green hue if seen in just the right light. I gained the memories of a few thousand years in a hell dimension and a few centuries on the mortal plane. I knew a large variety of demons. I knew their powers due to the chaos demon's memories.

It was not a demon possession.

I called it essence stealing.

Without a doubt, I was now certain that the Granok demons had the powers to open portals like the chappa'ai, as they had let the chaos demons flood out of their hell dimension, for fun. That made them responsible for killing my favorite First Prime, Ni.

The Granok Demons had earned my ire and animosity. I was strong enough at my new size to fight quite a few of them and win. I did not want to fight any of them however. I wanted to devour them.

It was a relief that I had stopped growing taller at twelve feet. No matter how many slaves I sacrificed, I stayed the same size. I am sure that my real Goa'uld body had mutated along with my host's, though I had no idea how. Magic worked in strange ways that no one could understand. I built a new sarcophagus that fit my new and hopefully permanent size.

I found my skill with the spirit sacrificing spell becoming finely honed. I no longer needed to chant. I simply willed their weak and breakable spirits into their hearts and devoured the shattered remains in a single swallow.

I tried to teach Herit the same, but she still needed to chant. 

Herit was as beautiful as her mother had been grotesque. Her short curly hair was black as a moonless night and her eyes like kohl. Her skin was a dark brown, almost black, color that always glistened with scented oils and jewels.

She was full grown and eight and a half feet tall, thanks to the sacrificed spirits of slaves and criminals. She wore the simple local clothing that was a belt with a leather flap in the front and back. Her choice of clothing left her beautiful chest bare and left little else for the imagination.

I found myself lusting for my one year old daughter.

She consumed my waking thoughts and haunted my dreams. Her hugs that brushed her dark nipples against my chest. The way she sat in my lap as I taught her how to arrange together a pel'tak's control crystals. When she rose, there was always a wet spot on my leg that told me she desired me too.

The very smell of her drove me mad with desire. Her matured pheromone glands produced a smell that lit my blood on fire. I ached to feel my phallus in her. But it was not yet time to impregnate her. Her offspring had to be perfect.

I had more than enough naquada to complete two more al'kesh. With the help of Herit ,who I was teaching the secrets of science, and Sera, who was good at following directions, we finished them both very quickly. The pieces were designed and built to be put together by ignorant slaves. A skilled god like I was not really necessary, but did speed up the process.

Her scent lingered in the new al'kesh, driving me mad with distraction.

Finally, I could contain myself no longer. I took her by the hand and led her into my bedroom. I remember her crib being in here like it was only yesterday.

We made love. My phallus fit all the way in, unlike with my blond haired lo'taur, Sera. As we lay together in a sweaty afterglow, I called Sera into the room. I insisted that she join us in the bed. She, with teary eyes had refused.

I had forced her then. She had fought and screamed at first. I punished her for her refusal by using her waste hole in coitus for the first time. She had howled like a mad dog as my phallus forced it's way all the way inside of her for the first time.

She had forgotten that she was still mortal, no matter how the slaves treated her. I was the god. She was my slave.

She was back to normal a few weeks later, after a few more beatings and waste hole matings. All three of us mated together from then on. Herit's belly began to gently swell mere weeks after our first mating. Her young stood a high chance of being born with ant spirit possession. To keep my children from falling to the possessing ant spirit, It would take strengthening of the spirit and to behave as a human, as far as I could tell. It was still uncharted territory.

I didn't know how to feel about my own spawn, but I was soon to find out. "What are we going to do if they turn mindless like your and my avatar's brothers?"I asked Herit. "What do we do to our own children?"

I felt that my children were a part of me. I cared for me in the most selfish way. I so selfishly cared for my first children as they were a reflection on me and my relationship with the queen, Herit.

Herit was panting on her back as the midwife had her head between her legs. "Don't sacrifice them, Father." Herit grunted in pain as another contraction hit. "They are your children. Let them be children, like you did with me."

I nodded, conflicted inside. I had believed that I needed her fast reproduction to conquer this world, but now I did not. I could not conquer this world. There are Gods like the 'Balance Keeping Gods' out there with unlimited power to keep beings like me from upsetting 'the balance' between good and evil.

"I won't sacrifice them." I told her calmly. Inside, I was panicking. What would my worshipers think if my children were born as incest ridden monsters? "I will let them be children."

"Good, Father." She panted. "Now go. Men are not supposed to be in a birthing room. It is bad luck, and we need all the good luck we can get."

I nodded numbly and backed out of the room.

I paced in front of my own bedroom door as I thought about my confused and conflicted emotions. I did not feel the same anymore. I was Goa'uld. But the sacrificial magic had made me... Different. I had scanned my body this morning accidentally while scanning Herit this morning to see the number of young inside of her.

It was easy to see she had twenty young in various stages of development. Some were a week old some were four months and one at full term. They each had a separate placentas and appeared to be perfectly proportioned

My situation was not so easy to see. I was twice as large as a regular Goa'uld queen. I was massive. It was unlikely that I would be able to take a regular human as a host for very long. Supporting my body's homeostasis would kill a regular human in a matter of days, maybe hours for small humans.

My muscle density was off the charts, and my tendril reaction speed was ridiculously high. I was a very powerful parasite. It worried me greatly.

I was changing into something...

else.

Something other than Goa'uld. Something...

more.

I heard a baby crying.

Pushing open my bedroom door and peeking in, I saw the midwife handing a little baby over to a sweat covered and worn looking Herit. I walked over to the bedside to get a look.

"It's a boy." I observed, numbly. I was a real father.

Herit looked radiant lying there.

"I'll take my leave, lord Apep." The midwife saw herself out.

"What are you going to name him, Father?" Herit continued to pant and sweat as I considered his name.

"Kek." I said finally. "It means darkness like his skin, hair and eyes." I smiled down at the suckling babe. Like his mother, he was born with a set of sharp teeth but instinct urger him to suck instead of bite on his mother's nipple.

I watched him drink, entranced for several minutes.

"Do you like his name?" I asked Herit as I stared down at our first child. She stared at me, silently.

I was confused. "I can pick another name if you like." She continued to stare. I looked down at the baby and noticed something strange.

Herit's perfect breasts weren't moving.

She wasn't breathing!

I didn't panic like a human would if his mate stopped breathing. I just lifted the baby and ignored it's cries as I set it to the side of my large bed. I lifted Herit up and walked over to my sarcophagus. I lowered her down into the machine and stared closing the lid when a hand grabbed my wrist.

I stared at the hand for a moment and then at it's owner.

A pink skinned human looking male wearing the strangest clothes I have ever seen, A short tunic covered in bright and colorful designs of tropical flowers. His legs were covered in some kind of strange fashion of clothing where each leg was separately wrapped in some fine cloth. His hat was the weirdest part. Curved in places there are no curves on the human head with the brim of his hat curved upwards.

The human quickly removed his hand after he saw how murderous my face must have looked. "How did you get in here human?" I reached out to grab him with my fastest speed.

"Whoa, Buddy!" The very much not human ducked faster than I could see and moved out of my reach. "I teleported in here, and you can call me Whistler."

I felt my temper hitting the roof. I released oxyticin, dopamine, and seratonin into my bloodstream via glands in my host's brain to calm down. "Go back to where you came from and I won't torture you to death." I promised.

"You revive her and my bosses will kill you along with her." Whistler spoke quickly. "And before you ask who my bosses are, you can call them The Powers That Be. They maintain the balance between good and evil in the world and what you are doing will break that balance."

I paled.

Was this a joke?

I pinched myself.

Not a dream.

"You work for the real Gods?" I asked carefully as I backed away from the sarcophagus slowly. "The balance keepers?" It would explain why such a weak looking human could dodge my graping hand. It would explain his strange clothing.

"Yeah, the powers that be. Now you need to stop this." he said slowly.

"I can't bring her back? Why?" I felt some strange strangling sensation in my chest.

"She was destined to die as soon as she was born. Her entire family were destined to starve to death." Whistled said as if explaining something to a small child. "You changed destiny, and while that can be done every once in awhile, ending the world can't."

"I'm not planning on ending the world, I just want my mate back." I croaked out of a dry throat. "Why are the balance keepers doing this?"

"I'm going to tell you the truth." The strange human-thing sighed as he looked around my bedroom. "Your mate's method of reproduction will bring about an apocalypse and there are no champions nearby strong enough to kill you. My bosses sent me to handle it and explain to you just why you can't bring her back to life."

My eyes drifted over to my newborn son. Whistler noticed. "He doesn't have to die. You don't have to die. All you have to do is stop trying to end the world."

I felt the strangling sensation get worse. I felt stinging in the corners of my brain-dead host's eyes. "Why?" Was all I could ask.

The strangely dressed being sighed and rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "I already told you why-" He stopped speaking and then there was another being in his place. It was a demon larger than me, with two giant curved horns jutting from it's forehead. It was covered in bright blue flames. Muscles bulged on top of more muscles. Flames glowed from inside of it and shone through it's kohl black skin.

"Now you can do as my bosses ask, or..." The revealed demon spoke in a deep bellowing voice and trailed off.

I could feel the tears leaking down my cheeks as I nodded my consent. "I won't bring her back." I choked out, as I stared at the terrifying beast that radiated heat and terror.

The towering beast nodded and vanished.

Collapsing to my knees, I screamed in absolute fury.

666

Date: July, 3995 Location: Madagascar

The al'kesh cargo bay was utterly silent. Kek sat next to me, polishing my old nine foot spear. He looked like a 15 year old human. If 15 year old humans were nine feet tall, covered in thick muscle and unearthly beautiful. I'd performed the spirit sacrificing ritual for him a thousand times already. He knew I wasn't in the mood to talk. We sat in silence

No one dared to speak up. The Jaffa weren't scared of me...

They pitied me.

I had lost my mate.

My pride.

My 19 other children.

There was a faint tremble as the alkesh began to decelerate quickly. I stood up from the bench and walked to the area just in front of the cargo bay doors.

"Landing in 60, 59, 58..." The pilot's voice called from a speaker set in the ceiling.

I wore a kara-kesh on each arm and gripped a massive steel spear that was 14 feet long from butt to tip. The blood pumping through my veins was tinged with the taste of adrenaline as I raised My host body's reflex times and nerve conduction. I double checked my control over all muscle groups. There was a slight twinge in the right pinky toe. Probably from sitting down in a bucket seat made for a far smaller ass for 20 minutes.

The al'kesh thumped as it landed. The cargo bay door lowered immediately with a swish and a thunk. I ran down the ramp with a roar. The little village in front of me seemed too advanced to be human habitations. The streets were paved with river stones and the houses were all white painted stone boxes in neat and orderly rows.

It made me sick.

I threw my twirling spear at the first two Granok demons I saw. The spear's swishing blade sliced straight through the neck of the first demon and impaled the second to a white washed house behind it. I ran towards it in a rush, chanting.

I saw a displacement of air heading towards me as the demon swished it's arm at me. I jumped over it and saw the ground under me explode into dust. I continued chanting as I ran at the scar-faced demon. My hand buried itself in the demon's chest. I squeezed the heart and ripped it out.

The demon roared in pain as I dealt it a painful yet nonlethal injury. I brought the heart up to my mouth and swallowed it whole. I saw the demon go limp as foreign images, thoughts, and emotions flooded my mind. My tendrils on the bodies motor-control slipped as did my tendril for vision.

I reasserted control and opened my eyes as my mind swam with the knowledge it now contained. I looked around in bewilderment as I realized I was not where I was supposed to be. I looked around in shock.

I was really not supposed to be here.

Three suns lit up the cloudless purple sky. Tall red grass rustled in the wind as far as the eye could see. I heard something howl in the distance. This was not Tau'ri. This was not my home-world.

This was...

Gorshlack

My mind supplied the answer. The demon I had stolen the essence of was a Granok Loremaster. He knew everything there was to know about Granoks, their powers, and many other things. The names to many hell dimensions included.

That howl belonged to a ravager. A 40 foot tall beast on eleven legs that was always hungry.

I flexed my new power to open portal and thought about the village of Granok demons. It faded into view like a painting. The demons wandering the village were all walking backwards. There was no trace of my three al'kesh or the 300 Jaffa coming to assault the demon settlement.

Time traveled backwards on Gorshlak...

My host smiled as I laughed wickedly.

These portals could be abused so much.

I stepped though the painting of the demon village that floated in the air. I hid behind a white house and listened as two lovers talked about their day in their rough demon language. I heard them gasp and go silent as I heard the al'keshs make their combat landing descent. I heard the swish and clunk of the the cargo bay doors lowering

I heard a roar so loud that it shook the ground. I felt a little pride. The lovers were forever separated as the spear beheaded one and impaled the other to the wall on the other side of the building I was on. I heard my own host's deep voice chanting in a harsh tongue. The sound of smashing rocks and more chanting.

The sound of a demon roaring in pain.

I stepped around the corner of the building and formed the portal to Gorshlak under my other selves's feet. He fell limp and boneless through the portal I felt stabbing pain in my host's back as a young man's voice called from behind me.

"I saw what you did to my father, impostor."

A stabbing pain in my temple.

Pride.

Blackness.


	11. Chapter 11

666

Chapter 11

666

I felt a mild panic as my host's optic nerve was severed. My motor functions and hearing were still working if only barely.

"How dare you strike lord Apep!" I heard the enraged voice of Noshni cry out. "He is your own father!"

"He is an impostor!" Kek's young voice cried out.

I lost what little hearing I had left as blood filled the ear canals.

I felt a spear jut into my host's back once more, puncturing a lung. It was time to change hosts once more. Blood poured into my host's brain in a flood as an artery in the brain erupted due to another spear thrust to the skull.

"I am not an impostor, my son!" I called with an echoing voice with my host's dying breath. The bleeding in his brain caused his heart to seize up and nerves began to misfire. I could speak no more.

I could feel my dead host's body start to contort and convulse wildly as I began to retract my tendrils. I felt my mind become fogged as I burst out of The ant breeder's spine in a shower of torn flesh and blood.

I used my powerful muscles to escape another spear thrust as it descended down on me. Kek did not recognize my Goa'uld form. I had not enlightened the young boy to my true nature yet. I'd intended to do so after his first battle.

I shot off towards Noshni in a blur for shelter from further blows. The sun was burning hot on my skin. I needed an exact temperature to survive for any real length of time, and it was too hot in the sun of this island. My long snake-like body was far stronger and faster than it had once been before the thousands of spirits had been sacrificed to empower me.

I looked back at my son to see him staring in shock and betrayal as Noshni held him at zat'nik'tel point. I felt pity for him as Noshni fired. Kek stood no chance against Noshni. Not after Noshni had seen Kek put a spear into the back of my host's head and stab at his god.

Noshni was my most advanced Jaffa. The Jaffa was almost as tall as my eight and a half foot son. Noshni was the one to train my son how to use the spear he held. Noshni was better trained than my son. He was more experienced. He was almost as fast. I watched Kek dodge the crackling bolt of energy as Noshni fired.

Noshni hired twice more as Kek closed the distance between them. Noshni dropped the zat to the ground and grabbed hold of his shak'nel and fired once more at Kek. Kek was fast enough to dodge to shots of the zat'nik'tel, but was floored onto his back as the shak'nel blast cratered his chest.

I felt extreme disappointment and relief at the same time at first. My son was dead. I was without a host. There was no longer an enraged hak'tor(advanced human) trying to stab me to death. It was a mixed bag of emotions that I felt.

My last remaining link to Herit was dead. I felt some strange sense of sadness and relief at the same time. I would never have to be reminded of my failure to protect my lover from... them.

My First Prime looked down at me with an aggrieved expression on his face as he holstered his shak'nel in the leather holster at his waist. Noshni knelt down and extended an arm to me as he picked up his zat'nik'tel with the other.

"Let us find you a new avatar, my lord." I hurried to slither up my First Prime's arm and hiss in agreement. "Are one of the demons an acceptable host? I know of no nearby humans that we may reach soon enough."

I thought for a moment before hissing softly. Noshni took that as consent and began to run towards the door to door battle unfolding in front of us.

Granok demons were throwing my elite Jaffa around like sacks of cotton. A few were dead on the ground, but for the most part, they were shrugging off the blasts of the shak'nels and closing in to hand to hand range. It appeared that every demon was taking down five or six of my Jaffa down before they were filled with enough plasma blasts to send them to the ground.

It was a battle of attrition and my Jaffa were quickly losing. There were at least two dozen Granok demons fighting in the streets with more running out of their large square homes.

"Use your zat'nik'tels!" Noshni bellowed out. "We need some of them alive."

The second and third of my al'kesh were landing next to the first. The backup may be able to turn the tide of this battle unfolding in front of me.

Noshni's orders to use the zat'nik'tels seemed to turn the battlefield on it's head. While the Granok demons appeared to be able to take more than a few hits of plasma, the electric nerve disruption of the zat'nik'tels seemed to do the trick.

Granok demons began to collapse left and right as my Jaffa fired into the evil bastards. A few of them got hit multiple times and disintegrated. Noshni made his way to the middle of the battle, firing his zat at as many targets as he could, as fast as he could.

The 200 Jaffa from the second and third al'kesh began to rush into the battle with their shak'nels drawn. Noshni repeated his orders to the new arrivals as the fighting turned completely in our favor. I slid off Noshni's arm and down onto the ground.

I felt a sense of nervousness as I realized this would be the first host I have ever taken that wasn't a human. I had no idea if the insides of the Granok demons would be anything similar to that of the humans I was so familiar with.

Noshni's shadow followed me closely across the ground as I crawled up to a still breathing demon. I hissed at my First Prime. He pried the demon's mouth open as I slithered atop my new host.

My soon to be new host was similar enough to a human. He had pink skin, similar to Sera, and a humanoid body. Ten fingers, and ten toes. The only difference in appearance from a human was the scars that decorated the demon's face. It was similar to a human's face if he had been severely burned.

I knew from the memories of the Granok Loremaster that the brain of a Granok demon was in it's abdomen. I had no clue where the optimal point would be to take control of the brain, but I had no choice but to try. Who knew where the nearest human was, and I could not posses my Jaffa. I had made them immune to Goa'uld possession.

Taking a demon for a host would be a new experience for any Goa'uld.

I extended my tendrils and pulled myself down the tight tube that was my new host's esophagus. I ignored the stinging in my eyes as I crawled through my host's stomach and located the brain. I ripped a hole in the stomach with my mandibles and curled around my new host's brain, examining it.

I found the base of the brain and bit down where I would on a human or Unas. I inserted my tendrils in the various nerve centers where the nerves seemed to be communicating the most. I played with the brain for a short period of time, trying to find the various senses. Touch, taste, and sound were soon found. I found the motor control and opened my host's eyes. After stretching tendrils up along the nerve pathways to the eyes, I made them glow.

"I am still working on taking over my new host, Noshni." came out of my new host's mouth in the demon's regular voice. I had not yet infiltrated the demon's larynx to provide the divine quality to my voice. "Take me to an al'kesh while I concentrate, and make sure Kek's body is burned on the battlefield with honor."

I saw Noshni nod respectfully before I closed my new host's eyes and delved deep into it's bodily functions and memories.

It was a young Granok demon, at 140 years of age. It had been in no battles, as no nearby demons wanted to face the clan. Slaughtering humans did not count as a battle to the Granoks. I delved deeper into the bodily functions of the Granok until I had identified all of it's glands and connected myself into it's bloodstream.

Blue cobalt based blood carried fresh oxygen to my organs and brought a rush of euphoria as foreign hormones flooded my body for the first time. This body felt like heaven compared to the humans I had been using.

Once I took a demon host for the first time, and felt the endless vitality... I never wanted to be in a human again.

666

Date: January, 3699 BC

Sera was greatly saddened to hear of Kek's death. She cried over the boy she helped to raise for hours. I waited until she was done crying to put my new host's phallus inside of her, such was the depth of my affection for the eternal slave. The rush of pleasurable hormones after coitus was far more intense than it was as a human.

I began to sacrifice spirits inside of my new host and felt it grow mighty. Granoks were stronger than any demons I had fought before. With the sacrifices, my young host grew to 10 feet before he stopped growing. His strength and speed continued to grow far past what I thought even demons capable of.

I could roll an al'kesh over onto it's side using brute strength, alone. I could outrun a shak'nel blast. My eyes could see for miles, and I could hear with a clarity I never felt before. I spent months sacrificing useless slaves and practicing using my new body.

Soon, I felt ready to face the slaves of Ra and take back the chappa'ai.

I was disappointed to find Ra's palace abandoned with no humans around, and the chappa'ai missing. I had spent hundreds of years expecting to find a powerful group of ma'tok armed slaves prepared to defend their freedom to the death.

It was with great rage that I found local humans to be just as primitive as they always were. I began to sacrifice any humans I found in the area around Ra's palace out of pure rage. All of my waiting and planning was for nothing.

Almost nothing of worth was found.

Luckily, the storerooms of the palace were still stocked with a few thousand bricks of naquada. The human slaves apparently had no use to steal it, and it was a negligible amount to a galactic ruler like Ra. It was a great deal of naquada to me.

I spent a month searching for the chappa'ai before I came up with the idea to scan underground for the ancient portal device. The humans must have buried it, I decided.

Al'kesh searched for days before I was proven right when sensor scans found it a few miles away from the grand pyramid. It was quickly recovered and taken back to Palace City. I had it guarded by five ma'tok staff cannons and 500 Jaffa at all times. There was no way I would allow it to fall into human hands again. Nor would I allow any travelers to return to their planets.

I came up with a plan to take over the Goa'uld and to take Ra's place. With a chappa'ai, I was almost ready to begin. I began with building up my city to truly support a small army of Jaffa. 100,000 is all I would really need to begin with.

Importing a better stock of slaves that knew how to grow grain and raise cattle from Ra's former lands was the first step. I began to decimate the population of pygmies to extinction over the next couple of centuries as I replaced their numbers with imported slaves.

Before my plan could truly begin, however, I had to give prim'ta back to my Jaffa. In the galaxy at large, if my Jaffa were found out to be without prim'ta, my plans would be ruined. I could not face every Goa'uld in the galaxy at once.

Finally, I had the army of Jaffa that I needed. I no longer needed the mass amounts of humans. I had enough Jaffa that they did not all have to be warriors. As they began to farm their own food, I began to decimate my human population at large. After another century, my lo'taur and her pygmy children were the only

After five centuries on Tau'ri, I used was ready to find a queen.

666

Date: February, 3699 BC Location: Palace City

"Noshni!" I called out for my old First Prime I had finally decided to enhance him and my 10 bodyguards with sacrificed human spirits. They all stood at 12 feet tall, heavily muscled, and were in peak hak'tor condition. My former host would have been hard pressed to match their strength.

"Yes, lord Apep?" The old Jaffa asked as he walked to stand in the center of my throne room.

"It is time to retrieve a queen." I said quietly and then spoke up, louder. "I have a mission for you."

Noshni saluted and knelt down. "I am ready, lord Apep."

I nodded and told him my plan. He left the next day with two al'kesh, fully crewed, ninety-nine of my strongest demon hunting veterans, and Eve, my strongest bodyguard.

The al'kesh had upgraded hyperdrives that I had spent 50 years developing. They would take 2 months to reach their destination, even then. I was nervous to send my jaffa without prim'ta into the wider galaxy. If they were captured or failed in their mission, I would be hunted by every Goa'uld in the galaxy.

This mission was too important.

In the four months Noshni was gone, I began to use the naquada I found in Ra's palace to begin work on my first capital ship.

An al'kesh was sent into the asteroid belt with a large drill in-place of it's usual bomb bays. It drilled a hole into the center of a 5 mile wide and tall nickel-iron alloy asteroid. It filled the center of the asteroid with ice before melting the drill-hole closed with it's main laser weapon.

The laser was based of similar ones of Ancient design, discovered by Neith.

I, myself, piloted the al'kesh near the asteroid before I reprogrammed the laser to have a wider beam. A few explosives got the asteroid spinning on it's axis. I began to apply the extreme heat of the laser to the asteroid, until it began to turn molten.

As the asteroid melted, it began to expand as the ice core boiled away into gas. It was with great pleasure that I used another series of explosives to stop the hollow asteroid from spinning.

It had a hollow space nearly a mile and a half in diameter with walls hundreds of feet thick. I had to reprogram the drill to cut back into the asteroid, making a hole large enough for a al'kesh to enter.

By the time the al'kesh began drilling again, Noshni had returned with his mission a success.

I had a Goa'uld queen.

Ra had imprisoned her on a planet on the far end of the Sagittarius arm of the galaxy. Soon after her imprisonment, the imported humans had rebelled and buried their chappa'ai. I had Ra's memories of deciding to leave the rebels to their own devices on the worthless planet, as it contained no naquada.

He had left the queen imprisoned.

666

Date: June, 3699 BC

"I have need of you, Sera." I called for my hak'tor lo'taur. She was utterly beautiful. Her agelessness only made her more beautiful in my eyes. Physically, she was all I could ever want in a mate. Mentally, she left much to be desired.

She was utterly devoted to my happiness. There was not a single thought in her head, other than pleasing me. She was constantly at my side, assisting me in any way she could. For centuries, she had been the main object of my lust.

Sure, I had coitus with some particularly attractive slaves every few years, but mostly, it was Sera.

"What can I do for you, lord Apep?" She smiled a sultry and teasing smile up at me as she knelt.

I held a canopic jar in my hands as I considered the slave before me. "I want to elevate you." I said carefully.

She tilted her head as I saw confusion in her eyes. "I live to serve." She dared not ask the question in her eyes.

'What does elevate mean?'

"I have decided to make you a goddess." I told her. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at me. "I have decided to make you my queen. I want you to bare my children."

There were tears in her eyes as she began to smile at me again. "I have waited my entire life to hear you say those words, lord Apep." She came closer to me and wrapped her arms around my chest. "I will be your queen." She sobbed into my chest.

I turned my head away in disgust. So human. So servile.

I unsealed the canopic jar behind Sera's back and reached in. I removed a struggling and fighting Goa'uld queen.

"Tell me what you want." I told Sera as I stared at the queen, who stilled her struggling and began to listen to the sobbing woman. "Tell me what it would mean to you."

"I want to be with you forever, lord Apep," I felt her tears run down my bare chest. "I want to be your queen. I want to bare your children. It will make my life a dream of happiness. It is all I ever wanted."

I breathed in the scent of her oiled and braided hair. The way her body clutched my own desperately as she sobbed in happiness.

I brushed the hair aside from the back of her neck and brought the queen near. She stretched out her mandibles towards the bare neck of the host in front of her. Sera continued to sob into my chest in happiness.

Loosening my grip on the queen, I let her dig her mandibles into the back of Sera's neck and pull herself inside. I felt Sera stiffen in my arms as the pain of the queen's entry. I wrapped my arms around Sera to hold her close as she cried out in pain.

I felt her relax and then stiffen again. I gripped her shoulders and held her at arm's length. Her eyes fluttered a little as she groaned. I waited a few minutes in confusion as the queen failed to make her presence known.

Sera knew that I was an enemy of Ra. I hated him more than anyone in his memories had ever hated him. Other than one Goa'uld. A Goa'uld who had started a rebellion against him, as ineffectual as it was. A Goa'uld who named her very children 'Against Ra'.

Sera's eyes flashed open and glowed golden. She frowned at me. "Demons, sacrificed spirits, and Gods..." were her first words.

"Hello, Egeria."

666

Date: January, 3698 BC

My jaffa all contained prim'ta once more. Unlike the spawn of Ra these were my own children with a knowledge of magic and demons. They knew the cruelty of the real Gods. They knew that Ra' Goa'uld must be destroyed and a new order of Goa'ulds must rise.

Only two prim'ta knew the true depths of my knowledge on magic and demons. The prim'ta of Noshni, and the prim'ta of Eve. They, alone, would know how to rip the essences out of demons at birth. The other prim'ta would have to advance in their magical studies on their own.

The others would all be effective scientists and magical researchers. They would be able to build all of my latest inventions and creations. A true army in my image.

All 180,000 of them.

Almost all of my remaining naquada went into the building of the internal super-structure of my first capital ship. It was only 1/6th complete when I ran out of naquada, but it was enough for my first use of it.

I put all three of my al'kesh onto it, along with a thousand of my most disciplined veteran Jaffa, my body guards, and I. we set off to the planet of Cheops. The planet was named after the throne ship, back when it was new. It had a large population of Unas and Humans. It was an ancient settlement and lay on the outer edges of the galaxy between the territories of Oranos, Gia, and Baal. All three of them considered it a worthless planet and assigned useless young spawn the task of taking it in the name of their overlords. There was a constant war over the world. There had been for the past 2,000 years to my knowledge.

The planet was all but useless to the other Goa'uld, but to me, the planet was a silver mine. I wanted to use it as a base to mine the system's asteroid field. It would be me, and my 1000 best against an entire planet's forces in my bid to secure the chappa'ai. As well as the mining of naquada, I was sure to be attacked there by all three of the system lords.

It would allow my Jaffa to gain expertise in fighting real enemies as well as allow me to build up a small reputation as a warrior god. There was no chance of any of the system lords sending a fleet of ha'tak to take back a useless and mined out planet. They would send Jaffa armies through the chappa'ai, and give my own Jaffa a challenge.

The Goa'uld did not conduct orbital mining. Naquada was too plentiful for them to bother with the tasks of orbital mining that required skilled labor instead of simple slaves.

If I could secure the chappa'ai, I would be able to stop reinforcements from the other system lords, and secure my first world. I liked Tau'ri, but it was the domain of gods greater than I. It had to be abandoned for the time being. I needed a world to call my own, and Cheops was it. I would have to abandon my home-world.

I felt like the eyes of every demon and god in existence were plotting my downfall the longer I stayed. It was an eerie feeling to know that they actually were.

"We are approaching orbit, lord Apep." Noshni's voice shook me out of my thoughts. The pel'tak of the Troi, my capital ship, was dimly lit as the majority of the power was sapped by the massive gravity generators I used as propulsion. The shields emitters were still still hot from our strip through hyperspace.

The pel'tak had the smell of ozone as many of the control crystals had energy course through them for the first time. It was the Troi's first trip through subspace and I was just glad my low energy shields could hold back the exotic radiation. The shields would be useless against plasma cannons. Plasma cannons would be useless against the Troi's armor, however, too.

"Load the first wave of Jaffa." I told Noshni as he followed me out of the pel'tak. I heard the salute as his massive fist struck his equally large chest-plate with a clang.

My bodyguard followed me to the ring platform, where we could ring to the waiting al'kesh. The ships were clamped to the outside of the Troi's hull. I ringed up to the waiting al'kesh and made my way to it's control room. I watched for the other al'kesh to be loaded with Jaffa. Once again, I made 100 jaffa stand uncomfortably in a space that was made for 50 to sit comfortably on each of my three al'kesh.

Soon, I tapped the pilot on his shoulder and gave the order to leave the Troi behind. We flew down to the planet at top speed and I watched through the ship's sensors as the Troi fired it's mounted plasma cannon turrets at the entrenched Jaffa around the chappa'ai.

By the time we had entered the atmosphere, there were no ma'tok cannon left to threaten my ships. What there were, was over fifty thousand Jaffa, a hundred thousand Unas slave-soldiers and near a thousand enemy Goa'uld commanders waiting to crush any force trying to come out of the chappa'ai, according to sensor readings. They were already marching in the direction of the chappa'ai, which I had to secure.

I felt the al'kesh shudder lightly as we began to decelerate. A light thump indicated that we had landed. I watched the sensors for another moment in dread before I hurried to disembark from the heavy bomber.

The area for a mile around the chappa'ai had been freshly bombed. There were no enemies alive nearby. They growing closer by the second however.

Wind howled fiercely, pelting my almost naked body with the cold of arctic temperature. As usual, all I wore was a cloth of silver skirt and two kara-kesh.

The weather near the chappa'ai was just another defense. The chappa'ai had been moved to the north pole of the planet, just for that reason. The crews of the three al'kesh tied cords around the still standing chappa'ai as my Jaffa began to spread out around the perimeter.

I waved my arm, and a portal opened in front of the first al'kesh. It led to a small and safe dimension where the only living animals were harmless pink shrimp-like creatures. The lead al'kesh moved forwards into the dimension, dragging the chappa'ai behind it.

The two other al'kesh began bombing runs on the approaching formations of hardy spear wielding Unas.

As soon as the al'kesh cleared the opening of the portal, it turned around, heading back into our dimension. I closed the portal before the chappa'ai could exit.

I smiled at my plan's success. I felt my host's specialized battle hormones begin to be released from from it's glands. It flooded my Goa'uld body with a sense of euphoria and invincibility.

I waved my arm and another portal opened. This one led to another world populated by harmless creatures. Unlike the shrimp dimension, this one had some visitors already there.

A hundred thousand of my Jaffa stood in formation ready to march.

I turned to face the approaching Unas and began to march forwards as my army began to emerge behind me.

The Unas stood in neat rows of ten, as I had trained my Jaffa to do hundreds of years ago. Behind them stood row after row of Jaffa with their ma'tok pointed forwards. Both armies began to fire once they were within 100 meters of each other.

The enemy Unas took the burnt of the shak'nel fire as my Jaffa fired with one in each hand. The Unas continued to march closer as my Jaffa fired.

50 meters.

Only a quarter of the Unas had been killed so far, due to their thick skin and amazing regeneration abilities.

25 meters

"Zat'nik'tels!" I bellowed over the battlefield. My lieutenants carried the orders up and down my ranks.

10 meters.

Holstering one of their shak'nels, my army took out their zat'nik'tels and began to fire in one smooth and well practiced motion.

At point blank range, the Unas began to collapse. Like various demons, they were resistant to plasma fire. Like those demons, they were vulnerable to the nerve disruptive energy of the zat'nik'tels. They collapsed in heaps.

"Shak'nels!" I yelled once more. The Jaffa that weren't in in a fierce melee with the surviving Unas continued to fire one handed at the Jaffa across the battlefield as they holstered one weapon and drew another.

The number of shots fired by one of my Jaffa was the same as two of Oranos'. They were also outnumbered 2 to one as they began to die by the thousands. They stood their ground and met their end as true Jaffa should on the battlefield. The rear ranks of the enemy broke off and began to run away.

I assumed those were the Goa'uld commanders.

I pulled out my communication sphere and sent a message to the al'kesh pilots to chase them down.

By the time the last enemy Jaffa had fallen, I had lost ¼th of my entire Jaffa army.

'There has to be a more effective way to go about this' I thought to myself. 'I won't survive if I lose a quarter of my army in every battle.'

And so... I captured my first planet.


	12. Chapter 12

666

Chapter 12

666

Date January, 3668 BC

160,000 of my 180,000 Jaffa moved to Cheops permanently. I stayed on Tau'ri with with my queen. It had a comfortable palace, and I was always on the lookout for powerful demons to rip the essences out of. It also was actually safe.

I wanted my queen kept away from a world that would be a war-zone for the foreseeable future. She was too curious about demons and magic to leave to her own devices for long and I liked to relax in my lab designing new devices for long hours. She kept bugging me about getting a demon host of her own, like mine.

I told her that we could go hunting for her a host in a few centuries, after we had enough prim'ta stocked up that I could afford to lose her and still manage to defeat Ra. She agreed, simply because she hated Ra as much as I did.

We began to grow reasonably comfortable around each other as we were sure that one of us was not trying to kill the other. As Egeria allowed Sera to have control of their body often, it was very common for the servants to find us in coitus around my palace.

The fact that half of Egeria was madly in love with me, made all the difference in the world with her attitude. I would never have gotten the kind of loyalty from a regular Goa'uld as I got from Egeria.

Noshni was in command of the Jaffa to both guard the chappa'ai and to bring the local populations of Unas and humans to heel. I bet that it would not take him long. There was a lucky moment when I found out that the male Jaffa were the only ones to fight in Oranos' armies. That left nearly 50,000 females and another 100,000 Jaffa children on Cheops to bolster to my flagging numbers for future generations.

I had most of the adult females and older children killed of course. I spared the especially pretty females for the sake of genetic diversity. The younger children were adopted into other Jaffa families.

The Troi and my alkesh were raking in large chunks of naquada by firing on the large naquada asteroids and to break them into chunks, followed by opening the cargo-bay doors of the al'kesh in vacuum and collecting the debris.

I refined the naquada in a large nano-furnace I set up on the surface of Cheops. It was large enough to produce a complete al'kesh every two weeks, if enough raw Naquada ore was poured into it's hopper. I currently owned a fleet of 2500 modified al'kesh. They all had a laser and a ma'tok cannon instead of two ma'tok cannons.

The al'kesh allowed me to build another two large nano-furnaces which were kept busy outfitting new Jaffa and upgrading the infrastructure and defenses of my new planet. I did not want to lose it the same way I took it. I kept one of the large nano-furnaces in each of the Trois.

I now possessed two of my Troi class battleships with another in construction. They were truly powerful ships. With armor a mile thick, hundreds of staff cannons, a hundred al'kesh, and a thousand of death gliders clamped to it's hull, It was more than a match for any ha'tak. It was a match for many Goa'uld's fleets. The downside was that building them as fast as I could, I could still only produce one every 10 years at the most. I could produce nine or ten ha'tak for the same amount of resources it took to build a single Troi.

The nano-furnaces would allow the Trois to replace their losses of death gliders from a battle or to repair damaged sections of armor or shields. I was proud of my little fleet. It was nothing that any of the system lords couldn't wipe away with a sneeze, but it was something. Something that I made myself.

Over the last thirty years, my Jaffa population had really boomed. There were roughly 250,000 Jaffa in my military, men and women, and another 500,000 children without prim'ta.

They missed a fight every year or so as Baal, Gia, or Oranos sent some of their youngest and dumbest spawn to test the defenses. None of them ever returned to report that I kept a fleet of al'kesh hovering, cloaked, all around the chappa'ai, just waiting for the portal to activate. I needed to keep building up my numbers.

The humans on Cheops numbered in the tens of millions when I arrived. They were the ones I had to provide the most attention to. I made a blunder when I told them that they may only worship me as their god. It caused my first human rebellion in my life.

By the end of my Jaffa's bombing runs, and my Jaffa hunting them through the forests like they were wild demon packs, there were less than 500,000 humans left alive on the planet. Many of them were in cages waiting to be sacrificed to strengthen my elite Jaffa centuries. The rest lived in work camps building homes and tilling fields.

My Unas numbered around 1,000,000 and kept to themselves. I gave them large shipments of human grown grain and taught them to breed pigs and cattle. They were known to live as long as 1,000 years, and had a very low birth rate. I did what I could to raise their birth rate and learned what I could of their culture.

They worshiped the Goa'uld reverently, and had very strange ways of doing so. They sacrificed animals in bizarre rituals with nonsensical chants that reminded me of my own sacrificial chants. Perhaps the Unas at one point had possessed magic? I took three of the female Unas home to Tau'ri to experiment on.

The first Unas, I put into my genetic manipulator and turned her into a human. I sacrificed her. No different from a regular human sacrifice.

The second Unas I sacrificed outright, without any experiments. Again, no different than a human in feeling.

The third Female, I performed coitus with out of sheer curiosity. My demon hormones attracted me to the Unas, for some reason, the more time I spent with them. I found her tighter than a human, but not worth the embarrassment as Egeria walked in and burst out laughing at me. I had to keep her around as a servant of Sera/Egiria's.

It was a surprise to me when the Unas gave birth to a half Granok demon, half Unas infant. I named him Kek II and named him king of the Unas of Cheops. Kek had died trying to honor me, and this was my way of honoring him.

I did not believe humanoids and Unas to be biologically compatible. The fact that the infant appeared to not be sterile made Granok Demons and Unas the same species scientifically speaking, despite their huge differences in physiology and dimension of origin.

My first hypothesis was that Granok Demons were capable of breeding with other species, regardless of similarity. My second hypothesis was the same about the Unas. It would take more experimentation and coitus with various creatures to find out.

I spent countless months traveling to Cheops, only to spend weeks on end feeding human hearts to disgusted yet eager Jaffa. I had a full century of 100 Jaffa that all stood 12 feet tall and would live, conceivably forever, with the use of a sarcophagus every thousand years or so. I had them training in shielded armor with giant shikra blade tipped ma'tok cannons. They were able to carry them around the way a standard Jaffa could carry a regular staff weapon.

The century, named 'The Demons', was half male, and half female, allowing them ot pair up for coitus to settle their anxiety. Warriors all had excess anxiety that they had to find releases for. The death glider pilots nearly killed themselves doing insane maneuvers to release anxiety. Regular Jaffa went hunting. My elite Jaffa, I allowed to go hunting in tamer Hell-dimensions.

All in all, it was a peaceful 30 years.

And then they arrived.

666

"Whats for breakfast, Sera?" I asked lightly.

Egeria snorted and looked over at me. "It's my morning and I'm not making your breakfast, heathen." I could always tell when it was Egeria talking because she would use the godly voice all Goa'uld possessed. Sera would always speak in a human tone of voice.

"Wasn't it your morning, Yesterday?" I asked, confused. "I distinctly remember eating Juana's(one of the surviving pygmies that Sera often gave sarcophagus treatments to) cooking yesterday. She always browns the bacon a little too much." I added.

Egeria's eyes glowed. "You know why it is my morning after what you and Sera did last night."

I feigned ignorance. "I'm sorry, I don't know."' I added.

"Lord Apep!" Noshni all but shouted as he entered my bedroom.

"One moment Noshni, I'm in the middle of a conversation." I rolled back over in my bed to face Egeria. "What exactly did we do that makes you feel the need to-"

"Lord Apep!" Noshni was screaming now, to get my attention.

"What?" I screamed back in frustration. I wanted Sera's breakfast. No one could cook like her. "This had better be important!"

"Cheops is under attack." Noshni bowed deeply. "I am sorry to disturb you but your attention is needed."

I grew very angry then. "Cheops is always under attack!" I exclaimed, enraged at his interruption. "Why are you disturbing me so early in the morning? Can't you see that I'm having a conversation with my queen?" I brought up my kara-kesh and pointed it at Noshni threateningly.

"There are one hundred ha'tak approaching Cheops from the outer edges of the solar system. They will be in staff canon range in 12 hours." Noshni blurted out quickly.

I was floored. "What?" I could not grasp the concept. Who would waste a hundred ha'tak on a mined out world? "Who is it attacking?"

"They have refused all hails. They appear to be heading straight for the planet." Noshni answered.

"Make sure the death glider and al'kesh pilots ore ready." I ordered as I rolled out of the large bed. Nana, my Unas, growled in her sleep as I stumbled over her form on the floor. I had forgotten I had included her in on the fun last night.

Egeria liked to act like she didn't enjoy herself, but I knew better.

I put on my silver skirt and opened a portal to the shrimp dimension. I often used it to store my jaffa for quick transport. I closed the portal behind me and opened another into the Troi's pel'tak.

Noshni followed me through both portals. Once we were on the pel'tak, he saluted and quickly departed for the pilot's quarters to handle the uppity flight monkeys. Pilots were my least favorite Jaffa. Always doing dangerous things and getting into mischief.

"Have there been any hails?" I asked Niko, a many time great granddaughter of Nesh. "I need to find out who is attacking us."

"None, lord Apep" The graying haired valkyrie replied. "They have also refused all attempts at contact."

I nodded. "Make sure the troops on the surface are mobilized to repel an attack coming through the chappa'ai."

Niko frowned. "An attack is already occurring." She answered. "The forces of Gia have been attacking from the chappa'ai for the last five hours."

I jerked my head around to stare at her. "Why am I only hearing of this now?"

Niko looked confused. "It is a regular occurrence. We assumed it was a normal attack. Our defensive positions are holding strong however." She pulled up a holographic display of the sensor readings from the surface battle. "Would you like a report on the battle's progress on the surface?"

I simply nodded.

"There have been ten waves of twenty thousand Jaffa each so far." She read off the display. "The trenches and mounted ma'tok cannons are proving their worth in repelling all incursions with minimal losses. Most of the al'kesh have been withdrawn to the Trois already. One hundred were left on the surface should the enemy glider break past the Trois' defenses."

All I could do was nod once more. I felt some relief as I found out my planned defenses were working. I had worked hard to figure out a way for my Jaffa to fire on the enemy without the enemy being able to fire back effectively. The trenches were dug and layered with stone by human slaves. The ma'tok canons were mounted inside the trenches, offering additional cover against return fire.

"How long will they hold out against this kind of attack?" I asked, feeling dread as I looked at the sensor readings of the ha'tak drawing nearer.

Niko paused as she considered the answer. "As long as they continue to attack in this manner, charging at our trenches, we should be able to hold them off for years."

A system lord like Gia would be able to sustain an attack like this for years. It would be an incredible waste of resources, but it was a possibility. I would have to think of a more effective form of attack. I did not want my own limited number of Jaffa to die like Gia's appeared to.

I plotted as the waves of Jaffa Gia sent appeared to only to die in moments after appearing from the chappa'ai. Thousands of zat'nik'tel and shak'nel blasts slammed into rank after rank of Jaffa exiting the chappa'ai. There appeared to be no end to the endless ranks of silver armored warriors ready to be blasted to pieces with plasma fire and disintegrated with zat shots.

I did not want such a fate to befall my own Jaffa. I needed them to conquer the rest of the system lords and Ra.

I looked closer at the readings of the ha'tak that were incoming. They each possessed fifteen al'kesh and sixty death gliders. I was badly out numbered in death gliders at a 3:1 ratio. I possessed a thousand more al'kesh than my enemies, which made up for my failings.

Each ha'tak possessed sixty ma'tok staff canon turrets. Again, I was badly outnumbered. My older Troi possessed 350 staff cannon, while the newer one possessed 400. Considering the plasma canon fire each fleet was capable of putting out, I was out numbered 8:1.

It was impossible odds to beat. Or it would have been, had I not possessed a single and great advantage. It was an advantage that I planned to take advantage of in situations like this. It opened up entire new avenues to explore in space combat.

One mile of naquada plated nickel iron armor on every side of my Trois.

"Lord Apep." Niko called my attention away from the sensor readings as I planned how best to handle our situation. "We are receiving a hail from the enemy fleet." They were eight hours away, now.

I frowned. Were they wishing for my surrender? They would not receive it.

"Put them on the main display." I ordered and moved to stand in front of the large holographic emitter.

The hologram flickered to life with a light humming sound, and the view of a pel'tak appeared. There was an image of an absolutely gorgeous sitting on the control throne of the pel'tak. She had long red hair and wore an outfit that resembled green leaves covering her nether regions, leaving little to the imagination.

She grimaced as she looked upon the scarred and disfigured face of my demon host. "I am the goddess, Persephone, daughter of Gia. I claim this planet in the name of my mother. Surrender your pathetic fleet and you may live, worm."

It was protocol to identify yourself and to state your intentions before any fleet to fleet engagement, so that the defeated may know who killed them.

"I am Apep, son of Ra. I claim this planet in my own name. Your fleet is the pathetic one. You are hopelessly outmatched. Surrender now, and I will spare you the pain of sodomy as I punish you for your impudence."

She scowled and cut the transmission.

"Track that signal." I ordered a technician on my pel'tak. "I want to know which ship that hail came from."

"Yes, Lord Apep."

I turned to face Niko, a battle plan forming in my head. "Detach all death gliders and al'kesh." I said slowly. "Send them to screen the planet from enemy death gliders and al'kesh."

My advantage in numbers with the al'kesh should make all the difference in the world in a battle over atmospheric control. I could not allow the enemy ships to begin attacking my trench defenses down on the surface. It would mean the loss of my planet and this battle if the enemy reached those trenches.

"The orders are sent, Lord Apep." Niko responded a few minutes later. I watched on the sensor holograms as the al'kesh and death gliders flew off the hull and towards the planet. It took a whole ten minutes for the last ship to clear the Trois' shields.

I would be drilling those pilots until they could evacuate the ship in 5 minutes from now on.

"Set gravity engines to full power. Get us moving as fast as possible."

Gravity engines were very different from sublight propulsion engines the enemy vessels used. The Trois literally fell in any given direction. It could fall in one direction and then begin falling in another, without the pesky slowing down. Massive modified inertial dampeners provided the gravity and gave off short bursts of anti gravity when we were to change direction quickly.

Sublight engines had to speed up and slow, slowly. They took far less energy, but they did not allow for rapid acceleration, rapid deceleration, or the quick changing of directions. It made the Trois nimble and agile.

The enemy ha'tak began firing at extreme range, meaning, without a target sensor lock. The plasma cannon blasts made small tapping sounds like rain of a copper roof as the hot plasma splashed off both my ship's armor.

"Begin evasive maneuvers." I said as the tapping began to intensify. The gravity in the pel'tak made my stomach lurch as we shifted from regular weight to weightlessness in rapid cycles as the ship jerked from side to side.

The second Troi followed us into evasive maneuvers as we closed the distance to the enemy fleet.

"They are launching death gliders and al'kesh." Niko announced after two exhausting and sickening hours of evasive maneuvers.

"Open fire." I replied. My two Trois began to fire seven hundred and fifty bright balls of plasma every three seconds as we spun, spiraled, and twisted towards the enemy fleet.

I wondered how they felt watching on their sensors as two large and fast objects danced around their sensor screens towards them. I wondered if they felt any fear.

We continued firing as we closed into knife fighting distance with the enemy ha'tak. Death gliders and al'kesh soared past the two Trois as we fired at them at point blank range. Soon, we were within kilometers of the enemy ha'tak.

They must have expected us to pass them or stop, be we didn't.

I honed in on the ha'tak that the hailing transmission had come from and fired into their engines. 400 simultaneous staff cannon blasts into the same spot overloaded the shield and killed the engines as we passed them by. I had the cannons fire into the hangar bay doors as the circular Troi spun around, melting them shut.

The splattering of plasma bursts from the enemy ha'tak began to become intense as the two Trois curved back around at the enemy. We came in at a slower speed this time, We didn't want to vaporize ourselves with what we were about to pull.

We came closer and closer to their picket line. Each of the Trois picked a target, and a trajectory. I wanted to vomit as the the feeling of heaviness and then weightlessness turned my stomach once more. We had rammed an enemy ha'tak with a heightened weight, and then bounced away weightless.

The enemy ha'tak's shield shattered and it's hull ruptured. It's weak inertial dampeners were unable to stand up to the force transferred to it, in the moment of heaviness, before we became weightless. Be bounced away into another ha'tak once again becoming heavy, before weightlessness let us bounce away unharmed.

The hull of the Troi was ringing like a bell with each impact.

It took another hour before the fleet of Persephone began to retreat. There were only 20 operational ha'tak by that point. I let them flee with their tails between their legs. I was sure Gia would be unforgiving for their failure. I was happy that they gave up, because my ship was already warped almost beyond repair. My melted hull was soon going to breach under the intense firepower of the surviving ha'tak.

Luckily, there were many cowards among them.

Soon, I hovered my massive and heavily damaged Troi over the pyramid structure of Persephone's command ship. The armor of my ship was badly melted in places and all of my staff cannons had been blown right off the hull.

I looked over my shoulder to where Eve stood at attention, her face green from the recent battle. "Bring me Persephone." I ordered and gesture to the ship below us that was displayed on the center hologram display on the pel'tak.

"Yes, lord Apep." The massive form of Eve saluted and marched from the control room with a grin on her face. She gathered a few thousand Jaffa and ringed down into the waiting ship below.

It took less than an hour before the beautiful Persephone was kneeling before me. I sodomized her kicking and squealing body in front of my shocked pel'tak crew.

Don't accuse me of not keeping my promises.

666

Date: February, 3665 BC

It took another three years to repair my two Trois and complete the third. I kept them busy building more al'kesh to mine the precious asteroid belt. I only had a thousand left out of my 2500 after Persephone's death gliders finished chewing them up.

I allowed Persephone to die in agony a few months after my capture of her. Her beauty did not stand up to the torture very well and I grew bored with her very quickly.

My trenches were attacked for a month straight by the forces of Gia. It is estimated that she lost fifty million Jaffa in her attacks. It was a pittance for a system lord to throw away, but it was shocking to me.

My trenches were worth their weight in naquada.

I spent many days with my half demon son, teaching him to control his powers over light and portals. I taught him the history of the Unas that he was now king of and the history of the Granok demons that he was also part of. Unlike the original Kek, I did not hide my Goa'uld nature from Kek II.

He loved the idea of a father that could possess other demons and steal their powers.

He was a true little demon. Always getting into mischief. Eating a servant, killing a few pets, and refusing to wear clothes.

In human years, he would be considered three and a half at the age of 33. A very precocious child. I was curious what would happen to him once I started sacrificing souls to him.

I was soon to find out.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Give some more reviews! I can't improve my writing without your help. I can't alter the plot in little ways to excite my readers unless you give opinions on what kinds of scenes you want to see.

Attila The Hun's invasion? The murder of Tiberius Gracchus? The invasion of the Saxons into Briton? The travels of the Norsemen? The suicide of Marc Antony and Cleopatra? The black plague? The 'real' Jesus Christ?

Human Historical moments are up for grabs. All you readers have to do is ask, and you shall receive.

Knock, and the door shall be opened to you.

666

Chapter 13

666

Date: March, 3665 BC Location: Alpha Centauri System.

I sent three hundred al'kesh into the solar system closest to earth with the mission of locating another source of naquada. I allowed the pilots to bring their families and told them to tell no one where they were going. They found low amounts of naquada present on the second planet in the system and moderate amounts in the third asteroid belt. They soon related the information to me via communication spheres.

I arrived with Kek II in tow. I immediately had construction begun on a fifth Troi in the system. The 300 al'kesh made quick work drilling and melting a large asteroid. It took all of a day to drill the hole and fill it with ice. It took another day to melt the drill hole shut, and a third day to melt the asteroid enough for it to begin expanding.

I renamed the system from the name the primitive humans had given to the three star system. It was roughly 4 light years from Tau'ri. Arik tree-ac te kek was it's new name. Arik for short. We do not surrender, even in death, was the meaning of the words.

Arik was to be my secret fortress system. It was fortuitous to find a source of naquada so close to Tau'ri, even if it was so little. The asteroid belt would be mined out in 100 years, but by then, the second planet would be finished terraforming.

It took another month to assemble my fifth large nano-furnace. I kept the 300 pilots and their mates isolated from the rest of my Jaffa. I imported another 300 pilots and their families to live on the al'kesh until the Troi was habitable.

Mining of the asteroid field began in earnest. The three hundred al'kesh were operated at all times, as I had two crews of pilots for each.

My son and I often made trips to the fortress system to oversee the construction personally. The knowledge of this world would not be passed on to Egeria's spawn. I was going to keep it completely secret.

There was no chappa'ai present in Arik, So I moved the one from an abandoned and mined out system to Arik. It made travel to an al'kesh I left in the system for my own use quite easy.

Soon, the construction of the Troi and the mining were going well on it's own without the need for me to micro-manage. I felt it was time for me to take a small vacation and see to the uplifting of Kek into a stronger and longer lived being.

666 

Date: April, 3665 BC Location: Tau'ri

"What will eating do, father?" Kek hissed out of his inhuman mouth between bites as he devoured the human heart. I exchanged a knowing look with Eve over his shoulder as I ripped the heart out of the next human in line.

Dozens of the captured jungle pygmies wailed in fear and anguish as My Jaffa held them still. I could only feed a few dozen hearts to my son every day, as that was all his stomach could hold. I believe the chant and ritual of sacrifice was lost to the rest of humanity.

The old shaman who had taught the ant queen had learned it from his mother who learned it from her father who learned it from his father, etc. They had never considered the power that could be accumulated by sacrificing thousands of spirits. The most his line had sacrificed had been ten enemy tribesmen, and it granted the shaman slightly enhanced strength and stamina.

My half Unas son on the other hand, seemed to have no effect to the ten dozen human spirits he had already devoured over the last three days. I should have at least seen a little growth already. Yet no response from his body.

"You should be feeling more powerful with each heart you eat, Kek." I told my little boy. "You should be feeling a rush of power with every human you finish." I passed over the next human's heart as Kek burped.

His mother, Nana, stood to the side of my throne as still as a statue. She was honored to bear the child of a god, and it showed in her eyes every time I was inside of her. She was in love with me. I encouraged the affection. It was good for my son to have a happy care-giver when I was not around, which was rare. I usually took him with me, wherever I went. I was too curious about his biology to let him stray too far from my sight.

"It feels good." Kek said as he chewed "What is powerful?"

I thought for a moment on how to explain power to the boy. I decided on an easy explanation. "Power is your strength." I lifted the human body off the floor before a Jaffa could drag it away. "It is how strong you are."

I slung the human corpse at the thick wall of my throne-room. I was chanting once more as the splattered human bits dripped down the wall.

"I want you to try now." I ripped out the next tearfully begging human in line's heart and devoured it in one bite. "You throw this like I did." I tossed the body at my 3 and a half foot son's feet.

"Yes, father." Kek bent down and lifted the upper body of the human off the floor. He grunted in a cute way as he slung the corpse of his head in a display of demon hybrid strength. The corpse landed short of the wall, and slid the rest of the way, where it collided with the wall with a crack.

He teared up as he realized he couldn't sling the corpse like I could. "I can't do it, father." I wiped the tears away from his eyes with blood covered fingers, making red patches on his spiked cheeks.

"It is alright." I chided the child. "You will be able to after you eat enough hearts, and gain enough power."

"I will be powerful." Blood began dry on his cheeks as his tears became sniffles. "More hearts, father." He had a look on his, usually happy, little face as serious as I had ever seen.

I laughed a little at his determination. "Of course."

I fed him for days, carefully observing and making notes.

One thousand hearts effectively doubled his already tremendous strength. One thousand spirits made him grow four inches in height. I gave me enough reason for a hypothesis.

His body could hold ten and a half thousand spirits before it reached the pinnacle of strength.

All the other bodies I'd enhanced with spirits had grown to twice their natural height before it stopped growing stronger. My current host was still an adolescent, and had not finished growing yet.

When I sacrificed enough souls to bring Kek up to near 7 feet, he would be at full strength.

It took the better part of a year to bring him up to full strength. At 7 feet tall and very young, he was near five times the strength of my current host. He was also five times as fast.

There was only one choice I really had.

666

Date: February, 5664 BC Location: Grand Temple of Cheops.

I rendered my Granok demon host unconscious as I exited. Noshni quickly disintegrated the sleeping demon with three quick zat blasts. There were many gasps in the audience as the body disappeared. No one shouted or made any particularly loud noises to disturb the ceremony.

My new host knelt, with his mouth wide open. He was happy to be my newest host. Egeria And Nana smiled behind him, as they held his his shoulders, as ceremony and ritual of thousands of years of of public avatar change dictated. Hundreds of Unas tribal chiefs and thousands of Jaffa officers crowded the temple's pews as they watched their god on stage.

I jumped from the floor into my son's mouth with a single spring of my powerful muscles. I had to chew at the tough skin at the back of my new host's throat. I heard him groan in pain as I slipped inside his body.

Unlike with every host taking before, I did not shut down the mind of my new host. I shared my own mind with him. I began with showing him my memories of my life on Tau'ri, from the beginning.

I felt his memories as if they were my own. I felt the exhilaration as I realized my father was a god, and what it meant. I felt the love of a mother's arms around me. I felt the love of a father wiping away my tears. I felt the joy at realizing that I was so powerful, that father wanted to live inside my body.

It was a true gesture of affection from me as I sent my son into a deep slumber, to dream of my life and memories. It would take him a few years to assimilate them all.

I shuddered with pleasure as I opened my son's eyes. The hormones and chemicals flooded into my body as I connected myself into my new host's bloodstream. My eyes glowed as I stood in my powerful new body.

"Behold and celebrate, your god lives still!" I screamed in a deep and echoing voice as I raised my hands in the air. The crowd of beings in the temple's pews stood to their feet and cheered. I enjoyed the wash of cheers celebrating and glorifying me, before I noticed Niko, my Fleet Admiral, running down the isle between the pews shouting and waving her arms for my attention.

I waved my arm for silence. "Back to work!" I called out with a genuine smile. "Their are tasks that need doing, and no one to do them without you." I told the assembled leadership of my society.

Egeria walked up behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder. She towered over me by five feet and I felt like a child as I glanced up at her face. She smiled down at me. I felt true affection for my queen. She had given me all that I could ask from her. Sera was truly a queen now.

"You have made a good decision." She said. "Sharing your memories and life with Kek was the right thing to do. He shares his memories and life with you, it is only right for you to do the same." There were tears glinting in Egeria's glowing eyes as she smiled down at me. "You have done the hardest part of making yourself different from the other Goa'uld."

I smiled back up at her. "He is asleep now, watching my memories and maturing." I said. "Kek needs more time to learn all that makes us adults slowly, as not to traumatize his childish mind."

It was going to be far easier to have a willing host.

It would make it possible for me to leave his body and take a new, temporary host and learn what they knew, before killing them and going back into Kek. It was a hope of mine to find more powerful mages on Tau'ri, and take their memories before killing them. It would make it far easier to learn spells and demonology far easier than having to bind the spirits of the magic practitioners to my own for all time.

Niko was still running towards me, fighting the crowd going in the opposite direction.

"Go and get her." I pointed at Niko as I looked over at Eve. The captain of my bodyguard squad nodded and pushed her way into the mass of Jaffa and Unas flooding out of the temple.

"Are you content with being the lover of your son?" I asked Nana. She was truly and uniquely beautiful to a Unas' eyes. Her little facial horns were curved in a sexy way. Her brow ridges were spiked with longer curved horns, the sign of a powerful and dominant female. "You may return to your tribe and I can pick a new lover from the tribes as replacement."

Nana gasped and shook her head negatively. "This one is proud to serve her god in every way possible." She hissed out in a guttural voice. "There is nothing that this one would like more than to love her god."

I nodded as I watched Eve lift Niko up into the air and carry her through the crowded isle. Jaffa and Unas alike jumped aside for the captain of my guard, making her return quick.

"So be it." I told Nana. "You will remain with me for the rest of your life."

Sera gripped my shoulder for attention as Eve approached. She spoke in a human voice to identify herself as my lo'taur. "I will go and prepare you a feast for tonight, and as a reward for the good and godly deed you have done today." She referred to my taking of a willing host and sharing my memories and emotions.

I grinned to myself. Kek was so young, that his little mind would be devoured by my own. My thoughts and emotions would overwhelm the young mind, creating just another copy of my own mind.

I replaced the kara-kesh on both of my arms as Nana knotted the silver skirt around my waist. It was a simple style of clothing that I had kept for hundreds of years. I would not stop now of all times.

"There is another ha'tak fleet approaching the planet, lord Apep." Niko gasped out as she panted. The run up the temple steps and fighting the crowd appeared to have exhausted her. "Two thousand of them. The enemy is flooding through the chappa'ai."

I was stunned.

Two thousand ha'tak?

Who would waste so many resources on such a worthless planet? Was it revenge from Gia? I had destroyed her fleet of 100 ships after all. I had not destroyed every ship, but I had destroyed enough to force the survivors into retreat.

"Return to Tau'ri." I told my queen and lover. "Prepare the feast there. I will be along no matter the outcome of this battle." I opened a portal and stepped through, motioning for the rest to follow. The pink rabbit world greeted me.

I opened another portal to Tau'ri and gestured with my head at the portal opening to my throne-room on Tau'ri. I looked at Nana, and then up at Egeria. "You and the guards, as well as Noshni and Nana, need to return to Tau'ri. I will face the battle to come alone." Eve simply nodded and obeyed. Noshni saluted before walking through the portal last.

I sighed as I closed the portal and opened a new one to the pel'tak of my fourth and newest completed Troi. It's armor was a little bit thicker than it's predecessors. I had used a slightly bigger asteroid to build my newest battleship. The 500 ma'tok cannons mounted on the hull gave credence to the fact that it was my most powerful battleship I had yet to build.

"Report." I said as I sat in the command seat of the pel'tak.

Niko glanced down at the holographic display on the the screen in front of her. "They enemy fleet is 8 hours out of staff cannon range at their current speed, and have already launched al'kesh and death gliders. There are thirty thousand al'kesh as well as a hundred and twenty thousand death gliders three hours out of range."

I grimaced. The number were overwhelming. I stood no chance at winning this battle, and I knew it. I only had one real option. It left a sour taste in my mouth.

Diplomacy.

Ugh.

"Hail the enemy fleet." I ordered.

"No response." Niko reported back. "They are ignoring hails."

I closed my eyes and sighed. This was the end for my fleet and the hundreds of thousands of Jaffa down on the planet. It was the end of my little million Unas army. I rubbed my new host's temples in frustration. This was so disappointing. I had no idea how to fight that many ha'tak with my little fleet. I sat there for the next hour, brooding.

I never would have expected this many enemy ha'tak over such an insignificant planet.

"They are hailing us, lord Apep." Niko interrupted my trance of self pity.

"Put it on the center projector." I gestured with my clawed hand to the holographic display of the approaching fleet I had been staring at for the past hour.

The central projector flared into the image of a gold plated ha'tak's pel'tak. A plain faced redheaded girl sat at the command chair. Her clothing was golden robes with a gold kara-kesh on her right arm.

I grimaced, seeing my creation on the arm of my enemy. It was bad fortune that I recognized this person from the memories of Ra. It was Gia, herself. A system lord had come to deal with this backwater planet personally.

Gia was old. Almost as old as Neith, she was utterly ancient. She had been a system lord from th early days of Goa'uld conquest. She had rose to power back during the old times as we warred with the Asgard. She was one of the most experienced and respected of all system lords.

"I am the goddess Gia, And I lay claim to this planet." She began to speak as her eyes glowed with light. "You have one chance to surrender before my fleet destroys your own. Surrender now, and I will allow you to live as my under-lord."

I grimaced again.

"I am the god, Apep. I invented the kara-kesh on your arm." my eyes glowed as I identified myself. "And I-" The words caught in my throat. "I surrender."

The ancient false goddess smirked at her easy victory before her face became expressionless. "I saw the recordings of your last battle against my forces. Your two ships stood against a fleet of 100 ha'tak and won. I find that most impressive."

I bowed my head in submission. "I humbly apologize for my actions. I should not have destroyed my lady's ships in-" she cut me off.

"Silence." She ordered. "I am not done speaking."

I bowed my head lower in further submission. I could still see her as I looked up at her, through glowing eyes. I could curse her to death. Even with such distance between us, I had tested an old witch-doctor's death curse from a longer range. If I did, however, Gia's first prime would stop at nothing to kill me. Certain death for my planet.

"You have impressed me with your inventions." I could see her giving her kara-kesh a speculative look. "I wish for you to invent devices for me, instead of for yourself. I see that you are in a host unlike I have ever seen before. I know that you are inside of a ship like I have sever seen before." 

I itched to cast the death curse and end the system lord's life. It would spell the doom of hundreds of years of my work if I did. She wanted the secrets of Granok demon/Unas hybrids? Should I reveal demons to her?

"You will give me the secrets of your new host and deliver one to me." She spoke in flat tone as if ordering a peasant. "You will give me one of your new battleships as well, and begin producing them for me. I want ten a year. You will make new devices for me, to aid me in my wars against my enemies." I could see her crack a bit of a smile as she imagined what a scientist of my caliber could grant her. "You will maintain your ownership of this planet, and it's inhabitants. My fleet will stay here to guard your planet."

'And keep me under your thumb', went unsaid.

"I will need large amounts of naquada to begin production of enough Troi class battleships to satisfy your needs. And a few years to build enough facilities to construct as many battleships as you'd like." I said slowly, testing the waters of my new master's temperament for requests. "It has taken me a decade to produce each ship with my current resources."

Gia nodded. "I will begin regular shipments of naquada through the chappa'ai, and you have five years to bring your production up to ten a year." She smiled then. "How long will it take you to prepare a female host like the one you have now? I wish to try on a new host as..." She paused to consider her words. "Unique as yours."

Kek would have appeared human, had he not the spikes of Unas in the traditional spots on his face. There was no facial scarring like my last host. Kek's body was that of an attractive and powerfully built young man.

I could replace the Granok demon DNA and replace it with human. There could be side effects, however. I would have to experiment. Perhaps I could breed a human with a Unas? It had already been tried I believe. I hit upon a solution that could work.

"Three months for a female adult." I answered. "I need to use nano-bots to increase the aging to-" Gia cut me off once more.

"I don't care how you do it." She snorted as if the thought of my beloved science was repugnant to her. "Send a female host to my home-world in three months time. I want her to have light skin and red hair. I will be taking your largest battleship with me now. Get out of it, along with everyone but your pel'tak crew."

The transmission cut out and left me in silence, with my head bowed in submission.

I felt the cold rage course through me.

How could I not have foreseen that my new battleship design would attract the personal attention of a system lord? I should have abandoned the planet long ago and led my slaves and Jaffa on an exodus long ago.

My arrogance has clouded my judgment, I decided at last.

I would have to re-plan my entire conquest. I was now the glorified slave of a system lord. It required new actions. It required new plans.

I cursed.

666

Date: February, 5664 BC Location: Tau'ri

It was one day after my surrender and I had work to do.

I had to begin my experiments to produce a female version of me, quickly. The first step would be to find a population of red-headed and pale skinned humans to experiment on. I was in a foul mood as I slowly brought Kek back to consciousness.

I had overwhelmed my child's sense of self and created another version of myself, with all of my same goals. Similar to a harsesis, he possessed hidden knowledge that no normal mortal would ever normally posses. I felt secure inside of my strongest and fastest host to date.

"I live to serve your will, father." My host whispered in the quiet pel'tak, too low for others to hear. The al'kesh was escorted by five more as we skimmed the ocean's water as we headed north. "I will always protect you, and will always be here to be your host." He assured.

I knew his every thought, and knew he spoke the truth. He was for the most part, me.

"That village looks promising." I pointed out to my al'kesh pilot as I sat in the command chair. We were floating above a village that looked to host a few thousand primitive red-headed people. The location of the village was a large island to the north. The island was north west of the continent above the dark continent. (Briton)

"Yes, lord Apep." The pilot intoned as he signaled our escort to begin landing.

"Inform the Jaffa this is a capture and secure mission. Not seize and destroy." I stated reluctantly. I really wanted to kill until my blood-lust was quenched. "Zat'nik'tel use only."

The pilot nodded and began landing procedures as he manipulated the holographic display before him and communicated my message to the rest of the strike force. 

I felt the light thump as the ship landed. I slowly walked out of the pel'tak and into the cargo bay as I moped in depression.

Screams reached my ears as my Jaffa met the villagers ahead of me. The villagers were going to be running scared as my Jaffa descended upon the large village of red-heads. The screams of surprise and agony intensified as I made my way down the ramp.

Then I noticed something.

The screams were in Goa'uld.

And my Jaffa...

were losing.


	14. Chapter 14

666

Chapter 14

666

Date: February, 3664 BC Location: Somewhere in Scotland

There were people running screaming, not from my Jaffa, but from some blue demon that stood in the center of the village. My Jaffa were dying as soon as they were unloading off the ships. Some of them got a lucky shot off with their zat'nik'tels before the blue demon's light engulfed them.

"Stay on the al'kesh." I ground out through my teeth at Eve, who stood behind me with the nine other members of my bodyguard. "I need to kill something, and that demon just volunteered." I started walking slowly down the ramp. "seal the cargo bay doors and signal the rest of the Jaffa to hold their advance." 

The blue demon reached his arm out as if to wave hello. An arc of white electricity jumped from his hand and struck one of my unlucky Jaffa as he fired ineffectually into the demon's chest. The Jaffa screamed in agony as the white hot energy leaped from him to the Jaffa and humans within fifty yards of him like a web of energy.

My jaffa and the nearby humans screamed just a few moments before they were reduced to dust.

I growled in anger as I began to chant.

The demon saw me walking towards it and held out it's arm in my direction. "Die halfbreed!" The demon shouted. In a language I recognized thanks to my binding of the Granok Loremaster's spirit.

White lightning arced out at me. Is was blindingly fast.

But I was faster.

I dodged the lightning and it struck a fleeing human instead. As more red-heads and Jaffa were reduced to dust, I continued my chant.

The demon aimed at me again. "Stay still damn you."

I blitzed forward in a burst of speed, breaking the demon's waving arm with a wet snapping sound. I continued to chant as the demon cursed. "No weapon forged can harm me!" He shouted in denial and anger as I stomped on his legs, snapping them. "I am the Judge!"

I finished my chant with a crescendo of foreign tongued words hissed out of my host's mouth for the first time.

Without replying to the demon's cries of rage and agony, I slammed my fist down into it's naked blue chest, and found a beating heart. I ripped it out as the 'Judge' gasped in shock.

I swallowed the heart whole without biting down.

I felt absolute agony for the first time in my real body, as it assimilated the knowledge and powers of the Judge. The creature was from a hell-dimension called Azorathi ruled by a being known as Azorath, an Old One. The Old Ones were some of the ancient demons who created the various demons seen on Tau'ri today by mixing their blood with that of the humans.

Judge had been sent by Azorath to judge humanity guilty for expelling the Old Ones from earth and to wipe them from existence. I felt utterly inferior to the Old One. It was the second time in two days I had felt inferior to anyone.

There were God-like demons sending magical assassins through dimensional portals to Tau'ri to kill all humans. If I were human, the Judgment demon would not have broken under the strain I had put it's powerful form. My host was not human however, It was an Unas/Granok demon hybrid. A powerful and young one at that. I still had another seven feet or so to grow before my son would be fully grown,

I would be avoiding the sarcophagus for the next few centuries to allow my host the time to grow and age naturally. Using 'rapid aging' growth nanites would make my host slightly weaker in the bones and muscles than it could be if grown naturally. I needed a host as powerful as possible.

I banged on the cargo door's frame and shouted. "Get out here and catch those humans!" I had already lost 250 out of the 300 Jaffa I had brought in my six al'kesh. I had no desire to chase after the smelly primitive humans by myself, however.

The ramp lowered, and my bodyguard and the last fifty Jaffa I possessed on this trip, other than pilots, marched out of my al'kesh and started chasing after the panicked and fleeing humans I pointed them at.

"Everyone capture at least three humans." I yelled at the Jaffa's backs as they ran down the fleeing humans. "I need them for experiments."

I felt new powers coursing through my veins. I possessed the power to vaporize any nearby humans with pure demonic power. And more powerful than that... I was immune to weapons fire. Literally no weapon forged could harm me. I could still be ripped limb from limb by a powerful enough demon...

but that demon would find his sword useless against me and be forced to use his hands.

I'm fairly sure the vacuum of space would still kill me, as would sufficient velocity. I was fairly sure that plasma and other energy weapons were now utterly useless against me. Only magic and demon hands could touch me now.

My jaffa ended up gathering 265 humans before they all were lost in the thick forest to the south of the village. I could have gone after more, But 265 should be enough.

I was running low on time.

666

Date: March 3664 BC Location: Tau'ri

I began with putting each human into the genetic manipulator and getting their base readings. I quickly found the genes that gave them their distinctive red hair. It was related to them being the descendants of a red haired, pale skinned, ridged eyebrowed form of proto-human. I melted the humans into organic acids after scanning their bodies in the genetic manipulator.

It was easy to isolate the ancestor's coloring. I took a male Unas and modified its gonads to produce red haired and pale skinned Unas. I took a female and reprogrammed her eggs to produce the same thing. I fed them 'rapid aging' nanites and had them reproduce. Their offspring was closer to my form in looks. I put the spawn down in a bucket of acid to get rid of the evidence of my failure.

I added more human DNA to the mix in the modified Unas and bred another offspring. It was what I wanted, but it was male. It too was added to the acid pile of rejects.

The next two were male as well. They to were rejected.

The fifth birth had the right characteristics between Unas and human to appear like my own host.

The female was fed 'rapid aging' nanites, with sixteen days to go until my three month deadline was up.

Clawed fingers, check.

Facial horns, check.

Attractive young face, check.

Tall muscular Unas physique, check

Just the slightest hint of Granok demon genetics to give added vitality to the body.

I barely finished early enough time to get the nanites out of my over-lady's new blank minded host and into the chappa'ai before my deadline was up.

666

Date: July, 3664 BC Location: Cheops

The shipments of pure and refined naquada bricks flowed out of the chappa'ai like rain out of the sky. Apparently, Gia had tested her new Troi, and wanted more of them very badly. Badly enough to bury me in naquada.

I happily accepted the rare mineral, as I set all of my large nano-furnaces to building more large nano-furnaces. I built twenty six of them in the first year of my surrender. They sped up the speed of construction immensely. The pure naquada coming through the chappa'ai made all the difference in the world.

There was no shortage of asteroids of ready size to be made into Troi class battleships. I waited on constructing any more of them however. I wanted an infrastructure that could support large scale orbital construction before I actually began the construction.

I build a gigantic state-of-the-art laboratory, deep in the heart of a newly commissioned Troi in the Arik system, My largest and most advanced yet. It was my flagship. I'd hidden enough refined naquada along with two of my large nano-furnaces in a hell dimension before taking them out in the Arik system.

I had many of my Cheops al'kesh crews stop their own mining schedules and had the pilots begin training in combat extensively. I wanted the best pilots in the galaxy. I would accept nothing less than perfection. I spent another year setting up Cheops for a massive growth in population, with roads, schools, hospitals, sewers, and farm-land accounted for and pre-made.

After a year of constructing infrastructure and another year constructing the needed nano-furnaces, I began building defenses.

Two large orbital construction platforms were built. I designed the concept myself. They were essentially just very large ships with twenty large nano-furnaces attached. They were bristling with defensive weaponry, such as 1,000 ma'tok cannon turrets and 2,000 laser turrets each.

I kept my lasers usefulness in combat a close secret. they were good for heating up asteroids and mining naquada in space is all that the fleet of 2,000 ha'tak saw as I used them extensively in construction and mining efforts.

My population of Jaffa had finally hit one million when you counted the children as well as the adults. Many of the Jaffa had once been children of Oranos's Jaffa before I killed their parents. Very few could remember such things, even though they had been taught about it.

Standard schools had been built and maintained free education, teaching Jaffa children how to connect construction materials for building projects and gave aptitude tests for potential pilots. All of the children were taught the most up-to-date battle tactics and weapons training. They were taught how to fight together and build for the most part.

Separate schools were made for the adult Unas, to teach them about the true god and how to worship him. The schools taught the most devout how to use ma'tok staff weapons. Around 100,000 Unas were trained to march in order, under the command of Jaffa officers, and for firing lines with the ma'tok staffs.

The very skilled Jaffa children with the best reflexes, speed, and hand-eye coordination became pilots. The largest and strongest males and females become the fleet Jaffa. Fleet Jaffa were the ones who were stationed on ships, like the fifty I had stationed on every al'kesh, and the ten thousand I stationed on every Troi. They were always ready for battle.

After the pilots and the fleet Jaffa, were the army Jaffa. They were standard warriors, armed with shak'nels, zat'nik'tels, and every century armed with a ma'tok cannon mounted on two wheels.

All of my Jaffa were still given a spear instead of a ma'tok staff once they received their prim'ta and came of age. It was a tradition after centuries of demon hunting on Tau'ri. All boys and girls were trained in the spear, shak'nel, zat'nik'tel, and ma'tok cannon. The Shak'nels, and zat'nik'tels were issued in the first day of school, once the Jaffa children turned 8 and began their learning.

It was a good system. I got plenty of child labor, and they got to learn the trades they had to choose from after they received their prim'ta. The majority of my nano-furnaces were built by the school students. The children were very effective construction workers, despite the few thousand that died on the job due to accidents.

More effective trenches were designed as Baal and Oranos attacks grew more frequent. The stone trenches were covered completely by mortared stone with little slits for the Jaffa to see out and aim their shak'nels or zat'nik'tels.

I called these new trenches bunkers. Not a single one had yet to fall against the barrages of ma'tok plasma fire. I was learning and adapting new tactics to keep my Jaffa alive.

666

Date: February, 3661 BC Location: Arik System, Aboard Kalash, The Super-Troi Class Dreadnought

The construction of my fortress world was going splendidly. The servants of Gia watched that I didn't smuggle any extra naquada into hyperspace via ship or through the chappa'ai on Cheops. That was all the precautions that they felt the need to have against me smuggling naquada off world.

They never considered that I may have the ability to open portals to other dimensions.

They monitored all local subspace communications as well, be that got them nothing unusual other than the constant chatter of the older Jaffa talking about hunting demons in 'the old days'. I didn't try to hide that I had been stranded on Tau'ri for the last seven centuries. None of Gia's underlings believed it, and that suited me just fine.

I'm sure they reported it to Gia, but I doubt she believed the rumor either.

"Lord Apep, We are set to be done with the construction within the month." Three nano-furnaces were sufficient to get a flagship built in three years if you had a near unlimited supply of 100% pure refined naquada. "The number of new laser cannons made the construction of ten extra energy generators a necessity and set us back a month."

I nodded. It was to be expected. "And the regular Troi?" I asked.

"It should be complete in four months." Niko, my Admiral, informed me. "The new laser canons are impressive, lord Apep. It is unfortunate that they take an entire naquada generator to power each one."

I nodded again. "I will have to devise a better form of power generation before we begin the real war." I referred to the war against all the system lords at once.

"How are the new pilots adjusting to life inside the Kalash? Are the fleet Jaffa giving you any trouble?" I asked as I looked out over the recreational facility. It contained many miniature battlefields where fleet Jaffa and pilots fought with in'tars and blunted spears. Battle was the only recreation that I wanted happening. There was an icy cold tundra, a humid jungle, a hot desert, and a wet swamp.

"They are all adjusting well to the isolation. They appear to have taken your orders to breed often and always to heart, lord Apep. They have relived a great deal of their stress and I'm sure the hallways of the ship will soon be full of children." Niko snickered a little. "The recreational battlefields are always full and the pilots are training eight hours a day on combat maneuvers. The fleet Jaffa are training in boarding actions and defenses as well as marksmanship, eight hours a day. We keep them all too busy to get into mischief."

Out of my recruits into the fleet Jaffa and Pilots, the best were sent to Arik. The largest and strongest Jaffa for the fleet. The smartest, speediest and best reflexed for the pilots. All of them were recruits were aged 14-17. That is the ages where they receive their prim'ta and graduate into adulthood.

Arik2 was a blossoming world now. The clouds of sulfuric acid was being replaced by clouds of water vapor. The toxic air was being replaced by healthy oxygen. With the influx of pure naquada, instead of the poor quality orbital ore, terraforming was a process that was speeding up.

I had the terraforming machines built on Cheops and assembled in orbit of Arik2. Like many things, I transported them with the use of my magic portals.

"What of the terraforming? When will the process be completed?" I asked my Admiral. "The sooner we can settle on that world, the better for us all."

"Another ten years until the air is breathable, and another ten after that for the surface soil to be usable for farming." Niko read off a holographic display. "If the nano-furnaces can be freed to construct additional terraformers after the completion of the the Troi battleship, we can cut that down to..." She made a few adjustments to the display. "3 years for breathable air and another 5 after that for the surface soil to be used for farming."

"What about making all of the plants and fungi on the planet edible instead of the usual grain farming once terraforming is complete?" I asked. I had been considering the matter for a period of weeks.

"We will need samples from Tau'ri to make it work, but it should be doable." Niko responded without even looking at her display. "We decide what kind of flora and fauna get fabricated on the planet's surface. If you can find a genetic sample, we can probably find an environment to grow it."

"Thats good. I will begin on that very soon. It will really add to the amount of population the planet will be able to support in it's early stages of infrastructure." I smiled at the gray haired old Jaffa woman. "I have also decided that you will be upgraded into an immortal like my bodyguards and the Demon century."

Niko went cross eyed for a moment. "Thats-" She cut herself off. "Thank you, lord Apep." Was all she could say. I knew what was on her mind however. Being young again.

"I expect you to live and serve me for the rest of eternity." I shook my head with a wary look in my eyes. "It is not a reward. It is a burden. There will be no rest for you. You will continue to serve for eternity, long after all that you know are long dead."

Niko's smile slipped a little as she considered what I said before solidifying once more into a grin. "I'm happy to serve, lord Apep."

I nodded. "Take an al'kesh to Tau'ri then. My queen will give you the upgrade."

666

Date: December, 3661 BC Location: Cheops

It was late at night, and the moon hung bright and full in the sky.

I was sitting in my temple, going over the reports of the tenth and final Troi to be taken by by Gia within the next few days. The construction of five more were already underway. I was going to surpass the required 10 next year by double.

"You are holding out on me." A voice behind me made me jump in my throne. I whirled around with my kara-kesh raised an glowing, ready to roast whoever had surprised me alive. How had anyone gotten past my guard? My bodyguard never ventured to Cheops anymore, but my regular guard was still quite effective...

Usually.

I found a knife tucked under my chin and a dozen ma'tok pointed my way.

Gia stood before me in her new host's body. She stood almost nude in the pale light cast by the night sky. Like me, all she wore was a thin skirt. I could feel Kek's libido go wild at the pheromones that Gia's body excreted. It was lust at first site. The redhead half unas body may have been inferior to my half demon body, it still gave off the scents of a Unas female in heat. It had not had a pheromone scent at all without a Goa'uld inside the mindless body.

She also held a blade at my throat. "I came here to offer you a reward for a job completed, when lo and behold, you already posses my gift."

I was confused. I dared not question my over-lady to her face however. "I'm sure there is an explanation. I can-"

"Silence!" Gia roared.

I shut up and pretended to be a little worried as the blade pressed into my throat with a little more force.

"I came here to offer you a few million of my prim'ta, only to find your temple overflowing with tanks full of them." She hissed. "I am the queen of my domain. I am the only queen and all others must die. Now tell me..." She pressed the blade in a little harder. "Where is this queen you are hiding?"

My mind whirled as I realized I had given myself away once more through sheer arrogance. I could not give up my stronghold on Tau'ri. I could not give up my fortress world of Arik either. A believable lie then.

The blade pressed even harder on my knife immune skin. "Well? Don't keep me waiting, my hand may start to shake."

"I cloned them all." I lied. "That was the only way to keep my Jaffa population alive for 700 years on Tau'ri."

Gia blinked at me. She had not expected that answer. "You say you were on Tau'ri. Yet I had to flee my domain on the planet after a vicious slave rebellion. I suspect you are lying about surviving for 700 years alone." She said as she held the blade steady. "You also claim that you have been cloning prim'ta for the last 700 years, and I also suspect this to be a lie."

Gia walked around my throne slowly as she held the knife at my throat. Her pale perfect breasts shone in the moonlight as she thrust out her chest and tilted her chin upwards. "And yet..." She paused as she leaned forwards. Her face came close as she rested her right cheek on my own. She breathed in my scent deeply. "And yet you are a brilliant scientist. Perhaps the most brilliant to ever lay hands on a nano-furnace."

She breathed in my scent deeply as I breathed in her own. "All scans of the planet have failed to locate your hidden queen, and there is no place the scans have not searched." I felt a little light headed.

"There is no queen." I gasped out as Kek went insane with lust. "I have cloned all of the prim'ta with my own genetic material." I sent Kek into a deep sleep as I took complete control over my body.

Gia shuddered as she breathed in my scent once more. I had regained control of myself, but Gia appeared to be having problems. "I will be your queen from now on." Her hand planted itself on my bare chest and slid along my pectoral muscles. "Say it."

"You are my queen from now on." I said as I felt the hormones in the blood begin to effect my real body.

"And you are my consort." Gia whispered in my ear as she withdrew the knife from my neck. She tossed it in the direction of her Jaffa, negligently.

I heard a wet squish and the sound of a body hitting the ground. The wet choking sounds of a person choking on their own blood.

"You will be 'my,'-" she put extra emphasis on the word 'my', "consort." She finished breathlessly. She put one arm around my shoulders as she climbed into my lap. Her other hand continued to rub my chest as she nuzzled my neck.

"Mine and no one else's." She breathed as her hand rubbed lower. "I feel so young again." She moaned out.

Her hand slipped lower as she rubbed over the front of my silver skirt. I breathed in her scent once more. It was intoxicating. I felt the hormones flood my Goa'uld brain.

Her hand loosened the knot at my waist.

"Take me, Apep." She moaned as she straddled my hips. "Take me here and now."

Her hand loosened the cloth of gold skirt she wore.

Her last piece of modesty fluttered to the floor.

By dawn, we were curled together on my throne, with her naked form panting in my arms. "I have not felt like that since I was a young spawn." She breathed into my ear. "You are mine from now on."

I felt her hand begin to wander again. "I am yours." I agreed. In my mind, I scoffed. Nana was a far better lay than Gia. As far as hormones went, Gia was a poor imitation to the real thing.

"Take me again. " She whispered in my ear as she stood up and braced herself against the war wall of the room. Her Jaffa guards moved around to be out of our view once more. "From behind this time."

I took her. It was long, and it was loud.

By the end, she was curled up on my throne, her legs shaking in the aftershocks of intense orgasms. I breathed in deeply, and when I deemed it safe, I asked a nearby Jaffa a question. "What happened to my guards last night, Jaffa?"

Gia chose to answer before the Jaffa could. "Nish'ta." She moaned out through heavy lidded eyes. "I drugged them with nish'ta."

I felt a strange feeling of sickness in my gut. All of my Jaffa were vulnerable to nish'ta. I had overlooked it as a potential weapon to defend against, and I suffered as a consequence. It was my arrogance striking me once more.

I stood still and at attention as I waited for Gia to recover. I tied on my silver skirt once more and knotted it. I lifted Gia's up off the floor. And held it as I waited.

Gia snoozed in my throne for an hour. I counted the rise and falls of her perfect breasts as she breathed out of sheer boredom.

Finally she awoke and stretched with a feline grace as she yawned. "You were perfect, my consort." She rubbed her hands over my pectorals as I knotted the golden skirt around her waist. She kissed my neck as she breathed in my scent once more. "You shall attend me tonight on my home-world of Pontos. Tonight, and every night." She smiled at me. "Continue your labors and science during the day." She kissed my neck once more. "But at night, you are mine."

"Yours" I agreed.

Damn my arrogance.


	15. Chapter 15

I posted chapters 13 and 14 on the same day. Go and see where you stopped reading if you are confused about the beginning of this chapter.

666

Chapter 15

666

Date: March, 3660 BC Location: Pontos, Gia's Bedchamber

I lay utterly still as Gia lay passed out next to me. She was utterly exhausted after a couple of hours of sex. Nana could last all night long. I was an utter reversal of fortune for my plans to be the consort of Gia. She showered me in naquada and I knew that her prim'ta spawn were tainted with my own memories and emotions.

Her young would take it's first host and then feel the hatred that I felt at every waking moment. They would then most likely begin sacrificing human slaves in large numbers to augment themselves. Once my spawn here matured, it would be a new dawn for the Goa'uld. The days of the old ways would be numbered.

I rose from the bed as the sun rose in the sky. Gia slept on. Every day for months, I had fucked her. In every position, and in every hole. She was needy for more every night. I grew very tired of the same old vagina very quickly, yet I dared not try for fresh vagina on Cheops or Pontos.

I knotted my skirt around my waist and made my way to the palaces' ring platform. It would take me directly to the chappa'ai. I nodded to the chappa'ai guards who saluted back. They were used to seeing me in the company of their goddess. My facial horns made me distinctive.

I made my way through the portal an into an utter bloodbath. Blood soaked mud rose up high on my shins. I grimaced as I surveyed the mounds of bodies stacked high on all sides of the chappa'ai. All of them were marked with the symbol of Baal on their foreheads.

I shook my head. Figures he would send another twenty thousand troops to die. He must need to purge his own forces quite often with as many Jaffa as he sent to die here as he always did. The great idiot. I hated Baal with a passion. He had held me up for six hours on Pontos as he sent another doomed army through the chappa'ai.

I opened a small portal in front of a massive pile of bodies. I quickly made my way to my lab hidden deep in Kalash. I was working on a defense against nish'ta, and it was not coming very well. The only cures I could make, was a small electrical shock collar that would painfully jolt the wearer when nish'ta was detected in the air.

Other than that, I could find no simpler way.

The shock collars had already gone into production on Cheops. All of my guards were issued the new collars before anyone else. I felt paranoid without having guards immune to nish'ta. The fleet Jaffa and pilots were issued the collars next, followed by my regular army Jaffa. The Unas were issued with shock collars last. The production only took a month on a single nano-furnace.

I worked on sneaking pieces of nano-furnaces into my hell dimensions. I was getting quite good at hiding my actions inside of the sensor shielded construction platforms. I had the parts for two new nano-furnaces built off on a single platform in a day, as the Troi workers worked to catch up to the parts made in advanced as fabrication surpassed assembly for the first time.

I had to bring some more construction workers into orbit to make it easier on my real warriors to train. I had the choice between using humans or Unas for construction duties. The Unas were a simple choice. They had far more stamina, and could lift heavier pieces of machinery quicker than most Jaffa.

I took 5,000 with me over to Arik to garrison the newest standard Troi. The Kalash, Super-Troi, had plenty of time to go until it was anywhere near full of recruits. I had all five thousand working on assembling the two nano-furnaces in the center of the Troi class battleship.

The Unas proved themselves superior construction workers than the Jaffa. I has glad to finally find something they were particularly good at, other than soaking up enemy ma'tok staff plasma fire. I had groups of Unas replace the Jaffa on the construction platforms of Cheops. It increased production speed by 50%. I was going to be producing triple the required number of Troi class battleships this year.

I needed to talk to Gia about letting me expand my borders a little bit.

666

Date: March, 3660 BC Location: Pontos, Gia's Bedchamber

Gia lay next to me panting her lungs out as she glowed in satisfaction and happiness. She cupped my cheek in her hand, an turned my head to face her.

"I have some good news for you, my love" She smiled sweetly, as if she were not eight thousand years old. "Some very good news."

I was not fooled be her loving face. She was not a sweet girl at heart like my Sera. She was a cold and cruel system lord. I just happened to posses the penis she had become addicted to. I had the hormones that attracted her part-demon host body, and the demon body shared sensations so much more readily than a human body.

It was not surprising that she could become addicted to my pheromones, as she receives rushes of orgasm chemicals in her Goa'uld nerve cluster every time she scents my pheromones. I had addicted a system lord to my 'love'.

"What is the good news then, beautiful?" I inquired curiously, "I had something I wanted to speak to you about as well."

Her green eyes shined with happiness as she squealed out her two word answer. "I'm pregnant!"

I felt stunned. My first thoughts were, 'This again?'

I forced a smile on my face and hoped it looked convincing. "Thats great news. Is it a boy or a girl?" I questioned. "How far along are you?"

"I'm three weeks pregnant and the gene scans show it's a girl." She gushed with a grin.

A girl...

I had a girl once. It was a long time ago, before the Powers That Be had taken her away. It was not a harsesis like the Gia and I would end up having. Or not having if I got my way. Little Herit.

Kek's eyes teared up as he relived the memory of being threatened into not reviving my daughter/mate. I kept the smile on my face as I teared up accidentally. Gia licked away my tears with a wicked grin as she rubbed her soft breasts across my chest, teasingly. "Don't cry, my love."

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked as she finished liking away my tears.

"What percentage of your Naquada output are you sending to Cheops?" I asked carefully.

She studied me carefully, and answered truthfully. "Around 5%" She shrugged, a very human-like motion. "Why?"

I smiled at her. "I can send you thirty Trois a year if you double that amount."

Her eyes narrowed a little bit. "Are you planning something?" She inquired suspiciously. "I won't tolerate any usurpation of my power. I know you can produce forty with that amount." Her intelligence was faulty, bet better than no guess at all. If she doubled my quota of naquada, I could build 80 Trois a year. They were exceedingly cheap when compared to a ha'tak. All I needed made out of naquada were the power generators, shield, hyperdrive, and inertial dampening system. The rest was made out of the asteroids themselves.

I nodded at her as I rubbed her smooth and muscular belly. She calmed down at the reminder of our closeness. "I want your help." I said with a smile. "I want to become a system lord on my own right."

She smiled at me. "Thats adorable." she stroked her hand along the side of my face. "You are far too young. You are only not even eight centuries old."

I blinked, and kept up my smile. "I don't need any overt help. I will give you thirty Trois a year with you doubling my allowance of naquada." I looked into her eyes as she grinned at me. "I know that they are more cost effective than your antique ha'tak."

"With the extra Naquada, allow me to build my own fleet." I implored. "I am smart beyond my years, as you very well know. I won't attack any rival system lords or kill any of their under-lords until I am ready."

Gia smiled gently as she ran her hand over my face gently and cupped my cheek. "Such an eager boy you are." I smiled at her and captured a thick nipple in my mouth. "So much intelligence." Her fingers ran though my my my long black hair. "So much guile." 

I sucked lightly on the nipple like a baby nursing. She tilted her head back and moaned. I let the nipple drop from my lips. "I will form an alliance with you in a few centuries, as and take out Oranos's territory." I lightly brushed over her swollen nipple with my fingertips. She moaned again, louder. "That will leave Baal trapped between us, ready to be devoured."

"Alright." She gasped "I'll double your naquada quota. Deliver me 30 ships a year, and you may raid the no-man's land to your heart's content." She moaned again as I recaptured her nipple and nibbled on it lightly. "Just get in me, my love. Take me, now!"

I felt victorious as I ravaged my overlord's body.

I had truly won a great victory. A victory as great as anything in the history of the Goa'uld.

Thirty ships for the price of eighty. It would leave me with the resources to build 50 Trois a month. I would be rolling in fresh planets to conquer in a matter of years.

As Gia gasped for air. Her drew me close to her sweaty body as she panted and whispered in my ear. "If I do this for you, I want you to do something for me."

"Anything." I promised. "Ask and it's yours."

Her arms wrapped around me tightly. "I want your queen." I remained still. "The queen you visit at your palace on Tau'ri when you think no one is looking for you."

I looked at Gia with my eyes wide. "How would you know such a thing?" I asked growing suspicious. "How could you even guess?"

"I sent a few cloaked ha'tak to Tau'ri after you said you lived in the jungle of the dark continent for 700 years." She admitted. "They reported back to me just yesterday. They scanned your palace there and saw her cook you a feast. Followed by massaging your back and feet."

I knew what she was talking about. Just a few weeks ago, I had taken a day off and returned to my Tau'ri palace and had wallowed in my time of doing nothing for awhile. That had been a very pleasant experience. Luckily I had not fucked Nana that night.

"You caught me." I admitted. "I posses another queen." I looked down, fake shame in my eyes. "I have had her for all the time I have been alive." I said slowly. "She became my servant the day I took my first host." I admitted.

"You are such a clever boy to enslave a queen on your first day of life." She whispered as her fingers trailed lightly up and down the sides of my face as she caressed my facial horns. "I want you to use that clever head of yours and bring me your queen, Do that, and you shall be rewarded with a doubling of your naquada quota." 

I felt leery of the next part. One last thing I had to know.

"And our child?" I asked. "Will it be a harsesis?" I rubbed her belly where the flat of her belly. "Will our child have all of our memories?"

"You tell me." She whispered. "I have never had a host like this before."

She kissed me on the lips with heat and passion. "Now go, and fetch me that queen."

I nodded. With a gentle smile. "Yes, my queen."

It was clear what I had to do.

666

Date: March, 3660 BC Location: Tau'ri, Apep's Palace.

I walked into the room slowly, as I looked around mournfully. What I had lost the opportunity to be haunted me. I was going to be a system lord. I was not going to be a loyal lover.

"Sera!" I called through the almost deserted palace. "I need you!"

There were footsteps coming from the direction of my bedchamber. Nana saw me and bowed low. "Master, it has been weeks." She hissed with her utterly alien vocal chords. "This one has missed you."

I smiled at the Unas woman whose son's body I wore like a glove. "I missed you too, Nana." I walked closer and patted took her hand in mine. "Where is Sera?" I asked as I looked in Nana's eyes.

"I'm here." Sera's melodic voice echoed off the river-stone walls of the throne-room. I turned to look at her. I gave her a sad smile before I lunged forward. She jumped away from me in a panic for some reason. It was like she knew what I was planning.

I was half her height, but I was many, many times her strength and speed.

It only took me an instant before I had her neck in my hands. I squeezed gently. Just enough to cut off the breathe of my lo'taurs body. "Come out Egeria." I said calmly "Give yourself up, or you both die."

I could see the confusion swimming in Egeria's glowing eyes as I choked the life out of her host. "Come out, Egeria." I prodded again as Sera turned blue, and scratched feebly at my grip of steel. "She will live without you, I only need you."

"The glow dimmed in Egeria's eyes as I felt the Goa'uld within her stir into motion. Sera's face was purple and pale as I released my grip on her throat a little. The snake was coming out. "Why?" Sera gasped out. I held her still as Egeria began to emerge from the back of Sera's neck.

Waiting for the next three seconds was an eternity. I felt a small bit of guilt and a lot of elation.

"Why?" Sera choked out as I gripped Egeria's thick hissing body. "What did I do?"

I held the squirming and hissing giant Goa'uld in my grip as I looked at Sera sadly. "You did nothing wrong. Sera. I will explain it when I get back." I opened a portal to the shrimp world.

I stepped thorough and opened another portal to to one of the empty ring rooms, aboard a newly completed Troi class battleship. I quickly ringed down as Egeria began to lose her mind. She was trying to gnaw my fingers off with her nerve-spike mandibles.

I shook her lightly to dislodge her irritating mandibles. I activated the rings to find myself in the midst of a battle in front of my planet's chappa'ai. I tucked the squirming Goa'uld queen under my arm and waded into the fight. My Jaffa had seen me ring in and had stopped firing in the general area where I walked. I cradled the fat snake in the crook of my arm as I began to grab and throw the Jaffa of Baal through the air. Plasma bursts scorched the outer layers of my skin and burnt off my silver knotted skirt.

"Behave Egeria, it will be over soon." I chided the panicking Goa'uld. I continued to walk through the battlefield until I was in the middle of the enemy's ranks. I held out my arm and waved it. White electric light shined and arced off my finger for just a moment. The light began to spread rapidly through the enemy ranks.

She screeched at me in fear and fury. I almost snickered. The thing was going utterly feral. The screeching cut off momentarily. The Jaffa of Oranos howled their strangled death wails of agony. The light intensified for a moment, before the enemy army dissolved into ashes.

Egeria hissed as my Jaffa stood in their bunkers in silence.

"Lord Apep!" One brave Jaffa shouted.

"Hail the almighty god!" Shouted another.

A chorus of shouts and cheers serenaded me as I waded my way through the piles of ashes to the dialing device I quickly dialed Pontos and stepped though, once the portal settled. The sun was shining bright on Pontos sky as the Goa'uld in my hand went wild with maddened fury. The chappa'ai guards stared at me naked, covered in scorch marks, and clasping a Goa'uld queen in my hand.

They didn't say a word.

I ringed to the Palace and made my way to the bedchamber. "My queen, I have the queen for you." I called out.

"Good my clever boy." A throaty voice called from withing the bedchamber. "Bring her in here."

I pushed open the, exquisitely carved, solid gold door. Gia stood in the middle of the room, standing above a sarcophagus. She held a pain stick in one had and had her kara-kesh on the other. She looked my naked form up and down,

"What happened to you, my love?" Gia asked as she took Egeria from my hands and "You look like you were in the middle of a battle."

Nodding, I agreed with her assessment. "I was in the middle of a battle." I stopped talking as Egeria screeched in torment as Gia applied the torture prod. "I had to fight my way through a horde of Oranos' Jaffa to dial back to Pontos."

Egeria began to screech again as the the prod touched her scaly and moist skin one again. She screeded and hissed until she expired.

"You have done well, My clever boy." Gia kissed me on the lips before breathing in my scent once more. "Put that in the sarcophagus and come to bed." Gia pointed at the limp form of my former queen.

I tossed her into the sarcophagus and shut the lid, before following Gia into the bed.

I'm so sorry Egeria.

Well... kinda sorry.

A little sorry.

Not really though.

666

Date: January, 3560 BC Location: Arik2

It had been 100 years since I had sacrificed Egeria for the sake of fifty Trois a year in naquada. I had not relished the last hundred years of sexual experimentation with an insatiable female. She had been the most insatiable when she was heavily pregnant.

It was horrible.

My daughter, the harsesis, was named Taurus. She was far closer to me than she was to her mother. She knew I could grant her immortality, instead of the limited unaging performed in the sarcophagus. I expected her to rat me out for my many sins, but she never did.

I had told Gia that I was going to extend the life of our daughter with my skill in genetic engineering. I had taken her to Tau'ri at the age of fifteen and simply allowed her to perform the sacrificing ritual, day after day, until she was satisfied. It had taken her fifteen hundred humans to reach roughly fourteen feet in height.

She was quarter Granok demon though she did not have the the ability to open portals as I and Kek II did. Her strength was almost as great as Kek's, as was her speed. Kek would greatly surpass her as he aged further, but that was a long way away.

Taurus loved magic.

Her horned face had glowed with delight as she ate her first heart. I took Taurus with me back to Pontos and explained to Gia that our baby girl was going to have a lifespan in the thousands of years even without the use of a sarcophagus. Gia had wanted the same procedure done for her host, but I told her it was fatal to Goa'ulds to hold her off.

She still insisted to this day that I find a way to make it non-lethal to Goa'uld.

I myself had grown to 7 ½ feet tall over the last century, and put on half again as much strength as I possessed a century previous. It was slow growth, but at least it was something. I still had yet to find a demon stronger that Kek, my half Unas/half Granok host. I finally had a fleet of capital ships in the thousands.

I had three mining asteroid systems with a Troi battleship containing a chappa'ai inside each of the tree systems. The Trois in the mining systems were specialized for mining with special lasers cannons and lasers. They blew up high density giant asteroids made of naquada alloys while the al'kesh ferried the debris into each of the Troi's nano furnaces.

The three mining systems netted me as much naquada as producing ships for Gia did. I build 150 ships a year or so, depending on how many other projects I have going.

I had a small fleet of twelve thousand Trois and a single Super-Troi, named Kalash. After 100 years of building and designing, I was ready to begin my assault on a system lord fleet, Even Gia had approved my plan of Attacking her neighbor, Oranos. I was going to to go on the offensive for the first time in 140 years, since I took Cheops by force.

My Jaffa only numbered ninety million, so I would have been severely under-crewed if I had not earned thirty million Unas from Gia as a reward for my first genetic manipulator design. It allowed every capital ship in my fleet to be fully crewed. There was no Jaffa land army left. The fleet Jaffa took turns doing land duty.

After the reintroduction of Taurus as a 14 foot giant of genetic experimenting, I was free to bring back my lo'taur as well as my bodyguards and Admiral. Sera had spent around 20 years in a depression as she figured out that I would not fuck her anymore to avoid the suspicion of Gia. The last thing I wanted was an angry and jealous overlord out after the blood of the best cook in the galaxy.

My lo'taur missed Egeria of course, but that played second string to my happiness.

Finally, it was time to launch my attack on Oranos' territory. Oranos was the system lord with the closest territory to Tau'ri and thus my fortress world. My fleet was on the far side of Oranos' territory from Gia's. I was taking my first step into the ranks of the system lords.

I was delighted to finally be on the offensive. Ten thousand of my Trois were fully crewed and with their full compliment of 300 death gliders and 60 al'kesh clamped to the hulls. My fleet pulled out of the orbit of the heavily fortified world.

666

I watched the holographic display as we passed orbital platform after orbital platform of laser cannon batteries. This was finally it. I was going to war against my enemies. Oranos was over ten thousand years old and was a contemporary of Neith. He had begun as an under-lord of hers. I was surprised that he was not dead of old age already.

"We are ready to to enter hyperspace, lord Apep." Niko continued to give reports, even though I could see the screen. It was an old habit of ours at this point. "Synchronizing hyperspace jump times across the fleet." She continued.

I felt excitement for the first time in what felt like centuries.

"Jumping in 3...2...1 Jump." The Kalash jumped into hyperspace with the rest of the ships. The Kalash was twenty kilometers wide and had taken around 50 years to truly complete. It had been operational for a century, but fully functional, it was not, until roughly fifty years previous. 1,000 al'kesh and 5,000 death gliders were clamped to the hull.

Twenty laser cannons were embedded deep inside the two mile thick iron alloy of the hull. Two thousand laser turrets bristled on the hull. It was a machine built to destroy a small enemy fleet. It was estimated that it would take 30 ha'tak to defeat a single Troi class battleship. It would take over 100 alone to take down my flagship.

"We're approaching the edge of the solar system" Niko announced. "Exited hyperspace in 3...2...1 Exit." There was another bump as the holographic display began to show the surrounding stars were in new places I was not used to.

"Activates active and passive scans over the system." I ordered from my command chair. "Share telemetry with the fleet for better coverage."

This was the home planet of Oranos. It was old, venerable, and undefeated. It was time for a new undefeated force to take this beautiful throne-world. Like Gia's capital, Pontos, Oceanus was a glittering jewel of a planet. It was larger than Tau'ri and the gravity was 130% of Tau'ri standard gravity. The gravity made it a better place to train Jaffa.

Massive automated agricultural systems coupled with a few cities in the hundreds of millions in population along with a few palaces for Oranos' under-lords. It was a planet with massive and untouched reserves of high quality naquada. It's population was around a billion if humans, Jaffa and Unas were counted together.

It was the literally the perfect world for a Goa'uld. And it was armed to the teeth and ready to defend. Oranos was a firm believer in offense being the best defense. His home-world's solar system was covered in what seemed to be three hundred thousand ha'tak, along with all of of the ha'tak's complement of fighters and bombers.

"They are hailing us." Niko informed me.

"Ignore all hails." I answered back.

"Full speed fall." I ordered "I want the fleet spread out."

"Yes, lord Apep." Niko began tapping symbols on her display screen.

The ship gave a stomach turning feeling of lightness before a feeling of heaviness descended. The inertial dampeners were being pushed to their limits as the Kalash and it's escorts began to fall at a speed of 40 x Gravity of Tau'ri.

"Deploy all death gliders and al'kesh" I said as we continued to fall towards the enemy formation. "Let them clean up and mess we leave behind."

I remembered my last battle against the forces of Gia, What had given me the edge in that battle? I hadn't made the enemy surrender, I just made them want to escape. They were going to be fighting to defend their families on the planet's surface and to keep their god's palace unharmed.

"Tell all Trois to target the planet Oceanus." I ordered Niko "Get as close to the surface as possible and ring down all available fleet Jaffa."

I gestured at the planet as I pulled up a sensor scan of the planet on the middle console. "Make sure to direct laster cannon fire at the largest population centers in range of your sensors. I reminded the row of gunners lined up in consoles corresponding with the laser cannons embedded in the ship's hull.

Laser cannons were made to stand up to the force of ramming impact. Laser turrets on the other hand, were automated, computer controlled, and disposable. 4 Laser cannons and 350 automated staff cannon turrets or automated laser turrets were the typical compliment of weaponry attached to the Troi class battleships.

The al'kesh and death gliders that rode along on the hulls were the other main weapons. As well as those, ramming was a very effective weapon.

"Two hours from range of the enemy formation." My Admiral announced. "We are ten minutes away from the optimal range for the laser cannons."

The enemy formed a massive box of ships, making a six sided shield out of ships, themselves. 

I watched as three quarters of a million al'kesh followed in the wake of my ships. Three and a half million death gliders followed them. There were a significant portion of my population of Jaffa out there fighting for their lives.

My death gliders were outnumbered by the enemy, 18 million to 3.5 million. I was willing to bet my Jaffa did not fear those odds. Death glider pilots were usually notoriously unskilled, while mine were all trained from childhood to master the craft. There were no better death glider pilots in the galaxy to compare with mine.

My alkesh were outnumbered 750,000 to 4,500,000. The same was true for my al'kesh crews as it was for my death gliders. There were no more accurate and skilled pilots in the galaxy. I had to show them that quality makes up for quantity.

"Inform all death gliders and al'kesh that I want them to go straight down towards the planet after we make the holes for them. The al'kesh can make a first bombing run against the ha'tak or the cities on the surface of the planet on their way down." I told Admiral Niko.

"I want the al'kesh to unload their complement of Jaffa before making a second pass of bombing runs." I nodded at the sensor scans. "Tell the death gliders to stay in the atmosphere and provide air support for the fleet Jaffa once they pass the enemy formation."

The enemy death gliders would be useless against my Trois, so there was no need for them to be used in space when they could do so much more damage in the atmosphere.

"We're in laser cannon range, Lord Apep."

I had been waiting to test this on a ha'tak for 100 years. "Sensor lock onto targets." I ordered my gunners to 'aim' in a slightly longer phrase.

"Fire!"

Twenty yellow colored lights blasted out of the Kalash as tens of thousands of others slammed into separate ha'taks. The benefit of shared telemetry is that when sensors target lock, no one ams for the same ha'tak.

As 50,000 ha'tak blossomed into what looked like little candles being lit, I knew, the age of the ha'tak was over.

Trois would reign supreme for the next ten thousand years. It would be an entirely new arms race to decide the new masters of space warfare.

"Sensor lock onto targets." I called out again after the laser cannon's ten minute cool-down.

"Fire!" I called again.

Another fifty thousand ha'tak met their end in explosions of plasma and debris. The ha'tak began pulling away from the planet as they realized that my laser cannons were just too effective for them to take on and survive.

Why Neith did not copy the 'Ancient' laser weapons she had discovered would always remain a mystery to me. Were they too power hungry? Were they so effective that they scared her? Or my favorite, perhaps she feared what her race would do with such powerful laser-beam weapons?

Before all the ha'tak could escape, I got off another volley of laser cannon fire into the fleeing pack of so called 'Advanced Transports,' reducing their original 300,000 down to 150,000 without losing a single ship.

We descended upon Oceanus like flies to a corpse. I got the heavily industrialized planet with most of it's infrastructure and slaves intact. This planet had long been industrialized before the humans had ever been discovered. It had belonged to the same warlord Oranos ever since it was discovered.

I only had to execute around a hundred million Jaffa from orbit before the rest got the picture and surrendered. No matter how many more of them there were, my fleet Jaffa were better armed, better trained, and knew how to hunt demons through the jungle. Fighting in a city would be child's play compared to the jungles of the dark continent, I thought.

666

After securing my new planet, I immediately took the chappa'ai to to Pontos. I needed to confer with Gia. I burst into her bedroom excitedly.

"I won! Oceanus is mine. I forced the old fool into a complete withdrawal without a single loss on my side." I grinned at the bleary eyed false goddess. "I took his world intact, slaves, machines, and automated agriculture included. "

"I'm the lord of a heavily industrialized world." I breathed out excitedly. "Master of a billion slaves."

Gia shrugged again. It was strange to see her make such human gestures. "Welcome to the system lords." She smiled at me and pulled back the sheets. She licked her lips and beckoned me closer. I breathed in the scent of her and felt my pulse quicken, my palms sweat and my skirt get tight. Over the last 100 years or so, Gia had been getting better in bed. Slowly.

"Come here my clever young system lord."


	16. Chapter 16

There are a billion billion stars in the milky way galaxy. Many millions of those are inhabited by Goa'uld. There are thousands of heavily industrialized worlds where billions live on every world. Goa'uld society is 30,000+ years of constant civil war. They do not stop ship building because they are comfortable. They continue to build ships because their enemies will continue to build ships.

Any system lord worth his salt has at least a few million ha'taks scattered of a few thousand worlds. The bigger system lords like Yu and Ra will have tens of millions of capital ships and a hundred thousand planets.

The Milky Way Galaxy is huge.

666

Chapter 16

666

Date: May, 3560 BC Location: Oceanus

The naquada was beyond plentiful on this planet. You could simply strip mine the entire thing by scooping the soil up off the ground. There were rocks and gravel of near pure naquada alloys. It was an exciting moment when I figured out how rich the naquada here was. I put the Human and Unas slaves of Oranos to work digging up the soil and rocks and shoveling it into al'keshs.

Green with envy at the beings who possessed planets like this without ever having to need to mine it. To have 'enough' naquada was a lifelong dream of mine.

A few hundred thousand al'kesh were making the trips between the surface and the Trois in orbit of the planet. There were 9,000 nano-furnaces churning out parts for orbital laser cannon batteries. The Unas fleet construction crew were putting them together as fast as the nano-furnaces were churning them out.

100 orbital batteries a day were being completed, currently, to my great delight. A laser cannon battery was very simple. It was a power generator, a shield, and a laser set up in orbit with a active sensor guidance system and turret movements. 8 cannons per battery, with a ten minute recharge and cool down time.

It took sixty days before I was satisfied with the amount of batteries for the time being. I was constantly on edge, just waiting for Oranos to come back with a fleet of him and his allies that number in the millions of ha'tak.

If fifty thousand laser cannons cannot protect something, It wasn't going to be protected by me in the first place.

While 9,000 nano-furnaces worked on the battery platforms, 3,000 more nano-furnaces worked on building more nano-furnaces. I was tickled pink at the purity and amount of naquada just being lifted from the soil with shovels.

With the 3,000 nano-furnaces working to produce more nano-furnaces, It took ten nano-furnaces to produce another nano-furnace in a day. I was limited by how many Unas were left in my construction corps than I was on materials. I had 4,000 extra nano-furnaces by the tenth day, and had 20,000 by the sixtieth.

I felt like a new Goa'uld. Everything was right with the world. I was rich. Rich with nano-furnaces and naquada.

They were busy churning out parts for new Troi Class Battleships. With the amount of naquada flowing anything was possible. I got 5 Trois under construction on the sixty first day. I assumed control over my fleet as acting Admiral and sent Admiral Niko to oversee the construction corps efforts. There was no way to go but up.

I had defeated the largest army that Oranos could muster.

Reminding myself of the follies of my arrogance, I decided to send out cloaked al'kesh in every direction in Oranos' territory. Many never reported back in.

It made me stay an additional two months, churning out Trois as fast as I could. I made a few of them capable of cloaking. Without the heat signature of an external propulsion drive, they would be virtually invisible.

I sent out the cloaking Trois where the Al'kesh had failed to report in.

There was a massive fleet assembling. It was in the next system over from Oceanus, and it was full of ships. At least a million ha'tak waited in the cool darkness of space, ready to swallow my tiny fleet. I summoned my 2,000 Troi reinforcements from my fortress world, Arik.

The 20,000 nano-furnaces going at once, producing the goods needed to keep a hold of my system lordship, was the most nerve wrecking time of my life. I had gamboled so much, sacrificed so much, and gotten so far, that I could not give up now.

I had won this planet through my brains, guile, passion, arrogance, and utter ruthlessness. I would not lose it without a fight. Every Jaffa and every Unas in the fleet worked around the clock producing Trois, and laser cannon batteries by the dozen. 120,000,000 beings worked day and night. I got my production up to two dozen Trois a day, as well as a hundred and twenty laser cannon batteries a day.

Then they arrived two million ha'tak, out of nowhere. No hyperspace window, or anything. It appeared that Oranos was sending everything he had at me at once. He must hove stripped all of his worlds bare of defenses to come to the rescue of this one planet. Was his throne world so important to him?

I possessed 13500 Trois and 13400 laser cannon batteries. All together, that left me with a little more than 160,000 laser cannon shots every ten minutes.

I stood on the pel'tak of my Super-Troi, Kalash. The ship was mighty. It stood in the front of my battle lines of Trois and laser cannon batteries.

"Share sensor telemetry, fleet wide." I reminded my sensor crew. I felt a little frustrated that I had to remind them when Is was such an essential part of the plan.

"We are ten minutes out of laser cannon range." I reminded the gunners this time.

"We're receiving a hail, lord Apep." My communications officer called out.

"Put it on the center display." I did not sit in the command chair for the first time in a battle. I stood with my hands folded at the small of my back as I glared at at the hologram that flickered to life with a hum.

It was a well built and white haired old human that glared back at me. He wore a white robe, trimmed with gold. He had one of my gold kara-kesh on his forearm. I was proud that my invention had spread in such a way.

He began to speak first as we glared at each other. "Your tricks will not save you this time. My name is Oranos, God of the sky." He paused as his glare intensified. "And you have tried to lay claim to my planet. Surrender now, and I will make you my under-lord."

I snorted as I did the math in my head. I nodded to myself. The math worked. "Can you count?" I asked the fake god. They were two hours out of range, and my fleet fired once every ten minutes. My fleet fired slightly more than 160,000 shots at once. There were two million of the enemy. The math was deeply in my favor.

"Sensor target lock!" I called out.

I looked to a side screen to see the fleet had followed my orders.

"Fire!" I called.

The transmission was cut as I saw the lead ships attempt to dodge yellow beams of light. They failed utterly, as did the ships in the center of their formation with no room to dodge. As I waited for the ten minute mark to come around, I concentrated on Oranos' face and features. His voice and clothing. I pictured everything about him as I chanted an old witch-doctor's death curse.

I did not know if It would work from this far, but, I could only hope that it killed the 'bad at math' man. It was truly a pity that he did not understand math. He would have backed off and given me more time to suck this planet dry of resources to build a fleet any system lord would envy.

I ordered the gunners to fire, and fire again. Twelve times over we fired.

Only eighty thousand ha'tak were left not vaporized. The soft pinging sounds of staff cannons striking my hull resonated in the pel'tak. I waited another nine minutes before giving the order to fore once more.

Half my fleet needed repairs from the ten minute bombardment. I could not find it within myself to not feel relief at the destruction of another enemy. I couldn't help wondering why they fought to their last. Goa'uld were not exactly known for making honorable last stands to the death.

Perhaps my death curse worked and Oranos' Jaffa had simply carried out the master's last orders, even unto death.

It was with an ultimate sense of victory that I commissioned a statue made out of solid silver, of Kek II's likeness cutting off the head of Oranos' likeness.

666

Date: September, 3560 BC Location: Oceanus

I once again had my cloaked Trois spread out throughout Oranos' former territory. I had more of the cloaked ships spread out through the territory of Baal and Gia as well. They used passive sensor scans only in order to ascertain who was moving into Oranos' territory to take it from me, and how long it would be until they got here.

I continued to build cloak capable Trois at a rate of 20 a day and and laser cannon batteries at a rate of 120 a day for another four months. I stopped making the laser cannons at that point and instead upped my construction rate of cloak capable Trois.

None of the cloaked Trois had yet to be detected. How could I have forgotten that is was a ship's propulsion and heat signature that gave it away. Trois had almost no heat signature the mile thick armor insulated it from leaking heat, and the propulsion system was all internal and gravity based.

There was no real way to find a Cloaked Troi yet.

I felt nervous having such a superweapon such as the Trois. Did not all system lords have a superweapon of some kind? Ra had his super fast hyperdrive while Baal had his Ancient device on Dakara. They all had something in reserve. I had cloaked Trois.

Forty-five a day was the number of cloak capable Trois produced as I moved my fleet into position to scoop all of Oranos' territory up in one swift series of strikes. I put no more than 100 Trois in any one system. In many solar systems I only had two Trois, one cloaked and the other not. All of the fleets struck at once and took over 1,000 worlds in a single day. 10,000 fleet Jaffa fit into each and every one of the Trois. They were not all full, but they each had quite a few thousand highly trained warriors.

Baal had taken many of the planets along his border with Oranos, as he sensed weakness by the lack of ha'tak anywhere. They were a negligible dozen and none of them were important. I found another two worlds with high amounts of naquada out of the one thousand planets I now owned. I sent 500 Trois to each of those worlds to begin mining and constructing nano-furnaces.

I was no where near the smallest system lord empire, but it was tiny. There were smaller holding, put not many.

I didn't have much to protect, and I was grateful for it. I kept building up my numbers of capital ships from the tens of thousands into the hundreds of thousands. I put a few laser cannon batteries in orbit of even my most useless planets. If there were still people living there, I protected the planet with a few automated cannons.

Those that had only a thousand small populated planets were usually not scientifically declined, as I am. They were not as construction based and as down to Tau'ri as I. I felt no envy for system lords like Apophis and his capital planet of Chulak. He had been in more wars over the possession of Chulak than I had fingers and toes.

Baal and maybe Gia would fight me of Oceanus, and that was it. All of my other planets were largely worthless. You don't know the sense of relief you feel as you realize that... you fare free, for the first time in your life.

666

Date: January, 3460 BC Location: Oceanus

I spent my next hundred years enjoying my freedom and working in my lab. I had managed to get the ten minute wait for the laser cannons to recharge down to a six minute wait, by using a new type of generator. I also came up with a few more naquada intensive ship designs. An advanced ha'tak that could go toe to toe with a Troi. A new al'kesh, capable high speeds and sharper turns, with two more weapons turrets, and a laser cannon.

Now that I had a million ships and the population to support them, I had a few things I wanted to accomplish. First and foremost was to open up the schools to young children once more and get the skilled recruited into the branch of service they need to be in. Jaffa army for the regulars. Pilots for the quick and smart. Fleet Jaffa for the big and powerful. Male and female Jaffa were enrolled.

Unas were all picked up by the construction corps. They had too much stamina and power to work desk jobs. It would be a waste to have them on a battlefield with a staff weapon. They made good targets, but were shit at hitting anything.

I managed to grow to 8 ½ feet tall. I now towered with the tallest Unas. My aging was going very slowly. It was annoying to have to look so far up to talk down to your lo'taur.

I may have enjoyed my freedom a little too much with Sera, as Taurus came to talk to me about her mother's happiness. I suffered through the boring conversation and pretended that I cared. I nodded where I was supposed to nod and promised to visit her mother more often. When I was back in my shielded throne room on Oceanus, I was back inside my favorite lover Nana.

Nana was the perfect lover. She would do any position, any tight hole, anytime, anywhere. Like with Gia, she loved the scent of me. It was the same with my nose and Nana. We had a far stronger connection than Gia and I. I would actually be upset if Nana died for one thing.

I visited Gia twice a week, and sometimes three times depending on what time of the month it is for Nana.

The rest of my time was taken up by taking care of my real children. My matured spawn that grew to be a little larger than average for matured Goa'uld prim'ta, ready to take their first hosts. I did not want to kill my own spawn, so I took humans and/or Unas and gave my children the choice between male and female, and Unas or Human. Unsurprisingly, most chose male, and even more surprising is that most chose Unas. I allowed them to pick their own names.

Near a million were born near the same time, and they all had to be replaced lest my Jaffa die. These were the children of Egeria and I. I inspected them all, trying to find a possible queen. Noshni and Eve had the last two of my prim'ta out of anyone with Egeria's young. They were unique in that they contained all of the memories of Egeria and I, including my most treasured spell, the 'demon essence devouring'.

Come to find out, Eve's prim'ta, the last prim'ta to leave her pouch, was a queen. Noshni's prim'ta chose a large Unas male host and named himself 'D'Hoffryn'. I had good feelings about him as he seemed to be another 'down to Tau'ri' kind of Goa'uld.

Eve's prim'ta named herself Mab. She chose a human female. "Queen Mab" She insisted we call her. I gave her my genes to make another generation of prim'ta for my young and suffering Jaffa.

I opened a portal to the pink rabbit world and walked in, with Mab and D'Hoffryn following. I opened another portal back to my real home-world, Tau'ri. We walked into my throne-room where Sera sat alone at the foot of the throne, sleeping.

I kicked her awake lightly, with a very human grin on my inhuman face."What did I say about sleeping when your god is up and about.?"

She jumped as I spoke and jolted awake once she realized who was standing in front of her. "Lord Apep." Sera almost cried in happiness. "I have wonderful news for you." She brightened and rubbed her belly. ""Nana's pregnant again."

I groaned. This child would be both brother and uncle to himself. I groaned louder as I realized I wouldn't be able to stop myself wanting to experiment with the child. I hope he wasn't deformed. "Does the child seem healthy/" I asked carefully. "No defects?"

"None that your mother can see anyway."

I felt a little relieved.

So how far along is she?" I asked I needed a drink.

"She's in labor." Sera grinned at me.

"How? We just has sex last weekend and she was fine" I protested.

"She doesn't show that she's pregnant until shes ready to burst." Sera grinned down at me in even greater amusement.

I cursed. "Come on then," I gestured for my two spawn to follow me.

I made my way towards the servants quarters in which their was a baby crying in the arms of it's cold dead mother. "Not this again." I hissed as I laid the baby on the bed, picked up up Nana, and laid her out in the sarcophagus. I shut the lid and waited for an hour as Mab tried to quiet the crying baby Unas.

"She should be better by now." D'Hoffryn reminded me as I brooded about a similar situation centuries before.

Boy was she better. She looked younger than I remember her looking 200 years previous. She looked healthier, curvier.

"What the hell happened?" I asked as I pulled her up and out of the sarcophagus. "You were lying there dead with a baby in your arms." I shook myself. "Did you have a midwife?"

"This one does not know what happened." Nana gasped out as I gripped her wrist tightly. "One minute this one was in birthing pain, and the next, was in sarcophagus."

"Where did your midwife come from though?" I asked. "Who called her?" Was she the same woman I saw leave the room when Herit died?

"Sera called her." Nana said in a quiet tone. "Sera knows who the midwife is,"

I nodded and pointed at our second son crying on the bed. "Take care of him. I'm sure he is hungry."

I made my way back to the throne-room to find Sera gone. I backtracked to her bedroom, to find it empty. I called Sera's name as I made my way down to the kitchens. She wasn't there either.

Dammit... Where could she be? I had yet to check my own bedroom. "Sera?" I called out. "Are you in there."

"I'm in here." Her voice called out from the restroom.

I heard several wet smacking sounds and choked gurgling coming from the bathroom before I ripped the door off it's hinges. Sera was unconscious on the floor and a dark shadow stood above her. D'Hoffryn started chanting under his breath as he slowly inched toward the dark shadow. The shadow twisted and swirled before it turned into a little old lady. The midwife.

"This is for Herit, You little bitch" D'Hoffryn shoved his arm forward and into the old woman's chest cavity. He dug around for a few moments before pulling his arm out with a wet sucking sound.

The heart pulsed in his mouth as he stuffed the bloody organ inside. I could tell he resisted chewing, and just swallowed. His eyes rolled back into his head as he shuddered and groaned.

His greed skin turned bright blue. His facial horns shifted and moved to the top of his head as they moved together into two curved spiraling horns. His eyes opened with a gasp as he choked on the very air he was supposed to breathe.

D'Hoffryn blinked his yellow glowing eyes and spoke in a god's voice. "I can't see."

"There is something inside here with me." The dual toned voice took on a panicked edge to it.

"I can feel it." The dual toned voice continued talking now. "It's so cold here. So cold."

"Please, help me." The rich tones of a god were hard to mistake. " It is cold, so cold."

The blue skinned Unas stood and flashed his eyes yellow as he spoke in a dual tone once "I'm fine lord Apep, queen Mab. I just lost control of the demon essence for a moment."

My blue skinned son looked down at the old woman's corpse. "You sick bitch." He cursed "They told you to kill Herit and you did." He cursed again and reared his leg back to kick her body. "They told you to Kill Nana, and you did it." He swung his foot forward, and the old human's body exploded into little chunks as it hit the wall

"How strong am I?" I could hear the wonder in my son's voice as he tested his strength for the first time. What he said lingered with me however.

"Who told her to kill Nana and Herit? And why Nana?" I questioned "And do you have any Idea why you are now blue with rams horns?"

D'Hoffryn snorted at the second question as he glared at the bloody chunks dripping down the wall. "They asked her to." The blue creature my son's host had turned into pointed upwards. "I don't know why they wanted Nana dead..." He trailed off. "As for the blue.."

He sopped glaring at the wall and looked over at me. "She was a changeling. They are a type of demon that turns the human or the being that kills them into a changeling as well."

I nodded "So your host is a demon now?""

My blue boy shook his head no. "I'm the demon" He said dull voice. "There is no other being than me inside of this body anymore and my Goa'uld body is gone."

Poor boy... Utterly trapped in the body of a demon for the rest of eternity.

666

Date: March, 3455 BC Location: Cheops

I felt no sadness to say good-bye to the Cheops system for the final time. It felt bitter sweet to leave behind an empty asteroid belt, however.

The asteroid belt had finally been reduced to nothing. There were no large asteroids left. There was no naquada left. The planet was Itself was being moved to greener pastures. Ten light-years away was a perfect asteroid belt with plenty of naquada heavy ores.

I had considered moving mining and construction efforts to an all orbital system similar to the orbital dockyards made to service, build, and repair death gliders and al'kesh. It would be prohibitively expensive to build however.

Moving a planet had been done a few times before. All you really needed was an exceptionally large shield and a big hyperdrive. It took a lot of naquada, but I finally had naquada to 'spare'. Five mining planets and ten asteroid belts brought my production up to as high as Gia's despite her significantly larger domain.

The shield popped into existence around the planet and it was beautiful to see. The rippling blue energy shield wavered as it absorbed solar radiation. I reclined in a chair to watch the once in a lifetime light show.

The hyperdrive opened a window in front of the planet's path of orbit around it's sun. The planet slowly 'fell' into the hyperspace window. Blue subspace energy fluctuations glowed brightly for several hours as Cheops flew through hyperspace faster than light.

Soon enough, there was light at the end of the tunnel. We exited the hyperspace window and flew straight into Cheops' new orbit. Fifty thousand Troi class battleships had beaten the planet here by several hours. The planetary shield dropped. It would be left here on the planet. It couldn't hurt if the planet was ever bombarded.

The hyperdrive would be taken apart and much of the naquada recovered. The massive energy generator was going to be the heart of the second Super-Troi class dreadnought to ever be built. It was going to be slightly smaller, though better armed than the original. It was built to fight enemies like the Asgard and the Ree'tu. Massive overpowering battleships crushing the sleek Goa'uld ha'tak was going to be a thing of the past.

I saw a future where there would be no ha'tak. No gods. No Gods. No Demons.

It was my dream. To wash to stain of petty godhood behind for the real power of Godhood.

Cheops was now in it's new home, as the Trois drilled and practiced complicated synchronized projectile countermeasures. Cheops was the only planet worth attacking in this side of my/Gia's territory. A few dozen cloaked Trois patrolled the empty and worthless systems nearby.

"Is everything how you wanted it?" Gia's voice called from behind me.

I turned to look at her, and smiled genuinely. Our relationship was... extravagant was the word. Larger than life and all consuming when we were close and could breathe in the smell of the other. Unreal and completely unrealistic on the other.

"I would say so." I nodded. "Are you ready to split Baal's empire in half, fifty fifty?"

She grinned suddenly. "Oh yes my clever little boy. Did you know that our prim'ta have started to mature? They are telling the strangest tales about demons, magic, and evil Gods." She tapped her finger on her lips "Taurus has not argued against the stories being true."

I smirked. "Would you have believed me is I told you that I knew magic?" I questioned. "I know enough to get things done." I held up my kara-kesh covered palm. A ball of flames the size of a person's head erupted floating above the palm of my hand,

"I could teach you." I said slowly. "But there is a price." I said with a mischievous smile. "I want to take your ass, here in public."

"Our spawn have already begun teaching me." She turned up her nose smugly. "They also told me that you could have given my host the hak'tar upgrade at any time."

"If I told you that I have to feed you a thousand human hearts to magically make you grow taller, would you have done it?" I asked softly. "Or would you have cut all ties with me and written me off as an insane creature who believes in delusions."

I wanted to do anything other than let wonderful magic to be what drives a wedge in between us.

"I love you." I implored as I stepped closer. I manually released a flood of pheromones that attract female Granok demons as well as the musk of an alpha dominant Unas clan chief. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, I was scared to lose you." I lied through my teeth and moved closer to her.

"Don't you love me too?" I saw her eyes dilate slightly as pleasurable hormones flooded her brain at the very scent of me. "I know you must." She normally would have given in by now and demanded that I take her to bed. She was either really, really pissed off, or...

She wanted something.

I moved closer still until I towered over her 6 foot 6 physique. "What do you want for you to forgive me? I will give you anything you heart desires."

"Thirty thousand of your Trois." She said.

"Done." I smiled at her an took her hand in my own. My kara-kesh coated fingers brought her her manicured hand up to my lips. I needed to get rid of the older model Trois that were unable to cloak effectively anyway.

"And Dakara." She continued. It was a planet owned by Baal and it was one of the planets I got because of it's high population and my constant need for Jaffa to fill in the ranks of my military.

"Agreed." I kissed the palm of her sensitive hands. Followed by her wrists. "I would like to examine the Ancient device in the planet if possible. I built the machine I built your host with based on it."

She nodded breathlessly as my lips traced her wrist. Her breathing sped up as my lips traced up her arms and up to her neck. "I have a few thousand human criminals set aside for sacrifice on one of my colony worlds if you would like to travel there with me, We could get you upgraded sooner rather than later I believe we can even get it done in one day if you vomit up the human hearts after you devour their spirits."

"Is that how it works? You devour souls?" She asks, surprised.

I shook my head no. "I no of no magics that can manipulate souls, other than sacrifices to Hell-Gods." I disagreed with her assessment. "Spirits are the minds, the energy, and the will to live as It accumulates over a lifetime. That energy feeds your body. It feeds your spirit."

"Let us go then." She took my hand, and off we went.

666

Date: April, 3455 Location: Approaching Dakara: 3 Hours Out of Range Of The Laser Cannons.

I was attacking Baal's industrialized planets all at the same time. Gia was charged with attacking every other planet Ball owned at once. Baal had three heavily populated planets, including his capital Dakara, and many small mining planets. His empire was almost as large as Gia and I's put together. He however lacked a pair of certain somethings that Gia and I had in abundance

My laser cannons and my Trois.

I took the industrialized worlds, because they were the most heavily fortified, and after more than 100 years of constant building and and redesigning my Troi class battleships, I had accumulated over 200,000 of them The ones I was using today were all equipped with cloaks.

It took extreme precision to move a formation of 50,000 ships under cloaks. This same battle strategy was being used on Dakara, Kinhhri, and Mensk. All three planets were gong to be attacked at the same moment. All of our clocks were synchronized carefully, as timing was an important part in moving under the cloak in formation with 50, 0000 ships.

Each of my three fleets carried a half billion Fleet Jaffa. 15 million death gliders. 3 million al'kesh. Lass but not least, all of my Trois contained four laser cannons.

Baal's fleet over Dakara was one million ha'taks with their compliments of bombers and fighter craft. Fifteen million al'kesh with a whopping sixty million death gliders.

If we, meaning my formation of ships, could fire off a total of five salvos of of laser cannon beams into the enemy ships, we would win this battle with no losses.

At exactly the same moment, my fleet drooped their cloaks, and connected to each other for shared sensor telemetry, As soon as all the ships were connected, which took 10 seconds, the gunners locked onto targets and fired. As soon as the shots were fired, we cloaked once more. 200,000 ha'tak to Baal in a single moment. IF those ships were full crew, which was highly doubtful, Ball had lost four hundred million Jaffa in a single precision strike.

At a synchronized pace, we began to fall towards the enemy once again.

Baal showed why he was such a sneaky bastard as he made the one move that would make our battle that much harder. He retreated in the opposite direction my cloaked ships were headed from at top speed. My ships stood no chance of catching up.

An then to make matters worse, he sent out forty-eight million death gliders out of the fleeing ha'taks. He followed up that heavy order with deploying twelve million al'kesh on a collision course with my formation. I ordered a general decloaking.

I could not contain my anger as I slammed my fist into the arm of my command chair. "Get the al'kesh and death gliders in the air," I ground out through gritted teeth. "Keep them in tight formation with the fleet."

"Full speed towards the planet." I gave the order. "We take the planet as soon as we wipe out the death gliders and al'kesh."

Damn crafty bastard! To hell with him for seeing the right strategy to poke at my weakest spot. That was my fleet's lack of fighters and bombers compared to Baal's forces the fleeing was just giving Baal a chance to regroup out of my range.

Next time I attack by surprise, I will do it at knife fighting distance. His fleeing bullshit wouldn't have worked then. I should not have attacked so early.

Me and my damn arrogance.

It fucked me over again.

The stars were blotted out by the wave of incest-like ships that swarmed my entire fleet. They fired their staff cannons into my ships to little or no effect on my ship's shields on their first pass through my ranks. As the fighters and bombers turned back around to make another pass, my own death gliders and al'kesh descended from above.

Laser and ma'tok staff cannon fire filled the vacuum. Of space as my death gliders and alkesh duked it out at knife range. Gunners fired short bursts of laser fire from turrets as their sensors locked onto an enemy's ship.

I sat on the edge of my command chair as I watched the battle that could make or break my career as a system lord.

If I was right, and daily practice at fighting with in'tar stun weapons mounted on the fighters and bombers would give the pilots the same kind of experience that battling like this for years straight would do.

By all accounts of what was right and normal, my forces should be crushed, but if my pilots were worth anything, they should be able to overcome being outnumbered 4:1 like this by a bunch of amateurs playing at being pilots.

I slumped in my command chair as the outcome of the first real battle of my career as a system lord became clear.


	17. Chapter 17

This makes 4 updates in 3 days, I think. Make sure you are actually here before you start reading.

666

Chapter 17

666

Date: April, 3455 Location: Dakara

I slumped in my chair with relief. Already, my pilots had whittled the enemy down to even numbers. Those even numbers soon met their end as my my pilots ripped the enemy fleet of strike-ships apart. I stopped paying attention to my pilots after they pulled off their miracle.

The death gliders and al'kesh were clamped back onto the hull as the Trois made their way to the planet. I knew the battle for Dakara was over, but my long rivalry with Baal had just begun.

It was a relief when I received messages from my two other fleets that victory had been total. Niko and Noshni had lost only a few dozen Trois completely, though most have the need for repairs. Luckily, every Troi had it's own nano-furnace and construction corps crew-members to see to the repairs.

I had the nano-furnaces aboard my three fleets begin construction of defensive laser cannon batteries first. It took two weeks to produce 10,000 laser cannon batteries and place them defensively in orbit of Dakara. They were meant to stall an invasion long enough for evacuations to fish or for a relief fleet to show up.

I gifted the platforms to Gia when she finally showed up to take Dakara off my hands. I had kept my Jaffa off the surface of the planet, to leave the means to illicit surrender from the populace up to Gia.

I withdrew my fleet and sent most of them out on reconnaissance missions into nearby territories to get a feel for the strength of my neighbors and to search for Baal. My fleet was the least damaged, and was best suited

Kinhhri And Mensk were worthless as planets, despite the industrialization. Industry just made it easier on the human slaves. I had spent my first centuries of life being the kind protector of humanity while being terrified of their rebellion. The planets were a waste of resources.

I was soon conferring with Noshni and Niko in person on what the best course of action was. I ended up telling them the same thing. "Kill all the adult Jaffa, human and Unas. Glass the planet after you secure every human and Jaffa child ages six and under. Take the children to Arik. They will be trained into the next generation of warriors there."

There were more than a billion useless mouths to feed on each of the planets There was no way I was going to feed two entire useless planets just to boost my population. I had the surplus food to do so, but I hated waste.

Two weeks later, millions of al'kesh had ferried roughly four hundred million children and infants to Arik. I followed, and plotted my next steps in my plan of galactic conquest.

The human children were all given a run through a genetic manipulator to turn them into Jaffa children. None of them really understood anything of what was going on other than that their parents were gone. Some children refused to eat and ended up crying themselves to death. Others were shown to be completely defective mentally or physically and had to be culled. I further culled the dumbest of the older children an the ones that cried all the time.

I had seen the proof that superior quality Jaffa could easily defeat vastly larger armies with skill instead of brute numerical superiority. It was an epiphany I could not let rest. I experimented on some of the culled children before I sacrificed them. I found a way to genetically insert a low amount of Granok Demon DNA with the genetic manipulator to create stronger and faster Jaffa.

Immediately, I got underway running all of the children through the machines. My newborn Goa'uld children came in handy, with no real goals in life other than to exist, they began to gravitate towards me and my work. I happily accepted all of my spawn into what became known as The Company. The children were trained, tested, and trained some more every day by my Goa'uld children.

I began collecting human slave infants and infusing them into the Company as the older children grew. I was not creating the perfect Jaffa. I was creating specialized Jaffa.

The pilots had their speed and reflexes and hand-eye coordination trained from when they learned to talk. They were flying miniature war machines while their regular Jaffa age-mates were being tucked into bed with bottles of milk. They were taught life skills.

I showed no mercy, as I taught discipline to the young Fleet Jaffa. They were trained with int'ar stun weapons from the time they could walk. They were not trained in the use of the ma'tok staff weapon, but in it's smaller cousins, the one handed shak'nel and zat'nik'tel.

The shak'nel was a small crescent shaped golden plasma weapon was very similar to the staff weapon. Where they differed was the slightly weaker blast power and higher rate of fire of the shak'nels. The shak'nels also happened to be far more accurate and could be holstered at the waist.

The young fleet Jaffa trained for sixteen hours of the day. With two half hour breaks for meals and another hour to practice kel'no'reem meditation. They were trained with a heavy hand. Any failures were rewarded with beatings. The lowest 5% scoring 'Company trained' Jaffa were sacrificed to strengthen the top 1% every year.

It was a truly beautiful place to experiment in. I even experimented on myself a little. I had a captured Mohra Demon hunted for and imported from earth. I devoured it's essence gleefully. I developed a strong craving for salt and a real resistance to injury. My body just healed any injury dealt to it.

After a little more experimentation, my body had finally begun to hit it's growth-spurt. I started growing almost a foot a year for the better part of 6 years.

Gia loved that our sizes were more easily matched in bed once more. I'd enjoyed the challenge to fuck her larger body unconscious every night we had together. I was very intense about staying at the company an adjusting the training of my 'specialized' Jaffa to make the training just the right amount of difficulty. One day, I took a squad of veteran Fleet jaffa and had them have a mock battle with my 'Company trained' 14 year old Jaffa children. The 14 year olds wiped the floor with the 100+ year old veteran Jaffa.

It was proof enough for me to order the company expanded. I had my human slaves begin breeding like rabbits. Usually I kept the males isolated from the females to keep their birthrates down. Now, I had a real use for the newborn human slave babes.

I inducted them into the Company at birth.

20 years after my battle with Baal, the company was graduating 50,000,000 pilots and 50,000,000 fleet Jaffa every year. My regular Jaffa even began giving their children for the Company to raise once they saw the quality and discipline of my new class of warrior-slaves.

To my great delight, and no ones surprise, my little empire became a war machine. My asteroid mining techniques had streamlined my access to naquada, and I brought my ship production up along with it. I was producing 50,000 Troi class battleships every year, or 137 a day, at nine different naquada rich asteroid belts.

Oceanus pumped out al'kesh and death gliders like a Goa'uld queen produced spawn. It also produced the goods needed by my human farming population. All of my Unas were in the construction corps, my Jaffa in the fleet, and my humans farmers. It was elegant and neat. Everyone knew their place.

And then my neighbor decided that his Jaffa needed exercise, and he sent 20,000,000 Jaffa through the chappa'ai and captured three of my five mining worlds without a serious fight. I sent ten thousand Trois at each of the mining worlds to takes them back.

While Niko, Eve, and Noshni had their fun, I decided now would be perfect for the next step in my genetic experimentation to continue. I wanted to find a way to pass along the augments of spirit sacrificing from one generation to the next. I just needed the subjects to sacrifice to my Company graduates.

I had just the volunteers, too.

666

Date: January, 3435 Location: Approaching The Orbit Of Sparta

His name was Pelops.

My neighbor was feared. His jaffa were infamous for being the best in the galaxy. He, himself was known for having invented the Jaffa, four thousand years ago, in an effort to made better warriors. It was a widely believed lie. Neith had designed the Jaffa. Pelops had just pulled the switch on the genetic manipulating Ancient device on Dakara. He was obsessed with making better warriors, and who was I to stop him from meeting my demon augmented Jaffa forces.

He used to be a research assistant of Neith's before her capture. I rubbed my hands together with delight. A chance to kill a disciple of Neith was an opportunity I relished.

I took 800,000 Trois and set my fleet directly at his capital, Sparta. We came out of hyperspace far out of his sensor's range, cloaked, and made our way into the system. There were less than 500,000 ha'tak in his entire navy. My ships decloaked and instantly killed everything that had and engine.

I cackled with glee as my fleet floated over Pelops' throne world.

Al'kesh blanketed the sky as almost fifty million landings occurred almost at once. Company trained young Jaffa were the tip of the spear in every century. They were the strongest, and fastest out of all my Jaffa, and it showed. They ran though city streets with zat'nik'tels in hand firing like their lives depended on it.

Maybe their lives did depend on it.

I was having too much fun zapping clumps of cowering helot slaves into dust to pay much attention to what mt Jaffa were up to. Every time I killed a group of them, I felt myself get a little...

stronger?

no...

faster?

no...

Tougher?

Yes!

I grew tougher as I incinerated cowering humans and stout Jaffa by the ton.

I slaughtered for a day and a night. One the second day of slaughter, I wad stopped for a drink of water and realized what I'd done. I'd killed many the humans and Jaffa we came here to capture and sacrifice. I sure felt good after killing so many slaves.

By the end, I was covered head to toe in ashes, and my skin glowed with vitality. I felt like a true God.

Pelops died screaming in agony as I incinerated him as well as his host. I laughed wickedly as I made his incineration as slow as I could. He dared to attack three of my planets? He dared to attack me?

A quick and painful Death was as far as my mercy extended.

I captured a hundred million Jaffa and Humans, combined. They were all doomed to be sacrificed to power some of my best Company Jaffa. I had enough to empower 100,000 CT Jaffa into immortality with the proceeds from one raid.

After the planet, Sparta, was cleared of Jaffa and Humans, It was glassed. I went over the number of loses my forces took and the beings and property we had seized as lasers rained down on the planet below.

Twenty million fleet Jaffa lost, 1,000,000 of which were Company trained(CT). The CT Jaffa had been in the thickest areas of fighting over the course of the three day battle for the planet. I left everything but the people of the world and the records on the surface before I glassed it.

Pelops 'had' a planet called Argo, where he kept his research notes and conducted his experiments on Humans and Jaffa. I set course for that world immediately. I was very interested in his work on advancing Jaffa into an even more advanced form like my CT(Company trained) and demon hybridized Jaffa.

Niko took half of my fleet spread out through Pelops' territory of 800 planets, bringing them to heel. My own territory now contained almost two thousand worlds. It was still very small for a prospective system lord. I wanted to be conferred the title officially at the next 'High Council of System Lords Summit'.

It was called every three centuries or so, before the larger 'System Lords Summit'. The high council was mainly to decide who was permitted into the what ranks of the system lords hierarchy. They also commanded the united fleet of the Goa'uld Empire in case of emergency, like if the Asgard invaded, or the Ancients came back to life. Mostly, they argued about kicking their rivals out of the higher ranks in the hierarchy.

I thought of myself as a system lord, though I was not one officially, yet. My killing of two and deposing of a third had almost guaranteed me the title at the next Summit. The fact that one of the system lord I'd killed was the famous Pelops would inly add to my fame and glory. I needed more than a little of both to topple Ra.

Argos turned out to be a disappointment.

Pelops was not the genius he was considered to be. He had turned the whole planet into a giant experiment. He made the lifespan of the people on the planet very short. The people aged a year every day of their short lives thanks to nanites. The experiment would make generations of humans in days quicker to see how they advanced.

There was one big and glaring problem, however. The people on the planet lived in a tropical paradise. They had no famine, war, or pestilence. They had no struggles to adapt to and no enemies to fight and adapt to. It was no way to force evolution.

So I changed the experiment a little.

I spent a few hours correcting the problem. I was easy designing nanites into a virus that targeted fruit trees to create a scarcity of food, or at least to make them fish and hunt for it. Using a few thousand nano-furnaces to create a terraforming machine was easy. I had the Unas piece it together in the middle of Argo's ocean. It would set off weak hurricanes every few weeks, randomly.

Let them have to find shelter to hide from the deadly storms. Let them fight over prime hunting grounds as their population moves inland. Let them struggle. Let them rise from the brink of extinction.

Let the experiment have results.

666

Date: July, 3434 BC Location: Arik

Arik was a fortress in the strictest use of the word. There were few decorative things on the entire planet. It was a military academy, fortified stronghold, and ship docks. Giant molecular fabricators created enough food to feed it's population of one billion warrior ten times over. There were no niceties to make the hard world pretty like so many Goa'uld preferred.

There was only a single pyramid on the entire planet, and it was my home. It was in the center of the Companies' training continent. Today was going to be the last sacrifice performed on the planet for a long time after.

I stood atop the large pyramid, performing the last sacrifice personally. My bodyguards and Noshni stood behind me. I felt pride as the top CT cadet knelt next to me, swollen to ten feet in height. He was not yet fully grown and would grow another couple of feet over the next century or two. He and 99,999 of his classmates had been enhanced with a thousand captives each, the sacrifices performed by my Goa'uld spawn.

The boy was the eldest son of Ni's newest wife. His name was Ni VIII. At 14 years of age, he had distinguished himself as the best of the best. He and his enhanced classmates had defeated Noshni and the first augmented century of Jaffa known as the 'demons' in a mock battle using in'tar stunners.

Noshni looked on with an expression of pride.

"Today we are gathered to celebrate this year's graduating class. The top five percent of you have been gifted with immortality. This is a burden, not a reward. While your classmates will grow old and retire, you will serve as warriors eternally."

The last Jaffa of Pelops was drugged and happily danced up the temple steps to his doom.

"I have gathered you here today for three reasons. First is to congratulate you on graduating as the most powerful warriors in the Galaxy. I will now perform the last sacrifice and graduate your class."

Noshni and Eve grabbed the shirtless drugged Jaffa as he danced to the top of the steps. They held him down as I began to chant. After ripping out the mans heart, Noshni and Eve tossed the body down the pyramid steps at the clapping and cheering formation of newly graduating cadets.

As young Ni feasted on the heart, I continued my speech. "Secondly, as you all know, I have been running experiments on all of you during the last year as you were enhanced into immortality." The clapping and cheering had cut off the second I began to speak. "I have succeeded in my experiments and found a way to replicate the effects of sacrificial magic with genetic manipulation. As a consequence, In the future, the top 5% of the graduating cadets will be granted immortality."

The cheering and clapping continued for several moments before I waved my hand for silence "Lastly, I have a few words to say to an old friend of mine, and then another announcement."

I looked to Noshni. I gestured for the giant to come stand before me. "Noshni." I said the words quietly. "You have been my First Prime for centuries, and I have never doubted your strength. When your great grandfather's spirit was bound and merged with your own, I was never prouder to have such a powerful First Prime."

He knelt at my feet with his head bowed. "Thank you, lord Apep. I have never been as proud as I was then."

"You should be proud now, knowing that your son is the greatest among millions of classmates. He is at this moment the strongest warrior in the galaxy." I looked Noshni in the eyes. "I told you 900 years ago that I wanted you to be my First prime until you die, or I find someone better."

Noshni's eyes widened as he understood my meaning. My hand flashed forward with a crack, burying itself in Noshni's chest. I ripped out his heart before his dead eyes even closed, taking his spirit and memories with it.

I felt pride as Ni VIII devoured his father's heart. After the last bite, he fell to the ground, clutching his head. I gave him a moment to collect himself and assimilate the thousand years of memories attached to his father's spirit.

I turned back to the watching crowd. "I would like to introduce you all, to your new First Prime, Noshni the Second!" I pulled Noshni II to his feet and lifted his arm high in the sky over his head.

The crowd of cadets cheered wildly.

I looked down at Noshni's body.

I felt some strange emotion well up inside of me. It wasn't Kek feeling the emotions, as he was asleep. It was my own emotion I was feeling. Shame.

'Strange that I should feel shame at a time where I should feel pride.' I thought as I looked over the crowd of millions of cheering genetically altered Jaffa/demon hybrids with Noshni's arm held in the air.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Noshni's body once more.

Shame.

666

Date: January, 3400 Location: Pontos

I lay in bed with Gia as we celebrated my 1000th birthday. I had far surpassed her in power, militarily and magically, and was always yearning for more. She knew most of the same magic as I did and was well aware of most of my abilities. She knew that I wanted from her, because my spawn had made that clear to her, and she was happy to provide it. What I wanted was easy, and came with great rewards. The rewards would become greater as I rose in power with her as an... ally.

It was all I wanted from Gia. A person I could depend on to have my back in the rough politics of system lords. She had been inducted into the ranks of system lords thousands of years ago and had birthed a few very strong system lords in her history.

Her smartest children had all surpassed her. The rest of her spawn held positions of command over ha'taks in her army or governed provinces or planets.

Chronus, Hyperion, Crius, and Rhea were all system lords of greater rank and power than their mother. I don't know if she felt pride or shame over it. She did not speak of her children, so I did not ask. I would have felt shame.

We celebrated my birthday in bed for several hours before. Eve interrupted us while I was two feet deep inside of Gia.

Eve knet on the floor at the side of the bed and cleared her throat to get my attention. "A-hem, lord Apep, A messenger has arrived. He arrived in the chappa'ai from Oceanus." Oceanus is where my third Super-Troi was under construction and where I spent most of my time. Eve averted her eyes as my barbed phallus came into view.

"What of it?" I asked as as I pumped my hips at the hot flesh beneath me. "Why interrupt my day of rest with this triviality?"

"The messenger Bears the mark of Ra." Eve did not refer to Ra, as lord Ra, but simply Ra. I cursed his name often enough in her presence. "He refuses to speak his message except in front of you."

I felt a lump form in Kek's throat as my mandibles twitched and nerve sphincter spasmed.

After pulling out of Gia, I hurriedly pulled on my silver skirt. I gestured for Eve to rise while tossing the sheet over Gia unconscious body. She was passing out before I was done these days, and as the tables had turned, she becoming my consort, I had begun to take liberties with her in ways I would not have dared one to two hundred years ago.

She didn't really mind as long as I continued after she woke up.

"Send him in." I ordered Eve.

A small unaltered Jaffa entered the bedroom as I sat on the edge of the bed. He wore golden robes and had a black tattoo of the eye of Ra in the center of his forehead. He gave a shallow bow before looking up at my sitting form with an expression of nervousness. Even sitting, I towered over the mortal. With my facial horns and clawed fingers, I must frighten him.

Good.

"Supreme System Lord Ra has summoned Apep to testify before the High Council of System Lords." The Jaffa spoke clearly, putting my fear at slight ease. He did not intend to 'disappear' me if I was to testify in front of the other powerhouses in the galaxy.

"When?" I asked.

"Now, The System Lords are awaiting your presence now." The Jaffa replied. "I am tasked with escorting you to the Chappa'ai and dialing the address to the secret Summit world they are using this century. You are forbidden to bring anything more than a single lo'taur and the clothing you wear."

"I know the laws." I said.

The Jaffa turned around to lead me out of the room. I appeared standing in front of him in a flash of movement. I gripped the Jaffa's shoulders in my hands. "Tell me why I am summoned."

The Jaffa shook in fear as he looked up at me. "I- I don't know." He stuttered.

My eyes flashed golden as my voice changed into that of a god. "Surely you know something. Surely you have heard some rumor of what would make the entire High Council wait on a lowly Goa'uld like me?"

The Jaffa's eyes widened slightly.

"What rumors have you heard?" I breathed out softly.

"Tha-that you have built hak'tars and unstoppable ships." The scared Jaffa bit out. "That you have illegally seized the territory belonging to underlord Baal."

That I have illegally seized the territory of 'underlord Baal'? What kind of rumor was that? I let him escape with the better part of his fleet is what happened, to my great embarrassment. Underlord? The sneaky bastard must have used his remaining fleet to seize a different territory and pledged his loyalty to Ra.

I patted the messenger on his shaking shoulders. "That wasn't so hard was it?" I backed away. "I wasn't going to hurt you, you know. Who is crazy enough to kill a servant of Ra?"

I turned around and moved to the door in another flash of movement. "Are you coming to lead me to the High Council or not? I may have to tell them it was your fault that they were waiting so long."

The Jaffa walked shakily to the door.

"There, there." He flinched as I patted one of his shoulders again. "I did not mean to scare you so. I am really a very kind god."

666

I took a pretty human slave of Gia's(Susen) through the chappa'ai as the messenger stayed behind. The girl was pretty enough to catch the eye of even Ra's messenger.

He was not permitted on a Summit world. No warriors were permitted anywhere within the system of a Summit world. No weapons like knifes, shak'nels or zat'nik'tels were permitted. There were no Jaffa allowed on the planet. Just system lords and their single lo'taur.

'It could be a trap' I thought as I walked into the shimmering blue disk of energy.

I walked out of the Ancient portal as I answered myself. 'I can escape any trap.'

Susen followed me down the ramp and onto a cool and damp I was surrounded by tall and thick trees. The trees were as wide as I could spread my long arms and too heavy with thick greenery to see the top. There was a trail that looked to be made of golden bricks laid into the dirt of the forest.

I walked in the direction that the golden brick road led. After a few hundred meters the trees became much thinner abruptly. A few hundred yards after that saw the trees disappear completely. A great pyramid, looking like it was made from the same gold bricks that made up the road, seemed to raise into the sky as I cleared the trees.

Defiantly ostentatious enough to hold a Summit of System Lords.

The pyramid hovered in the air a couple of dozen feet off the ground. I continued to walk the golden road. It lead into the shadow under the floating the gold walkway glowed here, illuminating the steps I walked. Far down the road, near what seemed like the center of the floating pyramid, the road ended at a raised circular platform.

I pointed at the raised platform. "Go stand up there." I told Susen.

She looked at me nervously as she took shaky steps up the ramp leading to the platform. She had no clue why I had taken her from her goddess' palace and walked her though a forest and under a pyramid. I didn't fell like explaining myself to a human. She walked to the center of the platform and stood there for a moment, looking at me for instructions.

I moved so fast that the world was a blur of color as I ran to stand next to the obedient human.

Rings rose from the ground and the world flashed white, before I was standing somewhere else, on another raised circular platform. 'Transport Rings' I realized.

"Hello again, my son." Ra's voice echoed behind me.


	18. Chapter 18

666

Chapter 18

666

Date: January, 3400 BC Location: Ra's Floating Summit Palace

"Hello, father." I said slowly as I turned around.

Ra stood next to two other system lords whose hosts I recognized from Ra's memories. Yu-huang Shang Ti, or simply known as Yu, stood to Ra's right. Apophis, Ra's brother, stood stood to his left. Ra was smiling the same gentle and caring false smile he always wore. Yu wore a cold look on his face as his eyes wandered up my host's body. Apophis just smirked.

I knelt to Ra. My hatred for him ignited as I fell to my knees. It would be so easy to kill him. So simple to just put on a burst of speed and snap his neck in a heartbeat. But that would ruin me. As powerful as my fleet was, I could not defeat the fleet of Yu, much less Apophis or Ra's fleet that would surly come for me if I attacked here and now.

I bowed my head as I saluted Ra with a fist to my chest. It was part of the ritual. I would be seen as very rude not to kneel in the presence of the supreme system lord and his two 'friends'.

"So it is true." The childish voice of Ra's young host hid the age and maliciousness of the ancient evil hidden within. "You have made an advanced host. Some kind of giant hybrid between Unas and human."

I nodded to the floor and stopped myself from lashing out in anger. "Exactly that, father."

"Rise, and tell me, how is it that you are alive?" Ra asked. "You were sent to my jungle palace with ten Jaffa days before the riots began. You survived when there were system lords with thousands of guards that were slaughtered like lambs. You alone have returned from Tau'ri. Tell me how."

I rose from the floor and stared down at my father with a look ice for just a moment, before smiling a smile that seemed as genuine as my father's. "I fought my way to the chappa'ai after several centuries of constant bloodshed. The humans had buried the chappa'ai and-" Yu interrupted me.

"We can discuss this in the Summit." Yu looked up at me. "You will be questioned by the lords of the High Council. Do you know the protocol for our questioning?"

"Yes, lord Yu." I nodded down at the small Asian man. "I know the protocol."

"Good." Yu turned to face a fuming Ra. "The other system lords are waiting."

A pissed off Ra led the way down the hallway. He was followed by a smirking Apophis and a stone faced Yu. I walked behind all three, thankful that the ceilings were so high and ornate. It would not fit with my aura of god-like power and beauty that I had cultivated for myself if I had to crawl on my hands and knees down a hallway.

We stopped before a gigantic golden door of gold, covered in hieroglyphs depicting Ra's false version of his rise to power in the first dynasty. I stared at it as Yu, Ra, and Apophis entered the door. I waited outside the door to be called inside. Susan stood behind me.

"Stay quiet and wait out here when I go in there and I will return you to your goddess with a tale of how well behaved you were. Do anything else, and I will eat your heart." I spoke to the girl. She squeaked a little in terror and my sharp demon senses could detest a hint of urine. She believed me about the eating her heart bit. Good.

Because I would not hesitate a bit.

I studied the door in front of me. Ra's rise to power was depicted on it and it was a complete fabrication. He had not been alive 22,000 years ago, much less the ruler of the Goa'uld since then. I wanted to laugh at the audacity to wave this story in the face of a child of Neith, who had been the Supreme mother 22,000 years previous. She had been 30,000 previous for that matter.

The door opened with a hiss and I stepped inside. I recognized all of the faces as I quickly glanced about the room. Kali, Svarog, Bastet, Balor, Olokun, Yu, Marduk, Apophis, Heru'ur, Cronus, Amaterasu, and Ra.

The most powerful Goa'uld in the galaxy were all in this room. How easy it would be to kill them all and throw the galaxy into a fierce civil war. Every underlord in the galaxy would be fighting. Fighting for the opportunity to kill me at the behest of their Jaffa or for ruining their plans to kill their masters themselves.

I faced Ra and knelt, head bowed. "I, Apep, present myself for questioning."

"Rise." Ra said. "Lord Kali has been elected to begin the questioning."

I turned to face the beautiful human female host. Her beauty was comparable to Sera's before her enhancement. Her name was Kali the Destroyer for a reason. She was cunning and cruelty incarnate. I would not like to war with her, though I would have to one day.

"How did you come by this host you have brought with you today?" Kali began the questioning. "Be specific." She added.

"I had one of my Unas birth 'it'. 'It' is the son of my previous host, who I had genetically engineered to breed with Unas." I answered the question with a smile.

I turned to face Svarog. He was a pale pink skinned male human host that a tattoo of a blue line running over the bridge of his nose and down his cheek in an upside down V. He asked. "What are these new weapons I have heard about you using on your new ships?"

Smiling at that question, I answered. "Those are laser cannons. I based them off of the remains of Ancient point defense turrets. They They are magnetically projected beams of ionized plasma after being pressurized in-" Svarog cut my answer off with a wave of his arm and a curt, "Enought, next question."

Turning to the next in line, I smiled at Bastet as kindly as I could. She licked her lips as her eyes drifted over my body. She was a sex goddess and known lover of Kali. Yet she was attracted to my son's body? "How did you genetically engineer a hybrid?"

That was a simple question. "I built a machine based on the Ancient device that created the Jaffa. I used it to transform every cell in a body simultaneously. It took me many failures before I found that you had to grow hybrids from embryonic states. I had to alter the sex organs of the parents of the hybrids with the machine." 

Bastet caught my eyes and winked at me before I turned to the next system lord.

Another pink-skinned male, Balor had long red hair and an equally long mustache. He stared at me with open curiosity. "What are the new ships I've heard about defeating many times their number in ha'taks?"

I nodded. Fir question. "I decided that the Goa'uld needed a ship class that could stand up to our real threats, the Asgard and potential Ancient technology based ships. They are iron alloy asteroids that are ballooned into many miles wide spheres using lasers. It has armor more than a mile thick in some places. It's weapons could potentially pierce the shields on an Asgard ship in a single salvo. I call them Trois."

I turned to the next in order. Olokun Was black skinned, like my first host. He wore a loincloth and elaborate tribal jewelry like the pygmies I had destroyed so long ago. "What other inventions have you made that would interest us?"

The opportunity to brag. Or bury myself if the system lords had been spying on me. Which I expect they had. "I started off with inventing the kara-kesh you are all wearing. Since then I have made many hundreds of devices. Which ones you may be interested in?" I shrugged, a human gesture I had picked up from Gia. "I have found a way to create hak'tar out of Jaffa and Humans. It takes a lot of knowledge to do, but is possible for a skilled Goa'uld scientist to learn. I have delved deeply into the subject of genetic engineering and capital ship weapons. Both of which I feel you would want as common knowledge to all system lords."

Olokun was nodding and smiling at the end of my response.

Yu asked his question before I even turned to face him. "Explain these hak'tars of yours. What are their abilities"

This was easy. "It grants enhanced strength and speed. It causes an extended the lifespan. It gives skin a sheen of health and vitality. It causes humans and Jaffa to grow up 12 feet in height and Unas and Unas hybrids to grow up to 14 feet."

Yu nodded his head and glanced at Marduk. Marduk was a former Assassin who had killed the system lord Tiamat in order to earn the rank 'system lord'. He was in Ra's opinion... Quite Cruel. Marduk's question was simple. "Why have you not shared your technology with the system lords?"

I had been preparing this excuse for hundreds of years. "I have been sharing my technology with other system lords. I shared my weapons and ships with my neighbors. Oranos and Gia. Oranos ended up betraying me so I had to kill him and take his territory. I also shared my knowledge of genetics and engineering with Pelops, but he was jealous of my discoveries and tried to kill me, so I had to kill him too."

Marduk frowned at my answer. Apparently it was not what he wanted to hear. Apophis was smirking as He gazed at Marduk. He asked me a question before he turned his superior smirk on me. "Why did you attack Baal without provocation or hail declaring? It's not legal to attack a system lord without a declaration of war or provocation."

I stared at Apophis with an open mouth for a moment. "Baal had attacked my planet with thousands of Jaffa every few weeks for 200 years before I gathered the strength to attack him back. There was plenty of provocation." I said dryly.

I turned to face Heru'ur and waited for his question. "How did you escape Tau'ri?"

A hard question to answer without giving away too much. "I warred with Setesh who had plenty of naquada and ships to get enough naquada to build an al'kesh and leave the planet. I eventually killed Setesh before I got any of his Naquada."

I turned to Cronus. He looked at me curiously. "Do you have any problems with sharing the schematics of your new ship designs and genetic manipulation device designs with the rest of your fellow system lords?"

Fellow system lords? Doe that mean that I am one? Or was it a slip of the tongue.

"I have no problems sharing my device and ship designs with my... 'fellow' system lords." I put emphasis on the word fellow.

Facing Amaterasu, I raised a horned eyebrow at the breathtakingly beautiful Asian woman. She raised one eyebrow back. "What would I need to make my own hybrids, advanced Jaffa, and advanced host?"

"One of my genetic manipulation devices and two parents for the hybrid. Simply the Jaffa or the host in question for the enhancements. You would of course need an expert in genetic manipulation to operate my device in any fashion as well. I would be happy to rent out my progeny's time or sell them for a reasonable price."

Amaterasu frowned at this.

Finally, it was Ra's turn to ask a question. He did not wait long to ask the question. "Tell me in detail, how you survived and escaped from Tau'ri."

This was the hardest of all questions. "I began alone in the jungle with ten Jaffa and surrounded by hostile human tribes. I began with creating my genetic manipulation machine and turning all of my Jaffa's children human, with my lack of prim'ta. I then started training my humans and young Jaffa how to master the spear..."

I told them of my first tribal conquests. The jungle demons became 'hostile demon-like tribesmen'. The ant primals became a 'giant hostile tribe of drug-crazed humans'. I told of finding Setesh's spies, and made up a war that I fought with him, before killing him. "Those were just the beginning years." I told the Goa'uld listening with rapt attention. It was a story, the likes of which they had never heard before.

I told how I spent centuries growing and cultivating a small population of humans. My many years of struggle against plagues, rebellions, hostile humans, and conquering the central and southern lands of the dark continent with spears and a marching army of humans.

The system lords seemed to be genuinely interested in the tale I spun. They appeared to have bought my lies hook, line, and sinker.

Kali seemed to have joined Bastet in her leering at me as I told of my war with Setesh's army of Jaffa. Marduk was even on the edge of his seat as I told how my better trained humans wiped out the superior numbers of Jaffa out in the thick rain-forest with 'demon tribe' jungle tactics.

I ended my tale with using Setesh's stockpile of naquada to fashion an al'kesh with powerful sensors to detect the chappa'ai. I told them I found it buried in the desert. I finished the tale with, using my army of Jaffa descendants, invading Cheops and claiming my first planet.

Ra's child-like and angelic face smiled at me gently. "Every question I could have asked has been answered. Await our decision."

Bowing low, I backed away from Ra and towards the door. I made a quick glance around the room with my eyes before the door hissed open behind me. Bastet was giving me a smoldering look. I returned the look with one of my own. The system lord had tens of millions of capital ships and near a hundred thousand worlds to call her own.

I would be delighted to... ally with her.

The door closed with a his and locked with a click as I backed out of it. It was protocol for a person under trial by the High Council to wait for the council's decision nearby. I had been rushed to trial and wasn't given nearby accommodations. I had to stand in the hallway for several hours as a consequence.

While I waited, I gloated to myself on how well I had thought out my answers to the questions I knew would be asked. I had been preparing for this trial for centuries. The only surprise had been the question over that sneaky little shit Baal.

He had dared to take me to trial with the High Council? I swore to not rest until Baal died by my hands again and again. I grew bored and entertained myself for a little while my putting half my barbed phallus into the bleeding rear hole of my sobbing temporary lo'taur.

That grew boring quickly, so I instead began to read the walls. I was disgusted by the false history it told. It mentioned Neith nowhere. She had been erased from history. My hatred for had cooled somewhat over the last thousand years. She had done nothing to harm me, and her memories had only been to my benefit.

My hatred of Ra had only cemented, however. Leaving me in the jungle to die had been too great of an insult to ignore. Perhaps my invention of the kara-kesh had been too great, too soon. It seemed that every system lord I had seen had been wearing one.

The door in front of me opened once more with a click and a hiss. I waited in the hallway to be summoned inside. Ra's lo'taur waved me inside and I followed. I noticed the air in the room was far different than when I had backed out hours before.

There was a form crumbled to the floor at Ra's feet. "It was your duty to inform us of the technology you had discovered. It is one of the most strict rules that we system lords must adhere to for the good of us all. Instead you hoarded it for yourself."

Ra's kara-kesh glowed as energy radiated down on the form shaking on the floor. "You hid him!" Ra screamed. "From me! From us!" Familiar screams erupted from the figure on the floor. It was screams I had heard almost every day for centuries. "He gave his technology to you, a system lord! He did not hide it! He offered his technology to his fellow gods like a proper Goa'uld! You have betrayed us all!"

Gia...

"You should have presented your new ships and host to your fellow system lords at soonest possible Summit!" Ra continued to rage, his childish face was twisted in an expression of hate. "I hereby sentence you to death." Ra hissed. "Life and death again and again."

"He lied to you!" She screamed "He has encountered demons and Gods on Tau'ri. He knows magic! He can levitate objects with his mind. He can make fires, and control the air and water! He can open portals to other dimensions with a wave of his hand!" Gia wailed.

I felt fear. The cat was out of the bag.

Damn that bitch!

I prepared to open a portal at a moment's notice.

Ra intensified the energy flowing out of his kara-kesh. "He told us of the fierce demons he encountered, you insane deceitful whore!" All Gia could do was scream.

As the inventor of the kara-kesh, I already knew that the enhanced body was no defense against the powerful and wicked energy of a kara-kesh. Gia's screams of agony wore down into soundless gasps for air and then spasms.

I felt a sense of triumph mixed with... sadness.

When the pain setting of the kara-kesh was used to such an extent, the mind could be revived with a sarcophagus, but many of the memories of the revived were gone. The spirit was destroyed. She could not be summoned or sacrificed. There was no way the High Council would believe the words coming out of the mouth of someone after they had been tortured to death by a kara-kesh.

Gia was gone. This is what made me sad. She was a good ally. She had not betrayed me once in our time together, until now. She had revealed my true powers to the system lords. They had not even considered the notion that she may be telling the truth.

Triumph.

As her body spasmed on the floor as her nerves misfired. Ra was looking down at her with an expression of intense hatred. He seemed to collect himself quickly as the other highest ranked system lords in the galaxy looked on.

He noticed that I was in the room as he retook his seat. "Come forward." I walked over Gia's twitching body with a little bit of fear creeping back into me. I bowed and saluted Ra's throne seated form.

"I ,Apep, present myself for your judgment." I said the traditional words.

Ra once again had the gentle smile on his face though his glowing eyes told of his fury. "It has been decided that for the delay in informing us of your new ship designs, that you will be fined one hundred thousand ships to every system lord to sit on the High Council."

I did a quick count. 12. That would leave me with 1.3 million Trois to protect my territory with. Doable. I would have to pull a few hundred thousand away from Arik to defend my worlds.

I bowed and nodded my head. Ra continued talking. "You will also design a new host to each of our likings and enhance them as you have your own."

That would be easy. I cold just have my spawn do that and be done in a matter of weeks.

"You will present your inventions to the System Lord's Summit. You have a year to prepare. In return for your inventions, we hereby reward you with the rank of low system lord and gift you with the holdings of your neighbor." Ra gestured at the still shaking form of Gia.

"You will set the price of your scientist progeny at two square hectares of naquada and keep it at that price. We have all decided to buy one at the next Summit. Your spawn are hereby denied their right to leave your territory without your leave or to breed with a queen to pass on their knowledge. We recognize them only as property."

Two hectares of pure refined naquada was well out of the range of almost all Goa'uld to pay. I was floored with the wealth I would posses after next years summit. I bowed my head and nodded in supplication. "Thank you for your leniency, father."

Ra's eyes flashed. "It is not leniency, I expect you to have many more devices invented for us in the future. Your invention of hak'tars is galaxy shattering. It will change our very way of life. I want you to look into more ways of defeating the Asgard fleet. The thick armor and laser cannons will go a long way to closing the technological gap between our races."

I nodded and saluted. "I will look into it, father."

Ra smiled. "Here are the specifications we want on our new hosts and where to send them. You have yet to disappoint me, my son. Do not disappoint me now."

I bowed again and took the dismissal as it was intended. I caught Kali's eyes this time as I backed out the door. The dark haired beauty gave me a wink as I backed away. I returned the wink with a sly grin.

666

Creating the wanted hosts was quite simple. I was a little surprised that none of them wanted Unas hybrid hosts. The High Councilors all wanted pure human hosts as similar as to their current ones in appearance as possible. I took samples of their current hosts and simply cloned them. I put a few subtle additions in the hormone glands, and connected it with the senses. At a certain scent, a certain gland would release it's contents into the bloodstream. It was based on Granok demon mating chemicals.

I made certain pheromones to set them off. I only put the glands inside of two hosts. The ones belonging to Bastet and Kali. They were my best bets at powerful allies at the moment.

After sending the hosts along, I spent the next six months consolidating my power over Gia's rebellious spawn. They had not liked the High Council's decision and were willing to fight over it. I lost a quarter of Gia's fleet of ha'taks to her spawn's rebellions.

I spent the next month trying to make ship designs that I knew would be very powerful with my advantages, yet very cheap to build. I needed something that would be able to cover the weaknesses my Trois showed.

I pinpointed my greatest weaknesses down to two things. Speed and strike craft.

A Troi could take the sustained fore of 25 ha'tak for all of a matter of hours, as long as the enemy al'kesh and death gliders could be destroyed quickly. The heavy plasma bombs of and al'kesh would melt the sensor and laser cannon tubes shut very quickly making a Troi into a blind asteroid. Death gliders were equipped with two staff cannons, and effectively tripled a ha'tak's attack power. 60 death gliders per ha'tak doubled the ha'tak's own armament of 60 staff cannons.

Speed was a problem because the ha'taks could simply run away too fast for my Trois to catch up. The ha'taks were far faster than my Trois. Soon, I would be facing enemy Trois instead of ha'tak, and I needed to prepare for taking away my Troi's advantages now, while I had the head start.

My solution was a fast moving and heavily shielded ship I called the Carrier. It had no weapons, not even defensive turrets. All of it's energy was instead pumped into it's shields. It was twice as wide as a ha'tak, but one quarter as high. It had a pyramid in the center, the same as the ha'tak. The super-structure was long and narrow however.

It housed four times the engine power of a standard ha'tak, with over-sized crew living quarters compared to a ha'tak. It's shields replaced the space taken by it's weapons systems. It's crew was 6,500 when it was fully manned. It, like my Jaffa, was specialized. It was made, not as a troop carrier/mothership/capital ship. It was a strike-craft delivery system.

It contained 80 al'kesh and 1,000 death gliders, I believed that it would do well against my comparatively light carrying capacity Trois. Each al'kesh would be assigned 50 fleet Jaffa to perform boardings and offensive planetary landings if no Troi was available.

I had them replacing my Trois in fifteen of my twenty ship fabrication factories. I wanted to be ready for changed galaxy after I attended the System Lord's Summit. Space battles would never be the same again.

Soon, It was my assigned time to dial the chappa'ai and take my place on the Summit world assigned for this century. The System Lord's Summit happened once every century, and it was where the system lords got together to bargain, trade, socialize, and show off.

I stepped through the chappa'ai, with a feeling of anticipation.


	19. Chapter 19

666

Chapter 19

666

Date: January 3199 BC Location: Summit World

With the outing of my hak'tar creating ability, there was no need to hide my real lo'taur any longer. Sera followed me through the chappa'ai on my way to the Summit. She would be my servant while we were there. I was wearing my casual yet stylish silver skirt and nothing else. Sera wore the same. I felt bare without my dual kara-kesh. I felt utterly naked without my personal shields.

As we stepped onto the Summit world, I noticed the chill in the air, because of the way Sera's nipples hardened on her thousand year old yet perky breasts. "It's a few hundred meters this way." I told her over my shoulder as I began to walk down the gold brick road once more.

After walking up to the ring platform, we appeared in a different area than the lone hallway as before. It was a grand and long hallway, stretching around the side of the golden ship and out of sight. The doors nearest the rings were labeled with golden plaques above the doors. Ra was the nearest to the rings. Followed be Apophis and then Yu. I noticed that the names counted down from the most powerful to the least.

My name was halfway down the ship, with a silver plaque above the door. I could see bronze plaques further down the hallway, starting at the plaque after mine. I guessed I had been upgraded from a low system lord into the lowest mid-grade system lord.

Satisfaction filled me.

I raised my head high as I stepped into my room. It was covered in gold, as everything on the ship was. A tray of peeled and sliced fruit and smoked meats lay on a table next to a massive golden four post bed. A holographic projector on the far wall projected the time and an itinerary of today's activities. All today said was 'arrival and socializing'.

I was a little disappointed not to do my presentation today. I wanted the opportunity to show off my genius. I had my presentation ready and recorded on a holographic projector.

"Feed me some of the smoked red fish." I told my lo'taur as I reclined on the bed. I slapped her ass to make her move faster as she swayed her wide hips from side to side as she slowly walked towards the meat and fruit tray. She squeaked at the swat I gave her as she smiled over her shoulder.

I smelt Sera's desire. I glanced at her as my barbed phallus began to expand. It been a week or so since I had had coitus with her. I usually preferred the feel of Nana's slickness coupled with the heady scent of her sex pheromones. Sera's anal passage was far superior to Nana's however. When I wanted to orgasm quickly, I usually found myself shoving my phallus inside Sera's tight and pulsing back passage as she made her internal muscles grip and release in quick succession.

I felt desire grip me.

I moved with a flash of speed to stand behind her and shoved her forwards. Her upper body sprawled over the gold table as her legs slipped out from under her. She groaned as I shoved myself inside of her already cleaned and oiled passage. She kept it ready at all times.

As soon as I finished inside her, there was a knocking on the door.

I laid myself on the bed as I watched Sera walk to the door on shaky legs. I saw a short human staring up at Sera in shock as Sera opened the door. "What do you want?" I heard her ask as I shut my eyes and relaxed into the soft mattress.

"Lady Bastet and Lady Kali would like to see Lord Apep, in the social chamber number twelve." The little human squeaked out. "They would like to discuss buying more than one of his spawn each."

I sat up in the bed. A cubic hectare of pure refined naquada was enough to build 1,000,000 ha'taks, 100,000 Trois, or 50,000 Carriers along with it's strike-craft. I was already receiving 12 cubic hectares from the high system lords. "I will be there momentarily." I called out.

Sera shut the door as I moved over to a sonic washer installed on the wall. The golden rod quickly and gently massaged away the sweat and ass slime left from my fun with Sera. The grime vaporized as It left my skin. Sera knotted the silver skirt at my waist once more and followed me out of the room.

There were far more Goa'uld in the hallway now, and they stared as Sera and I passed. I headed to the social chamber marked 12, with a spring in my step. I walked to the ring platform at the end of the hallway, and ringed to the interior chambers of the ship.

Even more false gods were present in the social chambers. They were wide open rooms with a variety of musical instruments for lo'taur to play, as well as various foods on decorative display to satisfy any palate. Every room had a different theme, I noticed. Music, food, board games, a library, and ship designs. I noticed a hologram of my Troi in the center of room 10 being stared at by a dozen system lords.

I soon found the chamber labeled twelve. It was full of large beds and couches. Kali laid with her eyes closed, moaning, as Bastet kissed along her neck. They were lying across a large bed, naked. Their hosts were as tall as Sera, though two feet shorter than me. Both of them had long black hair. Attractive faces, and very attractive bodies.

They were not the only system lords making use of the couches and beds in a very public way. Goa'ulds do not posses modesty in the same way humans do. Pleasure for pleasure's sake was very much acceptable, as was homosexuality.

Bastet noticed me as I walked in and raised herself onto her knees. I noticed her hips moving in little circles as Kali's fingers rubbed her clitoris. Her heavy lidded eyes gazed into mine as she gyrated her hips.

I released my demonic mating pheromones in a flood. I watched the sex goddess' eyes dilate as I walked closer. Her breath quickened as she let out a high pitched keening sound. She shuddered in orgasm as she stared into my eyes.

I was soon standing at the head of the bed, releasing all of my pheromones on the two false gods. I saw Kali looking up at me with an indescribable look of desire on her face. Her finger beckoned me up onto the bed as Bastet rolled aside to make room. I Sera untied the skirt at my waist with the twitch of my hand. She knew what I wanted. Kali spread her legs and licked her lips as my barbed and pulsing phallus came into view.

She reached down and took me in her hand. She aimed me as I drew closer, and moaned as I entered her. Her head leaned forward and her tongue reached out, licking the side of my neck in slow circles as I began to move inside of her.

Bastet took one of Kali's nipples into her mouth. I watched Kali moan and shudder under me as her heat pulsated in pleasure.

We stayed on the bed for hours. They were far more skilled at sex then Gia had ever been. Ra and Neith had more experience than even them however, and I gave as good as I got. We lay together in a panting and sweating pile after hours of fun.

"What was it that you wanted to talk ask about buying more of my spawn?" I panted out as I stared up at the bed's canopy.

"We want five more of them." Kali said.

"For each of us." Added Bastet. "Along with twelve of your genetic manipulation devices. We want to upgrade all of our Jaffa."

I nodded my head. "Consider it done."

Bastet took my face in her hands. "I want you to come and visit with us on Bubastis. You are the best lover we have ever had."

Kali nodded. "You are well suited for the arts of love." Her hand stroked me to hardness once more, and we began again.

666

The next morning, I awoke with Kali and Bastet, curled together in Kali's room. I glanced around the room. It was twice the size of my middle rank system lord room. Hers had a small bedroom for her lo'taur half the size of my own. Sera slept on the floor with two non-enhanceed female lo'taurs.

I felt mixed emotions about my coupling with the goddesses. Discontent with their human pheromone glands. Excitement to have been inside of two of the most powerful creatures in the galaxy. Happiness to have received the invitation to Bubastis from Bastet. Eagerness to form an alliance with them.

They had maintained their positions on the High Council by working together against any threat to either of them. They were both directly to the galactic south of my small territory. If I were going to expand, I would have to meet their domains soon.

There were 8 minor system lords between their territory and mine. I intended to start attacking as soon as the Summit was over. I wanted to be more than just another middling system lord. I was not satisfied with the rank any more. I wanted on the High Council.

I rolled out of bed and kicked Sera awake. "Lets go." I told her before we walked to my room through the empty hallway. "I have my presentation first thing this morning. I want you to be my example of the physical capabilities of and enhanced human."

Sera rose and knotted my silver skirt around my waist with bleary morning eyes. "Yes, lord Apep" I nodded at her and made my way to the ring transport.

It was a short trip to the presentation auditorium. It was a large amphitheater with a large stage and high podium in the center. I took a seat on one of the chairs on the stage. One of the chairs was large enough to fit me, so I assumed it was mine. Sera sat on the floor next to me.

I fingered my holographic projector with boredom as the room filled full of Goa'uld quickly. Bastet and Kali sat in the front row, with the rest of the high system lords and winked at me. I smiled back at them and turned my eyes to Ra as he rose from his chair.

Ra walked up to the podium. "I would like to welcome a special presenter today. He is one of the youngest mid-rank system lords to ever exist. He is the inventor of the kara-kesh and perhaps the most ingenious inventor in our history. I give you, my son, lord Apep."

Polite applause trailed off as I rose to my feet and the gods noticed just how big I was. I wlked up to the podium and set my holographic projector on the top. I did a quick headcount for intelligence's sake. 450 give or take a few.

450 false gods with their ships numbered in the millions, that showed up. Probably just as many decided to continue with what they were doing, and miss the Summit. It was their loss this year. They were really missing out.

I activated the holographic projector and backed away. A 20 foot by 20 foot projection of a laser cannon showed up floating in the air. I began to list out specifications. After listing those, I told them how it worked in minute detail. "The plasma is spun in the Gobi apparatus before being infected into the ..."

I bored them to tears. A few of the 'gods' were sitting on the edge of their seats listening with rapt attention. I made not to learn who they were. They obviously were smart enough to understand what I was showing them.

One was a brunette woman with a fairly pretty face, wrapped in an elaborate golden robe. Ra knew her face as Nirrti a scientist who specialized in genetics she was at the forefront of the attempts to create hak'tars(advanced humans). The other two, I readily recognized. Ptah, the inventor of the ha'tak, death glider, and al'kesh. He was a well known genius. The other was Vritra, A Goa'uld who was once a warrior god in service to Indra, before he was killed.

All three of them would have to be watched. They had passed the test.

I moved on to a hologram recording of my battle between a few thousand Trois versus the fleet of Oranos. It had most of the Goa'uld, including the high system lords on the edges of their seats. This recording had never left my private lab before now.

"This is the Troi class battleship. It is the first battleship I designed." I showed the schematics on the hologram and began to explain the details of it's construction.

"Next is the Super-Troi" I showed the hologram with a size comparison to the startled system lords. They had never imagined a ship so large. It was twenty five times as wide and fifty as tall as the ha'tak model. "These hold 100,000 Jaffa as well as contain 20 laser cannons. They have 10,000 death gliders and 1200 al'kesh."

And they have the same weakness as the Trois went unsaid. If you got strike craft into close range, the weapons ports and sensors could be welded shut in a single pass by skilled pilots. The weapons were only powerful as long as they could be aimed. Once those weapons ports were welded shut and the sensors were down, the Troi class was useless.

"Last but not least is the Carrier." I showed a schematic. "It is unarmed but..." I could tell that I had lost their intrest completely by that point. I continued on for a few moments before switching over to a view of my genetic manipulator.

"This is a device that can be used to create hak'tars and hybrids. If you notice how tall I am, this is the consequence of using the device successfully. If you will observe my lo'taur." I gestured for Sera to rise as I saw Nirrti in the audience looking like she sucked on a lemon. "She has not used a sarcophagus for 400 years and has barely aged a day. It allows mortals a greatly expanded lifespan and makes hosts effectively immortal."

I turned the projector To a video of two of my enhanced CT Jaffa fighting with spears. "It also grants superior strength and speed to the enhanced being." I continued on to explain my technique of creating hybrids and spoke of possible future advances.

"Unfortunately, you will need an expert in working the machine to use it. I am the only known expert, but my spawn are good enough to get the job done." I got a few chuckles at my attempt at a joke. I felt glee as I was about to drop the bombshell that would make me rich.

"However the price of one of my spawn is a cubic hectare of pure refined naquada." The smiles dried up at this. "If you want to produce my hak'tars or upgrade your Jaffa, you must pay for them." I added.

"Fuck!" Nirrti cursed aloud. That brought up a round of real laughs as Nirrti shrunk back into her seat.

666

Date: June, 3197 BC

I was producing a little more than 4,150 carriers a month. I was filling them with CT Jaffa as soon as they left their construction slips. The specialized ships were so far superior to ha'taks that it wasn't even a contest. My fellow Goa'uld were enamored with the big guns and thick armor and ramming attack options offered by the Troi class. I, alone, saw the power of the Carrier. My CT Jaffa would crush any Goa'uld fleet to dust once my carriers got up into the real numbers.

I had a limited window of time before my Trois were produced in numbers significant enough to damage my own fleet. I had to grow quickly and fast. I took 1 million Trois and split them into 4 fleets. I added 5,000 Carriers to each fleet to act as skirmishers.

These were first, second, third, and fourth fleets. They were under the command of myself, Noshni II, Niko, and Queen Mab. It was an absolutely brutal fleet, and I put them to good use.

Each of the fleets took one of my neighbors to the south, and wiped them out. Armies of construction corps and fleet Jaffa descended on entire worlds and rebuilt them for war. All excesses were done away with, and everyone was put to work.

It took months of work, but using my new sized empire, I upped my carrier construction up to 4,200 a month. I was pumping out ships faster than I could crew them.

1,000 carriers housed 1 million death gliders. Speed and strong shields acting as a mobile base for strike-craft. It was a brutal combination. I was struggling to raise my number of pilots trained by the Company. My Jaffa and human slaves could only birth so many young a year.

I had to get creative.

I began a cloning and artificial aging program. I aged the cloned infants with nanites. Every night as they grew, I inserted another years worth of memories of training with a Za'tarc brainwashing device. I had their little bodies enhanced to the maximum. When their bodies hit the age of 14, I woke them up, inserted a prim'ta, and made space for the next clone.

None of it was new technology, so I didn't have to report it at the System Lords Summit.

The clones had a genetic randomizer that made them all look differently, but they all had the same memories and skills at piloting. I waited a full year, as I expanded my construction efforts farther. I began cloning Unas construction corps drones, as my need for construction became great.

I sent the first through fourth fleets out to attack my neighbors to the south once more, and it brought me to the point of brushing up against Bastet's domain. My territory bordered the territory of her own. I felt an immense sense of pride as I consolidated my power and built an empire out of nothing.

It was another year after that when I finished building my 60th orbital ship fabrication factory. I possessed 15,500 worlds, with a population in the two hundred billion range. I spent much of the original planetary populations in pointless rebellions where the humans tried to get out from under the yoke of primitive farming and breeding. I was relentless however.

If I detected the slightest hint of rebellion, fleet Jaffa rained from the sky and began ripping cities apart, killing anything and everything until the rebellions were put down. The humans feared me. The Unas respected me. The Jaffa loved me. They still told tales of my battles on Tau'ri against the primitive tribes of humans with only ten Jaffa.

My construction efforts finally yielded real results when my Carrier construction finally hit 8,400 a month. I felt real excitement as My efforts were producing 100,000 Carriers a year. My cloning vats were producing an awe inspiring 800,000,000 clones every year. 200,000,000 of them were emotionless Unas drones, and I was barely making enough to outfit my fleet.

I was still barely scratching the surface of my Naquada reserves. Arik had an entire mountain made out of pure refined naquada. 300 Goa'ulds had found the naquada required to afford one of my spawn. Many of them bought more than one. All told, I had sold 500 of my spawn and guarded Arik with a solid 300,000 laser cannon batteries and at least 10,000 Carriers and 50,000 Trois standing guard. Usually, the bulk of my fleet was stationed at Arik, however.

It was the capital of my empire. I had to keep it protected. It was the training ground of my greatest warriors, the breeding ground to my vast cloning vats, and home to my millions of spawn.

The sad fact was that for all my strength, there were 50 system lords strong enough to still wipe me off the face of the galaxy. My little fleet of 1,400,000 ships my be able to face 20,000,000 and break even, there were system lords who could lose twenty million ships and not blink an eye.

My 15.500 worlds were nothing compared to even the weakest high system lord, other than Marduk.

Marduk got his rank from assassinating Tiamat and stealing his super-weapon, the eye of Tiamat. He only controlled a solar-system of 9 gas giants with 300 orbiting moons. Only his possession of the unknown effects of the super-weapon kept him from being slaughtered.

I needed to seek an alliance, and fast. And I knew just who to turn to.

666

Date: July, 3397 BC Location: Approaching The Orbit Of Bubastis

My Super-Troi decloaked well out of weapons range from Bubastis. Immediately, 15,000,000 ha'tak redirected themselves to converge over the planet. I kept my ship where it was and waited.

I felt a real nervousness as I considered how vulnerable I really was, here in her territory. I came alone, with only my Kalash as protection. It would be little protection against the massive numbers of of ha'tak ready to to fire on me.

It only took a half hour for a hail to come through. "Put it on the center projector." I told Niko.

Bastet floated in front of me, as sexy as she she was the last time I had seen her two and a half years previous. "Ah, lord Apep." She smiled. "I have been waiting to hear from you."

Her host was only three years old, but it looked 15. Her skin glowed with health. Had she worn clothes, her massive bust would have threatened to rip the cloth apart. Instead, all she wore were golden bracelets and necklaces. She had vitality, personality, and youth. A perfect figure of human sexuality.

"I bring you greetings, lady Bastet." I hid my fear well. It would utterly destroy all of my centuries of hard work and sacrifice if she were to reject me outright. "I have an offer to make you. It is about enhancing all of your Jaffa in return for an alliance."

Bastet put a finger to her chin and tilted her head to the side as if she were actually considering turning down such an offer. The spawn of mine she had was barely enough to augment ½ of 1% of her Jaffa. I would be hard pressed to enhance that many Jaffa myself, but I had millions of spawn, it would only take them a few months to finish up her forces.

"I tell you what, You enhance Kali and I's Jaffa and you may join our alliance." She said slowly.

I nodded. "Done, It should take a little less than a year to enhance both of your forces fully." I felt that I had gotten off easy. This alliance was worth more than the enhanced Jaffa. They were a little better on a battlefield where Goa'uld had their jaffa line up and fire until the other side ran out of bodies, but they weren't the have-all be-all of creation like the Goa'uld liked to believe nowadays.

Better tactics would have gotten them much further along then any enhancements the Jaffa could receive. It would make pilots almost useless, unless the ships were built for huge pilots like all of mine were. It took an entirely different matter if she had asked for her and Kali's Jaffa to be trained like mine. I would have said no to that.

Bastet licked her lips in a very feline manner as a grin curled at the corner of her luscious lips. "Come down to the planet. We can work out the details in person." She said in a breathless voice. I think she was wetting herself in excitement at the idea of all of her Jaffa being enhanced. It was too much for her to take. "I will get Kali to join us." She whispered in a throaty voice.

I smiled genuinely. "This is good, I will be there soon."

666

Date: May, 3196 BC Location: Bubastis

Kali moaned as I bounced her on my lap. She found it fun that I could lift and lower her weight for hours on end without tiring. It seemed she never got tired of my fleshy spiked phallus driving in and out of her. Her body was energetic, eager, and young,

I kept up my pace for the next several minutes before she changed positions. I took her bent over the bed, and then on her back. Bastet lay tied to her bed beside us moaning in want. It was an experiment in sexuality. My oppressed human slaves were forced to breed and had taken up some strange habits as a result.

As the goddess of sex, Bastet had wanted to try it first. I kept poring my pheromones out of my body. It was a twisted and weird kind of sexual torture to breed in front of someone and not let them participate.

I took the gag out of Bastet's mouth after several hours of coitus with Kali. She nearly screamed with desire. "Take me! Take me now!" Bastet squealed out. "I can't wait any longer!"

She shuddered in orgasm as soon as I entered her. She continued shuddering for hours afterwards as I performed coitus through hours and hours of orgasm.

"Me next!" Kali exclaimed.

And that is how Our alliance began to evolve into something... more.

Something... secret.

Something... dirty.

Something... Kinky

666

Date: June, 3196 BC Location: Arik

I would need to be traveling with my ten bodyguards and 5 million of my CT fleet Jaffa, according to D'Hoffryn. D'Hoffryn sat next to me as he relayed the intelligence he had on the enemy.

"They all live on the dimension called San. The first species are called the Bulls and their blood has the power to pass on the ability to not only read minds, but predict the future." D'Hoffryn said with a wry grin. "They are tough, armored, and there are millions of them in every hive."

I grunted in acknowledgement. "So they will know that we are coming and from where?" I asked, feeling a little nervous already.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean they can do anything but die like an ant in front of a hurricane." D'Hoffryn shrugged back. "They all live in tree hives that number in the millions, like I sad."

I grunted again.

D'Hoffryn got the message. "Now the second species are referred to as the tongues. They are reptilian with prehensile tongues. They have the standard demon package, strength, speed, regeneration, but what makes them different is that they are all dark mages, and specialize in soul magic."

That got my attention.

I tried to find my tongue in my eagerness. "You mean they know how to manipulate actual souls?" I asked, literally shaking with excitement.

"Not only that. They dabble in all kinds of dark spells. Resurrection, mind stealing, soul imprisoning, soul destroying, possession spells, reality altering spells, and memory altering spells." D'Hoffryn gushed excitedly as well. "Can you believe it?"

"I believe you." I nodded slowly. "And you want me to march an army of only a few million Jaffa at the the reality alterers?" I slapped D'Hoffryn upside his head. "I'm a system lord now. I have resources. I don't have to travel with a measly few million Jaffa!"

"Yes, father." D'Hoffryn groaned as he picked himself up off the floor of my lab. "What are you going to bring to fight them with then?"

I grinned at him and rubbed my hands together.

"I've been working on my portals a lot over the last century." I said slowly. "I've been able open them ever larger as time goes on." I grinned at my son and partner in demon essence hunting. "After a thousand years at this, I've managed to make them large enough for..."


	20. Chapter 20

666

Chapter 20

666

Date: July, 3196 BC Location: Arik

Sweat rolled down my forehead as the second thousandth Carrier went through the portal. I panted as the portal shrunk back down to a hundred meters wide and tall. Another 5,000 overloaded al'kesh streamed through the portal and into San.

I waited as I caught my breath and then opened the portal I could only hold it open wide for another one thousand carriers to stream through the opening at speeds that shattered the speed of sound. D'Hoffryn patted me on the shoulder and yelled something I couldn't make out over the noise.

"What is it?" I yelled out. And then my eyes widened. The portal snapped shut as I lost concentration. Behind me stood an absolutely massive hoard of naked creatures. They were mostly identical. They all had the lower bodies of men, and the heads of bulls, with long black horns. They were running in our direction as fast as they could.

The hoard was stretched as far as the eye could see. There appeared to be no end of them in sight. They bellowed loud and long and in sync as they charged. It was as if they were mooing a chant.

Grimacing, I tried to open a new portal to escape, only to feel a spasm of pain. I tried again as D'Hoffryn screamed in mortal fear at the hoard of charging bull men. I cursed as I tried to open a portal for the final time. I felt my muscles clench painfully, and almost fell over.

I reached out with the Judge's power as the bull headed naked crazies kept charging. The white light arced off my finger in the direction of the charging hoard. The light dissipated as it flowed over the first bull's naked chest.

I just stood there and relaxed. This was it... No! Not like this... Not stuck in some hell dimension being trampled to death by a sea of cow people. They were close now, 50 yards.

"You have strength, like your father." I told the hyperventilating D'Hoffryn.

40 yards.

"We won't die here." I added. "We'll win this fight." I added.

30 yards.

D'Hoffryn looked at me, panic clear in his eyes. "What?"

20 yards.

""Kill them all. Don't stop until they are all dead. Like ants in front of a hurricane."

"Now charge!" I yelled as I ran forwards to meet the bulls head long.

Chanting, I crossed the distance in a flash. My arm lashed out into the largest bull's ribcage. I ripped out the pumping heart and flashed away from the hoard in a burst of speed. I grabbed the white faced yet blue skinned D'Hoffryn and hauled him along behind me for several hundred meters. 

I turned to face the charging horde once more and practically shoved the still pulsing heart down my throat. I lost control over Kek as my mind wrenched in agony. Memory after memory assaulted my mind.

I was Grom, the 15,000 year old chieftain of the 'Sorrowful Wail' clan of Minotaurs.

I was a young calf as I saw my future of having my heart devoured by a horn faced giant. I was breeding one of my cows as another gave birth, I needed the numbers for the future. I was a young calf again, learning how to read the minds of my fellows and understand them. We did not have the ability to speak verbally like the tongues.

The tongues were telling me that they would trap the horned giant as soon as he enters the world of Glorificus. The Chief of the tongues performs the ritual to keep the walls between dimensions closed while the war-chief performs the ritual to to summon the mighty Goddess. Glorificus.

Summon mighty Goddess?

Oh shit...

I charged into the mass of mooing bull bodies like a wrecking ball. I felt visions of the future come to me. An angry yet unearthly beautiful Hell Goddess riped me limb from limb for daring to invade her domain.

A second vision. I moved fast enough to stop her from being summoned. Plasma rained down from the sky, obliterating all of the mooing and black magic using demons. I could make it in time!

I increased my speed as the sky began to darken. I glanced up quickly to see countless black triangles descending down from the sky, giving shade from the bright noon sun. Plasma began to rain down into the ranks of mooing crazed hell Goddess worshipers around me.

I fought with my bare hands, ripping limbs off, climbing over biting, clawing, punching kicking, stomping bodies as fast as I could, I ran for where I knew the tongues performed their rituals. I crested the hill, chanting once more. Down below were two lone Tongues. Throw were both sitting inside of pentagrams of think lines of salt poured onto the green grass of the hillside.

I could not tell which one was the one summoning the Hell Goddess. I ripped the hearts out of both of the little human sized demons. I devoured them both at once with a feeling of triumph. No Hell Goddess was going to be summoned here.

There was nothing I could do as I held my head and memories began to assault my mind once again. There was nothing to do but grit my teeth and bear the pain as the double memories made my mandibles shudder in agony. I could feel Kek taking over the fight against the minotaurs As I fought not to pass out.

I was the war-chief and the tribal chief as the minotaur elder fed us his blood so that we might understand him. I read his mind as he described the giant from another world coming to crush us all. I felt myself shudder as I saw the horn faced giant ripping my heart out.

I was a young little demon learning magic from my great grand-sire He was the wisest of all. I was a war-chief performing the ritual next to my great grand-sire. If either one of us died inside the pentagram, the Goddess would be summoned. One of us must die.

I looked upon my great grand-pup and prayed it was I that met his doom to bring the Goddess's attention to the battle between the invaders and her loyal slaves. Perhaps she will look upon my soul kindly and devour me gently...

I took back control of Kek to find him flying through the air. Al'kesh were hovering all around, using their ring transports to send down a dozen shak'nel wielding Jaffa at once. I crashed into an al'kesh with a thunderous crash, knocking it onto it's side.

I rose to my feet before the Hell Goddess was in front of me. I was not as helpless now as I was as Kek. I knew where she would strike as premonition took hold. I dodged to the left as she struck out. Her hauntingly beautiful blond haired angelic face twisted in rage and hatred as she glared at me.

I knew the spell she had used to banish the two other gods that had once ruled this dimension alongside Glorificus. The reverse possession spell was used by Glorificus in front of her worshipers as she banished Mag and Ogg into the bodies of mortals. The hell Goddess had then killed every mortal on her dimension.

I copied that spell now as I chanted. At the last moment I opened up a portal to the far side of Tau'ri from my palace behind her. She choked suddenly as I finished my spell. Her body fell to the ground twitching as I watched her soul zoom into my portal.

I chanted the essence devouring spell once more as I closed the portal behind the soon to be powerless Goddess. She would have to regain her powers the slow way, as I gained her powers. My fist dug through the hardest ribs I have ever felt. I pulled out a glowing and beating heart. I put it into my mouth...

and swallowed.

The world exploded as the battle around me faded away. Sounds became muted and wet as the time before time played across my eyes. I saw the stars form and break apart. I saw planets rise and fall. I saw other gods rise to power.

Then I killed those gods.

I lived through disconnected days of slaughter and horror. Wherever my worshipers summoned me, I arose and wrecked havoc. The mortals of San wen extinct as I killed them in mass, for thousands of years of festive slaughter, until only my slaves were left alive.

I had won!

I was Power.

I was... Glory!

666

"Wake up son." I slapped D'Hoffryn a little harder. "Wake up!" I yelled as I slapped him for the third time. It was my first time performing the resurrection spell. I needed to make sure It worked, so I didn't use the sarcophagus on my blue son.

He groaned suddenly as his eyes blinked at the darkening twilight sky. "What happened?" He asked weakly.

"The bulls stomped you into the dirt. But don't worry. I saved a Tongue and a Bull for you and Queen Mab." I smiled down at the shaken young demon.

I had spent hours coming down from the power high I had gotten as the powers of a real Hell God flooded into me before attempting the resurrection spell. I was truly happy that it worked. I had control over life and death now. I may not be at the level of the Powers That Be, but I was a God now.

God, not god.

I had the ability to interact with souls now. I could devour them, and give them a painless and quiet ending while drawing power from them, or I could trap the souls, while giving the souls a 'good' or 'bad' experience, while collecting less power.

I could make heaven or hell for my worshipers.

Truly, there was no other description for a God than the one who controls your afterlife.

After clearing the battle field and taking the body of the Hell Goddess for experimentation, I opened the portal for Arik. It was far easier this time than the last. Magic just seemed to flow from my body, without tiring. I was a living wellspring of magic.

I was the last to walk through the portal after D'Hoffryn. He was still shaken after being beaten to death, while I still felt High. I went to Find Nana. I ended up holding her up off the ground by her facial horns as I nailed her like only a God could. When she wore out, I went searching for Bastet and Kali.

"What gotten into you?" Bastet moaned as I pounded in and out of her far more aggressively and faster than ever before. "You are so good today."

"I ascended to Godhood." I told her the truth. "I killed a Hell-Goddess and took her powers for my own. I am now a Hell-God in my own right, and I feel the urge to dominate overwhelming me." I admitted my true feelings aloud.

Kali giggled. "Ooh, I do love the role-playing. Let me pick my part." She crawled out from under Bastet, licking parts of her jiggling body as she did so. "I am the Queen Goddess of Hell. You killed my daughter. Now you must claim my sex before I summon my army of slaves to finish you off, oh newly arisen lord Hell-God."

Bastet was worn out, well used, and bruised as I tossed her on the bed and jumped atop the struggling form of Kali. She did her best to resist me, including biting, scratching, attempted eye gouging, Kicking, punching, and spitting. I still forced her down onto her knees and took her from behind like a wild animal.

I slaked my thirst for domination on Sera for awhile after Kali and Bastet were worn raw. After Sera started to bleed heavily, I moved on to Susen. The baseline human lo'taur was a true beauty. She would have been the host to one of my children if I had not claimed her as my own.

I really enjoyed the way she cried out in pain and misery as tears filled her sad eyes. She had tried to kill herself a few times, but I always used a sarcophagus to bring her back. Her little baseline human rear hole was tighter that Sera's had been for a long time. She had such beautiful screams of agony as I took her more forcefully than ever before.

After using Susen's little hole for several hours, Nana was recovered and ready for action, and I started the cycle again.

"You are the God of sex, just as I am the goddess of sex. I hereby dub you, Apep, God of chance, change, chaos, and sex." Bastet sighed after my third round. My lust had finally began to wane. Kali was practically comatose as she was curled in on herself next to us. Every once in awhile, Kali the Destroyer would would shudder with the aftershocks of intense orgasm.

"You think I am worthy of the title God of sex?" I asked her honestly.

Bastet burst out laughing. I found myself more than a little offended at her laughter. I opened my mouth to voice my discontent when her next words gave me pause.

"You are the most skilled lover in the galaxy. I have never felt as much pleasure as I have when I am with you." She draped herself over my chest and rested her face on my neck. She passed out soon after, leaving me to stare up at the golden mirror that hung above Bastet's bed.

I felt emboldened by her words. I was not just the god of chance, change, and chaos. I was a God.

Still, I was almost powerless when compared to the Powers That Be. The Beings who had attempted to kill my Nana, had succeeded in killing my sweet Herit, and were likely going to try and kill me too. I felt that with enough worshipers, I may be able to overcome the damed Powers That Be.

They appeared to only care about the Tau'ri. Still, I felt that there was nothing I could do to keep their attention from myself. They were obsessed with making me miserable, I felt.

A vision flashed before my eyes. A series of Chappa'ai symbols flickered over my vision followed by myself standing triumphant over a fallen Ra. I memorized the chappa'ai symbols, and rose from the bed.

Bastet groaned in her sleep as I left her grasping nothing. She rolled over and spooned into Kali's back with a half moan/ half purr of contentment. I left the room quietly and ringed to the chappa'ai. After taking the portal back to Arik, I headed to my laboratory.

The body of the Hell-Goddess lay in a stasis field, I scanned every inch of her body, and found quite a few startling things. No signs of growth in her bones or teeth. No DNA.

Still living Eggs were in her ovaries. I extracted them with care and put them in separate stasis containers. The 12 living eggs also had no signs of DNA.

There was no signs of environmental damage to her body. No DNA.

No signs of vestigial organs or evolutionary history of the body. No DNA.

No belly button. No DNA.

I took her body out of stasis to search for DNA physically. The scans could be wrong. "What are you secrets?" I asked the dead body. "What are you made from?" After approximately two hours of dissection, her body spontaneously vanished from underneath me.

I was very startled to find myself thinking of the lack of memories I received from Glorificus. Perhaps I had only absorbed part of her essence? Why had I not considered that before? I had banished the soul of a Hell-Goddess out of her body and and sent it to Tau'ri.

Perhaps the Powers That Be had taken her body?

Perhaps there was no real body to begin with?

Gods were not trapped by a physical form like I was... I was not yet a God, simply high on my own power and not thinking.

I had to become more than a physical form to be a real God.

Glorificus's ovum in stasis stayed, even as the progenitor's body vanished. I would be experimenting with those.

Luckily, I still had the ability to manipulate souls in ways the gods the Goa'uld pretended to be could only dream of. I could control, summon, steal, create, interrogate, destroy, devour, and feed off of souls. I could give them a feeling of goodness and pleasure, or pain and fear as I fed off of countless souls at the same time in the parody of an afterlife.

I had to take a soul personally to keep it as mine for eternity. It would be nice to just have the souls of my worshipers to collect together and await me to devour them. I did not know that piece of magic, and neither did Glorificus, I was sure.

One thing was clear through all the questions and confusion.

I had to move beyond a physical form to truly call myself a God.

Glorificus had been without form until the tongues had summoned her. I lacked her memories outside of a physical form. She had been a being of pure energy, until summoned. Energy of course, did not have a memory to absorb like the essence of Glorificus's body.

666

Date: August, 3196 BC Location: Marduk's Solar System.

100,000 cloaked carriers escorted 250,000 cloaked Trois and the single cloaked Super-Troi named Kalash to the palace moon belonging to Marduk. The nine gas giants of Tiamat's old system was wonderful to behold. The utter beauty of the place was tempered in my mind by the vile acts I could imagine Marduk committing.

The former ash'rak assassin was a cold and cruel Goa'uld, even from the prospective of a 'cruel' Goa'uld like Ra. He had been on the high council of system lords for the last 5,000 years after killing the 'Mad Queen' Tiamat. It was his reward for ending a real threat to Ra's rules in a short and bloody manner.

It was well known that Tiamat had possessed an artifact called the 'Eye of Tiamat'. All that was known about it was that it was one of six, and they were terrible and powerful weapons. The Eye of Tiamat was one of what were collectively known as the 'Eyes of the Goa'uld'.

The System lords that owned them were named Balor, Apophis, Ra, Tiamat, Osiris, and Ptah. Osiris's was owned by Ra, giving him two as was his right as the most powerful of all system lords.. Marduk owned the Eye of Tiamat, making him powerful.

It was known that the eyes were powerful weapons separately. Combined, their power was multiplied by 100.

I wanted that power combined.

Failing that, I would settle for Marduk's so that I could create my own.

100,000 Trois and another 250,000 ha'tak circled the gas giant planet that used to be known simply as Tiamat, but was now known as Marduk.

The Trois were confiscated from my own fleet, And I knew their weaknesses. The ha'tak also had a weakness. Their 60 staff cannons made the ships vulnerable to enemy fire, by taking energy away from the shields. This made the shields weaker than they could be. A fatal flaw when a ship had armor as week as the standard ha'tak's.

I kept the Kalash far back from the rest of the fleet and uncloaked a long way away from the palace world. I sent a constant hailing message to Marduk, and prepared to hear an answer back. It was a long wait. My Carriers were drifting with their engines cut off to reduce heat energy emissions and fool sensor readings.

The carriers had drifted all the way into orbit of the gas giant known as Marduk. The palace moon also orbited the massive planet. My Trios class ships were surrounding the former ships of my fleet. He was an utterly terrible system lord. His own Jaffa had been known to openly rebel.

"Hail, incoming sir, Display on the center projector. " Niko called out as I relaxed into my throne-like command chair on the pel'tak of the Kalash Super-Troi. "Display in 3...2...1..."

The holographic projector kicked on with a hum and Marduk's red face glared at me. "What are you doing, bringing that monstrosity of a ship into my territory?" He demanded angrily, spit flying from his mouth. "turn around and leave now, before I crush you with my fleet you-" I interrupted his rant with a quick pair of sentences.

"Surrender or die. You have ten seconds to reply." I pressed a button on my chair, sending the signal for my fleet to uncloak. The 100,000 carriers disgorged one hundred million death gliders and eight million al'kesh in the blink of an eye. The carriers quickly cloaked once more.

"Why would I surrender to you? You weak..." Marduk trailed off as he noticed my Trois uncloaking, surrounding my former fleet.

After ten seconds had elapsed, I shut off the connection to the communication console, and leaned back into my seat for a moment as my own Trois fired on the off guard and severely undermanned enemy ships. The shots were aimed strategically at the laser cannon ports and sensors. Around a quarter of the enemy ships got off laser cannon salvos before the tubes were welded shut.

None of the laser cannon shots from the enemy ships were target locked by trained gunners. The fire was concentrated on the first few ranks of Trois. Around 1000 of my Trois were blown to pieces as their generators were punctured thanks to the concentrated firepower of 25,000 Trois firing at once.

As my own Trois had their Al'kesh, loaded with boarding parties, begin to unclasp from the hulls I rose from my command chair. "Take over the orbital operation. I am going down to the surface for the target." I told Niko.

I ringed to my modified al'kesh and rode down to the surface of the palace moon. The al'kesh was modified to have the shield strength of a ha'tak. The cargo bay was filled with a massive generator and energy relays to control the flow of power to the shields. I wanted some extra warning time to open a portal and flee should the al'kesh be targeted heavily.

The moon was being active scanned by many wavelengths of light as death gliders blockaded the moon. It was going to be a bad day for Marduk. Or it would be a bad day for me if the Eye of Tiamat weapon was hand-held.

I waited in the enlarged ring room aboard the modified al'kesh and ringed down to the surface with my bodyguards as we strafed the palace shields with plasma bombs.

A flash of light took me from the ring platform of the modified al'kesh to the surface. The moon had a rocky and desolate landscape. The palace of Marduk lay in the middle of a city. Smoke drifted high above the city where al'kesh had bombed staff cannon emplacements. The city was being invaded from every side by cloned fleet Jaffa, led by CT Jaffa.

The palace shields glowed a bright yellow as bomb after bomb was dropped on top of it. I felt nothing but boredom as I attempted to read the near future for threats. Marduk was a skilled ash'rak after all. I saw nothing, save for a stray al'kesh blast that will singe a few of my hairs if I keep standing so close to the shields as they were being bombed.

I backed away from the shields and waited for another hour for the shields to weaken. The shields had to be weakened slowly to avoid damaging the palace. I wanted to take no risks of destroying the Eye of Tiamat, whatever it was, and wherever it was within the palace. I wanted that weapon badly enough to risk one of my four fleet's destruction.

Soon, I grew tired of waiting for a single al'kesh at a time to make bombing runs. An idea occurred to me as I watched row after row of thousands of CT Jaffa line up surrounding the shields.

I waved Eve over. "Tell them to draw shak'nels and begin firing on on the palace shields. I want all on them firing until that shield goes down."

The ranks of Jaffa drew their weapons and began to fire after Eve shouted the orders. Ten thousand small blasts of plasma rained on the palace shields. They glowed far brighter than they had as the al'kesh ran bombing runs. The shields lasted for five minutes before falling.

"Charge!" I bellowed as I ran forward at a slow trot. I was at the front of the formation as we crested the steps leading into the massive palace. The stepped pyramid symbol of Marduk was emblazoned on every wall in the entrance chamber. Row after row of Jaffa stood bunched inside the entrance chamber with their staff weapons extended.

My shield generator kicked on as the enemy Jaffa began to fire. Cloned Jaffa hurled themselves as far forwards as far as they could before the plasma fire killed them, firing as they did. My Jaffa soon flooded the chamber and cut through the first room of enemy Jaffa.

I led from the front as I searched every room we passed for anything that could be the Eye of Tiamat.

Soon, we were before the giant doors to Marduk's throne room. The doors were made of solid gold and had been welded shut with plasma fire from the inside. Usually I would have a staff cannon blast the door away, but that would risk damaging what was in the room.

"Back away, all of you!" I bellowed. "I will open this door and face what is inside by myself. I cannot risk any of you harming the Eye of Tiamat!" My Jaffa lowered their weapons and most went to secure the rest of the palace while I studied the door and what was behind it.

I felt forty-two souls within the throne room and sensed a great wellspring of power. The object of my desire was in the throne-room. I smiled.

Finally.

I waved my arm and the doors ripped off their heavy hinges with a screech of twisting metal. I let the doors drop onto four nearby Jaffa. I felt eight souls enter my reservoir. I devoured the souls internally and absorbed their knowledge before I walked forwards into the throne-room.

Jaffa began to fire on my personal shield as the Judge's light began to arc off my hands. Marduk screamed in fury as soon as he saw me and rush forward off his throne, with a knife in his hand. Enemy Jaffa screamed and were incinerated as Marduk charged.

The chamber was silent save for the enraged screams of Marduk as he grew near, swinging his knife. I decided not to engage the ash'rak assassin in hand to hand combat and instead simply lifted him off the ground with my growing telekinetic ability.

"The High Council will have your head for this!" Marduk screamed in fury as he drew back his arm and threw the knife at my heart. I ignored his meaningless words as I caught the knife by it's blade and examined it as Marduk cursed and screamed. The knife was my favorite shade of silver as well as exquisitely crafted. I tucked it into my silver skirt as a souvenir.

I extended my senses for the great source of power I felt from outside the door.

It was coming from Marduk.

I walked closer to him and held him still as I began to rifle through his robe pockets. Two more knives, a za'tarc laser weapon, and a concealed zat'nik'tel. Finally I found a glowing yellow jewel. It was the size of my fist and radiated power, both magical and mundane.

My mouth hung open in shock. I was stunned to find such a powerful magical artifact in the possession of the Goa'uld. Were all the Eyes of the Goa'uld magical? It would take further study.

I negligently pointed my kara-kesh at the loudly ranting false god and set it to the highest setting of pain possible. I helm him under the device until his corpse started to smoke as I stared at the Eye of the Goa'uld.

Thinking about everything Ra knew about the Eyes did very little. They were before his time. Thinking of everything Neith knew of them was little more informative. She had heard the rumor that they were artifacts of the Ancients left of the Goa'uld home-world after a visit.

How did they radiate so much magical power however?

I was struck by another epiphany, similar to how I realized that I wasn't a God. It was a simple question that I could think of no answer to. It may explain why I could feel the magic radiating off the Eye of Tiamat.

What was magical power?

666

Date: December, 3196 BC Location: Arik

Arik was not really a secret, I had not tried very hard to hide it, instead I constantly upgraded the fortifications and fleet surrounding the stockpile of ships, warriors and naquada. With my influx of naquada and extremely large stockpile, I expanded my defensive measures over the planet even more.

500,000 laser cannon batteries guarded the planet, as did 50,000 Carriers and 200,000 Trois. There was no way that I could see to guarantee victory, other than to continue building defensive batteries and ships. The training academies and clone vats on the planet made it too valuable to take a risk on, so construction continued.

I developed a new class of ship after seeing the effectiveness of the laser cannon batteries in person. A no-name low ranked system lord had wasted 5 million ships in an attempt to steal my naquada stockpile in such a 'lightly' defended solar system. The defensive batteries were too small to be seen as a threat. They had wiped out the fleet with three quick salvos as the fleet came into close range.

The Destroyer was meant to be fast, maneuverable, and able to do damage. It was shaped triangularly, like the al'kesh. And was about twice the size of an al'kesh. It was very small compared to a ha'tak and very cheap to produce.

With it's small size came it's small crew of pilots, repair Unas, and gunners. The ship had small living quarters for 20 crew-members. It was armed with a single laser cannon and six lasers of new design. The lasers were based off of the za'tarc assassin's weapon, and were perfect for weakening shields with constant fire or destroying strike-craft like al'kesh and death gliders.

It's shield could stand up to a ha'tak's energy weapon output for only a few minutes, but they weren't intended to stay still and take the fire of a capital ship. They were escorts for Carriers and Trios who would carry the boarding craft and strike-ships.

It was a ship built for after the time of ha'taks was over, and would hasten the end of the ha'tak as a weapon of war.

It was fast, lightly shielded, and heavily armed. Perfect for going into a battle at the tip of a space fleet. It would take out both a ha'tak and a slew of strike craft at the same time. It would be the new staple battleship of the Goa'uld if I had anything to say about it.

With the next Summit not coming for another 95 years, I had the time to get a head start on production of a new ship class. I would not have to pass around it's schematics to the other system lords until the next Summit. I expected that they would be gnawing at the bit to get their hands of these destroyers as soon as they could.

They were ten times the price in naquada of an al'kesh, but they made up for it in ability. Carrier production was cut down to 40,000 a year as the destroyer class ships took over as my most produced ship. It's small size and single heavy weapon made it easier to produce than a defensive laser cannon battery. 40,000 were being produced every month.

At a rate of almost 500,000 a year, they were going to make me one of the strongest system lords in the galaxy by the time the next Summit came around. I informed Bastet and Kali of my new ship class, but they were more concerned with building up their fleets of Troi class battleships, that were stronger than the destroyers.

It was their loss to not see the benefit.

My experiments with the ovum of Glorificus had begun. I fertilized one of the ovum with the a male sperm of Kek II. The single cell had immediately begun growing. I attached the cell to the wall of Nana's womb and monitored it's slow growth. It grew far slower than even an Unas.

I was excited to see what could be born between the union of Unas, God, and Demon.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: The chapter is a time-skip chapter. It travel 100 years into the future over 4 pages of 'after actions reports'.

666

Chapter 21 

666

"I'm should be the one in control! I am the Goddess." I protested. "How can you do this to me? I'm innocent of a crime bad enough to deserve this." My human body began to shed real tears as I considered 'sharing' my body with a mortal. "I can't be stuck here forever send me back!"

"I'm sorry, Glorificus, but that is just not an option." The creepy old Atlantian said in a bland tone. "You may not take over a mortal in my plane without consequences, and this is fair punishment for daring to cross over into our dimension, Hell-Goddess." The Alteran's glowing body began to fade away into mist.

"Its not my fault! I was sent here by that horned faced giant." I screamed desperately "Just let me kill him. Just him! And I swear I'll behave and let the mortal share my body!"

The Alteran stopped fading, and reconsolidated into an old human wearing a white robe once more. "Did your horn faced giant look like this?" The elderly God asked in his bland tone as he waved his have at the ground.

Out of the ground floated a transparent image of the giant who had dodged my attacks and then banished me into a portal to this dust-ball of a planet named Dirt. I nodded, furious to know who he was. He had used my own spell against me.

"Yesss." I hissed through my teeth, "Thatsss him."

The God's face twisted into a grimace. "We wondered where he went to gain the Zero point energy manipulation talent he now displays." His face cleared of expression once more as he revealed one of the many names of magic. "Tell me what kind of spells do the demons in your dimension know? It is very likely that he knows many of the spells in your dimension now."

I told him the spells that came to mind, without mentioning my soul manipulation spells those were secrets. The horned giant couldn't have taken my secrets could he? No. Those were still safe with my high priest and summoner.

"Please, if you know him, just let me kill him, and I'll behave like a mortal for you." I gagged a little at what I was saying. Getting vengeance was more Important than my pride. "I'll share with the mortal. Just give me that giant." I bargained with the old God. "I'll serve you for a million years. How about it? A Hell-Goddess working for you. Just give me this one." I pointed at the image.

It Atlantian's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he far-saw deep into the future. "You will face him again on the mouth of hell, in many thousands of years. You fight once more. Your future is too muddled to see beyond that. It is veiled with the energy of another dimension. You either return to your dimension, or you..." He trailed off."don't." 

Only a few thousand years? I could do that. I could so totally do that. A few thousand years would be over in the blink of an eye.

As the Alteran Power that Be faded away into mist, I noticed the smell again. The rotted furs of the primitive mortal's hut made my divine eyes water. I huffed in disgust as I felt the human take control as her male provider mounted her once more for breeding.

A few thousand years of this...

I would surely kill that horned giant.

666

Date: January, 3195 BC

The production of Carriers had picked up once I cloned a few billion more Unas construction workers. My fellow Goa'uld were ignoring them completely, in favor of my Troi designs.

Like Ptah, the creator of the ha'tak, no one dared to attack me in fear that I knew a secret weakness to the Trois. I did know it's weakness. It needed support ships like the Destroyers and Carriers to keep the smaller enemies from welding it's ports shut with plasma fire, and to chase down running enemies. That was it's weakness. Its lack of strike craft, it's speed, and its vulnerabilities ti being welded shut..

I had an easy time doubling my ship production once more. I knocked my Destroyer production up to exactly 66,666 a month, totaling 800,000 a year. The Carrier production jumped to 120,000 a year. I had already begun to terraform Arik 2, to use to train CT Jaffa and clone fleet Jaffa, pilots and Unas construction drones.

By 3150 BC, I had 30 million Destroyers, 1.5 million Trois, 6 million Carriers, and 2 Super-Trois. It was time that I begin advancing my territory.

I was flush against Bastet's territory to the South, with Cronus to the West. My Northern border ended at Tau'ri and Arik. To the East lay a large coalition of minor system lords who had banded together to protect themselves from the larger system lords. They were led by Nirrti.

In 3149 BC, I had to begin expanding, in preparation of the next System Lords Summit. I wanted a seat on the Goa'uld high council, to be equals with Bastet and Kali.

I sent an envoy to Nirrti. I would lend the aid of my first fleet's 4 million Destroyers, 300,000 Trois, and 1 million Carriers to her in a bid to take over the Western half of her coalition's territory, in return for the Eastern half. She agreed immediately. I sent first fleet under the command Noshni to aid Nirrti, on the Eastern front, while I send Niko and the second fleet into the Western front.

Using Nirrti's intelligence on the defenses of all the worlds in the Western front, Niko wrapped up the conquest in a matter of weeks. With Nirrti's interference, it took Noshni two years to conquer the Eastern front, with 200,000 of my of ships lost.

I decided to never put my commanders in a place of joint command with another Goa'uld ever again.

200,000 in loses were just too much. None the less, it tripled the area of my empire. I exterminated all intelligent life on most of the planets, save for the especially pretty females and the healthiest young children.

I began massive defensive building projects on a number of new planets. Millions of new nano-furnaces and defensive laser cannon platforms were built and hauled to their new homes via the Trois.

I had the large population of humans and Jaffa needed to colonize the new eastern territory, so I did. All of the non warriors were removed from a number of ship building worlds and sent to live in my new domain.

Two of my new planets were like Oceanus, heavy with naquada to the point of saturation. The populations of those planets were exterminated flat out, and two massive shipyard were created on the planets. This doubled the number of ships I could produce again.

The third fleet under the command of Eve became engaged in frequent border skirmishes with Cronus. I needed to handle him, yet it would take everything I had to defeat him, making me defenseless. My alliance with Bastet and Kali had them joining in the fights fairly often on my side. We were keeping him back with light losses.

Mutual defense came at a price Kali and Bastet were well paid for with the constant enhancement of their Jaffa. The sex was a bonus.

The fourth fleet guarded all of the areas in my domain, under the command of myself. It was based out of Arik, with the planet being in the middle between my eastern and western sides of territory.

I had exploration begin in the area of space north of Tau'ri. It was very slow going, as none of the planets were mapped, and they all had to be searched. I had discovered 100 planets over the last 50 years. It was more of a punishment for under-performing ship crews to go planet searching. Two of them had naquada.

I hoped to discover new races and experiment on them. Secretly, of course.

I had the all of my fleet ships begin to upgrade themselves to have room ring transports instead of hallways. The ship upgrades were designed to add space for more power generators and upgraded dorms.

My warriors were fairly shocked at how much easier it became to move about the ship and transport back to their dorm-rooms.

I took the opportunity to make a few decrees while everyone was shook up by the change in monotony. The decrees boiled down to...every adult in the fleet must have a mate. Fleet Jaffa females were to go about their regular warrior work while heavily pregnant, even in battle.

They were very pleased with their new assigned dorms after awhile. I made a new law about moving into the new dorms.

The Jaffa get assigned a roommate for life. It was a roommate that you were assigned to breed with, on the orders of God. They soon got used to it. I started them off with the ability to change who was who's roommate at will at first. They were good with the situation straight out of the Company or cloning vats. I produced as many ships to staff as quickly as I could Jaffa and Unas to staff them.

The new ships were all crewed with recruits straight out of the Company. The new graduates were delighted with their little breeding orders, and it made them bond. The 14 year olds quickly began breeding like rabbits as soon as they were told to. At least I now understood the strange human habit.

The dorm rooms were coed. A male and a female Jaffa shared shared a single dorm room. As a married/roommated couple, they enrolled their children in either the Company or gave them to a retired relative to raise until they were 6, after which they joined the Company anyway.

The Unas were as happy with the orders as the Jaffa. The Unas were used for the dorm and ship remodeling, just as they were for all building jobs. They seemed satisfied with their purposes in life, those being construction and breeding. The assigned Roommates really seemed to brighten most of them up. The Unas were very shy and gentle with each other. Without their brutal tribal culture and upbringing, they were too gentle to ever be real warriors. They were hunters at best.

My spawn finally began joining in on the fighting as their numbers began to grow into the high billions. My jaffa far outnumbered my Goa'uld, but my spawn were a quickly growing population. They made good Fleet Legates(commander of 1,000) for landings and boardings.

There were more and more spawn maturing every day. My Jaffa were long outliving the prim'ta.

I began to put them inside of cloned memoryless avatars instead of actual natural humans. I would soon run out of humans at the rate they were maturing at. I understood why Goa'uld killed so many of their young, but I refused to do so. My spawn had celebrated after I announced that they would now be using mindless avatars instead of humans, from 3140 onwards, for some strange reason. I always got the feeling that they were not really on my side. I never sensed thoughts of betrayal when they were near, but they all hid something.

I needed every possible body to throw at my enemies and at least my spawn thought like I did. They thought sex was fun, and that Ra and The Powers That Be and needed to die. Demons were invading the dimension constantly and needed to be stopped. My spawn soon became my front-line demon hunters under the command of D'Hoffryn. They brought me a sample of each species of demon they could for me to sacrifice.

They operated out of an empty and desolate hell dimension I had filled with a few hundred thousand Trois. They were given tasks to complete as part of their initiations. Mab had insured that all her spawn were not queens. She was all the Queen I needed. Goa'uld could breed in truly vast numbers.

Each Goa'uld made the choice between five professions. Scientist, Warrior, Baron, Pilot, and Demon Hunter.

While my spawn began to grow their own beginning stages of culture, Kek's spawn was developing in gestation. It was where a 2 month old human fetus would be. I could feel a soul inside of it one day as I had coitus with Nana. I pulled out the soul and the spirit, and devoured them. The soul was particularly powerful. The hybrid would never develop conscious thought on it's own now.

666

Date: 3115 BC

I was getting tired of Cronus and wanted to display my power. I was really looking forward to showing off for the other system lords. My fleet was massive.

60 million Destroyers, 20 million Carriers, and 2 million Trois called my fleet home. They were ready to clash with one of the weakest system lord's fleets. I felt angered that the god thought to bully a God. It was also time for the other system lords to see my rage.

I was ready to face down Cronus. He had been attacking me with steadily more force for over 80 odd years. He wanted all out war and kept provoking me into an early fight while he built up a force of Trois.

Forty million Destroyers, twenty Carriers, and two million Trois dove into Cronus' eastern flank like a Goa'uld into a host. His fleets didn't patrol randomly. His ships were stationed over key planets, leaving the rest vulnerable to invasion.

I doubled my empire's size before putting my fleet into defensive positions. The Trois pumped out a million nano-furnaces a week, who themselves pumped out 500,000 laser cannon platforms a week, and I soon had the entire new territory fortified. The Construction Corps loved the work.

Half of that used to belong to Cronus. Smaller neighboring Goa'uld saw Cronus had also been picking on noticed, ganged up on Cronus, and cut into him deeply. What a shame that he had to go from 130,000 planets, down to to 4,000.

I had lost half my fleet of Destroyers and almost all of my Trois in battle against the 100 million ha'tak and 13 million Trois of Cronus. When the battle was done, and my Trois were no more,

I learned a new lesson. Never keep an entire generation of Jaffa in one class of ships. I was pumping out the CT and clones like clockwork, but most of my oldest Jaffa were lost. I was safe aboard my cloaked Super-Troi as I observed the final battle.

The Trois had proven too weak to stand against overwhelming numbers of ha'tak and strike-craft fire and laser cannons. Another lesson learned from the battles with Cronus made it clear that the time of the death glider was over. I would redesign it when I had the time. 

It was strange that I ended up with 63,000 planets in total. I was big enough to be considered for the position of High system lord, but I was still without the reputation. I needed to show off more.

I felt light headed just thinking about the battle against Cronus. 19 million of the Carriers survived thanks to their 'disembark ships and then cloak' tactics. With the carriers came the 20 million Destroyers that had managed to dodge the laser cannon's fire long enough to force Cronus' remaining fleet into retreat.

I had lost all of my Trois, and decided to simply stop building the class of ships. I no longer needed to conserve naquada by building the Trois, and so I began to design the new main capital ship of my fleet.

I would wait until after the next System Lord's Summit and begin production to give myself another 100 year head start over my fellow Goa'uld.

The next ten years saw a rate of building and breeding that had never been seen before in the galaxy. I built up my new planets into one of four catagories. Warrior training/cloning planets, farming planets, factory planets, or fortress worlds.

Warrior training/cloning vat planets were heavily defended. They produced billions of Jaffa and Unas every year. Many of my Scientist, Pilot, and Warrior spawn were stationed on these worlds as instructors. More Warrior training worlds continued to be produced. The new ones were built of terraformed high gravity worlds. They were harsh and unforgiving planets.

Farming planets teemed with human life. They were literally filled with the rapidly populating humans. They fed my entire empire. Each planet had tens of thousands of small kingdoms on each world ruled by my spawn 'Demigods' as Kings and Queens. It was a planet that al'kesh were constantly criss crossing with cargo-holds full of human grown food. The humans lived primitive lives without the enlightenment of science or truth.

Every naquada possessing planet was slated to be turned into a factory world. I was churning out naquada faster than I could use it. They produced 5 million Destroyers and 500,000 Carriers every year. There were 180 factory worlds and another 100 factory asteroid belts. More were still under construction. Oceanus was th largest of these factories.

Fortress worlds held over a million Laser cannon batteries each. It would take an entire system lord's fleet to take one out. My excess naquada was stored on the fortress worlds as were my many laboratories.

My research into the Eye of Tiamat had discovered nothing so far. I could not tell why the stone radiated magic in such large amounts. I could hold the eye in my hand and channel the magic into a spell or ritual.

666

Date: January, 3101 BC Location: Arik

I was in my laboratory with Nana, Scanning the abomination inside of her womb. It appeared to be a human in form, however large amounts of magic permeated outwards from Nana's belly every few hours. The fetus looked similar to a 5 month old human fetus.

I recoiled as the little body turned suddenly to face the scanner. I saw it's little fingers reach upwards in the womb, scraping ineffectually against the inside of Nana's belly in my direction. I didn't know what the little thing was doing.

"This thing is very strange." I told Nana. "But it is old enough to be born, so I am going to induce labor. It should be painless and over soon."

Was it sensing it's real mother's energy inside of me and attempt to reunite with it? Perhaps it was attempting to kill the being who ate it's soul. Whatever it was doing, It was unusual for an infant. I really wanted to know what was up with the God hybrid.

I induced labor, and the little male thing was born. It was the size of my hand and and weighed one pound and six ounces. It's little arms waved in my direction as if to hug me. It's eyes pulsed white with energy. It looked like the eyes were smoking with the way that energy wafted off of them.

I connected it to a respirator and vein tube, as well as using sensor guided telekinesis to insert a feeding tube. I injected the little fetus's vein tube with aging nanites

"What a strange creature you are" I told the little fetus as I took genetic samples. "I can't tell if you are really conscious or if it is instinct that your arms follow me." The glowing eyes creature aged rapidly into an infant over night. I sat next to tit the entire night, trying to understand what I was seeing.

I injected the infant with enough sedative to turn it's brains into goo as it tried to crawl in my direction. I was getting worried about the creature. It was showing signs of very strange behavior. The vein tube popped out after another night of growth. None of the other needles could break it's skin. Every needle in my lab bent or shattered.

The toddler began walking on it's third day as it tried to latch onto my leg and bite me as I walked into my lab after a good night's rest with Kali and Bastet. I had to strap it down onto a titanium gurney to keep it still and unmoving for the next seven nights.

On the eleventh night of growth, the being had snapped a solid foot of titanium off as I walked into the lab. I had Eve zat it five times to put it down, unconscious. I spent the better part of the day designing and fabricating unbreakable naquada alloy restraints, instead of working on my new ship class as I should have been doing.

On the 15th day, the creature's skin began to glow a soft white. I could feel the magical power radiating off the hybrid.

On the 20th night, I shut off the growth nanites. The being was incapable or refused to talk. It stood at 12 feet tall and was as muscled as Kek. It appeared completely human, other than it's white energy filled eyes and glowing skin.. It's molecularly impossible to break restraints groaned under the pressure the creature exerted.

There were no real thoughts in it's head. Only instinct. It's instinct was to reach me and... I didn't know, but I had to find out. I was bursting with curiosity.

I moved towards straining Abomination slowly. For once, It did more than open it's mouth to bite me and reach for me. It groaned as I drew near, opening it's mouth wide. Drool trickled past it's lips.

"Kek, I'm going to try and take it as an avatar, Keep it restrained until I say otherwise, and try to keep the mouth open if you can." I whispered to my son as I began to loosen my control over his body.

"Yes father." Kek whispered as he leaned down over the groaning potential host. "What should I do if you are bitten in half as you attempt to take it as a host? I don't believe a sarcophagus can heal that."

"Resurrection spell." I whispered back.

"Eve!" I called out. "Take your shikra and cut open the back of his neck. I'm going to try and take him as an avatar." I told my head bodyguard before I broke the connection with Kek completely and slid out of his mouth in a wet slurping sound of blood. Kek cradled me gently in his arms.

The shikra was a blade a single molecule thick. Even the unbreakable Naquada alloy would be shaved off sliver by sliver with a shikra. Eve sawed at the back of his neck several minute before blood began to flow out of the wound.

I hopped into the wound in the metal hard skin nimbly. The flesh underneath the skin was softer than the skin by far. I curled my body around the spinal column as my tendrils made their way into my temporary new host's nerves and glands. Everything was where it goes on a human body.

I had not been in a human body in a long time. It was like slipping on an old glove as I bit into the brain-stem, latching on with my mandibles. I could see more clearly than ever before as I opened my eyes. The sights sounds and smells of the world around me were extremely vivid, even compared to the senses of Kek II.

I knew the instinct of the creature were now that of an infant Granok Demon. They fed off the arterial blood of their father for the first thirty years of life. It was just trying to... eat me? Kek II smelled like 'my' father, I could sense his energy. That explained the strange behavior. It was trying to bond with it's parent as natural Granok Demons do.

"Father?" Kek asked slowly. "Are you alright?"

I covered my ears at the sudden and loud sounds of Kek's voice speaking. "I'm waving trouble adjusting to the enhanced senses, give me a moment to collect myself in silence."

My son just nodded, silently.

After around two minutes, I managed to dull the heightened senses. I nodded to Kek. "Release the restraints."

As my son pressed release switch after release switch, I connected myself to the bloodstream. I shivered in ecstasy as the powerful magical blood rushed into me and through me. The pleasant hormones and chemicals coupled with the rich magical blood was heaven. I was done with using Kek as a host.

I could feel how empty this host's spirit reservoir was compared to the overpowering feeling of Kek's. I felt like I could sacrifice a million humans and still not come close to enhancing this body fully. I grinned as I opened my eyes. Changing hosts had been a good plan after all.

"My skirt and kara-kesh?" I asked of Kek, He hurriedly stripped off and helped me put on the skirt and the two ribbon devices. "I will be using this as my host for the foreseeable future." I told Eve and Kek both. "It is very powerful, and I don't want it to go to waste."

Kek hung his head down in sadness. He did not know what to do with himself without me. I had been with him since his early childhood. "You have learned everything I could teach someone of science and battle tactics, My son." I addressed Kek, my former host. "I have need of you."

"Anything, father. I am your most devoted servant." Kek's head rose with determination as he knelt and saluted my cross-legged self as I sat on the naquada restraints. . "I will do anything that will please you, father."

"I want you to lead fourth fleet in my place and become my chief scientist." I told him bluntly. "I have no better generals to entrust the most important fleet to. I trust you to defend my territory to your last dying breath."

Kek nodded slowly, with his eyes full of unshed tears of mixed sadness and joy. "Thank you, father." He choked out. "Thank you for trusting me."

Kek was essentially me, in all the ways that matter. We shared goals, thoughts, emotions, and sensations for the last few hundred years, since his early childhood. This was a dream for him as it was for me. I dreamed of being free of all obligations but commanding a fleet into battle and running experiments in my laboratory in my spare time.

If it was my dream, it was his as well.

"I expect you to work on a new class of strike-craft while I work on the capital ship." I said suddenly as an epiphany struck me. "Lead a team of my smartest scientist spawn and get them all inventing something that will benefit my empire."

Kek nodded with a sad smile as he realized he wasn't going to host a God anymore. "I will, father." He promised as he wiped away his tears. "I will not fail you."

The sappiness was making me sick. "Before you take your command there is one last thing you must do." I told him.

Kek bowed his head, silently, in a sign of submission. I spoke as soon as I gave the traditional five second growl of acceptance. Unas traits. "We need to spar and test our strength." I said after I ended the growl. "I want you to test yourself without me in you, and I want to test this body."

We walked to the Training Grounds for warriors protecting my fortress world. All of my Jaffa stared at my new host with his shining skin and glowing eyes that energy wafted from like puffs of smoke. Many Jaffa fell to their knees to pray at the sight of me.

The news of where Kek and I were heading had circled around ahead of us, and the Jaffa circled around the edges of the training ground as Kek and I stepped into the middle of the fighting circle.

We bowed to each other, with Kek bowing far lower than I. "Begin I shouted and threw a slow punch at Kek's face. He caught my fist and pulled, I went flying into the thick log wall 20 meters away from the fighting ring.

I hit the wall feet first. I heard the giant trees trunks that made up the wall splintering under my feet. I hopped up to the top of the wall with a graceful kick of my feet. From there, I moved towards Kek a little faster than before.

I threw another slow punch at his gut as I use premonition to cheat. He does not notice my left fist as it hammers the side of his face as the right makes his breath explode out of him in a rush of air. He flies back into the wooded wall and cracks it in half.

I waited a second for him to scramble back to his feet before the wall collapsed on top of him. I waited in the fighting ring for Kek to emerge from the pile of broken timber. Minutes pass before I begin tossing multi ton logs aside like they were sticks. I found Kek's body at the bottom of the pile of wood.

His head was utterly pulped into paste. I shouted in fury. There was no healing this kind of injury. My son was dead. Over a simple sparring match. I shook with fury as I lifted his body and walked out of the training grounds to a nearby ring transport and took it up to my lab.

I took many dozens of tissue and blood samples before I put the body in stasis. Why did I feel so angry over killing Kek? Why did I feel such extreme emotions over my host. I actually teared up and cried for the first time.

The emotions I felt in my new host's body were so raw. I would have to learn how to control my temper and strength all over again. The chemicals and glands of my new host seemed so human at first, but it was completely alien. I had no clue where to go from here. I had not planned to switch Hosts into such an eye-catching host so soon. Maybe, however, I could use it to my advantage.

I had two new ovum fertilized with putting Kek's female sperm into their eggs. I attached these embryos to Nana's womb as I had the other God egg before. The cells seemed healthy, and were dividing correctly as far as I could tell.

I was making two females this time. One was for Mab, and I would devour it's soul at the earliest possible moment.

But the other female...

I felt like having a...

Mate.

It was a century away from being able to have a mate, but I felt excited with the idea. Maybe it was my new host's craving. I could not tell. I just wanted someone to be mine. All mine.

666

Date: January, 3100 BC Location Arik, Aboard the Kalash

"Are you sure I can't convince you to give me a host like your own?" Bastet asked for the millionth time. "The eyes are so exotic." She had come to my planet begging once more. It was becoming an obsession of hers.

I shrugged. "Same price as the last time you asked." I told her honestly as our hips slapped together at a fast pace. "Get me one of the 'Eyes of the Goa'uld' and I can make you whatever kind of host you like." I said as she arched her back and groaned.

"You know I can't do that. Pitting my fleet against the fleets of Apophis, Ra, or Balor is suicide, and attacking Ptah is insane. He invented the ha'tak. He must have something only he knows about them." Bastet complained.

"I still need one, or I can't make the host." I lied and then groaned as I spent myself inside of her. "I took the Eye of Tiamat when I killed Marduk and created this body with the energy of the Eye." I reminded her. "I have already drained it with the first three bodies, and the second is already promised to my Queen, and the third died. I need another Eye first."

"Why your queen and not I?" Bastet whined to get her way. "Aren't I more important to you than some silly breeder?"

I didn't answer her. We both knew the answer was yes.

My alliance was still going strong with Kali and Bastet. My demon pheromones were just as strong as Kek's had been, if not a little stronger. I lay atop her, not even winded as the cat goddess panted in exhaustion.

"Lord Apep," Eve got my attention as soon as I was pulling out of and away from Bastet. "There is a messenger for you from Ra."

I nodded and gestured for her to knot my silver skirt. Eve dressed me and went to get the messenger.

The messenger turned out to be the same Jaffa from a hundred years previous. He was balding and had many wrinkles, but it was the same Jaffa. "What message do you have for me?" I asked in a Godly voice. The jaffa just stared at my appearance for a moment. "I assure you, I am a busy God so speak quickly."

The Jaffa shook his head a little and cleared his throat. "I bring the words of the god of order to the god of chaos exactly as spoken. You are raised to the rank of High Councilor for this years High Council Summit and are raised to gold in the hierarchy of system lords." The messenger finished and handed me a data crystal containing the official rules for High Council members and the space coordinates of where the meeting would be held this year.

The meeting was held in deep space, north of the nebula and super-massive black hole in the center of the galaxy. I was to arrive in in one week via the chappa'ai. The dialing address put it on the very edge of where the Gate was capable of dialing in this galaxy.

I was delighted to have advanced so far, so fast. I was a single step below the Supreme System Lord on the Goa'uld hierarchy. I was so close to the top.

If only I knew how soon I would fall.


	22. Chapter 22

Did you guys think I was going to leave you hanging? Its still only the beginning years in the story, still. I have no idea just how long this story could get, but I'm guessing at least 350k+ words.

666

Chapter 22

666

I sat in my lab, rapidly aging a Large hybrid body. A white light danced around my fingers as I waited.

"It won't be long now," I said to the white light.

The unmoving clone was soon 14 feet tall with a familiar and shape and form.

I looked at the light as it circled my hand. "It is time, my son."

The light slowly drifted from my hand and slipped into the chest of the hybrid.

The hybrid took a deep breath of air and opened it's confused eyes.

"Welcome back, my son." I said as I looked over his body for imperfections one last time. "You have a team of scientists to lead."

Date: January, 3100 BC Location: Summit Ship, Deep Space

I sat in the circular throne room for the first time. All of the system lords were seated on thrones. Lo'taurs passed around a jar of prim'ta. We all reached into the glass container of Goa'uld young and selected one. I felt disgust as I held th screeching and spitting slimy creature in my hand.

Moving as one, we lifted the symbiotes up to our mouths and took a big bite. It was pure luck that my new taste-buds found Goa'uld to be delicious. After the ritual of chewing and swallowing, we dropped the dead prim'ta to the floor for our lo'taurs to clean up.

It was my time to shine. And shine I did. I wore naught but a silver skirt. Not even sandals. My eyes glowed fiercely as I looked about the room of system lords. Most of them were staring at me instead of Ra, as they were supposed to.

I noticed a new addition as well as two less system lords than last century. Sokar had replaced Amaterasu in the group as I replaced Cronus. I examined each one of the Goa'uld staring at me in return. I looked them all over, before sensing the soul of Sokar last. Or rather the lack of a soul.

I kept a straight look on my face as I sensed magic in him as well. Powerful magic.

"Is there anything you would like to tell us about your new host, Apep? It seems to be an even more advanced hak'tar than last century." Ra's voice distracted my from my thoughts of Sokar and his magic and lack of a soul.

I answered with an already prepared answer as I tried to summon my wits back to myself. "This host is too expensive for even other system lords to ever own. I had to kill Marduk to get the supplies needed to cobble this body together." I looked back over at Sokar as my mouth spoke on auto-pilot. "It needs an Eye of the Goa'uld to even be created, though I am willing to make a host like mine in exchange for an Eye It is a long process, and needs almost a full 100 years to mature enough to leave the womb. I age it up to adulthood with nanites after birth."

Sokar twitched minutely as he gazed at me. Hatred perhaps? Jealousy? I did not know the creature known as Sokar well enough to be able to read his micro expressions. "The host is highly resistant to energy weapons and bladed weapons. A staff cannon blast will only slow it down for a moment. It can heal from any injury almost instantly." I finished.

Ra seemed amused when I glanced back at him. "And the energy radiating out of your eyes?" He asked. "What kind of energy is it that is inside of your host?"

"The same kind that is inside the Eye of Tiamat." I answered. "I have not made a name for it yet." I admitted. "Nothing quite seems to fit."

"Magic," spoke up Sokar. He had a deep and gravely voice. "Call the energy magic, and your worshipers shall become more devout." Offered up the new system lord. I agreed with his assessment mentally as most of the other system lords snorted in derision.

"That may work." I acknowledged Sokar before turning to face Ra. "It is magic powering my eyes." I told the Supreme System Lord. "Magic and knowledge."

Ra stood from his throne and walked closer to my own throne. He stopped a few feet away from my and examined my skin with a creased brow while biting his bottom lip. He looked up into my eyes, and stared for many long moments.

"I will give you the Eye of Osiris for a host like your own." Ra said eventually. "I will iron out the details with you after today's council meeting." I nodded in agreement as Ra returned to sit on his throne.

"Back to business, are there any new inventions that any of you need to tell the rest of us about?" Ra looked pointedly at me.

I nodded once more. "I have designed a light battleship called a Destroyer. It is armed with six enlarged za'tarc laser and a single laser cannon. It is shielded has a hyperdrive."

Ra opened his mouth to say something else when I beat him to the punch. "As well as that, I wave been working on an improved hyperdrive that doubles the speed of current hyperdrives."

Ra blinked at this one. "Are you done with the hyperdrive designs?"

I nodded again. "I believe so. All I lack is a live test."

"Quite the inventor aren't you?" Apophis asked, amused with himself. "I thing your new Destroyer is dead weight. It can't stand up to a single laser cannon fired at it. and it can't board or land troops due to it's tiny size."

I gave a very human shrug. "So you'd think." I disagreed. I failed to elaborate on the hows and whys he was wrong. It would do me no good if the other Goa'uld took my advice to heart and began transferring their ship production over to these 'cheap' ships over Trois. I wanted it to look like a little cheap ship barely worth the trouble.

I ignored Apophis's next comment with ease. It was out of protocol, and thusly did not have to be replied to. "I said that I too would like a host like yours." Apophis all but shouted to get my attention.

"Give me an Eye and 100 years for the embryos to mature." I was feeling joy inside as I sat blank faced in my chair. These idiot were taking me at my word. "A male or a female?" I asked as the other system lord leaned forwards in his throne. .

"I want my next avatar to be Female, like I was when I was younger." Apophis had been a female Unas before the humans were discovered 6,000 years ago. Ra remembered, and so did I.

The Summit meeting continued as we all began to make side deals and nominate who we wanted for where in the system lord ranks. The side deals were surprisingly lucrative. I received 100,000,000 ha'tak in total from the other system lords for the bulk of my massive naquada reserves.

After the deal making was over, we took the Chappa'ai back to our home-worlds to arrange for the transfer of property for all deals done that day. It was part of protocol. When I returned Apophis and Ra held a jewel the size of my fist.

My host was truly impressive to have such an effect on the two strongest system lords there were. They each possesses over 500 million ha'tak, and had at least 50 million Trois. It was an impressive host to make those two juggernauts to give up so much over so little as a pair of hosts.

But I guess they had not known how valuable the the magic jewels were.

"I expect my avatar in 100 years." Ra said over his shoulder as he walked away. "Don't disappoint me."

I was stopped in the hallway by Sokar as we sized each other up. I won rather handedly. Sokar had a 12 foot human host covered with sickly pale gray flesh with blue veins showing through his skin. I sensed him again. Like me, he had the scent of black magic. Unlike me however, he did not posses a soul. Neither he or his host.

I sensed a great age in him as well as great magical power. The scent of blood, death, and rot wafted from him. I read his mind. He was getting ready to rebel against Ra and take over as the Supreme System Lord.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway, blocking my path to my bedroom. I read his mind. His army had been secretly building for the last 1,000 years with the purpose of fighting Ra. He was looking to broach the subject of an alliance with me, as I was a known genius and would be a powerful ally to have on his side, rather than as an enemy.

As I drew closer, I could smell Vampire all over him. He was undead.

"I am looking for an alliance." He said right off the bat.

I smirked. "You know about demons don't you?" I asked.

He smirked back. "About the demons? Yes, I am one. What do you say about lending me your aid?"

"I have no problem with you being a vampire." I nodded. "I'm looking for an ally just like you are, And I think an alliance might work between us"

Sokar and I both started smirking at the same time.

666

Date: January, 3084 BC Location: Arik

I finalized the re-armoring of the 100 million ha'taks I bought from the other system lords. Since it was far cheaper to refit older ships to a new purpose than to build completely new ones, I had all the construction efforts go into the refits for 5 years. The various rooms of the ha'tak were connected via transport rings as the hallways got taken over by power and shield generators. The shields were strong enough to hold out against two laser cannon strikes. It was impressive shield power.

The 60 staff cannons were enhanced by 14 laser cannons and 20 lasers. The troop and strike-craft carrying capacity was gutted to nothing to make room for the weapon's larger pieces.

The refits were completed within 5 years. Regular construction resumed as my mass produced temporary replacement of the Troi class battleships.

My research into the Eyes of the Goa'uld proceeded fairly well now that I had decided how to hide them from others. I surgically implanted all three of the jewels inside of my host's body. One in my stomach, one in my right arm, and one in my chest. I didn't breath as easy as before, but I had more magical power than I knew what to do with.

I began warping reality with my powers to stretch my limits. I even practiced on Bastet and Kali in small ways. Practicing removing and adding memories in their heads. Warping reality to exercise something as simple as memory manipulation was a shame, but I was loathe to change to much of the universe with magic alone.

Other than using the reality warping ability to further my control over the minds of Kali and Bastet, I conjured new devices straight out of my imagination. I didn't have to wait on a nano-furnace to make prototype pieces slowly. I could conjure almost any component of ship building, including naquada.

130 million Destroyers, 40 million Carriers, and 100 million refitted ha'tak rendezvoused with Sokar's 1 billion ha'tak at the edge of Ra's territory, where it bordered with the territory of the Asgard. The crews were ready for a fight. They had all been training for this day for the last decade.

I decided to tag along, cloaked, from a distance in Kalash, the Super-Troi. Noshni had the most experience commanding space battles, and I listened on the passive scans to the chatter between my forces. They sounded eager to meet the forces of Ra in battle.

The massive fleet began to maneuver into formations and separate into small individual fleets. They would be facing Ra's forces on multiple planets at once. The ships were counting down to open hyperspace windows when ten hyperspace windows opened on the far side of the fleet.

Hyperspace windows were opening in mass from the Asgard side of the border. Ten long sleek ships with long downward curving wings came forwards fast, stopping at the border. They were things of Goa'uld nightmares. They were Asgard ships.

Hundreds and then thousands and tens of thousands more jumped out of hyperspace with little flashes of light. The tens of thousands quickly grew to 1 million Asgard ships. One of the largest fleets of Asgard ever seen by the Goa'uld.

I intercepted the hail on my passive sensors and displayed the video on screen.

The Asgard was a naked gray skinned and short being with large black eyes and an over-sized skull. It had thin short limbs and four fingered hands. They were the nightmares that Jaffa mothers told their naughty children about. I was stunned as the conversation between the Asgard began.

"My name is Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet." The Asgard then tilted it's head as looked into the hologram. "What is your purpose so close to Asgard space with a fleet of such size?"

"None of your business." Snarled Sokar. "This has nothing to do with the Asgard."

"Yet you approach our space with a fleet of more than a billion ships, some of which are designs I have never seen before." Thor said in monotone. "It is clearly a threat to the well being of the Asgard, so I want your ships gone from this border area. Retreat, now." 

Sokar grinned in a feral manor, fangs showing and yellow eyes glowing. "I'm in Goa'uld space. I'm not leaving until you retreat from this place. Many of these ships were designed to fight the Asgard."

I felt dread gnawing at me. What was this fool playing at? My ships were not meant to actually fight the Asgard. They were meant to fight Ra and his underlords. I did not put Noshni under the command of this heathen. I opened a tight-beam subspace connection with Noshni's ship.

"Yes, lord Apep?" A floating image of Noshni ask asked as he saluted. I could hear Sokar starting to threaten Thor in the passive scan intercepted hail.

"Pull out of Sokar's fleet. Retreat, Now." I cut the tight-beam connection to Noshni as I turned back to the intercepted hail.

"You are refusing to take your fleet away from Asgard space?" Thor inquired in his monotone and emotionless voice. "I will give you one more chance to turn around and flee this area."

"One more chance before what?" Sokar retorted "You won't break the treaty over-" Sokar stopped talking as the lead Asgard vessel let out a pulse of light that obliterated one of my refitted ha'tak. The rest of my ships were pulling away from Sokar's battle formations.

"You dare to attack me?" Sokar demanded. "Didn't I tell you this fleet had ships built to fight the Asgard?"

The image of Sokar pressed a long pale finger onto the 'General Communications' button of his control chair to address his entire fleet. "Everyone, fire on the Asgard. Wipe them out."

Hell opened up and disgorged all of it's fury in a hail of plasma fire of 1,000,000,000 ships slams into the indomitable shields of the Asgard. The Asgard returned fire in a constant pulsing flashes of their lasers. In moments the 100 million ships in the front ranks of the battle were destroyed, including a great deal of my own retreating Carriers.

I hung my head and watched numbly as The Asgard laid low the fleet of Sokar, and the retreating ships of my much smaller fleet. The Asgard were merciless. I watched 250 billion of my Jaffa and clones die in moments of raging pulsing lights until there was only my cloaked Super-Troi survived.

My entire fleet... Gone in an instant. The Asgard were merciless creatures to destroy a fleeing fleet who never fired a shot.

"We're receiving a hail, lord Apep." My communications pel'tak technician informed me. "It's from the Asgard."

"Put it on screen." I choked out in a hoarse voice.

A large hologram of Thor appeared floating in front of my command chair. "Hello, Goa'uld. Uncloak your ship if you wish it to remain intact."

"Uncloak the ship." I spoke to my pel'tak crew without taking my eyes off the creature who had destroyed my entire fleet for no reason. "What can I do for you Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard Fleet." I asked quietly.

My veins felt like they were full of ice as I stared at the image of the Asgard.

"I will spare you and your monstrosity of a ship for a simple reason. I want you to spread the word of what happens to those that attack the Asgard. We have not shown our power to the Goa'uld in a long time. It was time that we showed your species who is the dominant species in this galaxy."

I swallowed and nodded woodenly. I was hollow. "I will spread the word." I lied.

250 billion lives gone in moments...

ALONG WITH MY ENTIRE FLEET!

666

Date: January, 3075 Location: Bubastis

Bastet's head lay on my lap as I softly stroked her hair. She was asleep, exhausted from sex, she slept like the dead. Kek's forth Fleet was spread impossibly thin across my territory to keep the borders secure as I rebuilt my other three Fleets for hopefully the final time.

Two new ship designs had gone into production with the Carriers, Destroyers, and al'kesh. The new ships were called Hell-divers, and Battlecruisers.

The death-gliders were discontinued and replaced with my own version. A Hell-diver was a far better version of strike-craft than the old death-gliders. With a far smaller size, it was a smaller target, and far quicker. It was rectangular and similar in size and shape to a sarcophagus. with a twin turreted za'tarc laser on the nose. The pilots could aim the turreted weapons far easier than the stationary mounted death-gliders. There was not canopy, and the pilots did all of their navigating from sensors and cameras.

The Battlecruisers were designed as fast and lean capital ships. They were built to be in the front of any and every battle and to come out ahead. It was pyramid shaped, with a large tube on the bottom, and looked similar to the old Cheops class throne-ship. It could in fact be mistaken for a refitted one, if you did not see the long tube attached to the bottom of the ship.

There was very little space for crew and none for strike-craft. The maximum crew was 26. It had 9 separate and massive shield generators. The shields could rotate to bring a fully charged shield to action once one goes down. Each shield could stand up to two shots from a laser cannon.

Kek was working on a new version of the shields for future refits. I needed shields to start matching the strength of the weapons we could put out.

The main weapon on a Battlecruiser was a brand new idea. It was too large to fit inside the ship, and had to be mounted outside. Having seen the battle footage of the Asgard destroying my fleet a thousand times, I had come up with a guaranteed way to break any energy shield. Kek's scientist spawn had made the design workable within a year. A magnetically propelled steel slug. It accelerated a 10 meter wide round ball to 70% the speed of light. It connected with the amount of force of 50 laser cannons. It could fire once a minute, unlike a laser cannon.

It put out enough force to smash a Troi to pieces. The weapon's name was ironically 'Asgard weapon', named after the inspiration for the concept. Or it was simply called Asgard.

Other than it's main and only weapon, and it's shields, the Battlecruiser was fitted with some good engines and a sleek new hyperdrive. The Battlecruiser was not built to go into battle alone. It was built to be escorted by Destroyers and Carriers to keep the other craft off it's back. It would absorb damage and and put down enemy capital ships easily.

The ship was the same price as a ha'tak and easier to build. I quickly had 1 million a year in production as my ship building capabilities expanded at emergency speed. Unas were working themselves to the bone building new factory worlds by the dozen.

Kek's team of science spawn were working well together and were looking into the source of magic and my Eye problem. They postulated that magic was extra-dimensional energy called 'zero point energy'. It allowed for the manipulation of other dimensional energies like the warping of reality.

My Eyes of the Goa'uld apparently were 'pocket dimension' where this energy was gathered from. I had no shortage of magical power by any stretch of the imagination. I was as powerful with magic as any hell-god in a corporal form.

My reality warping powers were becoming increasingly powerful as I practiced them. I could conjure an entire al'kesh if I really strained my abilities. There was usually a few errors in it's construction as I lacked the practice at visualizing the finished reality change.

I was learning however.

The God hybrid body I inhabited was having it's enhancement was going well. I sacrificed over a million human spirits over the last 20 years. I could feel the strength of the body growing to accommodate the power. It did not grow physically powerful, it grew magically more powerful. It's eyes slowly changed color from from glowing with white energy to glowing with black energy.

I think the Eyes held the secrets to my host's eyes glowing like they were. The host's eyes were connected to a higher dimension, causing them to radiate 'extra-dimensional' zero point energy. It allowed me to see extra-dimensional beings, like her.

666

Date: December, 3060 BC Location: Tau'ri, Apep's Palace

"Tell my you have a new target this year, D'Hoffryn." I greeted my 10 foot tall, blue demon son. "I'm really itching to find a male Hell-God. I want to breed a pure Hell-God host."

"I'm sorry father, I have yet to find one." D'Hoffryn frowned to himself a bit. "What I have found is a perfect hell dimension like what you were talking about finding."

I got a little excited. "Oh?" I wanted many types of dimensions found. "Which one have you found?"

"The one where time runs slower. I runs 100 years there to a day here." My son's blood red eyes shined with delight at finding such a place. He knew how long I had been looking for a demon species who came from such a dimension. "The demon species I found are called the Yor. They have transported a population of human slaves and use their labor to produce cheap goods in mass amounts and then sell the items to more developed dimensions. They breed and sell humans as well."

I nodded. "How advanced are they?" I asked curiously. "To trade with developed worlds in far off dimensions? How dangerous is this species?" I really wanted this planet, but I was not going to lose my fleets again.

"They have discovered the atom." D'Hoffryn replied with a smile spreading across his face. It looked bizarre on such a large and fierce looking demon. "But not the god particle."

I nodded at the information. A plan forming in my mind. So no anti-gravity, energy weapons, or inertial dampeners. "You have earned a pleasure planet. Take your pick and it's yours."

I could not think of a better reward to award to my top demon-hunter.

I opened the portal to my demon-hunter's dimension. A billion of my spawn loaded into battle stations aboard their 100,000 Trois within hours. After sending all of them into the time dimension for with D'Hoffryn in command. They had rations and sarcophagi. They would need daily naquada shipments to truly begin with their mission.

I felt so giddy as I was opening a portal directly to Tau'ri, to celebrate inside of Nana. My production speed was now as fast as I could produce naquada... I felt sick with the great amount of pleasure I felt. It was not a common feeling for me to experience such an emotion. It was strange to be so happy.

As I made to close the portal, I noticed a light following me out. It was pitch black in my throne-room.

All of the doors were closed

I could barely see the glow of the human-like figure as small anything but ripples in the darkness. I knew that I was not hallucinating what I was seeing. It was a rippling and shimmering figure that was just a shade lighter now that I recognized to outline of it.

As if my eyes were changing their focus, the light became brighter. As dimness faded and light took it's place, my throne room brightened. The glowing figure became clear to my senses. It was pure magical power. I could sense a soul inside of the figure of magic.

It came to stand in front of me. It stopped quite close to me before it went and leaned against a far wall. I stared at it as it moved around as if I weren't staring at it. I knew what had to be done to catch incorporeal demons.

I summoned a jar of ceremonial salt from where it rested on one of my alters of ritual supplies. I poured a circle around myself and charged it with raw magical power, comparable to the being before me. I had to channel out tho of the three Eyes of the Goa'uld to match it.

"I see you, standing in front of me. There is no point pretending you are hiding." I called as I pointed at the figure. It seemed to jump as it noticed I was pointing at it. It waved it's arms a little. The light became slowly more defined as I concentrated on seeing it. My Godly eyes complied as I broke the illusion. It was a blond young human-looking girl. She/It still seemed to be made out of pure magic to my senses.

"Yes you. I can see you waving your arms, Girl."

The girl's mouth popped open as her eyes widened in shock.

"You can see me?" She sputtered. "How can you see me?"

"I ask the questions here!" I flickered from one place in front of my shrinking portal to stand close to the surprised girl. The circle of salt followed. The Judge's light arced off my hand in a sinister glow. "You have some questions to answer."

She snorted. "You think a circle of slat can hold me?" The girl sneered. "Don't you know what I am?"

"About to be a dead girl if you don't start talking. I can't let a being who has seen as much as you could have go without killing you. You can either talk now, and I will make a prison out of a world for you to live on, or I will kill you now."

"Ha!" She let out a laugh. "I'm ascended, fool. You can't kill me."

Ascended? I tilted my head.

"What is an ascended?"

"You think you can hold one when you don't even know what one is?" She started to fade into light again for a moment before solidifying once more. Her eyes widened again as she failed to teleport outside of the salt circle.

I raised up my glowing hand. Judge light arcing lightly in the air. "Looks like I can hold you..."


	23. Chapter 23

666

Chapter 23

666

"I have a few simple questions for you." I smiled as kindly looking as my father, Ra, often did. "First what race would I recognize you as? You call yourself Ascended, yet you look like a Tau'ri."

Her eyes were unfocused as she was still in shock over her entrapment. I shocked her lightly with the Judge's light. It seared her skin with a hissing sound. Some form of human then. Better to not incinerate her before I am done interrogating her. She teared up and began to cry in long wails as if I were killing her.

I let the judge's light fade and gave her a small taste of the kara-kesh at a low pain setting. She screamed as if it were the unholy agony of the highest setting. The lowest was nothing more painful than a slap to the face.

She shuddered as if she had never felt pain before as she looked up at me. "My -My name is Atia." The young seemingly human face answered. "I'm an Ascended. You call my kind the Ancients. We don't really consider ourselves anything other than ascended."

Her face turned utterly serene as her searing burns from the Judge's light sealed over seamlessly. "Please, do that again. I've never felt like that before."

"Do what again? What does it mean, Ascended?" I asked another question. "I have only heard the word referenced to humans becoming powerful demons."

She grabbed my wrist with a blur of speed and brought my kara-kesh up to her face. "Do this again, and I will answer your questions. I have never felt such a feeling before."

I did not like negotiating with prisoners, no matter how insane a little pain had driven them. "Answer the questions or you get nothing." Ra's false smile slid off my face replaced with a stern glare that I rarely allowed to cross my features in front of others. "I make the rules in this negotiation."

Her eyes became lidded as she licked her lips and gazed at me hungrily. "The Ascended are beings who have left their bodies behind to become beings of pure energy We live in a higher dimension. We are near omnipotent in the plane where mortals reside. The answer to any question is easily answered for us, as we know almost everything about the plane we inhabit."

Energy beings... Gods. I had captured a real God.

"What are you doing spying on me, if you are so all-knowing?" I couldn't help but spot a hole in her story. "Why did you follow me into the other dimensions? How long have you been following me? Who are you spying on me for?"

"Please, just a little taste.." She trailed off.

I snorted and turned the device to high power setting and engaged the trigger mechanism on my kara-kesh mentally. I gave her quite a few seconds more than a taste. She began to scream at first, as if in agony. Then the screaming became audible as cries of pleasure. I cut off the kara-kesh immediately.

She stood panting, with sweat forming on her brow as she grinned a mad smile up at me. "I was not spying on you at anyone's behest." Her eyes twinkled as they looked up at me. "I was trying to find the reason for my father's obsession with you. Ever since I was born a few centuries ago, my daddy was done nothing but complain to the elders about your powers."

"At first, he would spend time with me, tucking me into bed and reading stories to me. And then he became so involved in his work with the elders council, that he forgot all about me. He left me alone with mother." Her pretty face twisted into something ugly at the mention of her mother. "Mother always makes me learn my lessons and clean my room. She makes me eat awful food and won't let me hang out with the other Ascended children. So I decided to sneak out down to the mortal dimension to see what had my daddy abandoning me so much."

I tilted my head as I listened to the petty mad God rant, I tilted my head. 'What a child' I thought to myself. "And did you find what you sought?" I questioned.

She nodded eagerly. "You are everything I could ever hope to find. To make me feel this way with a flick of your wrist..." She trailed off with a shudder.

"Tell me about these elders and their council what do they do, who are their enemies?" I asked another question.

"You know what I want." The childish blond Goddess grinned at me. "Give it to me and I will tell you everything you want to know."

I gave her another taste of the kara-kesh that she seemed to enjoy. I allowed her to moan loudly in pleasure for several seconds before I broke the connection.

"The elder council are the oldest and most powerful of our race. They ascended millions of years ago. They make the rest of us follow the rules and keep watch for any rule-breakers. The only real enemies that I know of are the Alterans, just because they don't follow the rules like we do."

I nodded. Very enlightening information. "What are your rules? Who are the Alterans?"

She smiled at me sweetly and looked down at my kara-kesh. I gave her some extra time under it's effects in hopes of actually hurting her for her insolence.

"The only real rule that matters is that we cannot interfere in the development of mortals in their lower dimension." She sighed out with her eyes lidded. "The Alterans are the ones who returned from Atlantis and declared themselves lords of the planet known as Tau'ri. Their interference often leads to breaks in the dimensional walls, allowing other species to enter from other dimensions."

"Do these Alterans call them selves something else?"

She just grinned, childishly. I gave Atia a taste of the Judge's white lightning instead of the kara-kesh, as it seemed to actually have an effect on her human-like body. Her skin blistered and popped from the heat her body was subjected to. Her screams of pleasure echoed through my empty throne-room. Her wounds healed as soon as I created them.

Sunlight flooded into the throne room as Sera pulled open one of the massive silver doors. "I thought I heard something in here." She spoke as she opened the next door. "I'm glad to find you lurking in the darkness lord Apep. I would have been very disappointed to find D'Hoffryn poking about on his father's throne again."

I smiled at Sera as I turned to face her. "Bring me my favorite whip, Sera."

She paled as she considered the uses I had put it to in the past."Right away, lord Apep." She hurried away, I could hear her thinking about it hopefully not being for her.

I turned back to the lovely young Ancient I had imprisoned in the salt circle of my spell. She lay panting as Sera returned bearing my polished silver metal snake-whip. It was meant for peeling away skin on every strike.

"Toss it through the shield." I gestured for Sera to throw it into my hand. "It is for going to be used on this specimen." I gestured at Atia's spent body lying on the floor. "Who is proving resistant to my devices of torture."

Sera had learned not to question me and phrased her question into a statement instead. "Or course, lord Apep." She said delicately as she tossed the whip through the glowing blue dome surrounding Atia and I. "I must admit that I can only see you and I in this room, not the specimen you speak of."

I turned to look down at Atia. "She can't see me while I reside in this higher dimension." The blond sighed out as pleasure filled her mind. "I'm not even sure how a mortal like you can see me, much less make me feel this way."

"I am no mere mortal." I informed Atia as I turned to face Sera once more. "It is an incorporeal demon who I have caught spying on me and must interrogate. Leave my throne-room and prepare my bedroom for time with Nana."

Sera bowed and went to set up the chains and restraints Nana and I used during foreplay these days. I looked back to Atia. "What do these Alterans who claim my home-world of Tau'ri call themselves?"

She groaned in pleasure as I applied the silver snake-whip liberally to her soft spotless flesh. "The Alterans call themselves the Powers That Be."

"Tell me everything about them." I spoke as fury went through me. "And I shall make your suffering last for eternity if you wish it." I assured.

The masochistic Goddess told me all about the so called Powers That Be. How they had fled from a race of vampire insects called the Wraith. They had sunk their capital city, Atlantis, and fled to Tau'ri 10,000 years previous. They had found the world full of dimensional invaders that could not compare to power of the Wraith.

The Alterans cast the ancient demons called the 'Old Ones' off of Tau'ri. They studied their powers over Zero point energy(magic) until they understood that way to ascend. Soon, they had Ascended and were in love with their new powers. They planned to travel to their home galaxy and wipe out the Wraith before the ascended Ancients made their presence clear.

The Ancients forbid the Alterans from ever using their powers on a scale to wipe out a species. The Ancients fought a quick war where the Alterans learned how much more powerful the millions of year old Ancients were than the Alterans.

The Alterans did not give up completely however. They claimed and were granted Tau'ri as their own domain. They had been controlling the events there from before Ra had ever discovered the humans. The Alterans were allowed to interfere in the development of only one species, on only one planet. The humans of Tau'ri.

The Powers That Be, who had tormented me in my nightmares for centuries were explained in a matter of hours by a young naive Ancient. They were the young offspring of an utterly Ancient species of gods. They were not as all powerful as they seemed. They had limits on what they could see. Only in the mortal dimension were they omnipotent. In the higher dimensions, they were still human.

Atia agreed to show me how she hid herself in between the higher and lower dimensions to keep the Ancients or Alterans from finding her easily in return for my hospitality. She did not want to return to being a child with no feelings to Ancient parents who didn't really notice her.

"I will allow you to stay in my domain, if you will aid me in understanding the technology of your people and the secrets of the Alterans." I told her panting form that lay on the floor of my palace. "You must hide your energy in this 'middle-dimension' and use a host for your consciousness."

Her eyes were glassy as they gazed of the whip in my hand that dripped Godly blood onto the stone of my throne-room floor. "I will take one of your Hell-Goddess bodies as the host for my consciousness. It has enough nervous tissue to contain much more of my consciousness than a human form. Perhaps I may feel the exquisite pain of existence in even more vivid detail." Her eyes trailed up to mine.

"You are sure that no ascended may see the actions I take inside of a foreign dimension or within the 'middle-dimension' of this universe?" I questioned once more as I gave a short quirt of my whip across the naked form of the young ancient.

She sighed in pleasure. "I'm sure that we haven't been caught right now, even as we have this conversation. I am in the middle dimension, And you exist in both the middle and lower dimensions simultaneously." I could smell her wet sex from where I stood above the masochist. "When you move to the middle dimension, fully, no ascended has the power to see you without laying eyes on you like a mortal would have to. You would be able to see them with those eyes of yours."

I smiled. Good.

"I will return in sixty years, when the hell-god body is ready for inhabitation." Atia smiled at me. "I am happy we have come to an agreement and I look forward to spending eternity in agony underneath you... Master"

To my surprise she faded away into a fine mist and vanished from my sight. Did I not have her imprisoned in my circle?

"Did you really think a salt circle would work on a being like me?" Her voice echoed in my throne-room. "You gave me a long enough time to study it and find out how to break it."

"Yes." I replied to nothing as I dropped the dome of power. I froze as her words struck a bell in my head.

'Enough time to study it and find out how to break it.'

I truly had that now. With my new dimension, time was something I finally had in spades.

666

Date: January, 3050 BC Location: The Factory Dimension

The universe with 100 years to 1 day ratio was named the Factory. The dimension contained three solar systems and one planet capable of supporting human life. Within the first 1,000 years, 50 small planets had been created and terraformed. The long lived and native Yor demons were enslaved as they had enslaved the humans.

They were ugly humanoid creatures with scarred piss-yellow skin. I had a few hundred million imported to my regular dimension for posterity. I settled them on a few human-light agricultural worlds and had them start farming. They showed a superior ability to farm over their weaker counterparts, the humans.

I then changed my mind on their role, once their unnatural strength, endurance, and average 'low' intelligence became apparent to me.

I began to keep the demons in the Factory dimension in little cages for breeding and then give their young to human villages as laborers. The Yor demons soon replaced the oxen as what pulled the plow. My spawn kept a close eye on the demons, but they appeared docile when birthed and raised as slaves.

The Factory was pumping out as many ships as I could find Naquada for, and were using a mass amount of molecular fabricators to outright make pure naquada very slowly. It took a molecular fabricator using ten bricks of naquada 900 years to produce a single extra brick of naquada. It was very inefficient compared to mining. but with the lack of anything but time, the Factory churned out molecular fabricators in the millions every day.

The dimension seemed to grow with size as I interacted with it. The three stars gained another star. I watched a recording of the event. It was enchanting to view as it formed out of the waste gases put out by my massive ship factories. The population of the dimension boomed to 500 billion humans, 200 billion Jaffa, 100 billion Yor and Unas, and another few hundred billion of my spawn as my 'prim'ta continued to come of age.

Mab gave up control of second fleet to take over for D'Hoffryn as the ruler of Factory. She seemed to prefer the monotony and relative safety of the small dimension as opposed to running a sleet that seemed to get destroyed more often then not. I replaced her with two Goa'uld queens I had caught feral on the Goa'uld home-world.

I did not trust any other queen to produce young for me as I trusted Mab.

Orbital mining and refining Naquada became a special pastime to my Jaffa. I opened portals to Factory every day to let through thousands of Trois, filled to the brim with naquada.

By 3020, I had a massive fleet of 400 million Destroyers, 120 million Carriers, and 10 million Battlecruisers. I felt I was ready to face off against the forces of the Goa'uld once more, but decided to err on the side of caution.

I would build a fleet powerful enough to face all of the Goa'uld. Not just Ra, Apophis, and Yu put together. It would be too easy for Ra to discover my plans and gather the other system lords up to face me. I was nowhere near ready to face the ten or so billion capital ships of the Goa'uld.

I would be, though.

I had finally finished sacrificing 100 million human spirits to enhance my body fully with the power of sacrifice. My symbiote body was as powerful, magically, as one of the jeweled 'Eyes of the Goa'uld' that I kept buried in my host's flesh.

666

Date: January, 3001 BC Location: Arik, Aboard the Kalash Super-Troi

It was with excitement that I sat in my command chair as my lab assistant spawn ran around with near panic at the tension in the air. They could all feel the magic heavy in the air as the soulless bodies of one Hell-God and three Hell-Goddesses were aged to perfection in my lab. All of them had glowing white eyes and beautiful bodies.

I sent one of the female bodies to Mab through a small portal that opened up to her throne-room in Factory. He delighted face made all the time worth it. She was used to getting everything I could offer her. I would do anything for her in all seriousness. She was essentially me, with all of my memories and abilities. If I failed my mission to wipe out the Goa'uld Empire and replace it, It would be up to her and D'Hoffryn to carry out my will.

The second soulless female, and the male were sent to the worlds of Apophis and Ra respectively. I received word from messengers that they were delighted to have such powerful new hosts. Ra sent the 'Eye of Ra' through the Chappa'ai with orders for a new female host for his favorite queen.

He must really consider the 'Eyes of the Goa'uld' worthless to waste something so precious as the magical jewel on a gift for a favored queen. One day soon, he would learn the error of his ways. I buried the jewel inside of my host in his groin area. It gave me the power of four Eyes put together. I felt as close to godhood as I could ever be.

My reality warping powers were growing in power. I could create a fully armed Destroyer out of nothing. The ships were always perfect now, with my my sense of perception and internal imagining abilities being honed every day.

The final body stayed inert in my lab for several weeks. I often visited the body, carefully tweaking it's looks with minor cosmetic surgeries, and sensing for a soul. I was waiting for Atia to take up residence inside of the being.

'Had she been caught sneaking out by her parents?' I wondered to myself.

"Where are you, Atia?" I asked aloud. "I have this body prepared for you. Why won't you come?"

I wanted her help in understanding ancient technology in ways that Neith had never dreamed of. I was prepared to learn the science behind the Ancient technology, and not just it's workings.

After several months, I felt a new soul form in my lab. It appeared directly in the body of my female Hell-Goddess. Pretty blond eyelashes opened as the likeness of Atia's form blinked for the first time.

"I made it impossible for you to learn anything from my spirit or soul should you decide to sacrifice me." Were the first words out of her mouth. "I know that is what your were planning, naughty Master, but I couldn't allow it. That is why it took me so long to form this soul and spirit."

My eyes widened. My plan thwarted so quickly? "I wouldn't do that to an ally." I protested. "I just want to learn from you."

Atia sat up and looked about my lab. "No need to lie to me, Master." She pouted. "I know that you don't love me. You would not blink at destroying a stranger's soul in return for the knowledge I hold. You will learn to love me over several thousands of years and that is enough for me." Her pout turned into an impish grin.

"What else can you tell me about ascension, so that I may learn it myself?" I ignored her words and asked what I wanted to know for the last 59 years.

"You don't want to ascend." Atia disagreed as she shook her little blond head. "The other ascended would stop you from acting in the mortal plane if you ascend. That is not the form of godhood that you are looking for."

"I would not like my actions controlled, but what other options for ultimate power and godhood are there?" I questioned.

"You will find a way. You do not want to ascend, I assure you." She grimaced. "It was sooooo boring!"

666

Date: January, 3000 BC Location: Summit World, Ra's throne-ship

I sat in the throne of a High Council member for the second time. "I open this meeting of the High Council of System Lords." Ra said with a smile after he swallowed the prim'ta. The eyes of his host were glowing and giving off white wisps of energy as he looked around at the other System lords.

Sokar's place was taken by a white haired old enhanced human I recognized as Ptah. He possessed the Eye of Ptah. Sokar was not the only missing System lord. Balor was gone. Balor possessed one of the two Eyes of the Goa'uld I did not own.

I had heard rumors about his demise. It was said that he was killed by the daughter of his favored queen. The pale skinned and red haired beauty covered in black leather was named Morrigan. She smelled like a queen herself, and a fairly young one at that. Barely 2,000 years old.

Apparently the rumors were true.

The Eye of Balor would be in her possession most likely.

"Are there any new advancements to technology that we should be made aware of?" Ra asked as he looked over at me.

I was gratified to be singled out in such a way for my genius. I loved attention for my accomplishments. "Yes. I have developed a modification to shield emitters, allowing them to adjust in tune with tune with the forces striking the shields. It allows shields to have 500% of the strength of a regular shield." I began.

"I have also developed a new weapon designed to defeat the shields on Asgard ships. I call it the slug-thrower. It throws a 10 meter ball of steel at 70% the speed of light. It is very effective against shields."

I did not mention that it could crack open a Troi like an egg. The system lords were very busy building the obsolete ship, and it would keep them from building more advanced designs as long as they were hung up on the Trois.

"Is that all?" Ra asked, expecting it to be so.

I shrugged. "I modified the old Cheops class Throne ship to act as a mount for the weapon, do you consider that an advancement worthy of note?"

Ra shook his head. "No, The Cheops is very old. I'm sure your new weapons will fit on my new Trois." He smiled at me serenely. His new host truly did agree with his personality. The glowing eyes and shining skin made him look like a powerful benevolent God when he smiled. "Now are there any trials that we need to conduct?" 

"Yes, two of my sisters have stolen parts of my fathers empire after his death and need to be brought to trail for it." Bastet, Kali And I were a voting block. I secretly picked when we voted yes or no. We also had the ability to push through decisions. I shook my head in certain way to indicate 'No'.

I had a little territory I kept well guarded. It was surrounded with Balor's old territory. The small territory of nine gas giants had been renamed from Marduk to Apep. It was where I had taken the Eye of Tiamat from Marduk. I wanted to make a deal over the bit of naquada rich planets nearby. There are two naquada asteroid belts that have moon sized asteroids of pure naquada. Balor did not use orbital mining, and the belts were full of ore.

I was itching to get my hands on those two systems.

"That is for you to fight over yourselves." Ra spoke, as no one spoke up in support of Morrigan. Apparently she had not asked for support from others with proper bribes before making a meeting motion for trial.

We moved onto side deals. I believed side deals were half of the reason why it was hard to kick a system lord out of their rank. They had the strongest trade partners in the galaxy.

I made deal to export over 150 billion human infants to Yu for the price of 500 thousand ha'tak. Yu's empire was experiencing a stall in their birthrate. I'd be surprised if there was such a thing as population stall in my territory.

I'd found that refitted ha'tak made excellent mining tools and were well worth the cloned human babies. It was far easier to take an existing ship and make other ships out of their hulls than to create an entirely new ship.

My second deal involved certain Morrigan. In exchange for the the two mining systems 1,000 nearby worlds to Kali, she would be receiving the armies of Bastet, Kali, and I to help her capture her sisters' territories.

My third deal involved her as well. Her Eye of the Goa'uld in return for a female host. I told her I had found a way to get it done in less than 6 months if she was willing to pay for the increase in expense with 1 million ha'tak. She agreed. I was flush with 1.5 million new mining ships.

Another deal I made was with Ptah who wanted 10 million of my laser cannon platforms for his Eye of the Goa'uld. He was well past his prime and did not seem like a real 'warrior' type Goa'uld like I was. The defenses could make his life a lot safer and easier. He also knew that I coveted the Eyes. I gave him the ten million with elation.

I felt that I had won some kind of contest without ever firing a shot.

After we broke for the first day of meeting, I was in my lab, with a lab assistant spawn healing my pectoral muscles and skin after burying the last two Eyes of the Goa'uld inside of them. I tapped into the power of the eyes and hissed. A bottomless well of power rested within me.

I opened a portal to the Factory and spent ten years testing the limits of my powers with Mab.

The next day our meeting came to a quick end. 

Just as easy as that, my second century as a high ranking system lord came to an end.

666


	24. Chapter 24

666

Chapter 24

666

Date: February, 2999 BC Location, Arik

"Get them training on it immediately." I told the happy scientist flunky. "You get a major kingship-" My spawn interrupted me. "I prefer a combat command."

"You get a new Battlecruiser command." I retracted my statement. My spawn were the only creatures in existence that I allowed to question me in private. My lab was as private a place as possible.

The spawn all knew that I cared for them as miniature versions of myself. If they wanted a different reward when I was willing to give them, they had to be pushy to get what they wanted. I didn't mind as long as they got me when I was in a mood good enough to give a reward.

Today, I was in a very good mood.

I remembered what Kek had told me about the weapon.

"The miniature slug throwers fires slugs at a rate of once per second. It is more accurate than a shak'nel with a range of 400 meters instead of seventy. It strikes with ten times the penetration power of the plasma blast of a staff weapon. It's rounds travel at 7,000 feet per second instead of the 1,000 of a staff weapon."

I drooled. The things I would have done to those Tau'ri jungle pygmies with just three of them. The weapons would change the face of ground and ship-boarding combat.

My spawn had been together and were making the kinds of things I wished I had the time to sit down and design. Kek was their manager and kept them focused on what projects needed solutions the most. I was busy going deeper into the study of magic, dimensions, and biology.

Magic and my studies allowed me to create enough Granok Demon clones that I could outfit 1,000 spawn with dimensional portal opening abilities. It was tricky business to keep them from waking and aging them to maturity at the same time. Their bodies rejective foreign materials like sedatives and are immune to oxygen-deprivation. I had to import a special sleep spell ingredient from a far off trading Dimension.

Kek brought me back to the moment as he gestured one of my female spawn forward. She was wearing what appeared to be standard Jaffa plate and chain mail armor. "This is our new armor. It is the mk2 Jaffa armor." The spawn tapped the side of her neck-piece and the helmet sealed into a standard snake headed Jaffa.

"When the helmet is sealed, all leaks of air are sealed off as well. The suit is pressurized and can be used in vacuum. The the air can be re-used for up to twelve hours before the suit must have a new power unit inserted or charged." Kek gestured to the lab spawn. "It's helmets have an active sensor feed connecting to the tip of the miniature slug throwers. It allows the Jaffa to fire with 500% improved accuracy, even more, with practice."

"Get it into production." I clapped and gave the inventor the reward of a large kingdom on a large agricultural planet. It was a peaceful and comfortable life of leisure with wealth and a chance for self-credited inventions. "I want them on every Company trained Jaffa's backs from now until the end of time."

The next 100 years were shaping up to be so nice. I had spent every other day in the Factory dimension with Atia for the last year. I had learned 15,000 years worth of advanced Alteran magic and science from her. Coupled with my massive magical power, I was gaining power as a God, quickly.

While my spawn were advancing in the fields of science, I was advancing in the field of energy weapons. I was working on a favorite of the Ancients, that the included on almost all of their capital ships, cruisers, and defensive platforms. The Beam weapon.

It was essentially a large laser beam with an extremely high wattage. The transference of heat energy was the same as ten Laser cannon blasts, per second. Nothing could handle that kind of power that I knew of, other than Asgard shields.

I called it the 'Ancient weapon' as opposed to the slug-throwing 'Asgard weapon'. It was perfect to add onto the power heavy Battlecruisers. I placed them a the top of it's pyramid pyramid cone. It really balanced out the Battlecruiser. It could pierce shields and then melt holes through hulls.

My reality altering power allowed me to create an entire Carrier. I was working on conjuring crews now. Creating mortals with soul and all were quite complicated. It was doable using demon and Ancient magic, but conjuring an entire crew of 6,500 was a whole new level of difficulty.

I could only conjure two mortals at a time, to my shame. Ten if it was low demons with simpler minds. It would be a long time before I could wave my hands and make entire fleets appear before my eyes. The time would come however...

666

Date: July, 2998 BC Location: Factory Dimension, Planet Queen Mab

"The Fourth fleet will be alright without their commander for one day a month." I said as the Kalash entered the massive portal as the powers of 50 Granok Demons was channeled to open the portal at once. The Kalash would be here for the next 100 years. "You need the next 100 years to concentrate with your team on learning everything you can from Atia on ancient technology. "

Kek's widened a bit. "Learning Ancient technology from who?" He whispered. "Atia." I grinned conspiratorially. "An Ancient."

Kek smiled suddenly and saluted. "Thank you for this gift father."

I nodded along. There was barely enough time to get them into the basics Ancient technology within 100 years. They would be here one night for every month until they know what I know about Ancient technology. It should take them a year or so.

"Go get D'Hoffryn."

Kek saluted again and left my lab with a smile on his face.

D'Hoffryn soon entered my throne-room on Factory. Atia greeted him with a hug and a loud greeting. "Hows my blue boy this century?"

D'Hoffryn lived in the time warped heavily industrialized dimension called Factory. He had spent thousands of years listening with me as Atia taught Ancient magic and technology.

"Hello D'Hoffryn. What kind of dimension were you thinking of attacking?"

"I've found a high ranking trade dimension. Even some inter-dimensionally traveling Gods go there to trade for goods. They have god particle level technology, like ours, and seem to be without naquada. Instead, they rely mainly on inefficient antimatter annihilation generators for power."

"They are sound very powerful and a grand prize." I agreed. "I do not need to get several Gods upset with me for destroying their trading planet, yet."

"I wasn't talking about attacking the dimension, I was talking about trading with them. They have a few technologies that we don't. We also have a few that they don't. The energy weapons, shields, and hyperdrives haven't been invented yet there." D'Hoffryn argued. "What they have discovered is ring-less teleportation, advanced robotics, and more efficient energy to matter fabricators than the molecular fabricators."

The technologies had already been invented by the Ancients and taught to me by Atia, but they were all flawed technologies. The teleportation and energy to matter converter needed to run off of zero point energy(Magic) and I did not yet have the infrastructure needed to charge ZPM crystals. The robots of the Ancients were even more deeply flawed. They would attack anything but their Ancient masters mindlessly.

It seem like a good idea to get my hands on the technologies from another source. "Lets get moving on that." I said. "All three of those technologies could be worth quite a bit. The fact that they lack hyperdrives could put us at a great trade advantage."

D'Hoffryn nodded. "I've already scheduled a meeting with one of the merchant princes of The Market, as they call the dimension. No one higher ranked would agree to meet with us on short notice. The waiting list to speak with their sovereign is ten thousand years long."

666

So, I dressed up in my usual silver skirt with a silver kara-kesh on each of my forearms. Atia was going to be coming with D'Hoffryn and I. She despised clothes with a passion and refused to wear anything but her skin, and a shiny silver collar. 100 of my best demon-hunter spawn traveled with us as guards in-case we ran into trouble.

Another 100 Yor slaves followed the demon-hunters, with loads of outdated ma'tok staff weapons on their backs. A treasure for these traders without energy weapons, and well guarded by Demon hunters.

All of my demon-hunters were proficient in magic, energy weapons, melee weapons and combat, and the new slug-throwers they carried around. They wore the standard Jaffa Armor, but with a human head instead of a snake head when the helmets are fully extended. They were very, very skilled at hunting and killing demons.

D'Hoffryn handled opening the portal to The Market. Atia and I stepped through first, into a field of grain next to a large wall. My spawn began appearing around us, and quickly setting up a defensive perimeter. They had learned the necessity of quickly scanning both with sensors and visually as soon as exiting into a hostile environment the hard way.

They were also the only group of warriors I had that could beat the top classes of CT Jaffa every year. My spawn were very good at killing these days, as they trained for a century compared to every day my CT Jaffa trained. My spawn were truly the elite of my forces.

"It smells like shit!" Atia exclaimed as we looked around the endless fields of grain laid out in front of the wall. The wall was 100 meters or so high and made of smooth black stone. "I hate the smell of cities. They all stink so horribly."

I nodded in agreement as I wrinkled my nose. "Where is the entrance to the city?" I directed the question to D'Hoffryn, who had scouted the planet already. "I don't look forward to walking for miles to reach a gate."

"It is here, father." D'Hoffryn waved his arm at the section of wall in front of me. "This is Antonius, the city of Archduke Antonius, merchant prince of The Market." He walked closer to the wall and shouted loudly. "We come to trade."

There was a flash of white light before a tall man of shining silver liquid metal stood before us. His metal form seemed to flow as he moved closer to greet D'Hoffryn. "Your biometrics register you as D'Hoffryn, Trader. You are permitted entry into the city."

I stared in shock at the smooth metal man. The sun glinted off his glittering skin.

A section of the smooth black wall began to melt, and then vaporize into a quickly dissipating black mist. It opened a tunnel into the large wall, around 20ft tall and 20 ft wide.

I once more watched in shock, the marvels of these demon's technology.

"The rest of you must register with Antonius City Security." The metal man turned around and walked back to the spot he appeared from. "Good day to you." Another flash of white light, and the metal man was gone.

I looked over at D'Hoffryn curiously. "What is register with City Security supposed to mean?" I asked. It sounded ominous.

"You get your eyes and finger-prints scanned by the law enforcement of Antonius, followed by giving them a small bribe." D'Hoffryn pointed to the other side of the wall opening. "I will be waiting at the biggest building in the city, father. It is the palace of Archduke Antonius"

D'Hoffryn walked ahead of Atia and I down the tunnel. Halfway through the tunnel, white light flashed, and I found myself in a large room surrounded by my spawn and the sweating Yor demons. The Demon hunters had dropped to a single knee and were pointing their slug-throwers in every direction.

"This way, leader first." A hoarse voice called from the other side of the room. The voice was a deep male's voice and spoke in the demonic trader's tongue the same as the Yor demons once had before Goa'uld became their native language.

I looked in that direction. A single demon stood in front of the only door in the room. "I need the leader first, to take ownership of any slaves he is importing to the city."

The demon was a pale ashy white skinned creature, about as tall as an average human slave. It had two black horn stubs jutting from it's forehead. The horns appeared to have been broken off a couple of inches from the base.

"That would be me." I called out in my godly voice. "I am the God of these beings."

The demon gave a deep bow in my direction. "Welcome to Antonius, great one. If you will please step this way I can scan your physical form, and get you registered."

The demon scanned me and asked for my name and title. "I am System Lord Apep, God of 1,000,000 stars and 70,000 planets." The demon's mind showcased his disbelief. I could read every thought he had this close to him. "This is Atia, Ancient Goddess, and my companion. Everyone else is my servant."

"I need to see the right demon for a bribe." I whispered in a low voice. The pale pasty white being pointed to the door. "Right through there, great ones." He gave another deep bow to Atia and I before moving on to my slaves and warriors.

I walked through the door, to see rows of silver men standing motionless next to another demon looking at a holographic display of some kind. The room was very large, and appeared to have no exits. There had to have been at least 1,000 shining silver men in the massive room. The demon had long black horns jutting from his head, unlike the last pale demon I had seen.

My warriors and slaves began to file into the room behind me.

As I remembered D'Hoffryn's words on needing a bribe, I walked over to the demon and gestured for a Yor demon slave to come closer. "I have a great gift to your city security." I grabbed the Yor demon's wrapped bundle of 20 ma'tok staff weapons and set it on the floor. "I have twenty energy weapons I came to trade set aside for you and your comrades."

The horned demon kept a reserved look on it's face, but I could see the gleam of excitement in his eyes and read the thoughts in it's mind. It wanted to see the weapons in action before it would believe they worked. It had never heard of an energy weapon.

"Allow me to demonstrate it's use on one of my slaves." I volunteered for the demon.

I turned to a Yor slave and gestured for him to kneel. I conjured a ma'tok and pointed it at his head. "This is not how a good God would act." Atia admonished in the Ancient tongue from behind me. "It is cruel and terrible to do such a thing." No one else spoke the Ancient tongue than the two of us, so no one else could understand her words.

I closed my eyes to let my fury pass through me. Shooting her with the ma'tok I held would do nothing but irritate me and make my staff weapons seem weak as the plasma splashed harmlessly off Atia's skin. She was constantly making comments about my cruelty and how un-Godlike I was acting. "And what would you suggest? How else should I show the power of the ma'tok?" I hissed out

Atia gestured at the horned demon who was looking back and forth between us. "Ask him if you can demonstrate on one of his robots." She suggested. "That way you don't have to kill that innocent and loyal slave. That way the other slaves don't fear to obey your orders."

I resisted frying the mouthy Ancient with my kara-kesh. Her suggestion however, made sense, despite her constant criticism. She was often right, and was a very good ally to have, which kept me from killing her. She would never let herself be separated from me, or she would not continue teaching my spawn Ancient tech and magic. She wanted to follow me everywhere as my new lo'taur and that was her price for helping me.

I turned to the demon. "Do you mind if I demonstrate the effectiveness of the energy weapon on one of your silver servants, instead of my slave. I do not believe you would be using this weapon against Yor demons, like my slaves."

The horned demon nodded and waved his arm. A silver man stepped towards me. "You are correct. If we were to use your weapons, it would be in battle against automatons like these. Let us see the effectiveness of your weapon."

I pointed the ma'tok at the 'automaton' and fired a single bolt of plasma. It crossed the distance in a flash and struck the silver man in the head. The head exploded into a shower of molten metal and shattered crystal. The automaton fell onto it's back with a clatter of metal on stone.

I could hear the demon's excitement in it's mind. I held out the ma'tok to the pale security enforcer. "Does twenty one of these satisfy your greed enough to let us pass?"

The demon nodded his head. I could see his imagination running wild at the things that could be accomplished with a weapon capable of destroying automatons from range. "You say you are trading these in the City Market?" He asked.

"I'm trading directly with the Archduke Antonius." I corrected. The demon seemed satisfied with my answer as he examined the staff weapon in his hand.

"Open the passage!" He called over his shoulder. White lights once again flared in my vision. I found myself once again crowded with my warriors and slaves in an unfamiliar place.

As my demon -hunters let their training take over, and trained their weapons in every direction, I examined the area around me. The sun shone down, glinting brightly off the smooth black walls behind me. I breathed in the smell of shit.

Grimacing at the smell, I stood in a clearing in what appeared to be a city park. The kind of place humans would add to the center of a heavily industrialized city. I could see massive buildings of gleaming crystal stretching into the sky, over the tops of the trees around us. The trees were neatly trimmed and arranged in a circle around the clearing.

I led the way out of the trees with my bodyguard and slaves following. The trees muffled the noise I was greeted with once I exited the little clearing. Vendors stretched in every direction in the park, hawking their wares.

"Orbs of Nezzalca, Get the purist crystal orbs right here." A vendor with a wood carved cart cried.

"Slaves! Get Phyllis' finest slaves right here! We have a dozen different species!" Another vendor in front of a large tent cried.

It was a cacophony of noise I walked through the vendor city of every color, shape, and size of demon. . I wanted to stop and shop a hundred times as we walked to the biggest building in the city.

With an iron will, I barely stopped myself from entering a large pavilion where a short brown demon called out "Genetic enhancements of every kind! You want to change your species? No problem! You want to have a new power? Step right up!"

The energy of the city was intoxicating.

I really wanted to be able to switch my slave's species at will. The genetic manipulator world turn a subject to goo if I tried to change too much. A human to Jaffa conversion was possible, but not human to unas or demon-kind. I felt cheated to pass the large pavilion by.

Finally, after hours of walking, we made it through what seemed like the whole of the giant trade city to our destination.

The largest building in the city loomed 1,000 meters into the sky. It appeared to be made out of the the same black stone as the city wall. My entourage and I made our way up the steps leading to the entrance to the palace.

"Father!" I heard D'Hoffryn's voice call as soon as I walked into the busy palace. "You are on the Archduke's schedule for tonight, before dinner."

What!? I, A god, was going to wait on a demon?

D'Hoffryn hurried over to me. "I've arranged a wing of rooms for all of us, here in the palace. for tonight."

I was surprised at my son's industriousness, though I did not show it. I simply nodded with a smile I learned from Ra. It hid my fury at the Archduke for keeping me waiting.

Atia's elbow found my ribs. "Thank him!" She ordered in Ancient. "If you don't show appreciation, he will stop trying so hard to please you."

I slapped Atia across the face in sudden fury. Her body slammed into the floor with a wet smacking sound as her flesh met the cold marble floor of the palace. I lifted my foot and made to stomp her before I came back to my senses. She would enjoy the pain too much...

and D'Hoffryn did need appreciation.

I turned my twisted face of fury into a gentle smile of benevolence and turned to face my son. Atia moaned in pleasure on the floor as she nursed her broken and quickly healing jaw. "Thank you for your efforts, my son." His expression brightened quite a bit. "You have done very well."

My thanks were always clumsy. I was not used to thanking or giving compliments. It felt wrong to do either after so long without having to suck up to my slaves.

"Let me show you to your room, father." D'Hoffryn offered as Atia picked herself up off the ground. "I have been assured that they are fit for divinity."

The room was indeed fit for divinity. I stayed in there taking my aggression out on Atia's anal hole as she hung from upside-down in shackles in the room's dungeon section. Yes... the room had a dungeon section. Atia enjoyed the experience for reasons I could not understand.

Soon, it was time for my meeting with the Archduke and merchant Prince, Antonius.

I was led by D'Hoffryn to an elevator that took us to the top of the palace. The elevator was clear glass, and I could see the ground falling away as we rose into the sky. I was anxious to get my hands on the secrets of teleportation, advanced molecular fabricators, and the Automatons.

I felt like a child waiting on a birthday gift as I waited for the elevator doors to open. D'Hoffryn could sense my anxiousness and stayed silent.

The elevator doors opened with a click. My blue demon son stayed behind as I stepped out of the lift alone. I did not fear for my safety. I had the ability to simply open a portal to another dimension if the Archduke gave me any trouble my Hell-God body couldn't cope with.

There was an office decorated with a wide array of skulls. The desk a demon sat at appeared to be carved out of a giant skull. There was a massive window that overlooked the entire city below.

"Greetings lord Apep." Croaked a hoarse and ancient voice. I was alone in a white room with a horned demon like the law enforcement demons earlier in the day. The only real difference was that this demon looked utterly ancient. It's black horns were massive and curled like D'Hoffryn's horns. "I am delighted to meet with a god of 1,000,000 stars and 70,000 worlds."

I inclined my head in a gesture of respect. "I am glad to be here."

"Shall we get straight to business then?" The elderly demon asked. "I have looked over the proposal your son has put together."

"I consider it a fair offer." I nodded affirmative. "I can see no clearer and mutually beneficial arrangement than a simple trade. Energy weapons for the secrets of your fabricators, Shields for your teleportation, and hyperdrives for your artificial intelligences."

The ancient being smiled. I could not read it's mind for some reason. "While I would love to make that trade, I am magically sworn to not give out technology without the permission of the Sovereign." He sighed. "I cannot make such a trade at the moment. The waiting list for an Archduke to meet with the Sovereign is 3,000 years long. It will take at least that long to grant approval"

I felt more than a little let down. I had very high hopes since the moment D'Hoffryn had brought The Market dimension to my notice. "That is very disappointing to hear." I guess I would have to risk an invasion against The Market after all.

The demon shrugged apologetically. "I have a solution to our problems, however." I wished I had the ability to read the old demon's mind. "My security have shown me the effects of the energy weapon you brought for trade. I have been assured that with a number of these weapons, I can become the Sovereign in a matter of weeks."

I blinked. That could work. A few hundred million weapons could be delivered with very little effort. "How many weapons do you need?"

"Twenty thousand, I would of course be willing to trade you the technology after delivery of the weapons. My victory would be assured with so many of your weapons."

I wanted to snort out a laugh. 20,000 ma'tok was a trifling matter. I smiled benevolently as my eyes glowed. "What will I receive for helping you to conquer your world?"

The demon's eyes shined. I could imagine it's primitive mind considering how close it was to winning over it's own world. "I would be willing to trade 1,000 automatons for the weapons."

I felt that I was being screwed on my end of the weapons deal, but the numbers were minuscule. "I will grant you 50,000 of the weapons for 3,000 automatons." I counter-offered. "You will make the trade in technology at the same meeting."

The wrinkled old pale demon smiled, showing off it's pointed teeth. "Agreed."

A feeling of elation filled me. I nearly shook with excitement.

And then the building under my feet began shaking. I looked at the old demon with my head tilted in confusion. He had a look of horror on his face as he looked out the window in front of his desk. Flames licked up into the night sky from various places in his city.

The door opened with a bang. A skinny, broken horned, and naked demon of the Archduke's species ran in, before throwing himself at the floor. "Duke Sulla is attacking, Master!"

The old demon turned to me with fear in his eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

666

Chapter 25

666

The old demon's eyes bulged with shock.

"Duke Sulla will raise the city to the ground." He moaned to himself. "Why must he attack here? I never threatened him? He must want my title of Archduke." The wrinkled old horned being muttered to himself.

He turned to look at me. "I must have those weapons, now! If I can repel his attack, I will be able to follow through with our bargain."

I feigned confusion. "You want 50,000 weapons, now? Don't you have an army of demons and automatons?" It would satisfy my boredom to tease the demon for a moment before giving him the weapons.

"No you fool! You don't understand!" The demon shouted angrily. "Duke Sulla's army is massive. I stand no chance against him without the weapons."

My eyes narrowed into slits. I was no fool, and I didn't appreciate a demon calling me one.

"If you can't keep control of your own city..." I hissed lowly. "Then what use are you to me as an ally? Fool."

I was standing in front of the demon faster than lightning. My hand struck out, ripping out his heart. I bit into it just moments before a white light flashed. I had been transported into a cell. I bit into the rest of the heart and savored the taste as I looked about the cell I inhabited. Dark stone, with the ever present smell of shit the city stank of. Water dripped down from a moldy ceiling.

I swallowed the heart.

The world exploded in pain as I spent a hundred lifetimes rising through the merchant ranks. I was young noble Antonius as he rose from being a lowly baron of a small trading house in the countryside, into the powerhouse of a city he controlled today.

I learned the ins and outs of magic from my grandfather. I learned how to control the demons around me with magic. I learned to shield my mind from control. It also blocked mind reading. Getting your mind read was a quick way to end up on the wrong side of a negotiation.

I learned the magics that imitated technology. They were simple manipulations of ZPM once you figured out how it worked.

I learned of creating automatons. It was a powerful animation enchantment on a statue of solid silver. The spell could last for thousands of years in the magically sensitive silver metal. It was enchanted to have built in senses, like sight and sound. The animated metal had to be trained like a human in the arts of combat.

I learned the transporting spells. They could be cast at will to move from place to place within a dimension. Other spells could be used to travel from dimension to dimension.

I learned the names, natural resources, and species of a hundred dimensions. I knew what they traded, and to whom, for what in return. I learned to speak a dozen new demon languages, and learned to write three. Some of the Dimensions held real advanced technology.

The advanced conjuring techniques were good for producing much needed trade goods to idiot travelers. The spells were also good for feeding the masses when famine hit. Witches and warlocks were locked in massive steel buildings, where their magic was sucked out of them to fuel massive conjuration spells.

I taught magic and merchantability to my young grandson, Sebassis. He lived in his father's city of the other side of the world, but he teleported over once a week to learn the old ways from me. He was a good student.

Gasping, I came back to awareness of my own body. I performed a teleportation spell, aiming for D'Hoffryn, only to feel the magic fizzle and die. Was D'Hoffryn dead?

Growing angry, I tried the spell again, targeting Atia. The magic fizzled and died once more.

I screamed at the ceiling in absolute fury.

My Ancient was gone.

My son was gone.

All I wanted to do was lay waste to this world. I resolved to return from Factory with my entire fleet and vaporise every last rock. I tried to open a portal to Factory, only for the portal to flicked and disappear.

That stalled my fury for a moment.

Feeling stupid for my rage, I slapped my forehead. Transportation magic was warded against in the dungeons. Only incoming transportation was allowed. I felt relief. Stalking over to the thick steel bars of the cell, I strained against the bars of the cell. The bars were reinforced with magic, to keep some of the big demons in their cells.

It was a test of my Hell-God strength. I was stronger than a big demon however. I was stronger than any demon species I knew of, or I would have taken their bodies as my own. The steel bars screeched as I flexed my muscles. The bars held. I made a mental note to find whoever enchanted these bars and to get them on enchanting my ship's hulls.

I soon gave up on breaking through the bars, and began to instead crumble the granite stone wall the cell was carved out of. The granite crumbled like powder as I punched away at the tough rock. Within a minute, I had started digging my way upwards, out of the dungeons, and into the palace proper. I soon found myself able to teleport, which I did.

I found myself in my wing of rooms, as my warriors stood at the entrance to the wing, guarding the entrance with their lives. They jumped and pointed their slug-throwers my way as I appeared in a flash of white light.

"Stand down." I replied. "We are pulling out. This mission is a wash. Go and find Atia and D'Hoffryn. We're leaving this dimension."

After collecting Atia and D'Hoffryn, I opened a portal to Factory. After a quick discussion, I decided to invade the Dimension once I had the power to face the angry dimensional traveling Gods that liked to trade on The Market dimension. They would all come for me if I took away their trading world.

No need to suicide when I am so close to becoming an all-powerful God.

666

Date: May, 2989 BC Location: Bubastis

Bubastis was the planet that orbited a star of the same same. It was a very young yellow star, like the star of Tau'ri, but younger. A massive amount of resources were put together to begin the construction of my most ambitious project to date.

A charger for ZPM crystals.

The entire sun, Bubastis, was set aside for the purpose. The beginning stages of construction had only just begun. Large solar energy collecting satellites orbited the sun. More were constantly under construction. Bastet would have had a fit if she were capable of it as her beloved planet began to grow cold and wither.

I had used the demonic spells of mind control on both Kali, and Bastet. They were utterly loyal. I had carved my control into their very souls. Unlike with the spells learned from Glorificus's universe, the Archduke's control spells were as strong as iron.

I moved Kali and Bastet into a set of rooms in my palace on Tau'ri, for safe keeping, until the next High Council of System Lords Summit. Their votes there were still very valuable.

Slowly, the hand-off of territorial control had begun. Their worlds began to transform into one of four types of worlds. Their regular land-based mines were taken over by cloned Unas slaves, who worked faster and longer. I began orbital mining, and defensive platform construction.

All over the territory of Bastet and Kali, regular Jaffa were being retired and replaced with my own CT Jaffa. The adult populations of Jaffa, Unas, and Humans were done away with on 160,000 worlds.

550,000,000 ha'tak and 30,000,000 Trois belonging to Bastet and Kali were converted into mining vessels. My own fleets guarded the enlarged space of my territory.

The daily shipments of naquada to Factory became truly massive. The output of any 12 system lords put together would be hard pressed to match the output of my many orbital or surface mines. My Factory dimension's construction rate probably equaled all of the other Goa'uld in the galaxy put together. I was literally swimming in ships.

My numbers had finally hit a point that I could feel safe expanding with. After losing all of my last fleet to the Asgard, I had built my new fleet to stand up to such attacks.

500,000,000 Destroyers. 100,000,000 Carriers. 25,000,000 Battlecruisers.

My fleet was ready.

In spring of 2989 BC, I launched an all out attack against Nirrti on the Eastern flank, and absorbed another 20,000 worlds. I was the master of 250,000 worlds in a mere few centuries. It was the quickest rise that any Goa'uld had ever known. If Ra knew the true strength of my fleet, he would have launched everything he had at me.

But he didn't.

Cronus was so busy rebuilding his empire, that he didn't know it had all been conquered by Noshni until his ship exploded in a hail of Ancient weapon slug-thrower rounds. I expanded another 30,000 worlds, bringing me up to 280,000 worlds under my control.

Naquada flowed like water.

999

Date: 2950 BC

"No, you need more land, but out of the way and far removed from the rest of the world." Atia argued. "The dark skinned continent is connected to the lands of the yellow skinned and the pale skinned. You will invariably begin to affect their natural habitat if you continue to be so present on the planet. You need an island. A big island."

I tilted my head and looked at the blond beauty out of the corner of my eye. I was growing used to following her suggestions. They always helped in the long run, and helped me build a persona as a benevolent and kind God with little effort.

"There" She pointed at a spot on the hologram. "The rest of the humans wont develop enough to discover this island(Australia) for another 5,000 years or so if you allow them to develop on their own. It is a perfect place for you to build a truly magnificent palace on,"

"What about the humans that live there already?" I asked. "I know there are people there."

The pretty Ancient closed her eyes and communed with her ascended powers for a moment before she grimaced. "They are the least intelligent humans in the galaxy. They will not develop beyond stone tools and a hunter-gatherer lifestyle until discovered by a more intelligent genotype. You will be safe doing whatever you like with them. They are worthless in your grand scheme."

I considered her words carefully before nodding. I did want to build a truly majestic and mythical palace on Tau'ri, without ruining their quaint primitive feel. I had spent my childhood in the primitive jungles, hunting demons with pointed sticks and ten ma'tok. Primitive Tau'ri was a part of me. As deeply as I held a hatred for Ra, I loved my home planet.

It was home, and I wanted a palace to showcase my power. I did not want to take away Tau'ri's unique primitiveness and replace it with the same strict rules and traditions as I did my other planets. Tau'ri was demon infested and wild. I wanted to own it, not destroy it. The planet would have to be united for me to rule it, and I had no need to rush it's unification or technological advancement.

I wanted the Tau'ri to take it easy. To develop at a slow pace. I wanted them to develop without the interference they would have if I stuck around so visibly on the dark skinned lands. It was time for me to pack up my ancient little city and move to a less inhabited portion of the world.

666

Date: 2930 BC Location: Ra's Prison World

I found that the range limits of my teleportation magic was only limited by the amount of magic I had. It was no surprise with all six of the Eyes of the Goa'uld embedded in my flesh, that I would have the power to teleport across the galaxy, deep into the territory of Ra.

With a goal in mind, I made my way to his most secure prison planet.

The prison was a hollow sphere, a few miles in diameter. It came with a garrison of 3,000 Jaffa guards, and 10,000 prisoners. Some of them had been in the prison since it's creation thousands of years ago. Nut was a brother of Ra who had been imprisoned for roughly 25,000 years. He had Rebelled against Neith, and been imprisoned for it. Ra saw no reason to release his older brother.

I was not here for Nut however.

Alarms started to sound as I appeared on the walkway outside of a certain cell. Plasma bursts began to fire down on me as Jaffa began pouring out of their barracks. The cell behind me was jerked into the sky by a gravity hook as the occupant shrieked in surprise.

I growled at the sensors that had detected me and destroyed them with a fire-ball. The plasma continued to rain down on me me increasing accuracy as the Jaffa drew closer. I was in the mood to slaughter something. I'd not had the chance since the last hell dimension raid a year before.

Cracking my neck as I glared at the knuckle dragging Jaffa specimens. They weren't even enhanced. They were the old bog-standard Jaffa that could be found in any backwater planet these days. They were utterly terrible shots with the ma'tok staff weapons they wielded. I almost felt embarrassed for them.

Almost.

I sped up a set of stairs and up onto the main platform the Jaffa guards lived on. I was a blur to the Jaffa as I moved from place to place, dodging plasma fire. I stopped next to each Jaffa only for an instant before I touched them with a finger. A single finger was all it took. I left breathing yet mindless bodies behind me as I ripped away Jaffa souls, one by one.

The souls barely satisfied my hunger as I moved From Jaffa to Jaffa, sparing none. I wanted to feast on the souls of the powerful one day, now weak Jaffa and Humans.

The World became a haze of frenzied feeding as I ripped the inside of the guards section of the prison to shreds. I ripped and clawed my way through bulkheads. I kicked down Barrack doors and ripped the souls out of the cowering Jaffa inside.

I felt a sense of freedom I had not experienced before. I was finally acting out against Ra, personally. It felt good to destroy his warrior-slaves. It was justice for the deaths of all my Jaffa who had died as I was trapped on Tau'ri.

I stopped in the control room after killing 2,800 of the 3,000 Jaffa in garrison. I flicked off the alarm and sat in the command chair in silence for a moment as I watched the Jaffa flee in a few al'kesh. I relished my victory as I brought the prisoner I was targeting to hang in the highest level of the prison.

After All of the escape ships were away,I opened the doors on all of the prison cells with the push of an icon on the holographic display. I smirked. All those souls of rebels, traitors, or geniuses. Locked away to spend the rest of eternity in the cold metal of a cell. I would give them release.

This was going to be delicious.

I teleported to the lowest level of the prison, and was met by crazed and agitated prisoners. I ran, jumped, and flipped through and over the tightly packed group of prisoners. I gave them all a light brush of my fingertips as I passed them by, as quick as the wind.

As I stopped on the stairway leading to the second level, I looked down at the now silent prison block. I stopped to do the equivalent to chewing as I consumed the souls of the prisoners. They were much better tasting then the guards.

I savored the souls for just a moment longer as I made my way to the next level. There was nowhere to hide from me, as the prisoners learned too quickly for them to see as I blurred towards them. Level after level was cleared in mere minutes. 9,999 prisoners had their souls removed until I stopped in front of the cell in the highest section of the prison.

The door was open, and yet the prisoner was still inside. I pulled the door open with a squeal of rusted hinges. The thin and emaciated Unas lying on the bed looked nothing like the 30,000 years of memories I had of her. I crouched down to her level and and looked into her glazed eyes.

I reached out my hand and laid it atop the female Unas' head. She flinched back in fear. I held her still as I used the only healing spell I know that healed minds as well as bodies. She had a bad need of a mind healing spell.

She struggled quite hard for such a stick thin figure as I held her in a telekinetic grip. I held her on her back, with her mouth wide open. I stood over the Unas and jerked my cock as I imagined Nana's tight gripping pussy. When I finally ejaculated, I shot it all into the struggling Unas' open mouth.

After lowering my skirt, I finished the fertility and wellness spell with a low chant.

The glazed eyes slowly began to clear. She focused her eyes on me I could read the question appearing in her mind as the pain faded away from her body. 'What are you?'

The Unas was like Nana these days, venerable and aged. Her body filled out as the fertility spell brought her to the peak of health and 'fertility'.

I felt some small ring of pleasure to see her brought so low as to have her own son's sperm in her senile old mouth just to stay alive. I looked into her confused eyes. "Hello, mother."

My rival's hatred of her was gone. I hated Ra far more than I disliked Neith. And Neith was an asset I could make good use of.

"Who are you?" She croaked out in a voice unused to speaking in anything other than screams of agony. "Why would you come to rescue me after..." Her eyes misted a little. "So long."

"I am your youngest son." I told her. "Do you remember spawning a group of prim'ta with Ra around 1,500 years ago?"

She nodded slowly, scowl developing across her face. "I remember."

"I am the only survivor of that group. Ra had all of my siblings eaten in ceremony." I said slowly as I reached out with my mind and lifted Neith up off the bed. "I have been building a fleet in secret to take down Ra and his allies, Yu and Apophis."

Her eyes gleamed a little at the idea. "And how did your fleet building go?"

I smiled at her. "I have an army waiting to crush Ra, Yu, and Apophis flat." I smiled brighter as I felt true satisfaction. "All I need is a figure for my allies to rally around."

"You are not alone then?" Neith questioned with a growing twinkle in her eyes as she smacked her lips, recognizing the taste of semen, in her mouth, I bet. "You have allies against Ra?"

I took Neith's small hand in my own as I led her out of her cell for the first time in seven and a half thousand years or so. She was half my height as an non-enhanced female Unas. I towered over her in height as I walked side by side with my mother for the first time.

"I have many allies." I said slowly. "But what I need from you is..." I whispered my plan in her ear. She began to giggle as I told her how I would corner Ra only after rubbing his failure in his face.

I held Neith's hand and led her slowly through the corridors of bodies and shattered bulkheads. We made our way to the control room where I entered the self-destruct sequence into the power generator.

We teleported away to my palace on Tau'ri, just before the deep space prison exploded.

666

Date: January, 2900 Location: Summit World

I got more than a few stares for bringing Atia as my lo'taur. Mostly in jealousy at my fortune to have not only one advanced hak'tar host, but two. A breeding capable pair at that.

The meeting of the High Council had a couple new faces. Olokun was gone, as was Ptah. Zeus and Ba'al took their places. I glared at Ba'al for more than a moment. His accusations had gotten me called up before the High Council centuries ago.

Ra began the meeting with a now customary look over to me. "Would anyone like to share any advancements in technology?" He paused as his white glowing eyes and shining skin gave him an ethereal look of some benevolent spirit.

I nodded. "I have..." I explained my new slug-throwers, armor, and a small advancement I had made with the za'tarc brainwashing device.

"That sounds very interesting," Ra smiled gently as he surveyed his lower ranked system lords like a proud lion looking over it's pride. "Is there any other news before we move on to the rank promotions and demotions?"

We all stayed silent.

"Then let us move on to promotions." Ra gestured at a holographic display. "Let us review what promotions we would like to make."

I cleared my throat for attention.

Ra smiled over at me. "Lord Apep is recognized."

I smiled a very similar smile to Ra's as I looked around the room. "I have a candidate to elect to the High council."

Ra's smile was magnanimous "And who might this be?"

"The lord in question would like to remain nameless until appointed to the council, but I have a list of all of their holdings. 30 million Trois, 50,000 planets, and 200,000,000 ha'tak. I believe that the conclusion to such strength is self evident."

"Nomination is seconded." Kali spoke up in a bored tone. "The number of ships he possesses makes this a very easy case to settle."

"All in favor?" Ra asked. Every system lord in the room raised their hand.

"Nomination passed." Ra turned to me. "Who is our newest High Councilor?"

I smiled as I went over to the door of the council chamber and pressed on the opening button on the panel next to the golden door. The false history of Ra was written all across the door.

Neith stepped through the door, in a radiantly beautiful enhanced human body, Her long curly brown hair was bouncing as she walked behind me. I took a seat on my throne and she took a seat on my lap. We shared a deep kiss, sliding our tongues against each other's slowly.

"Well, Apep? Would you care to introduce us?"

We stopped kissing "Father, allow me to introduce mother."

Ra's smile slipped as he stared at me in confusion for a second.

"My name is Neith." The dark skinned beauty in my lap announced. "and as my first action as a member of the High Council is to elect Apep for promotion to Supreme System Lord."

The chamber had gone so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

"Over my dead body!" Ra roared as he rose to his feet.

"Thats the plan." I whispered.


	26. Chapter 26

Google 'Archduke Sebassis'. His species is what the demon rulers of 'The Market' look are.

666

Chapter 26

666

"You dare to challenge me? You little ingrate!" Ra screamed angrily. "By what right do you dare to challenge me? Was it you who destroyed my prison?"

I laughed as I jiggled Neith's large bust. "Protocol. Ra." I reminded him of the rules of our get together.

He took a seat as he breathed deeply. A cold expression was on his face as he looked at Neith and I. "By what right right do you make the claim of Supreme System Lord?"

"By the oldest right. Pure power. I possess 2 billion Destroyers, 500 million Carriers, and 100 million Battlecruisers. I am allied with four other High Council members, and have the fleet strength to face all the Goa'uld in the galaxy, and win."

"You lie." Ra hissed. "There is no way that you could amass such a fleet without the rest of us knowing."

I laughed. "Was I not the one to first design the Trois you value so much?" I asked "How many of you knew it even existed before I showed it to you? I know all of the Troi's weaknesses. I knew them before you all began to waste your resources on obsolete ships. You should have all spent your time building my newer ship classes. But you didn't and Now I have won without firing a shot."

I looked around the room of system lords as they considered my words. "Everyone here knows that I am the most clever scientist of all time." I looked at Yu and Apophis in particular.

"I tell you, that is not my only talent. I keep my fleets constantly moving, so that their numbers can never be accurately counted. Right now, when each of you return to your domains for recess, you will find a massive fleet waiting for you at each of your throne-worlds." I let out a smirk as I saw my words begin to sink into each and every on of the High System Lords.

"If I am confirmed as Supreme System lord at this meeting, These ships will not attack your domains. If I am not, they will rampage through every sector of known space, forcing all of my rivals into extinction." I gave another little chuckle.

Ra paled as I spoke. The glowing energy of his eyes dimmed as I continued. "Every era must come to an end, and this is the end of yours, father. I am the God you made me to be, don't you remember? Change, Chance, and Chaos, father."

"Change for you, change for the galaxy. It was a slim chance of my victory over you, any one little thing could spell disaster for my plan. It was a chance that I was willing to take. And Finally Chaos, Father. I'm sure you can guess why this one embodies me the most." I couldn't keep the smile out of my voice.

Ra sat in his throne stunned as his world began to unravel.

"Nomination seconded." Morrigan spoke up, as she stared blankly back at the betrayed looking Ra.

"All in favor?" Bastet asked.

Bastet, Kali, Neith, Morrigan, and I all raised our hands first. The others sat in silence for a moment before Yu audibly growled.

"You had better have a fleet at my throne-world, and everyone else's or there will be hell to pay." As he raised his hand, the other system lords slowly followed suit. Ra looked at Apophis with a look of betrayal.

"You too, sister?" He gasped out. "You will leave me without a single ally?"

"Your worlds are burning as we speak." I spoke up. "My first prime began his attack on a thousand of your worlds at once." I grinned. "Your fleets are being destroyed, and your people are dying by the billions. My first prime has no mercy." I could not resist taunting Ra. "The fleets of Kali, Bastet, Morrigan, and Neith have joined my first prime in his attack."

Ra's face turned from stunned to enraged. He rose from his throne in the center of the room and stalked to the exit. "I will not forget what you have done." He pointed to me and hissed. "I will have vengeance." He opened the door and stalked out.

I addressed the rest of the system lords."One moment please, I need to speak with my father in private." I pushed Neith off my lap and hurried to catch up to the fast walking Ra.

"Father!" I called out. "One last thing you should know."

He stopped and turned around to face me. "Do not call me father, you filthy pond spawn."

"I have one last thing for you. A going away present. Here."

I reached out and touched Ra's cheek. His body would have collapsed had I not supported it with my mind as his soul found it's way into my reservoir. It was a sweet moment that I wish could last forever.

'Chewing' on the soul granted me the knowledge that Ra possessed. I molded a bit of zero point energy and conjured a soul. It possessed all of Ra's memories, but none of his hatreds. It possessed a fierce loyalty to me, as it's creator and God. I inserted the soul into the expressionless form of Ra as I heard footsteps behind me.

Ra smiled at me, before turning around and heading to the chappa'ai.

"He is gone then?" Neith's throaty voice asked from behind me. By gone, She meant his soul.

"He will suffer torment for all of eternity." I spoke as I turned around and began to walk back into the High Council chamber. A hand grabbed my shoulder just as I made to open the door.

"Wait." Neith's husky voice stopped me. I looked back at her with an eyebrow raised.

She grabbed my head with both hands and brought my face to hers. We kissed deeply once more. I could smell the want between her legs. We parted for air. Our foreheads rested against one another's as we sucked down a few quick breaths. "Thank you. my son." Neith breathed before giving me a light peck on the lips.

I walked into the High council chamber with my head held high.

Neith had her day. Ra had his. Today, was my day.

I took a seat on what was Ra's throne this morning. It was now my throne. My dream for most of my life had been accomplished in a single day, without a drop of blood being spilled.

Ringing in my head, I could hear Atia's thoughts about how proud of me she was as she moved to stand behind my new throne as Neith took a seat in my old throne.

Neith's mind showed her to be proud of me as well. I was expecting jealousy. She was a Goa'uld after all. Her seven and a half thousand year imprisonment had made her value freedom and reject the title of Supreme System Lord. I had offered it to her. I was content to rule from the shadows for a few more thousand years, but she declined.

I looked around the silent High Council Chamber. They were all aware of the gravity of the situation. A third Dynasty had begun. My Dynasty,

And it was only the beginning.

666

After Ra's territory had been split up, and Ra personally ordered his Jaffa to obey their new lords, Ra returned his body back to me. I exorcised the makeshift soul and put Kek's in its place. Kek was delighted with his new Hell-God body, and knew that he was as always my back-up host in case my current host had to die for some reason.

The next year was spent consolidating my power and directing construction efforts to Bubastis. The ZPE crystal charging plant was beginning to take form. A thin line of millions of giant solar satellites were connected to form a ring around the star. The more solar power that was collected, the more that was used by the nano-furnaces to build more solar satellites.

My palace on the island continent was going well. Many of the workers died from the bites of a variety of venomous insects and snakes. My spawn were the main overseers, and were quick to revive the fallen with a quick healing spell, or trip to the sarcophagus. It was estimated that the magnificent palace would be complete in another hundred years or so.

I would be able to move in within the year, however, as a temporary palace was built so that I might stay there as my Palace City was moved and systematically demolished to wipe away evidence of it's existence.

666

Date: January, 2899 BC Location Summit World

Neith and I had coitus nearly everywhere on the throne-ship that was used for the Summit. We had coitus for hours in socializing room number 12. I wanted to be very visible. Well wishers greeted me with bows as I passed in the hallways, or in between rounds with Neith or Atia in room 12.

I was in heaven with all of the attention and and subservience directed at me. Even Ba'al had come up to me and humbly apologized for his transgressions. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that he was lying. It was nice enough just to have him humbled so publicly.

"Lord Apep, may I speak to you for a moment?" A voice interrupted my light doze on a bed in social room number 12. Ooh, Another well wisher. I loved those.

I opened my eyes and sat up in the bed. Ptah stood at the foot of the bed. He was the inventor of the death-glider and ha'tak, and was a famous scientist. "What can I do for you, Ptah?" I asked as If I did not already know. He was here to supplicate himself before me, and tell me how powerful and gracious I was.

Ptah's brows furrowed. "I've been developing a new subspace sensor array." The gray haired old Goa'uld said slowly. "And I've found some anomalies."

I blinked. Not the usual supplication, but it would have to do. "And will you be presenting your discovery with the rest of us this century? We could use an upgrade to our subspace sensors. They only range out to two light seconds away from what I remember."

"I will be presenting it next century. I still have too many kinks to work out, but I feel the anomalies are important." Ptah lowered his voice down to a whisper. "I'm on the edge of the southern territory, so the sensor's range reaches deep into Asgard space. I've found a great deal of anomalies."

Now I was interested. I was interested with anything to do with the Asgard. They were my main enemies now that Ra was dead. "Walk with me, and tell me more about these anomalies." I said as I rose from the bed.

Atia rose from the bed as I did, and knotted the silver skirt around my waist. She left a puddle of my seed on the floor as she crouched down to tie off the cloth of silver skirt. I gestured for Ptah to follow as we walked out of the sex room and into the hallway.

"Now, tell me about the Asgard anomalies." I whispered as I smiled and waved at the bowing supplicants we passed in the hall. "I am very interested."

"At first I detected what seems like gamma ray bursts, without a star turning supernova. Further studies into the energy readings made it clear that it was coming from an artificial source. I then focused my sensors into the sector of space they originated from, and found that many of the signals were identical to Asgard energy weapons."

"So they are target practicing." I guessed. "Getting ready for a war with us." I felt a cold chill at the thought of open war with the Asgard.

"I thought that at first as well, until I analyzed the gamma ray bursts once more. It reads similar to the explosion of an Asgard reactor core we once recorded." The rotund scientist said slowly as we came to my room. Atia opened the door and pulled out a couple of chairs from my entry room table.

My 'Supreme System Lord' ranked room contained five different rooms. "So they lost a few ships. And fired off some weapons."

Ptah shook his head negatively. "They lost thousands of ships and are steadily losing more as they retreat away from whoever it is they are fighting. They are retreating deeper into Asgard space, and may even be pushed out of the Milky-way back to the Ida Galaxy in a matter of centuries."

I felt a little numb as I contemplated the power needed to not only destroy thousands of Asgard ships, but to push them back. My stomach twisted into knots at the thought of facing such an enemy if they managed to destroy the Asgard in a few short centuries of war.

"May I send a team of my top scientists to look over your data and help you complete your sensor sooner?" I heard myself ask. I was miles away, thinking of the damage an enemy like that could do to my empire. "It is very important that we find out just what is going on in Asgard space."

"Of course you may send a team of scientists, lord Apep." Ptah answered hurriedly. "I would expect nothing less after reporting something like this to you. May I assume that the scientists will be your own spawn?"

I nodded affirmatively.

"I would be delighted to host a team of your top scientists, lord Apep." The gray haired Goa'uld smiled. "I am sure there is much for me to learn from such skilled scientists as your spawn are known to be."

I smiled slightly as the compliment knocked me out of my worry. "Thank you Ptah. You're own genius is well known." I needed every genius scientist I could muster to fight the Asgard and whoever this unknown enemy are. "Have you considered joining my scientists Ptah? Genius like your own would go a long way in my scientific community."

His eyes narrowed as he looked at me with a tilted head. "When you say scientific community, how many scientists are we talking of? A dozen scientist? Forty or fifty scientists even?" He sounded so excited.

I hated to burst his elitist bubble, but I had far more Scientists than that. They were an integral part of my empire. There took up all of the technician and skilled repair positions in my entire empire. I decided to answer him truthfully. "There are around 200 billion scientists in my domain. If you joined me, you would be put in a group with my five thousand or so top scientists and be given a large private lab, access to the giant communal lab, and all the naquada you desired for the rest of your life."

I could see Ptah's eyes widening. I opened myself up to his mind. He was thinking about the projects he could finally finish if he had the time to complete them instead of wasting his time managing his little empire of 2,500 planets. I could see some of the projects he was thinking about. I had to take this opportunity while I had the chance.

"I will make you a deal, lord Ptah. In return for the your little domain, I am willing to give you your own giant sized lab and 200 of my spawn as lab assistants with unlimited naquada supplies."

Ptah's eyes became as large as saucers as he considered the things he could design and build. That was where his passion lay. I loved sex, powerful weapons, and learning new magic. Ptah loved fashioning great things with his mind and not having to worry about the little details of life.

"De-deal." The old scientist stuttered with nervousness. He was giving up his freedom, in exchange for safety and a lifestyle he craved. "When can I start?"

666

Kek and his team had Ptah's subspace sensors working by the third week after the Summit. I had them stretch the sensors out along the border with the Asgard, along the 'southern' section of the galaxy. Hopefully they would allow us to record the emissions of the next battle between the Asgard and their new enemy.

Perhaps it would give me a clue to the identity of the enemies the Asgard had made. Perhaps I would be able to ally with the fearsome species capable of driving back the mighty Asgard.

I made two decrees on my first Summit as the Supreme System Lord. All of the system lords in the Galaxy were ordered to halt construction of all other ships and to only produce Carriers and Battlecruisers. I spread the techniques of my al'kesh mining to speed up construction.

I held little to no hope that my orders would be followed by anyone but the highest ranked system lords. The ships were relatively expensive compared to a cheap Troi, and were untried and untested in the eyes of many.

That would change once fleets of Trois started being crushed by lone Battlecruisers.

It was only a matter of time before I found myself at war with the Asgard. I was not content to sit idly by as the Asgard kept the Goa'uld from spreading over the rest of the galaxy. War with the Asgard was inevitable. I must spend every spare second preparing for such an event, if I wanted my Empire to last for eternity.

The subspace sensors picked up the emissions of a massive battle between the Asgard and their new enemy. The readings made it clear that the Asgard had exchanged weapons fire with the enemy for three days before retreating after more than 1,000 reactor explosions.

The Asgard were such a terrible enemy to have, I felt burdened like never before. Threats to my empire were threats that rested on my shoulders. The terrible Asgard were... losing. Badly. To an unknown enemy...

Anxiety I had not felt since I was a young spawn alone in the jungle filled me. I was alone at the top. There was no one for me to lean on. No one to comfort my fears. I feared to lose everything I had gained.

The enemy that forced the Asgard into retreat had me jumping at shadows.

I had to find out what was going on.

666

Date: 2880 BC Location:Factory

The Market had been scouted by disguised demon hunters for the last few thousand years by Factory time. The last month in Tau'ri time. The Market had more than 100 cities the same size if not larger than the one that used to be ruled by the Archduke Antonius.

"Are we ready for the operation?" I questioned a final time. "Go through the briefing one last time."

I had to go in with the strike teams to keep enemy Gods off the backs of my warriors. It would be my second battle against a God, and the first battle had not gone over well. I would be seizing my first city of The Market today.

Atia would be my backup in-case I found myself in battle with more than one God. She had the power to ascend if she was in danger of dying, unlike me. I had Kek stay on the Carrier in the event that I needed to take his body once more. You could never be too careful where enemy Gods are involved.

D'Hoffryn studied the hologram of the city as he went through the briefing once more. "This is the Prince's palace. It is our main target. If we take the palace, we take the City." Here D'Hoffryn grimaced.

The palace was a towering steel fortress a thousand meters high. It had legions of demon warriors and thousands of automatons guarding it's merchant Prince. We had chosen a city twice as large as the city of Archduke Antonius.

"To take the palace, we have to disable the magic factories fueling the transportation spells of the city. The buildings are located here, here, and here." My blue son pointed to three sections on the hologram.

'Magic factories' were distasteful, in certain ways. Witches and warlocks were manacled to a wall. The wall was covered in demonic runes that channeled the ZPE of the chained witch or warlock. It used the channeled magic to preform spells that are too powerful for a single caster.

Most of the witches and warlocks were imported demons who needed little food or water and had long lifespans in order to fuel the magic factory. The demon magic fuel slaves were expensive, so often, cheap human slaves were substituted. Magic factories would be living Hell to a being like D'Hoffryn. He absolutely hated the very idea of magic factories.

"Ten Carriers will be our our attack vectors. They will launch al'kesh to make bombing runs on the magic factories until the magic factories are destroyed. Hell-divers are to assist and pick off automaton and hostile demon targets of opportunity."

"After the destruction of the magic factories, the al'kesh will ring down demon-hunters to assault the Prince's palace."

"And me?" I inquired "Where will Atia and I be?" I was asking a sarcastic question as he had failed to mention either Atia or I.

"You and Atia will be the first warriors to attack the enemy at the bottom of the palace." D'Hoffryn pointed to our landing zone. "You are to hold out against any hostile God or Goddess that takes the Merchant Prince William's side of the conflict."

I was a bit put out to be used in such a way. I was anti-God artillery. I felt a little pride in D'Hoffryn's confidence that I would wreck any Gods that came to stand before me. I was not as sure. There was a lot more that I had to learn about magic and it's uses.

"The Prince is located somewhere on the upper floors of the palace. His skin is pale milky white, with long black horns jutting from his forehead. He is a powerful magic user, but nothing the average demon-hunter can't handle. Expect to meet resistance in the form of various demon warriors, warrior-slaves, automatons, and potentially enemy Gods..." My horned spawn trailed off as he nodded to me. I could see the worry in his eyes, even though his mind seemed to not give any sign of his nervousness.

I tilted my head from side to side hearing loud echoing cracks filling my throne-room as my neck popped. I stood from my throne and walked down the steps of my giant silver throne. "Lets get started then."

Ten Carriers were fully loaded. Ten thousand hell-divers, eight hundred al'kesh, and forty thousand Demon hunters were going to combat drop into the city. The city was called 'Violet City.' I watched from the pel'tak of the al'kesh as the pilot broke into the atmosphere as the glow of orange fire licked the ship's hull.

It was a distinct feeling of nervousness that twisted in my gut. Something was wrong. My power of foresight gave me no hints of where the source of my feeling came from. I pushed the feeling aside and concentrated on the city before me. It's tall curtain wall was painted purple as the city's namesake. I watched the pilot flip the switch to open the plasma bombing hatch an slow it's speed for a bombing run.

I felt the al'kesh shudder lightly as the plasma bombs were released. "Target 2, Destroyed." I heard the report through the general fleet com. "Target 3, Destroyed."

Is the al'kesh came around for another bombing run, I could see a pale blue transparent glowing shield floating in the air above the Target 1. The shield was flat and circular, unlike the domes found in technologically created shields. Al'kesh were streaming by above it in single file, releasing plasma burst after plasma burst.

I toggled the general com. "Lord Apep to all al'kesh assigned to Target one, concentrate laser fire under the shield. Repeat, concentrate laser fire under the shield."

The 270 or so al'kesh were fluttering around the magic factory, like bees. It took a moment before they settled their aerial swarming maneuvers to a calm hover. I watched as the heavy bombers/mining vessels fired high powered mining lasers into the magic factory from a new angle.

The shield shimmered and blinked out as the al'kesh fired time and again into the squat purple steel building from all sides. After a solid minute of firing, the ground bubbled with melted steel and molten stone. There was nothing left of the building but a puddle.

Soon I was in the ring room of the ships, stretching my muscles as I prepared for a fight. I wore a silver kara-kesh on each of my forearms and a silver skirt. Atia stood behind me, bare and naked, except for the silver collar around her neck. I waited for the rings to activate by watching her perfect breasts rise and fall.

One can never quite tire of watching utterly perfect mammary glands move up and down.

The rings activated with a flash of yellow light and a brief sense of disorientation. I found myself standing in the middle of the street as civilian demons fled from Atia and I in all directions. The noon sun shone down from the sky as I looked about myself.

Purple dominated the the buildings around the palace, and the palace itself. Violet City was very different from the black stone buildings of Antonius City. All of the tall skyscrapers in Violet City were made out of gleaming purple steel. I was pulled out of my examination as Atia tugged on my skirt.

"What is it?" I grumbled as I turned to face her. My demon-hunter spawn were swarming up the steps to enter the palace as quickly as the the rings deposited them from the al'kesh. Less than 500 of my spawn had exited the ships yet, out of the 40,000 total to be disgorged by the hovering al'kesh.

She pointed over my shoulder. A 20 foot demon was walking leisurely down the road in our direction. The air above and around the demon shimmered with the extreme heat the demon was putting out as small licks of smoke wafted off him. His rocky black skin was cracked in many places, showing a glowing orange molten material that was not flesh under it's skin.

Five smaller demons around my height followed it. They looked like red headed humans with fire shining in their facial orifices. Fire danced in the demons empty eye sockets as it breathed out fire from it's smoking nostrils.

"Thats an Old One." Atia whispered. "His name is Firdego. He is the father of the extinct race of demons called Fire Giants. They terrorized Tau'ri for centuries during the dark days after the last Old One left our dimension."

I nodded without concern. "I don't think they are so extinct."

I waited for the being to approach, with my arms crossed. The Demon did not appear to be in a hurry. At least 2,000 of my demon-hunters had exited the ships and were storming into the palace with their slug throwers raised.

You could hear the sounds heavy combat taking place inside the palace. I could feel the souls and spirits of my spawn pass on by the dozen. The automatons and demon warriors must be giving them hell. I could feel the heat as the Old One walked slowly up to me.

The ancient demon bared it's teeth in a sign of aggression. It growled something down at me in an incomprehensible language. I grinned back, baring my own teeth. The creature growled out something else in another new language. I spoke up int the demon trader tongue, followed by 12 short phrases in every demon language I knew.

The Old one shook it's head and growled something new. I spoke up once more in Goa'uld, "I don't think we will be able to communicate Firdego"

The demon started as I pronounced it's name. It growled loudly and stamped it's feet. I was not afraid. My power of premonition was strong enough to warn me of future movements of hostiles.

I tried one last tactic to communicate. I molded as much magical power as I could. It was enough to move mountains. I pushed it into a teleportation spell, I sent the Old One to stand on The Market planet's moon.

"Keep the other little ones off my back for a moment." I told Atia.

I sped forward as soon as the ancient demon vanished. My fist appeared deep within the lead Fire Giant's chest. I ripped out his heart and devoured it in a single bite. It felt like acid in my veins as the world turned white for a moment as pain overtook my senses.

I had just gained consciousness for the first time inside of my mother. I stretched and ripped my way out of her, killing her in the process. I then ate her corpse to gather my strength.

I knew the secrets of fire, the tongue of the flames, and the serenity of heat.

My eyes opened to find myself lying on the ground with Atia crouched over me. There was a shimmering yellow shield around us as flames surrounded me.

I saw the shadow of the Old One loom high above my prone form as I sensed the surge of twisting energy I related to a teleportation spell.

"I have learned your language Great One." I called out loudly in the tongue of the flames.

The fiery tongue came out of my mouth with the sound of the crackling of wood in a camp fire. The torrent of flames guttered out as the Old One waved his arm at the Fire Giants.


	27. Chapter 27

AN:

Welcome to my X-MAS special. It is a double length chapter that contains content that my readers may find hard to take. I am dialing up the action and the terror to 11 for Christmas. This is the dearest present I could give to my 50,000 readers(on three websites) and avid reviewers.

Warnings for horrifying imagery, sexual violence, brutal violence, mind bending plot twists, torture porn, and utterly sadistic misogynistic behavior.

If you have ever had any feelings of intense disgust so far in this story... good. This chapter will get a stronger reaction than that by the end of page ten.

A few words before the story continues...

Souls, demon essences, and spirits are all separate things.

The sacrifices of 'spirits' powers up bodies. That is a shaman spell learned from the first ant primal host's mind. the sacrifices of spirits goes to the eater of the spirit. It also advances the 'human-ish' body to be able to channel ZPE more than they normally would. Enhanced human= potential witch or warlock. It doesn't give them Willow level power, but it does put many of Apep's 'naturally' enhanced host spawn in the warlock Rack's or witch Amy's power range.

The demon essences contain demon powers, memories, and traits. it is painful to assimilate the powers of various demons. The spell was made by Apep in his early days, and new versions will be developed in the millenniums to come.

The souls of infant Goa'uld were sacrificed early in the story to gain the initial magical powers of a primitive shaman. The infant Goa'uld sacrifice to powerful demons or Hell-Gods in return for weak powers is no longer practiced.

Apep can manipulate souls. He can do many things with them, but most importantly, he can devour them with a touch, and 'chew' the memories out of them.

On the Topic of Hell Gods...

Hell Gods are Hell-Dimension-Gods, and they waver in power, skill, appearance, personality, and age. Any God that has an origin in a Hell Dimension is a Hell-God.

AN:End

666

Chapter 27

666

I let my kara-kesh's shield flicker and die as the flames backed of my shield. I blurred with rapid movement into a standing position facing the Old One.

"Negotiate with him." Atia whispered. "An Old One as an ally is better than a dead one. There is no heart in his chest so you essence stealing spell will not work against him. He seems open to conversation. I sense other, more powerful Gods, nearby."

Deciding to take her advice as I usually did, I gave a deep bow. "I am glad to stand in your presence venerable demon of fire." Atia was still partially ascended and had a clear vision of the immediate future that my power of precognition could not compare with. "I would like to apologize for transporting you and slaughtering your spawn."

It was smart to do as Atia said, most of the time. Unless she was giving bad advice so that I would fail and lose my temper enough to hurt her as she enjoyed pain so much.

The demon snorted now. "Why have you attacked me?" His smoking charred black skin parted on his face as his mouth gave out the sound of dry leaves crackling in a flame. "I was simply going to question you as to why you smelled of my sister's power, but now you have killed my child and attacked me. You will suffer for eternity in my dungeon."

I resisted snorting. This was not a top of the line Old One. This was a weak and relatively young Old One according to the knowledge of the Fire Giant. I'd seen this demon at his most powerful, and it's might and heat would not stand up to my raw power.

"You would be defeated in a contest of our powers. You know this already." I so much of my magic that the ground I began to shine with dark light. Dust particles and debris lifted off the ground around me and floated around me as my showing of power began to make the very ground quake.

I was cheating by pulling power from the Eyes of the Goa'uld. Regardless, the Old One could not defeat me as I currently was. Without the Eyes, I may have lost a fight to the ancient demon. With them, it would take an actual God or powerful Old One to bring me down.

""Your child was replaceable, and I did not want you attacking me While I assimilated your language. I could have teleported you into the depths of the ocean if I wanted to truly attack you." I crackled at the charred demon of molten stone. "I wish to talk to you about allying with me."

"Why should I ally with you? I am already allied with a Hell-God already." The demon crackled back. "I travel as his messenger to conduct wars and trade he pays me with a thousand of souls every year. What could you offer? Whatever it is will not be enough. I have my pride to consider."

"Twenty thousand souls every year." I bargained. "I will not order you around to do menial tasks like being a messenger. I will use your services for battles alone."

The demon's eyes widened. Twenty thousand was a great many souls to sacrifice for a pre-industrial world like most hell dimensions. The species with souls were rare enough.

"How long will this service be?" The demon crackled in a politer tone. "I could gain quite a bit of power off of 20,000 souls every year, but, I will need assurances that I will not be left without souls after a few years of service."

"I intend to conquer every dimension in existence." I told him "Your service will last until the time that the multi-verse is brought to heel."

The demon snorted. "I doubt that will be anytime soon. At least there shall be plenty of battles. I see your warriors are quite capable." He gestured as my spawn that streamed into the Prince's palace by the thousand. "I will receive payment up-front. After that, I will aid you in this battle against the ally of the violet merchant."

I shook my head. "I will give you half up-front, and half at the end of the year. I do not need your help in this battle. My warriors are proficient enough to complete this battle on their own."

"I was speaking of the Gods that will soon arrive to smite you." Firdego "They are trading partners with the violet merchant and will see him relieved. They should be arriving at any moment. 20,000 now, and my aid is yours."

I knew this was too easy. I was hit by a premonition. I stood back to back with Firdego as we cut down thousands of demons like a farmer reaping wheat. A tall blond human stood with a foot on my chest as I breathed my last.

"Deal." I said. "Aid me against these gods." I reached out my hand to make the transfer. The demon touched my palm with a thick finger that sizzled on contact with my flesh. I reached into my reservoir of millions of souls and transferred 20,000 clone souls into the palm of my hand. The Old One absorbed them quickly.

I watched as the demon shuddered in pleasure and his heat grew fiercer. My godly skin wavered between being seared and healed as the heat built. I was thankful that he could not tell the difference between the soul of a clone and the soul of a natural being.

Perhaps there was no difference?

I felt a wave of magic radiate out from the palace. I tasted it on my tongue as it passed through me. It was a mass mind control spell targeted at demons.

One of the four surviving Fire Giants fell to the power of the mind controlling spell and raised his open hand in my direction. Firdego swiped his arm to the side. The red headed giant had it's head knocked clean off it's shoulders in a torrent of molten stone blood. The rest of it's body dissolved into a pool of melted stone.

Demons began poring out of the buildings surrounding the palace. The horde had uncountable numbers of demons of every species imaginable. They ran towards the palace in a wave of brightly colored demon flesh. They all had brightly glowing red eyes. I turned to face the horde, Firdego and Atia stood next to me as the horde came closer.

"Keep watch for the Gods that are coming. I don't need any help against these demons." I told Atia as Firdego sent his three surviving Fire Giants forward with a wave of his arm. "I want you to concentrate on when the Gods will arrive and from where."

"Yes, master." Atia agreed and levitated herself into the air, away from the incoming horde.

"What may I address you as, dark shining one?" Firdego crackled a question as his progeny unleashed hellfire onto the nearby demons as they mindlessly charged to defend the palace. "I would also like to know why you have the scent of my sister's power on you many of your warriors have the same scent of her power."

"Call me Lord Apep." I made the sound of a popping and hissing fire as the flaming and screaming demons began to run past me. I began imitating the Fire Giants and Firdego as I immolated the charging first wave of the horde as it approached and passed me. "Is your sister a Demon who grants humans a weak power over fire in return for infant souls? My eldest warriors and I made a sacrifice of an infant in return for limited power over fire long ago."

The ancient demon lord nodded as he kicked a flame resistant demon into a nearby skyscraper. "That makes sense, lord Apep." He stomped on a red eyed demon child as I backhanded one hard enough to rip its upper torso off in a shower of gore. "We were both wondering where the increase in souls came from. She used to only collect a few dozen souls a year. Your warriors gave her millions. She is a powerful Goddess now thanks to you."

I hadn't considered the demons I was granting power to with my infant soul sacrifices. I would likely be facing the very same demons I had granted power in mortal combat as I conquered their dimensions.

"They are coming, Master. From the north. There are two. A weak God and a powerful Goddess. They will be here in 30 seconds." Atia's voice called down to me.

"Face the weak God with Firdego's aid. After you kill or incapacitate him, help me against the Goddess." I relayed the message to Firdego as well.

"I will crush the God. I have been waiting for an opportunity to put down the rude upstart for centuries." Firdego gnashed his teeth as his heat output went through the roof. "Beware my sister, Her fire has grown very powerful over the last few centuries with all of the sacrifices your warriors have given her."

I grit my teeth at the news I would be facing the ancient Goddess sister of an Old One. "Kill the rude upstart as you call him quickly and come to my aid." I felt more than a bit of nervousness as I saw a pair of lights glimmering in the sky from the northern horizon.

The divine pair were flying with greater speed than an al'kesh could manage in an atmosphere. I grit my teeth as they closed the distance. They stopped their momentum instantly as they came to stand before me.

The Goddess had pale pink human skin with red hair like flames. She was identical to a human in appearance,wearing tight black leather chest bindings, a short skirt, and no shoes like mortals wore. She had an expression of anger on her face as she looked over to where my warriors were still streaming into the palace. They were reaping the charging demon horde with their slug-throwers in one hand and shak'nels in the other, firing wildly into the horde as it drew nearer. The al'kesh got into the fight as well as lasers burned through the writhing mass of demon flesh.

The God was dark skinned and also appeared human. He wore a bright ocean blue ceremonial robe over blue demon-leather pants. He had unnatural kinky blue afro on top of his head and and was shirtless underneath the robe. He was smiling as if the coming battle were a light-hearted children's game.

Gritting my teeth I glared at the Goddess. I was channeling magic into the first Ancient spell I learned from Atia. The banisher. It sent an object away with a force proportional to the ZPE put into the spell. I was not going to die here. This was just the beginning of my conquests.

The Goddess glared back at me and opened her mouth to utter a spell or taunt me into a rage. "You-" I cut off what she was intending to say as my banisher collided with her chest. I could hear bones shatter as she was hurled backwards into the violet steel tower that reached into the sky behind her.

I sped after her in a blur. The God teleported in front of me, but I slapped him out of my way and into another building with another quick banisher. I could see two blurs flying after the god as my allies did their job. The delay was enough for the Goddess to float out of the slowly collapsing tower. Her cratered chest was quickly healing. Her hand thrust itself out at me as I approached her to bring the fight into close quarters.

There was a scraping of bone on bone as I could see her chest pop back into shape before the world tilted. The sounds of the world went wet as I was struck harder than I had ever experienced in my life. I could feel my life's blood pour out of me as a purple steel skyscraper flew at my face to give me a big wet kiss.

Feeling my spine shatter on impact. I fought to stay conscious as I healed. I was floating out of the twisted steel and healed within two seconds of taking her spell to the skull. I was too slow.

"Die you insect!" The Goddess screamed in the Goa'uld language as she hammered me with another spell. The stone paved street below me became a crater as I came crashing down into it with the power of a speeding meteor. The steel building next to the crater spilled into the crater impaling me with a thick steel girder and almost crushing my skull into paste. "And stay down you pest!"

I felt fear for the first time in a long time.

My rage exploded once more. The rage carried me through the agony of my impalement. I grit my teeth and gathered my resolve. Straining and screaming in agony, fear, and rage I rose out of the rubble and into the sky. Gathering my a large amount of magic I performed another Ancient spell I had learned From Atia.

The sister of my newest servant was already thrusting her hand out at me. "Why won't you die, worm?" Her spell blurred towards me in a ripple of air as if it were a wave of heat.

"Why won't you die instead, you dumb bitch."I screamed back in Goa'uld as I released the Ancient spell. A blue beam of energy launched itself out of my cupped hands. It shredded the Goddess' spell as on it's light speed travel. The beam seared away at the Goddess' flesh. Her legs were vaporized by the time the spell guttered out.

I moved over to her as fast as I could, as she wailed out her agony. Her legs were regrowing quickly as she fell from the sky. My fist burst into her ribcage and ripped out her heart in a flash. She make a wet smack as I kicked her flailing body into the ground.

I held up her heart with a feeling of triumph. I shoved the whole thing into my mouth and swallowed. I floated confused for a moment as I failed to absorb the Demon's power. I slapped my hand to my forehead.

So stupid...

She was not a demon anymore. Though she had once been an Old One... She was a Goddess now.

I threw another banisher straight down, and followed it up with another. The Goddess moaned something unintelligible to me as I floated in the air too high to hear her.

There was a blur as Atia came to float at my side. I threw another banisher down into the crater the Goddess now cried out from. I noticed Atia carried the limp form of the God by graping one of his ankles. The ankle was twisted and made a grinding sound as the body swayed in the wind. Atia was looking down at the crater with a strange expression on her face.

"She speaks Goa'uld." Atia said after I sent my sixth banisher into the deepening crater. I couldn't kill the Goddess by ripping out her heart or melting off half her body. I had to keep her down until I could think of a way to kill her."She is calling out her surrender."

Like I was going to fall for that trick. Surrender from a God... Laughable.

"I noticed that she spoke Goa'uld. She asked me why I wouldn't just die at her whim, in-between her insults."

"She did not know that you speak Goa'uld. She has nothing but admiration for the Goa'uld. Let her surrender. She loves that they have conquered millions of worlds without the use of magic. She admires them." Atia looked into my eyes as I sent an Ancient beam spell into the crater instead of another banisher. "You need to stop."

Maybe I could vaporize her?

I negligently slapped Atia across the face. Her head jerked to the side with a crack. Now was not the time for her games. I was in a battle to the death here.

"You need to let her live, master. The Eyes of the Goa'uld are too powerful for her to overcome. She has only been a Goddess for a couple of centuries." Atia didn't even bat an eye at my reprimand. "You need to negotiate her surrender. It is imperative that she live."

"For what purpose?" I asked as I switched back to the banisher spell to break her body, and to keep the Goddess from healing enough to fight back. "Why should I spare her life? What value does this Goddess have for me."

Atia refused to answer.

"I will kill her then." I fired another beam spell, vaporizing the screaming Goddess' legs once more.

"If you have ever listened to my words, listen to me now." Atia demanded. "If you kill her, not only will I leave you..." I looked at Atia stunned. She would leave me? After all of her professed loyalties. I had already learned all of the technology and magic I could from her.

I cast another beam spell that began vaporizing the Goddess' torso. Soon, only a silent head remained.

Her eyes turned sad. "Not only will I leave you, but you will never-" She choked up. "You will never become the kind of God you've always wanted to be. You will be doomed to die a painful death again and again. You will never progress to the next level of godhood without her."

I stopped before I fired the beam spell and fully vaporized the defeated Goddess. I looked at Atia as though I had never seen her before."Why didn't you just say that?" I asked. "Instead of staying silent?"

Her head bowed in shame. "It is a limitation to my power." she admitted. "If I reveal too much of the future to you, it will change. The future must not change. I beg of you to negotiate with her."

"Where is Firdego?" I asked as I began descending down the crater. "And will you object if I kill this God?" I pointed to the little blue haired human figure as it dangled from Atia's hand.

"Firdego is dead. This one killed him." She shook the God a little. "Nothing will happen if you kill him, but he is already the slave of Fidela."

As Atia spoke the Goddess' name for the first time, I felt a vision strike me. A short blond man stood on my chest. He panted with exhaustion as he drew an ornate golden knife from his belt and drew it across my throat.

I jerked in surprise at the vision. It was not the first time seeing my death. I had seen that many times. It was the first time I had been killed by a simple mortal weapon like a knife, however. How could the the mortal weapon cut open my throat with suck ease? Knives were forged... it should not be able to harm me.

Unless...

Atia words brought me back to the present. "He will just be another asset if you manage to negotiate with the Fidela successfully." Amana herself appeared to have a neck now. As I descended further into the crater, I could see her wide eyes darting from left to right in terror and pain.

I slapped Atia across the face harshly with great affection. I could even hear the popping and cracking sound as I broke her jaw. She fell to the bottom of the crater, moaning in pleasure. She dropped the God's body on his head. "Go and secure Firdego's body I want it in my lab asap." I ordered. "And don't speak of leaving me ever again."

She nodded and smiled through the blinding agony of a broken jaw. She left the unconscious God lying on his back at the bottom of the crater, next to his incapacitated mistress as she teleported away.

I walked closer to the head. A neck was slowly growing out of the base of the head. "I want you to listen carefully." I spoke in my natural Goa'uld tongue. "I know that you speak Goa'uld. I know that you have the genetic memories of some of Ra's spawn along with a few other rival's prim'ta. A few of my own spawn were even murdered for power, so I know that you will know who I am when I introduce myself."

The heads wide and panicked eyes focused on me. "Your knowledge is centuries out of date. You probably think the Supreme System Lord is Ra. I am glad to tell that I killed him and took his place. I lead a fleet and empire more powerful and prosperous than it ever was under Ra."

Fidela's eyes followed me as I circled her. Her mouth opened and closed as if she were screaming in agony. The pained expression of her face told me that it was agony for her to begin regrowing her body. I reached down touched her now shining bald head. All of the Goddess' hair had been burnt off after her exposure to my beam spell. Her face contorted in an expression of horror as my fingers trailed from the top of her head, over her temple, down her soot covered cheeks. My fingers brushed her soft lips and forced themselves into her gaping mouth.

Molding ZPE, I pressed a pain relieving spell deep into the flesh at the back of Fidela's throat. The spell would dull her pain, but would never remove all of it. Her mouth was soft and warm. I felt the need to show my superiority in a way unique to hominid species.

I lifted up the divine head and gazed into fearful eyes. "I am not going to harm you unless you disobey me." I told her. "My name is Apep, and I am the Supreme System Lord of the Goa'uld Empire. I am a greater God than you, and I have defeated you."

Fidela's eyes widened impossibly. She clearly recognized me. The bottom of her neck was widening into shoulders. Little vertebrae grew in a row along the back of her skull. "You are now my slave." I told the Goddess. "I will treat you how I like, and you will serve me how I like. If you serve me well, I will reward you with millions of souls. If you disobey me..." I let the pain relief spell fade for a moment. The goddess' face twisted in agony once more.

"I will not be a kind master, nor will I shower you in gifts." I told the head with honesty. "I will use you for all that you are worth, and destroy you should you fail to meet my standards. Now you have two choices. Your first choice is to spend the rest of eternity as my slave with the bonus reward of a million souls a year for good behavior. Choice two is that I kill you here and now."

Fidela's eyes widened in widened in surprise before becoming unfocused as she considered her future. I found that I could not read her mind as I reached out to get a feel for her decision. Her spine had extended a foot downwards under the the forming shoulder bones. I stood from my crouch lifting the Goddess' head with me.

After raising my soon to be new slave up to eye level, I decided to humiliate my new slave as well as to reinforce my victory. I made eye contact with the coldly defiant face. Her eyes showed her true feelings. Fear was plain to see under her icy veneer. "Your first order is to open your mouth, and keep it open."

Her mouth snapped shut. "That's 900,000 souls you are getting this year if you surrender now." I admonished my unwilling slave. She stubbornly refused to open her mouth. "Now, I'm going to have to kill you slowly." I told her.

I released the pain relief spell slowly as I clasped the Goddess' skull in my hands and began to squeeze slowly. Fidela's face contorted and twisted with torment as I applied more and more vice-like pressure. Her eyes rolled as her mouth finally popped open. I reapplied the pain relief spell.

"Thats 800,000 souls this year if you stop resisting now." I told the dismembered figure of divinity. "Remember to keep your mouth open." I reminded her. The human sized shoulder bones were almost fully formed as little ribs began to grow from the two feet of expanding spinal vertebrae. "You are going to be punished with humiliation for your resistant attitude."

Grinning in satisfaction at my victory, I lowered the head to my groin area. My skirt had been ripped away in the debris as Fidela had collapsed a building atop me. I was going to have my revenge. As my cock touched her lips, her mouth snapped shut again.

I grinned down at her. "700,000 souls this year if you stop resisting now." I released the pain spell and let my slave be filled with the fiery pangs of agony as I began to crush her skull once more. She lasted half the time as she did previously before her mouth popped open.

I forced my large phallus inside her mouth quickly. I gathered some zero point energy and molded an Ancient pain removing spell. It took away all of the Goddess' agony. I watched as her eyes looked up at me. They had closed in disgust when my cock entered her mouth. Now the eyes looked up at me with contempt clear as day as the Goddess' cheeks puffed out, stuffed full of my phallus.

Brushing a hand over her bald scalp, I I molded a little more ZPE. I put the energy to use by making my new slave's hair grow into long and silky strands. I wrapped a fist in her ginger locks and used the leverage to push my cock deeper with a wet lurch. I could feel a cool breeze on my phallus' tip as it emerged from her throat.

Fidela's eyes were wide and wild as I felt her powerful throat muscles trying to eject me. My fist in her hair pulled her head away from me by a few inches, ripping me out of her throat. My fist jerked again slamming my full length into her mouth and down her throat. I moved my hand to each side of her head and began bouncing The Goddess' plump lower lip off my balls with smooth thrusts as I fucked her skull.

I molded another spell before I came. A flavoring spell used on the tasteless nutritional goop the Ancients had as a staple of their diet. I pulled my phallus back so that only the head rested on her tongue. I gave my semen a flavor as it squirted out of my cock.

The flavor of 'love'. Of infatuation. The flavor of addiction and desire. The flavor did not have to be one that only your tongue could taste and your nose could smell. Ancient flavors could carry emotion as well as feelings. I poured ZPE into the spell

They were a very advanced society.

I dropped her growing body to the ground at my feet, where she rested face up. The Goddess looked stunned as she lay on the ground with out arms or legs. I could see her eyes watering with unshed tears as she swallowed my flavored seed without being ordered to. Fidela's healing was far slower than it had been at the beginning of our short and decisive battle. I had worn away her natural reserves of energy that aided in the healing of a divine body. It took a great deal of ZPE to quickly heal a body as advanced as ours were.

The only real difference between our bodies was the lack of demonic 'taint' to her pure Goddess body and my possession of the Eyes of the Goa'uld. The Eyes were unending wells of zero point energy(AKA Magic Energy) I could heal my body indefinitely when my limitless energy was combined with my Mohra demon powers.

There were a few ways to kill me however. Things like crushing my skull, immolating my brain, or using a magical artifact that stopped the healing energy from working on my dying body. Any God, Demon, or Ascended powerful enough to injure me could kill me with the right preparations.

Breathing deeply, I stretched my back muscles with a yawn. My own natural energy reserves were as empty as Fidela's. Only the Eyes would be fueling my magic use for the near future.

As Fidela's heart and lungs began working, she began to sob, bleeding out of her stumps of arms and legs. She rolled onto her side and curled into the fetal position as I stood over her. I had a little more humiliation to do before the Goddess' limbs grew back.

She choked on her next sob as my shadow blocked the sun's rays from shining down around the tear stained Goddess. Her sad eyes looked up at me in hatred as memories of her recent debasement and literal skull fucking played freshly through her mind. She gasped in pain as I released the pain removal spell. The thought of the feeling of slow grinding agony as limbs regrew and organs reformed in this divine cunt made my phallus stiffen once more.

I kicked her harshly in her side, breaking recently grown ribs and rolling her onto her belly. She broke back into sobs as she realized that 'it' was not over. 'It' was not a nightmare to be awakened from. 'It' was looming above her.

Absently, I noticed a pair of al'kesh floating around the edge of the crater. A few dozen silhouettes of my armored spawn were making a secured perimeter around the edges of the crater.

Kicking the stumps of Fidela's legs had her screaming in agony too intense to understand without experiencing for yourself. She wailed an ugly cry into the bottom of the rocky crater in the middle of a city at war with invaders. I fell to my knees at her feet as her stumpy body shook with the sexual and humiliating torment I was putting it through.

I heard her broken ribs creak as she screamed and I let my weight press her into the rocky soil. "No! Please stop!" She wailed loudly. I ignored her meaningless words as I grabbed my phallus in one hand and gripped the back of the bucking Goddess' neck with the other.

I poked around with my phallus for a moment as the Goddess gave a frenzied wail and strained to escape from my grip and weight with her stumpy limbs. She went quiet as she choked on the very air in her lungs when I buried myself to the hilt in one powerful thrusts. Her hot clasping anal passage was both virgin and empty of waste.

Fidela let out a high pitched keening wail that turned into a shriek at the intrusion into her divine body. I could not help but grin at my victory over my would-be murderer. Thrust into her with the tune of her squeaks, squeals, and wails. I could feel that she was secretly enjoying the sodomy by how wet my balls became as they slapped against her dripping sex.

The Goddess surely hated my punishment. Hated and loved. Her powerful internal muscles squeezed and throbbed around my blood slicked phallus. She gave a loud wail of mortal humiliation as I pressed my hips tight to her buttocks and groaned as I emptied myself inside her. I could feel her shake as she cried out and secretly experienced her first orgasm.

After emptying myself into the once again sobbing wreck of a Goddess, I noticed her arms and legs had finished growing back. She went quiet as I pulled out of her anal cavity and levitated myself to my feet in a blur of movement from a quick manipulation of wind magic. She lay on the rock, covered in dust, dirt, blood soaked mud, and with seed leaking from her rear end.

"Get up." I hissed at the cowed Goddess. "Get to your feet right now." I waved my hand at my body,which quickly cleared of dust, dirt, ass-slime, and blood. The Goddess shook a little from the trauma I'd subjected her to. I'd gotten the same reaction out of Gia's human slave Susen long ago after taking her quite forcefully centuries ago.

"Do you want the 600,000 souls or do you want to die." I asked as I conjured a new silver skirt around my waist. "If you do not get up, I will punish you severely again before I kill you. I tire of your defiance." I knew that it was not defiance that kept her from moving, it was fear, shame, and sadness. I would not tolerate such emotions in my slaves.

Fidela rose to her feet, shaking and with one of her arms wrapped tightly over her chest with another between her legs in an attempt to cover her wet sex. I could see the shame on her face as I smelled the arousal on her. "Answer my earlier question, do you want 600,000 souls or a slow and painful death?"

"The-the so-souls." She stuttered as she kept her eyes on the ground. Her body still shook with emotion. I'd truly traumatized her. My 30 minutes or so of fun had seemingly broken her.

I felt cheated. This was it? The 'powerful Goddess' had turned out to be a fairly young virgin and easily broken. She was the sister on an Old One and someone who had infants sacrificed in her name, however. There must be some spark of fire left in her. Or this traumatized victim act was just that. An act.

"You will address me as master. Do you understand?" I asked her as my mind ran through reasons why such a powerful Goddess would be affected by such a trifling matter as a bit of skull fucking and anal rape.

"Yes, master." she replied without a stutter this time, she shook less as she realized I didn't intend to brutalize her anymore. Perhaps my reducing her reserves down to nothing and turning her into a charred skull had brought her close enough to death to truly be traumatized. Perhaps the skull fucking and sodomy had simply been the icing on the cake.

I reached down to my feet and lifted the human sized blue haired God up by his afro. "Who is this being? What is he to you?" I asked "Is he loyal to you, or is he a mercenary for the souls you can offer?" I was curious. Weak Gods were rare, as they were usually killed before they could become strong Gods to my knowledge.

"He is my slave. I bought him in his infancy forty years ago and raised him as my slave. His name is Leto, and he is utterly loyal to me, not a sum of souls." She kept her eyes on the ground as she spoke. She seemed to have calmed her shaking somewhat as she realized that I was not interested in ravishing her perfect little body any more than I already had. "He is nothing but a tool that I use to accomplish tasks, master." She choked back a sob as she assuredly saw the similarity to her own situation.

I felt a sense of confusion as I considered her words. "You say you bought a God? From who and for what?" I questioned in a rush. This was shocking information. Buying Gods... unheard of to my knowledge.

"The flesh craftsmen clan of the Imperial City have mastered the art of creating Gods. They can create a Godly body for the price of 5,000,000 mortal souls. They took my order and payment, and delivered Leto to me a century later. He has no spirit of his own. His body is animated by my will, master. The flesh craftsmen cannot create divine souls in their creations." She let a few tears slide down her cheeks as she stood naked in the bottom of the massive crater.

Elation is what I felt. These flesh craftsmen were the kind of treasure I had invaded this dimension to find. "Tell me what you know of the flesh craftsmen. What kinds of dealings have you had with them?" I breathed out. Tell me now, and I will grant you 100,000 as a reward for bringing this group to my attention." I moved closer to the Goddess and ran my hand through her silken locks of red. "If your answers satisfy me of course."

She shuddered as my fingers combed through her hair. She kept her eyes on the ground as she began to speak. I shuddered as her words rang in my ears. She told me how she, a formerly male Old One, had received enough souls through sacrificed prim'ta to buy a Goddess' body from the Imperial City flesh craftsmen. The Flesh craftsmen had facilitated a necromancer's services to move the Old One's essence into a new divine container.

It suddenly made since why Fidela was traumatized by her rape in ways no savage Hell-Goddess would have been. A little rape between Hell-dimension-Gods was considered normal. For a male Old One to face the experience must be very difficult to accept. She/He was not used to being a raped female yet as most Goddesses were. It was a truly foreign and frightening concept for the former Old One.

I would help the Goddess adjust to being fucked like a female soon enough.

The flesh craftsmen could create any kind of body, for the right price. They had a sleet and glass tower in the high priced central merchant's district of Imperial City. They were guarded by a large pantheon of Gods and Goddesses of immense power, and were allied with the Sovereign and the Merchant Princes alike. They kept to themselves inside of their enormous tower and worked on building new bodies or slaves for their soul laden customers.

I knew now why Atia had made me spare Fidela's life. I may never have learned of the shadowy organization who's very existence was disclosed to only the most wealthy of Gods and Demons. I had made Fidela a very rich demon as even now, somewhere out there, one of my trillions of spawn were breaking my rules and sacrificing prim'ta in return for a weak and limited control over fire and feeding my newest slave a new soul to devour for power.

I felt numb at the barrier placed in front of me. I had to rise above the other petty Gods and Goddesses to truly become an almighty God. I was relieved that I had not attacked the Dimension as a whole, and instead targeted a lower mid-sized city for conquest. I would have to grow even more powerful to possess the technique that allowed someone to create divine bodies.

Without ceremony, I grabbed Fidela in one hand and hefted the larger dark skinned and soulless 'Leto' in the other. I flickered from down in the bottom of the crater up to the river-stone paved streets above in a short burst of speed. Atia waited at the edge of a crater with her arms crossed and a grin on her lips. A team of my spawn levitated the smoldering corpse of Firdego into a portal back to factory.

I let go of the shaking Fidela and dropped the 'Leto' body to the ground. Fidela was terrified for me to touch her. She would soon learn that it was not my hands she should fear.

I felt the stress on my shoulders intensify as I looked over the burning and almost destroyed city. Asgard and now a powerful pantheon of of the Imperial City flesh craftsmen guild. I would have to face an entire pantheon in battle to become a step stronger than I already was.

Atia touched my shoulder as I watched a few towers of flame lick at the sky in the distance. I looked over at her questioningly. She held up a communication sphere and pushed the activation button without delay.

A glowing little figure of a blue skinned demon appeared. The miniature leader of the demon-hunters bowed before he began to speak. "The Merchant Prince William has been captured and awaits your pleasure on Factory, Father." D'Hoffryn reported. "We are beginning the cleanup from the battle. Most of the population of Violet City killed themselves in charges against the demon-hunter's security perimeter. We lost 15,000 warriors and 23 al'kesh."

The news of victory lifted a little of that depressive weight of destiny off my shoulders. The losses in troops and ships were negligible, yet I still felt like for every step forwards, I took two steps back. The pantheon of the flesh craftsmen was a huge obstacle in getting what I wanted.

What could I do against such mind numbing power?

I grit my teeth and nodded to D'Hoffryn's hologram. "Bring the Prince to Mab. Have her take his memories and summon reinforcements from Factory. Secure the city, rebuild it as quickly as possible." I watched the flames rise high once more over my son's holographic shoulder. "Recolor and name this place Silver City."

"Yes, father." D'Hoffryn bowed. "I will have it done immediately."

I nodded and waved a hand dismissively as I continued to watch the flames rise higher. I could hear a strange silence descend over the city as I watched it burn well into the night. I was tired. Very, very tired. Not physically, but mentally. I wanted a true victory. I wanted more than just to tread water t the edge of the waterfall. I wanted to swim back to the riverbank.

I was so very,very tired.

666


	28. Chapter 28

Please join my . New chapters are posted there early. I'm trying to write more by having people who love my writing donate a little to replace my time working my job to writing more. I hope that you guys love my work enough to give a pittance to read more in the future.

Donators get a vote on what story they want continued every week.

Big donators can receive their own stories, written by me, based on their own plot-lines.

www dot dot com slash JakeCrown

1 week early access to my writing, And a vote on what story gets updated next week.

$1.99+ per month

Voting Rights

A chapter of your own story. 1,000 words.

$25.99+ per month

Custom writing, any kind.


End file.
